El Tiempo En Una Botella
by asallam1
Summary: "...Los eventos se han puesto en marcha y no hay cómo detenerlos. Quil, Embry y Jacob te aman, tus vampiros te aman, tu familia te ama, y la única bifurcación en el camino que los podía salvar a todos ya no existe… Traerás contigo destrucción Isabella, violencia, muerte y odio. Desatarás guerras, romperás amistades y alianzas, inocentes perecerán..." Dios! Hay manera de evitarlo?
1. La Profecía

**Mensaje telegráfico: Nuevo fic. James/Bella.** **No me pude resistir.** **Lo siento. Debo terminar "En Silencio" antes de Julio. No se preocupen. Espero que les interese esta idea. No dejen de contarme qué les pareció. Se les quiere. Stop.**

" **El Tiempo En Una Botella"**

 **Capítulo 1**

If I could save time in a bottle  
The first thing that I'd like to do  
Is to save every day till eternity passes away  
Just to spend them with you  
If I could make days last forever  
If words could make wishes come true  
I'd save every day like a treasure and then  
Again, I would spend them with you

 _Time in a Bottle / Jim Croce_

 **Bella POV**

Si debiera marcar con el dedo el principio del fin, sin duda señalaría que todo empeoró después de los acontecimientos sucedidos en Phoenix, ya que después de regresar a Forks nada volvió a ser igual entre Edward y yo.

Nuestra naciente relación tenía sólo un día de vida cuando aquellos tres nómades nos enfrentaron, y yo me vi forzada a escapar con Alice y Jasper (a quien yo apenas conocía y quien evidentemente batallaba con la terrible sed que yo le provocaba), mientras los demás Cullens trataban de acabar con la amenaza.

Nunca entendí ni nadie me explicó realmente el por qué Edward no se fue conmigo en lugar de dejar que Jasper, que según he escuchado es un experimentado soldado, se hiciera cargo del asunto.

A mí me parecía que las tareas no estaban bien distribuidas, ya que quién podría llegar a imaginar a la dulce Esme enfrentándose con El Cazador o con la salvaje que era su pareja?

Pero yo era la chica nueva, peor aún, la humana, por lo tanto nadie pidió mi opinión. Las decisiones fueron tomadas y las medidas adoptadas, y a mí no me quedó más que acatar.

Forzando mi mente, es realmente poco lo que recuerdo del viaje, ya que todo parece envuelto en una bruma de sedación emocional generada por Jasper, que simplemente no soportaba mi tumulto interior. Es por eso que sólo tengo algunos escasos flashazos de lo que sucedió en el auto y el motel, ya que la sedación emocional dio paso a la sedación física y me tuvieron durmiendo por interminables horas para no tener que lidiar conmigo.

Y no crean que me estoy quejando! Los entiendo, de verdad… Ellos en ese entonces no me conocían demasiado, no éramos amigos realmente, y no sólo se estaba arriesgando toda su familia para protegerme, sino que el hecho de ser humana significaba que estar a mi alrededor era una lucha interminable por mantener el autocontrol, algo que debido a mi cercanía les era literalmente doloroso.

Alice parecía batallar menos con sus instintos, y aunque a veces al mirarme sus ojos se oscurecían un poco, su disciplina era notable… Pero el pobre Jasper en cambio, estaba siempre tenso como las cuerdas de un violín. Un predador listo para saltar a la primera provocación.

Y eventualmente vino el llamado del Cazador.

Él tendió la trampa y yo caí.

Por algún milagro logré escapar de mis cuidadores.

Me dirigí al Estudio de Ballet.

El Cazador me torturó en busca de una reacción por parte de Edward.

Los Cullen aparecieron.

El Cazador me mordió.

Los Cullen atacaron.

El Cazador murió.

Edward succionó el veneno.

Yo milagrosamente sobreviví.

Y pasé meses en terapia física recuperando la movilidad de mi pierna, tiempo durante el cual fui forjando relaciones de cordialidad y amistad con varios miembros de la familia de Edward, que lentamente se abrieron a mí, pero por alguna razón que no llegué a dilucidar, mi relación con Edward es la única que no evolucionó…. Es la única que se quedó estancada.

Si bien es cierto que Edward se mantuvo a mi alrededor, nunca más bajó la guardia, y muchas veces en que se encontraba en mi presencia lo vi enfocarse en un punto distante como si se encontrara en animación suspendida, su cuerpo a mi lado, pero su mente en otro lugar.

oooOooo

Con el paso de los días y al ver que la situación no mejoraba pese a mis mejores esfuerzos, me encontré constantemente variando entre sentirme confundida, triste, o desesperada… Qué estaba sucediendo? Obviamente yo no tenía experiencia en asuntos del corazón, pero mi relación con mi novio era forzada, no se sentía normal, más allá del asunto vampiro/humano.

Yo lo amaba, o eso creía, pero al mirar a mi alrededor y comparar mi relación con la de otras parejas, me daba cuenta de que a la mía le faltaban elementos clave, un "nosequé" que me hacía sentir defectuosa, inadecuada…

Era como si… Como si todos los demás parecieran divertirse más… Como si una relación amorosa fuera más que meras miradas penetrantes y terribles luchas internas por ganar autocontrol… Como si la _risa_ fuera parte de la ecuación…

Edward y yo rara vez reíamos o bromeábamos. De hecho no recordaba haberlo visto reír libremente jamás! La nuestra era una relación intensa, más cercana a un thriller psicológico que a una comedia romántica.

Lo cierto es que no me di cuenta de qué tan extraña era mi relación con Edward hasta que comencé a ver a Jacob.

oooOooo

Fue un domingo cualquiera durante el verano, cuando mi pierna se encontraba casi recuperada… Los Cullen se fueron a cazar y Charlie y yo fuimos a La Reserva.

Al llegar y luego de saludar a Billy tomé mi toalla y me dirigí a la playa semi desierta, decidida a adquirir un poco de color bajo el sol, así es que me recosté de panza en la arena, me quité mi solera y abrí mi raído libro, sumiéndome en la terrible narración de "A Sangre Fría", de Truman Capote. A Edward no le gustaba que leyera libros como este, que aparentemente me provocan pesadillas (aunque no me consta), por lo que aprovechaba de leer lo que quería cuando él no podía verme.

Aunque no llegué a leer demasiado… No había terminado una página cuando un frisbee voló a centímetros de mi frente, y aterrizó a mi lado.

-Ups! Lo siento! – Gritó un chico a lo lejos.

-Bella? Eres tú? – Preguntó alguien con un vozarrón. Marqué la página, levanté la cabeza, y luego la levanté un poco más. El tipo era un gigante, enorme, sonriente y musculoso.

-Jacob? – Me senté tratando de reconciliar la imagen de mi flacucho amigo de infancia con esta mole.

-Bella! Qué haces aquí? Por qué no me avisaste que venías? – Preguntó poniéndome de pie sin ningún esfuerzo, y abrazándome como si aún fuéramos grandes amigos.

-Último minuto – Mascullé contra su pecho desnudo, un poco incómoda por la intimidad y cercanía, a la que no estaba acostumbrada, con nadie.

-No me vas a presentar? – Preguntó otro chico, sonriente y mirándome sin disimulo.

-Quil, esta es Bella, la hija de Charlie, Bella, este es Quil Ateara, tal vez lo recuerdes, alguna vez jugó con nosotros cuando éramos pequeños…. – Dijo Jacob sin mucho entusiasmo – Y ese que de ahí es Embry Call – Apuntó a otro chico que se mantenía un poco alejado y mirando al suelo. Tal vez era tímido.

Me pareció adorable.

-Hola – Los saludé con una seña general – Sí, los recuerdo a ambos, aunque han cambiado un montón, es que los alimentan con extracto de somatotropina?

-Qué es eso? – Preguntó Quil arrugando la nariz.

-La hormona de crecimiento – Sonreí – Tengo un examen de ciencias el lunes – Expliqué.

-Nah, son sólo buenos genes – Dijo Jacob fanfarroneando, y Quil asintió y Embry pareció encogerse y retraerse aún más.

-Quieres jugar con nosotros? – Preguntó Quil.

-Gracias, pero no, no soy muy buena en deportes, así es que prefiero no arriesgarme ni a mí ni a ustedes. Voy a tratar de broncearme un poco – Respondí reacomodándome en mi toalla.

-Buena idea, yo también me siento un poco paliducho – Dijo Jacob deslizándose hasta quedar recostado a mi lado, sobre la arena.

Miré su hermoso rostro moreno y no pude evitar sonreír. Su tono de piel acaramelado era envidiable, y era obvio que no necesitaba cultivarlo exponiéndose a rayos cancerígenos.

Jacob y yo nos quedamos lado a lado en cómodo silencio, yo leyendo y él dormitando. Era tan fácil estar a su lado, tan simple el compartir mi espacio sin tensiones ni expectativas… Sonreí y me giré sobre mi espalda para broncearme de frente.

Quil y Embry jugaron un rato más con el frisbee hasta que se eventualmente aburrieron y se nos unieron en la arena, y luego de conversar un rato de todo y nada, decidimos ir a comer algo a una cafetería cercana.

Desde ese día en adelante las cosas gradual pero irrevocablemente fueron cambiando. En primer lugar, Edward estaba furioso por mi visita a La Push, ya que al parecer había desaparecido intermitentemente del radar de Alice. Creo que tampoco le gustó que mis nuevos amigos fueran chicos de mi edad, pero por una vez me puse firme y me reusé a renunciar a ellos sin un buen motivo. Como Edward no me dio ninguno, seguí yendo a La Push cada fin de semana con Charlie, y hablando por teléfono al menos dos o tres veces por semana con Jake y una o dos con Quil. Embry siguió siendo el más tímido y retraído, pero de a poco se fue relajando en mi presencia, hasta que eventualmente llegamos al punto en el que se sintió lo bastante cómodo como para llamarme simplemente para conversar.

oooOooo

-No veo por qué tengo que ir yo también – Me quejé con un puchero, apretujándome junto a Embry en el asiento trasero del pequeño auto de Jake.

-Porque la última vez que la visité ella me dijo específicamente que te quiere conocer – Dijo Quil desde el asiento del copiloto – Y si Aponi dice que te quiere conocer, tú asientes y preguntas cuándo le conviene.

Jacob y Embry asintieron gravemente. Aparentemente la bisabuela de Quil era una anciana de temer.

-Cómo es que ella sabe siquiera quién soy yo? – Pregunté.

-Le deben haber llegado rumores – Dijo Embry calladamente.

-No son muchas las chicas albinas que se pasean por La Reserva del brazo de galanes como nosotros – Dijo Jake mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

-Albina tu abuela! – Le dije sacando la lengua – Mi piel está tomando un tono dorado fascinante – Dije levantando un brazo para mostrarles que efectivamente ya no estaba tan pálida, cosa que curiosamente, tampoco le gustaba a Edward, aunque sí a Emmett, que decía que podía oler el sol en mi piel.

Los chicos se rieron y no comentaron más sobre mi colorido.

El viaje duró unas pocas horas, y paramos a medio camino para ir al baño, abastecernos de bencina, y comida chatarra.

Cerca del medio día llegamos a la Reservación Macah.

Cruzamos la Reservación a lo largo hasta que parecía que no había nada más que árboles por todos lados, pero con las instrucciones precisas de Quil, llegamos a una pequeña cabaña que parecía tan vieja que se confundía con el agreste paisaje.

-Aponi? – Gritó Quil- Aponi, ya llegamos! – Dijo bajándose del asiento del pasajero y acercándose a la puerta de entrada.

La puerta se abrió antes de que alcanzara a golpear, y él se abalanzó a abrazar a la pequeña figura frente a él.

Cuando la soltó pude distinguir a una señora muy anciana, que debe haber medido un metro y medio más o menos, vestida a la usanza tradicional, y que tenía tal aire de dignidad que era realmente imposible calcular su edad. Podía tener cualquier edad entre los 85 y 125 años… Aunque si verdaderamente esta era la madre del Viejo Quil, debe haber tenido como 150 años a lo menos…!

-Mira Aponi, te acuerdas de Jacob? El hijo de Billy Black? – Preguntó Quil. Ella asintió y sonrió cuando Jake se le acercó y en vez de darle la mano la abrazó como si fuera su propio nieto.

-Billy le manda saludos y una hielera llena de salmón ahumado – Le dijo Jacob cariñosamente, besando su arrugada mejilla.

-Y ese es Embry – Dijo Quil señalando a su otro amigo. Embry fue más tradicionalista y tomó respetuosamente la mano de la anciana entre las dos suyas, e hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

La anciana volvió a sonreír.

-Y por último, esta es Bella Swan, nuestra amiga, hija del Jefe de Policía de Forks – Dijo Quil.

-Encantada de conocerla – Dije aguantándome las ganas de hacer una reverencia. Era casi como conocer a la realeza, su aire de autoridad y tranquila dignidad hacía que quisiera instintivamente postrarme ante ella.

-Déjame verte, querida – Dijo hablando por primera vez, con la voz un poco temblorosa como por falta de uso, estirando las manos para tomar mi rostro. Yo me agaché un poco para facilitarle la tarea, y ella me estudió con detenimiento – Eres una chica bonita, muy bonita – Comentó por fin peinando un mechón de mi cabello que se había escapado de mi coleta – Pero tal como imaginaba, tu camino está completamente torcido – Dijo decepcionada sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Qué significa eso? – Pregunté sin saber qué pensar, mirándola primero a ella y luego a los chicos. Ellos lucieron tan confundidos como yo.

-Más tarde – Respondió haciéndonos una seña para que entráramos a su casa. La cabaña estaba en semi penumbras y el punto focal del espacio era un gran fogón al centro. No había más decoración que algunos tejidos tradicionales, y había estantes cubriendo cada pared. No me extrañó que el lugar no contara con luz eléctrica, a pesar de que el resto de La Tribu contaba con todas las comodidades modernas.

Nos sentamos en unos cojines cerca del fuego y Quil ayudó a su abuela a servir la comida que se calentaba en una olla en el fogón.

Almorzamos en medio de la cháchara incesante de Quil y Jacob que eran incapaces de soportar lapsus de silencio, y Embry y yo nos limitamos a escuchar y absorber cuanto pudimos.

Aponi era la viuda del antiguo Jefe de La Tribu y la madre del actual, pero era además una conocida sanadora, por lo que su estatus entre los Macah era importantísimo. Además de ser muy talentosa, era una testigo presencial de muchos de los hitos históricos de su gente, por lo que era una especie de celebridad local que había aparecido varias veces en la tele y hasta en un par de documentales.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Aponi dijo a Quil bruscamente

-Vete a ver a tu abuelo.

-Ok… - Dijo él un poco desconcertado – Déjame lavar los platos antes de irnos, quieres que regresemos a despedirnos?

-Váyanse ahora, déjenme hablar con Bella en paz – Dijo haciendo un gesto para que se largaran – Ella puede lavar los platos.

Ok, me encogí de hombros. Por supuesto que no me importaba lavar los platos, pero sí me asustaba un poco estar a solas con esa anciana.

Los chicos me miraron como preguntándome si estaba bien conmigo y yo asentí sin saber qué alternativa tenía. Ellos prometieron regresar en un par de horas y yo los vi partir con un nudo formándose lentamente en mi estómago.

Me puse a trabajar en silencio y Aponi se sentó a fumar de una larga pipa. Cómo era posible que esa anciana fumara tabaco sin filtro y no estuviera muerta o con enfisema? No lo sé, pero fumó un buen rato, hasta que todo estuvo limpio y ordenado.

-Siéntate – Me señaló el cojín frente a ella al otro lado del fogón, mientras ella escarbaba en un pequeño baúl de madera.

Obedecí.

-Tienes alguna idea de por qué te mandé a llamar? – Preguntó recargando su pipa. El aroma del tabaco me estaba mareando, y eso sumado a la falta de ventilación de la cabaña me tenía un poco descompuesta.

-No señora – Respondí tratando de ser respetuosa. Llamarla por su primer nombre me pareció descortés de mi parte.

-Aponi, dime Aponi como todos los demás – Dijo.

-Qué significa su nombre? – Pregunté tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Mariposa – Dijo simplemente – Ahora, no te distraigas, que no tenemos demasiado tiempo – Dijo.

-Ok, lo siento – Asentí.

-Desde muy pequeña he tenido un don, una sensibilidad especial que me ha permitido desempeñar los distintos roles que he debido representar – Dijo – Es algo intangible, pero no menos real… Comprendes? – Levantó una ceja, como retándome a decir que yo no creía en fenómenos de ese tipo.

-Sí… Aponi – Asentí. Claro que comprendía. Lo había visto cada día de mi relación con los Cullen.

-Hace algunos meses tuve una serie de… Visiones, por decirles de algún modo. No estaba completamente segura de qué se trataban o de cuando se concretarían, pero las he vuelto a tener periódicamente, cada vez más detalladas, hasta la semana pasada, cuando Quil me contó sobre su nueva amiga Isabella, y supe que debías ser tú… La chica en mis visiones eres tú.

Asentí, sin saber qué decir.

-Qué es lo que vio? – Pregunté por fin.

-Vi muchas cosas – Dijo vagamente – Muchas cosas, pasadas, presentes y futuras, y sólo puedo resumirlas diciéndote que tu camino se ha torcido, y que con él has torcido el de todos los demás… -Estudió mi reacción - Serás la causante de mucho sufrimiento Bella Swan, especialmente a aquellos a quienes más amas…

-No! Yo no quiero eso! Nunca haría algo que dañara a mi familia o amigos… - Exclamé negando con la cabeza, completamente convencida.

-Los eventos se están precipitando – Continuó ignorando mi exabrupto – Y todos a tu alrededor pagarán el precio de tu egoísmo.

-Qué puedo hacer para evitarlo? – Pregunté. Yo tenía suficiente experiencia con lo supernatural como para aceptar que aunque odiara admitirlo, lo que me decía esta mujer como una posibilidad concreta. Por qué no? Mi novio era un telépata después de todo… Un _vampiro telépata_.

-Ya es demasiado tarde – Dijo tristemente – Demasiado tarde… En el curso de esta vida arriesgarás una y otra vez a tus padres, romperás el corazón de Jacob y Embry, dividirás las lealtades de La Tribu de La Push, y eventualmente incluso destruirás a los propios _fríos_ que tanto amas…

- _Fríos_? – Murmuré sin mirarla a la cara. Mis mejillas flamearon al sentirme descubierta.

-No necesitas mentirme niña - Dijo con gesto severo – Ya lo he visto, y no es mi responsabilidad el decirte cómo vivir tu vida, o con _quien_ o con _qué_ puedes relacionarte, excepto que no es sólo tu vida la que se verá afectada por tus acciones, es la de todos los que te rodean… Incluidos los inocentes habitantes de La Push, y eso sí me compete.

-Quiere… - Tragué para aliviar el nudo en mi garganta, pero casi me ahogué en el proceso – Quiere que deje de ver a los muchachos? Que me aleje de La Reserva?

-No servirá de nada, como te dije los eventos ya se han puesto en marcha y no hay cómo detenerlos. Quil, Embry y Jacob te aman, tus vampiros te aman, tu familia te ama, y la única bifurcación en el camino que los podía salvar a todos ya no existe… Traerás contigo destrucción Isabella, violencia, muerte y odio. Desatarás guerras, romperás amistades y alianzas, inocentes que ni siquiera te conocen perecerán en tu nombre… Eres poderosa y terrible niña, como una reencarnación de Helena de Troya…

-Oh por dios! – Exclamé cubriendo mi boca con la mano - Qué puedo hacer? – Pregunté aterrada – Debo… Debo morir para evitarlo?

Me pareció que a esas alturas era lo único que podía hacer. Yo no quería destruir la vida de quienes me rodeaban, y mucho menos que inocentes murieran por mi causa… Así es que si mi muerte remediaba el desastre por venir, tal vez no era descabellado considerarla… No es que _quisiera_ morir, de hecho yo lo único que quería era vivir para siempre con los Cullen, pero ese era un deseo que no parecía que fuera a concretarse en un futuro cercano, ya que Edward se negaba rotundamente a siquiera considerarlo.

-No – Negó con la cabeza – Como te dije los eventos ya se han comenzado a desencadenar… Y nadie estará dispuesto a simplemente dejarte morir…

-Entonces qué puedo hacer? Aponi, estoy dispuesta a lo que sea, le juro que nunca ha sido mi intención arruinar la vida de nadie… - Dije con lágrimas derramándose por mis mejillas.

-Lo sé, niña, lo sé… - Dijo más dulcemente – Es por eso que quise hablar contigo, sé que no has actuado con mala intención, pero eso no significa que tus acciones no tendrán consecuencias…

-Entonces…? – Pregunté.

Me miró intensamente por unos segundos y luego dijo

-Quiero que tomes este cuaderno y que escribas todo lo que te ha sucedido desde que llegaste a Forks, como si fuera un diario de vida – Me dijo estirándose para entregarme una tosca y vieja libreta encuadernada en cuero de color chocolate que sacó del baúl. Tenía las hojas amarillentas por el paso del tiempo – Debe ser bien detallado, como si te estuvieras contando tu propia historia. No lo censures, nadie más lo va a leer…

-Ok… - Dije esperando más instrucciones.

-Cuando hayas terminado de escribir, lo vas a estudiar. Vas a señalar los momentos clave, y vas a determinar cual de entre ellos fue el punto en el que las cosas pueden haber tomado un mal rumbo… Qué eventos pueden llegar a afectar tu futuro y sobre todo, el de los demás.

Asentí.

-Cuando hayas identificado ese acontecimiento especial, deberás marcar la página donde está descrito pintándola con tu sangre, y luego describir ese hecho en un pequeño trozo de papel aparte y quemar el cuaderno por completo – Instruyó.

-Sangrar? – Pregunté como una pusilánime. Ahí estaba yo, ofreciéndome a morir, pero Dios prohíba que deba sangrar en el proceso!

-Sangrar – Asintió – Cortándote con este cuchillo – Sacó del baúl una daga envuelta en un estuche de cuero ornamentado con tejidos a telar. El cuchillo era obviamente antiquísimo, tenía la empuñadura corta y era de cuerno de ciervo tallado. Se veía manchado por el tiempo, pero la hoja era extremadamente filosa.

Asentí, estremeciéndome un poco.

-Una vez que hayas quemado el cuaderno completamente quiero que guardes un poco de ceniza en este relicario – Me entregó un collar con una intrincada cadena de dorada del que colgaba un pequeño pez dorado con piedras de color azul como ojos, escamas talladas a la perfección, y la cola articulada. Era una joya exquisita… Y al manipularlo me di cuenta de que la cabeza se podía desprender, haciendo del pez un pequeño contenedor. Al abrirlo comprobé que tenía un tamaño suficientemente grande como para almacenar tal vez media cucharadita de ceniza.

Asentí otra vez, aferrándolo con fuerza.

-Por último vas a enrollar el trozo de papel en el que escribiste el acontecimiento elegido, lo vas a meter en el relicario y vas a colgar el collar guardándolo dentro de tu ropa. Vas a usar el talismán siempre, y antes de irte a la cama vas a beber un té preparado con estas hierbas – Me entregó una pequeña bolsita de gamuza – Puedes usar la mitad del contenido – Me miró como para ver si la seguía. Asentí nuevamente – Y el resto lo vas a guardar en tu bolsillo o lo vas a empuñar en tu mano. No dejes de cargarlo o vas a estar en serios problemas – Me advirtió.

-Comprendo – Musité.

-Cuando sientas que es el momento adecuado te vas a preparar el segundo té – Terminó – No dejes nunca de usar el talismán y no pierdas de vista el té, está claro? – Repitió.

-Sí, pero… Cómo sabré el momento de hacerlo? – Pregunté – El segundo té?

-Lo sabrás – Dijo simplemente.

Suspiré y asentí.

Qué es lo peor que podía pasar? Nada era peor que no hacer nada…

Nos quedamos en silencio el resto del tiempo, ella fumando y yo mirando las llamas y perdida en mis pensamientos. Dios! Era posible que todo lo que Aponi me había dicho fuera real?

No es que dudara de la posibilidad de que la magia o lo que fuera que le entregara su don existiera, después de todo ahí estaban Alice, Jasper y Edward, con dones más allá de lo meramente sobrenatural, pero el potencial del desastre causado por mí era lo que me hacía incrédula. Sería posible que _mis_ acciones afectaran a tanta gente a la vez?

oooOooo

Los chicos regresaron a la cabaña y nos regresamos a Forks en silencio. Ellos trataron de interrogarme, pero yo no supe qué responder, después de todo no podía decir nada sin revelar la identidad de mis vampiros.

Al llegar a mi casa Edward me estaba esperando, visiblemente molesto, como cada vez que iba a pasar tiempo con mis amigos de La Push. Jacob en particular parecía cabrearlo más que los demás. Según me comentó Alice alguna vez, esto es porque la imaginación de Jake era muy vívida y sus pensamientos eran particularmente "ruidosos".

Quién sabe qué se imaginaba Jake qué hacía a Edward apretar la mandíbula y rechinar los dientes.

-Hueles a humo y hierbas – Me dijo cuando me acerqué a besarlo – Dónde estabas?

-La Reserva Macah – Respondí frunciendo el ceño cuando él evitó mis labios - Fuimos a visitar a la bisabuela de Quil.

-Date una ducha y vamos a mi casa – Me dijo arriscando la nariz – Podemos ver una película, Alice tiene algo que mostrarte, y Esme preparó algo para tu cena.

-Estoy algo cansada – Le dije, lo que era cierto – Podemos dejarlo para mañana?

-No quieres ir a mi casa? – Preguntó sorprendido – Y la comida de Esme?

-Dale las gracias en mi nombre, y mañana me comeré lo que sea que haya preparado… - Respondí rogándole que comprendiera. Necesitaba estar a solas, necesitaba pensar en lo ocurrido.

-Estás segura de que estás bien? – Preguntó.

-Bien, no hay problema – Le dije – Sólo quiero meterme a la cama.

-Bueno, está bien – Dijo a regañadientes – Quieres que me quede? – Negué con la cabeza - Te llamaré mañana para saber cómo estás – Dijo cortante.

-Gracias por entender – Dije débilmente.

-Humph – Resopló, totalmente fuera de personaje. El nunca hacía gestos tan vulgares, verdaderamente debía estar descolocado.

Y sin más, saltó por la ventana y desapareció.

oooOooo

Después de una larga ducha me puse un grueso pijama de franela y me metí a la cama cuaderno en mano, y comencé a escribir. Eran como las 7 de la tarde cuando comencé, y escribí y escribí sin parar más que para saludar a Charlie y calentar algo para comer.

A las 4:30am terminé con mi tarea, y releí todo lo plasmado en el cuaderno, marcando las páginas en las que creía haber cometido errores o al menos actos que pudieran alterar el curso de los acontecimientos.

Eran muchos sucesos, más de los que podía contar… Honestamente, debía admitir al menos para mí misma que al involucrarme con vampiros estaba arriesgando no sólo mi vida, sino la de muchos otros, como mi padre y mis amigos y hasta mis compañeros de colegio. Mientras estuviera con los Cullen mi presencia entre ellos llamaría la atención de cualquier vampiro que estuviera de paso, y los Cullen se verían obligados a actuar, tal como había sucedido con El Cazador…

El Cazador… Ese evento era el más importante y traumático en el que podía pensar, el que más potencial de destrucción y consecuencias tenía, de hecho él perfectamente pudo haber tenido en su poder a mi madre, tal como me lo hizo creer.

Sería ese el evento que debía marcar con mi sangre?

En estricto rigor ya estaba marcado con mi sangre… Con montones de ella…

Pero eso ya había pasado, era historia antigua… O no? Con El Cazador muerto y Laurent en Alaska viviendo como vegetariano, la amenaza estaba controlada, salvo por un pequeño detalle… La pelirroja, Victoria.

Sería posible que ella buscara venganza? Sería tan estúpida como para tratar de enfrentarse sola a un grupo como los Cullen? Importaba si era racional? Probablemente sin su pareja ya no tenía mucho por qué vivir, y cuando no se tiene nada que perder es cuando se es más peligroso.

Edward había dicho en alguna ocasión que ella no sería un problema, pero… Y si lo fuera? Edward no podía saber cómo actuaría Victoria, ya que no la veía desde el día del juego de baseball, por lo que todo lo que él tuviera qué decir al respecto eran meras suposiciones.

Sí, ese era el día que había marcado mi futuro. Más que el día en que Edward me salvó de ser aplastada por la van de Tyler. Más que el día que me salvó en Port Ángeles. Más que el día de nuestro primer beso.

Porque ese día se desató una fuerza casi incontrolable dispuesta a todo por capturarme a mí, incluso jugar con la vida de mi familia, que nada tenía que ver… Y además ese día fue cuando casi me morí.

Y también fue el día en sellamos nuestro destino y todos nosotros nos transformamos en el blanco de la venganza de la pelirroja…

Con la certeza de haber resuelto el dilema, puse el cuaderno bajo mi almohada y me dormí.

Al día siguiente, domingo, desperté temprano a pesar de haber dormido apenas un par de horas.

Charlie se había ido de pesca a La Reserva y yo le envié un mensaje de texto a Edward diciendo que había pasado una mala noche y quería unas horas extra para recuperarme. No lo quería ver aparecer en medio de lo que debía hacer a continuación.

Me duché otra vez, me vestí con una sencilla solera celeste y zapatillas de ballet azules, me ordené el cabello con un medio moño y me fui al living a realizar el ritual.

Herví agua y preparé el té remojando las hierbas.

Posicioné el cuaderno de modo que la hoja sobre la que debía sangrar quedara abierta y chorreé abundante alcohol sobre el filo del cuchillo, rogando al cielo que no me diera tétanos por cortarme con metal oxidado.

Respirando profundamente deslicé la hoja de la daga por la palma de mi mano izquierda, presionando lo suficiente para cortar piel y músculo.

No demasiado profundo, pero lo suficiente para que doliera, ardiera y sangrara copiosamente.

Apreté y solté el puño, hasta que me pareció que tenía suficiente cantidad de sangre, y luego la desparramé como si estuviera pintando con los dedos, de modo de cubrir cada palabra escrita, y como no dejé de sangrar, aproveché de chorrear un poco la portada de cuero.

Luego me limpié la mano con un paño de cocina empapado en alcohol y me vendé la herida.

Por último lancé el cuaderno a una bandeja del horno en la que solía hacer galletas y le prendí fuego, de modo que las cenizas obtenidas fueran las del cuaderno y nada más.

El proceso tomó más de lo esperado, así es que mientras veía el cuaderno arder, bebí mi té, y para cuando lo hube terminado con el cuaderno no era más que cenizas y algunos trozos de cuero chamuscado.

Revolví las cenizas con una cuchara y deposité el papel enrollado en el pececito. Luego agregué una pizca de ceniza hasta rellenarlo y lo cerré cuidadosamente, de modo que quedara sellado aún si me duchaba usándolo.

El resto de la ceniza la deposité en la chimenea, y lavé cuidadosamente la lata del horno.

Me sentía extraña, curiosamente desapegada de lo que estaba sucediendo, como si me hubiera desdoblado, como si estuviera viéndolo todo a través de los ojos de otra persona.

De hecho ni siquiera me quise desmayar al ver mi propia sangre…

Con el collar en su lugar entre mis pechos y el resto del té en mi bolsillo, me fui a recostar, súbitamente agotada. Tal vez por la mala noche, tal vez por efecto del té, no lo sé, porque la abuela de Quil no aclaró lo que sucedería a continuación.

Me cubrí con el quilt que estaba a los pies de mi cama, pensando en que a lo mejor debía llamar a Edward para hacerle saber que llegaría más tarde de lo esperado, pero me quedé dormida en cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada.

oooOooo

Desperté como cuando uno abre los ojos después de la anestesia, confundida y medio estúpida, sin saber dónde estaba, ni qué hora era, de qué día o qué año.

Estaba incómodamente sentada en una superficie dura y había luz y ruido a mi alrededor…

Cuando logré enfocar los ojos vi que estaba en una plaza pública, ni más ni menos, sentada en una banca de madera y rodeada de madres y niñeras que vigilaban a los pequeños que jugaban en los juegos infantiles frente a mí.

Qué demonios?

En Forks ciertamente no había una plaza como esta, y menos una tan grande…

A pesar de que era verano hacía algo de frío, un viento helado me calaba los huesos y mi solera apenas me protegía. Miré a mi alrededor una vez más a ver qué usaban el resto de las mujeres, y entonces caí en cuenta de que la ropa efectivamente era diferente…

Algo había cambiado… Esta no era mi época.

Todos los vestidos eran extremadamente femeninos y resaltaban la cintura, los pantalones eran de tiro ridículamente alto, y ninguna de ellas tenía el cabello tan largo como yo.

Y los peinados… Esos peinados…

Las chicas más jóvenes se parecían a las chicas pin up de los carteles vintage de Coca Cola…

Las mujeres mayores se parecían a las dueñas de casa de la película "Stepford Wives".

Desesperada por entender lo que estaba pasando me giré hacia la calle, y vi con desazón que los autos que circulaban eran modelos antiquísimos, pero parecían ser nuevos…

 _Viajé en el tiempo?_

 _En el espacio?_

Pero adónde?

Para qué?

Qué mierda hizo esa anciana conmigo?

Debía volver a Forks y encontrarla, ella estaría viva y podría ayudarme. Es más, DEBÍA ayudarme!

Oh, mierda! Dónde estoy?

Nada peor que no saber…

-Hola, disculpa, me podrías decir qué parque es este? – Le pregunté a una chica de mi edad que cuidaba a quien supuse sería su hermanito pequeño.

-Peanut Park – Respondió con una sonrisa. No me sirvió para nada ese dato, no sabía en qué lugar podía estar ese parque – Primera vez que vienes? – Preguntó.

Asentí.

-Si caminas en esa dirección te vas a encontrar el lago, puedes caminar a lo largo del Lakeshore Trail… - Sugirió.

-Muchas gracias – Sonreí y poniéndome de pie caminé en esa dirección, segura de que si había un lago seguro habría un letrero que me dijera dónde estaba…

El parque era enorme, y muy bonito. El césped estaba perfectamente manicurado y había macizos de flores y arbustos podados. Pero lo que realmente me llamó la atención es la forma de vestir de la gente… Todos los hombres usaban traje y sombrero, casi todas las mujeres vestidos hasta la rodilla y algunas pocas, pantalones, pero todos se veían como si se dirigieran a una ocasión especial, todos arreglados con esmero, todos bien peinados.

Agradecí al cielo por mi sencilla solera, ya que de la misma forma en que me había puesto un vestido, esa mañana me podía haber calzado un par de roñosos pantalones de deportes y una vieja camisa de Charlie.

La moda era claramente de mediados del siglo XX, y el acento de las personas que pasaban a mi lado era marcado pero educado, casi pretencioso, y definitivamente americano. Tal vez de la Costa Este… Aunque no lo pude distinguir con certeza qué región.

Caminé un buen rato hasta llegar a Lakeshore Trail, y miré a mi alrededor buscando algún letrero.

Fue sencillo… Ahí estaba. Una placa que decía "Lago Michigan, Chicago Park District".

Chicago…

Pero por qué Chicago?

Y _cuando_ en Chicago?

Qué sabía yo de Chicago?

Bueno, básicamente lo que me había contado Edward, ahí es donde se había criado, donde vivió hasta su transformación… Luego se largó de ahí con Carlisle, y no volvieron hasta muchos años después…

Y luego fue ahí donde los encontró Alice y Jasper después de conocerse en Philadelphia en 1948…

Busqué a mi alrededor frenética hasta que vi un cubo de basura.

Corrí hacia él y me asomé a ver si encontraba un periódico. Afortunadamente había uno apenas arrugado, y cuando lo tomé entre mis manos temblorosas pude leer "Chicago, Illinois, Agosto 27 1950".

Había retrocedido exactamente 65 años en el tiempo.

Me sentí mareada y debí sentarme y apoyar mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, comenzando a hiperventilar.

-Estás bien? – Preguntó una amable voz femenina.

Musité algo pero no levanté la mirada.

Oh por dios! Qué haría a continuación?

Respira… Respira… Respira…

Piensa Bella, piensa… Qué estaba sucediendo con los Cullen en 1950?

No recordé nada más que el hecho de que Jasper y Alice se integraron a la familia ese año, pero ni siquiera sabía la fecha exacta… Cómo encontrarlos?

Hoy era domingo, y aunque supiera a qué colegio asistían (y no lo sabía) difícilmente podría dar con ellos, ya que Chicago es enorme, y yo ni siquiera estaba segura de qué nombre estaban usando como familia en esa época.

No, no sería a través del colegio que daría con ellos, además no era buena idea encontrar a Edward primero, ya que como su cantante era cosa de que estuviera un poquito hambriento y me mataría…

No, Carlisle era la clave!

No podía haber tantos hospitales como colegios, y seguro que él con su talento estaría trabajando en uno de los grandes.

-Disculpe – Le dije a una anciana que le arrojaba migas de pan a un grupo de palomas – Me podría decir dónde está el hospital más cercano?

oooOooo

Caminé feliz al saber que el hospital más cercano, el "Ann & Robert H. Lurie Children's Hospital of Chicago" quedaba a sólo 2, 5 km, algo así como media hora de camino.

Al llegar a recepción pregunté si el doctor Carlisle Cullen trabajaba en el lugar, pero nadie pareció reconocer el nombre, así es que pedí direcciones para el siguiente hospital y partí.

Esa caminata fue más larga, ya que eran más de 5,5 km de distancia. Me dolían los pies y ya comenzaba a tener hambre. Qué haría si no tenía nada de dinero? Dónde pasaría la noche?

Llegué al "Rush University Medical Center" y pregunté por todos lados sin resultados. Podía ser que Carlisle se estuviera tomando un año sabático? Y si no estaba trabajando?

El siguiente hospital. Debí elegir entre visitar el "Mercy Hospital & Medical Center" y el "Saint Anthony Hospital", y me decidí por el primero simplemente porque estaba cerca del lago y prefería caminar por un parque que por el cemento.

Más de 7 km más tarde estaba lista para rendirme…

Entré por urgencias y me dirigí directo al baño, ya que estaba toda transpirada y me ardía el rostro, y luciendo así nadie me daría información.

Me lavé la cara y las manos, refresqué mis antebrazos y m peiné con los dedos, y una vez que vi que estaba todo lo presentable que era posible, me acerqué al mesón de atención, toda sonrisas y amabilidad.

-Buenas tardes, conoce usted al Dr. Carlisle Cullen? – Pregunté.

-Sí, claro querida – Dijo la regordeta recepcionista.

-Podría verlo? - Pregunté tratando contener mi alegría y de no parecer demasiado ansiosa.

-Tendrías que consultar en el ala de pediatría, al fondo del pasillo, subes la escalera hasta el tercer piso y preguntas en el mesón…

-Muchas gracias! – Exclamé a punto de reventar de entusiasmo. Qué le diría a Carlisle? Cómo explicar lo sucedido? Cómo decirle que soy la novia del futuro de su hijo Edward?

\- Buenas tardes, sabe usted si está disponible el Dr. Carlisle Cullen? – Pregunté en el mesón de pediatría cuando la chica dejó el teléfono.

-No, no está – Me dijo – Hoy es su día libre, tiene tomada una hora? – Preguntó.

-No – Dije casi a punto de colapsar de cansancio, hambre y decepción – Soy la sobrina de su esposa Esme, hermana menor de Emmett – Agregué – Vine a visitar a mi hermano, pero me robaron mi bolso en la estación, y ahí es donde llevaba la dirección de la casa… Es posible que me de usted la dirección para poder llegar?

-Hermana de Emmett? – Preguntó escéptica, probablemente constatando que sólo nos parecíamos en nuestro cabello oscuro.

-Su hermana menor – Asentí – Después de que nuestros padres murieron debimos separarnos, el Dr. Cullen ya tenía sus propias obligaciones con los otros chicos – Dije lastimeramente.

-Lo siento querida – Dijo finalmente comprando mi historia – El Dr. y su familia viven cerca, al otro lado del parque Dunbar… Justo en la esquina de S Indiana Ave y S Michigan Ave. – Dijo y anotó un número en un papel – Este es su número de teléfono, quieres que los llamemos?

Asentí a punto de llorar de puro alivio.

-No contestan – Dijo después de varios intentos.

-Deben haber salido aprovechando que el día está tan bonito – Comenté. Seguramente estaban cazando.

-Bueno, aquí te anoto la dirección y el número de la casa – Dijo extendiéndome el papel – Espero que te vaya bien.

-Muchísimas gracias - Le sonreí.

oooOooo

Quince minutos después me encontraba frente a una hermosa casona victoriana rodeada de un cuidado jardín. La casa era enorme, de madera, pintada en color beige con marcos en blanco y con techo de color gris. El único detalle que escapaba de la severidad tradicional típica de Edward era la puerta de entrada, pintada de un brillante color rojo.

La reja de entrada estaba entreabierta, así es que pasé sin más, y aunque sabía que no había nadie, toqué el timbre varias veces.

Por supuesto, no respondieron.

Encogiendo los hombros rodeé la casa y busqué la puerta de la cocina, pensando que nadie sería tan estúpido como para tratar de robar en una casa llena de vampiros.

Afortunadamente, la puerta estaba sin seguro, así es que me limité a entrar, demasiado cansada y hambrienta como para ser cuidadosa o bien educada.

Me dirigí al refrigerador sin vacilar… Y me lo encontré vacío, y es más, ni siquiera estaba enchufado.

Busqué entonces entre los estantes de la alacena y lo único que encontré es comida en lata y galletas de cóctel, probablemente lo que le darían a un humano que estaba de visita.

Me apuré a buscar un abrelatas y un tenedor, y vacié un tarro de espárragos en conserva en un plato.

Mmmmmmmh… Generalmente no me gustan los espárragos, pero esos estaban deliciosos!

Luego fue el turno de un jamón enlatado. Normalmente era "Puaj!", pero en esta ocasión se sentía "Yummy!"

Por último abrí una lata de ensalada de frutas y saqué una cuchara para comer directamente del tarro.

Estaba bebiendo el almíbar usando el tarro como vaso cuando una voz muy cerca de mí ronroneó

-Vaya, vaya… - Me estudió interesado, con sus hermosos y terribles ojos rojos – Qué tenemos aquí?

-Oh mierda! – Exclamé dejando caer el tarro – James!

 **Chan!**

 **Qué tal? Tenía ganas de hacer algo con un viaje en el tiempo y con James, y ahora que se me ocurrió la idea no la quise dejar escapar. Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Y como siempre, no dejen de comentar!**


	2. Chicago?

**Disfruten y cuéntenme sus teorías.**

 **Abrazos**

 _Estaba bebiendo el almíbar usando el tarro como vaso cuando una voz muy cerca de mí ronroneó_

 _-Vaya, vaya… - Me estudió interesado, con sus hermosos y terribles ojos rojos – Qué tenemos aquí?_

 _-Oh mierda! – Exclamé dejando caer el tarro – James!_

 **Capítulo 2**

Would you believe in a love at first sight  
Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time  
What do you see when you turn out the light  
I can't tell you but I know it's mine

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends

 _With A Little Help From My Friends / Joe Cocker_

 **James POV**

No pude más que esperar que ella no hubiera oído la carcajada que escapó de mi garganta al escucharla maldecir. Las chicas decentes no hacían eso, lo que era intrínsecamente contradictorio, porque llevaba un rato observándola, desde que entró a la casa por la puerta de la cocina y comenzó a buscar algo qué comer y no me pareció que fuera una vagabunda ni mucho menos: Sus ropas estaban limpias y eran relativamente nuevas, lo mismo sus zapatos, y su largo cabello si bien no estaba cortado y peinado primorosamente por sobre el hombro como dictaba la moda del momento, sí estaba sano y brillante.

De ninguna manera era una mendiga o una ladrona, pero sin embargo había irrumpido en la casa de 7 vampiros sin inmutarse… Es que acaso conocía a los Cullens? Era posible que esta simple chica se relacionara con vampiros? Sabía lo que eran ellos realmente? Y si era así, qué rol jugaba en la vida de esos fenómenos?

Decidí no mostrarme de inmediato, ya que por regla general algo de mi aspecto hace sonar las alarmas del instinto de supervivencia humana… Los hombres simplemente me temen, y las mujeres suelen ser las peores y se aterran con mi presencia.

Aunque claro, más tarde me di cuenta de que esa resultó ser una precaución inútil, porque esta… Cómo llamarla? Niña-mujer… Adolescente… Esta _jovencita_ , no se asustó cuando finalmente me decidí a hablar.

No, en serio, no se asustó realmente, yo lo habría olido. Ella simplemente se sorprendió.

Pero más extraño aún, ni se inmutó ante mis ojos rojos, como si fueran algo completamente predecible, sino que maldijo llevándose la mano al pecho, soltó el tarro del que bebía y me llamó por mi nombre… _James_.

Sólo por eso no me la podía beber hasta saber más de ella. Cómo sabía esa niñita quién era yo?

Afortunadamente no estaba hambriento, aunque la verdad es que rara vez me permitía llegar a ese punto, ya que no había necesidad, en el mundo abundan los humanos que esperan como ganado a ser faenados… Pero divago, mi punto es que ni aunque hubiera estado sediento la habría almorzado.

Cuando un vampiro ha vivido tanto como yo, es raro encontrar cosas que provoquen nuestra curiosidad, sencillamente llega un punto en el que sientes que lo has visto todo y te embarga la apatía, así es que el que esta chica picara mi interés era una situación que abrazaría como un regalo, un lujo, o un inmerecido premio.

-Cómo sabes mi nombre, gatita? – Pregunté acercándome a ella tan predatoriamente como pude, demostrando dominancia desde el primer momento, plenamente consciente de estar montando un show.

-Agh! No lo puedo creer! - Frunció el ceño, más cabreada que otra cosa - Sólo tú Bella, sólo tú! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! – Exclamó azotando su frente contra la mesa de la cocina. Se golpeó tan fuerte que debí abandonar mi pose acechante para tomar sus hombros y evitar que se produjera un tec cerrado.

-Qué te pasa? Te volviste loca? – La sacudí fuertemente. Creo que eso la aturdió más.

-Sí, creo que es eso lo que me pasó, estoy loca, jodida Aponi, vieja del demonio, seguro me envenenó con hongos o LSD y ahora estoy alucinando… - Se rio – Hola James – Me dijo mirándome a los ojos muy dulcemente – Apuesto que estás contento de que tu snack favorito haya regresado… - Dijo acercándose más y presionando juguetonamente la punta de mi nariz con su dedo índice, para luego romper en histéricas carcajadas ante mi desconcierto.

Nunca un humano me había tocado por su propia voluntad.

Es una de mis maldiciones personales, supongo… No puedo pasar por otra cosa que lo que verdaderamente soy… Un asesino.

Soy un excelente cazador, pero por alguna razón mi presa suele presentir el peligro… Todos ellos al verme saben lo que viene, aunque afortunadamente de nada les sirve, porque no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto. Yo no puedo hacer como otros vampiros y simular ser inofensivo, uno más entre las masas. No, el predador se manifiesta en mi mirada, en mi voz y en mi forma de moverme, por lo que nadie nunca está realmente cómodo a mi lado.

Excepto tal vez por la pequeña chiflada que estaba riendo a gritos frente a mí, pero que a la vez tenía lágrimas en los ojos amenazando con derramarse.

-De qué rayos estás hablando? Quién demonios eres? – Le pregunté con un gruñido acercándome bastante. La pequeña humana olía bien, y no hablo sólo su sangre. Era una deliciosa mixtura de su piel, su aliento, su cabello, su sexo y su sudor. Olía fresca, inocente y natural. Nada de esas ofensivas esencias químicas modernas, sólo ella y nada más.

-Soy Helena de Troya, la destructora! – Exclamó doblándose de risa una vez más – Ow! Ow! Me voy a hacer pis! – Exclamó cruzando las piernas – Puedo ir al baño antes de que me mates?

-Helena de… - Musité sin saber qué pensar.

-Baño! Baño! Baño – Saltó frente a mí sin que yo la hubiera soltado, aunque aflojé mi agarre.

-Anda – La dejé. No sacaría nada interrogándola si le estaba estallando la vejiga.

-Dónde está el baño? – Preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos y volviendo a cruzar las piernas.

-Al fondo del pasillo, última puerta a la izquierda – Apunté.

Ella sonrió agradecida y corrió a toda velocidad hacia la puerta que indiqué. Hizo sus necesidades, tiró la cadena, se lavó las manos, y regresó sin vacilar.

Nunca trató de escapar.

-Qué haces aquí? – Me preguntó sentándose en el living y obligándome a salir de la cocina. Se había sacado los zapatos y estaba sentada en un sofá abrazando sus rodillas y mirándome atentamente.

-Tengo ciertas cuentas pendientes – Respondí sin querer revelar nada.

-Vienes a matar a Alice, verdad? – Preguntó tristemente.

-Qué… Qué demonios sabes tú de eso? – Pregunté.

-No me creerías si te lo dijera – Suspiró.

-Inténtalo – Dije desafiante.

-Dónde están Victoria y Laurent? – Preguntó a su vez.

-No conozco a nadie llamado de esa forma – Dije – Son amigos de los Cullen?

-Ciertamente no – Canturreó con una sonrisa.

-Comienza a hablar niñita – Le gruñí – Si no quieres conocer mi lado desagradable, comienza a hablar…

-Pfff! – Exclamó rodando los ojos, para nada impresionada con mis amenazas - Como si no lo conociera – Dijo sobando su muñeca con aire ausente.

-Habla! – Grité/Gruñí.

-Uy! Cualquiera pensaría que eres tú el que tiene motivos para estar de malas, ni que fuera a ti a quien van a torturar y matar… De nuevo… - Frunció el ceño.

-No tengo un interés particular en torturarte – Le dije – Pero no me estás dejando más opción que hacerlo…

-O sea que lo de matarme todavía corre – Dijo levantando las cejas, como para asegurarse.

Encogí los hombros. Por muy interesante que fuera la mente de la pequeña humana, no parecía tener alternativa, ya que ella parecía saber perfectamente quién y qué era yo, y si los Volturi se enteraban de que la dejé ir me castigarían a mí también.

-Qué quieres saber? – Preguntó hundiendo los dedos de los pies entre los cojines. Supongo que hacía algo de frío.

-Quienes son Victoria y Laurent? – Pregunté sentándome frente a ella, en la mesa de centro.

-Tu clan – Respondió sin vacilar – No es que valga de mucho, Laurent es un cobarde y Victoria una perra, pero ahí tienes, dime con quién andas… - Se encogió de hombros.

Aguanté otra carcajada. Cómo se atrevía esta pizca de humana a hablarme así?

-No tengo un clan – Respondí – Yo viajo solo.

-No para siempre, eventualmente te los vas a encontrar – Dijo ella con esa certeza que me desconcertaba.

-Si es verdad lo que me dices, por qué me asociará con un cobarde y una perra? – Pregunté tratando de pillarla en su mentira.

-Tu asociación con Laurent quien sabe, es uno de los vampiros más inútiles que conozco, algo así como el "amigo bienintencionado y desechable" en una mala película de terror, lejos lo más interesante de él es su peinado rastafari… Y claro, con Victoria es distinto… No sé, supongo que _tiene que gustarte_ , después de todo ella es tu pareja… - Dijo rodando los ojos.

-Pareja? – Pregunté interesado. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sólo… Años, décadas, centenios durante los cuales he tenido sólo sexo sin ataduras, pero nunca una relación, nunca algo estable…

-Oh sí… - Asintió con gesto dramático – Y ella sí que da miedo – Agregó – Más que tú, porque creo que está loca…

-Cómo es ella? – Pregunté interesado, pasando por alto el comentario sobre mi pareja y su supuesta inestabilidad metal, ya que después de todo una humana que no le teme a los vampiros no es exactamente un buen referente de lucidez y buen juicio.

-Pálida como un puto cadáver – Respondió la muchacha de inmediato, sin perder un segundo.

Resoplé por la nariz la carcajada que no pude retener. _"Pálida como un puto cadáver"_ … Dónde se había educado esta chica? En un barco pirata? En la cárcel?

-Así es como te gustan, me imagino – Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, satisfecha al ver que me reí de su comentario.

-Qué más? – Presioné.

-Tiene el pelo rojo como un camión de bomberos y un montón de pecas – Dijo desafiante – Y creo que no le gusta usar zapatos.

-Pelirroja? – Bufé – Imposible! Nunca me han atraído las pelirrojas, y detesto las pecas.

-No me mires a mí – Dijo soltando sus rodillas y levantando las manos como desentendiéndose del asunto – Yo sólo sé que cuando los conocí, a ella sólo le faltaba hacerte pis encima para marcarte como suyo.

-Imposible – Repetí testarudamente.

-Como quieras – Dijo encogiendo los hombros, totalmente desinteresada en si le creía o no – James, sabes cuál es la habitación de Emm? A lo mejor puedo usar alguno de sus sweaters…

-No sé los nombres de nadie – Respondí – Cuando llegué la casa ya estaba vacía.

-Y ahora estás esperando para encontrar a Aly y matarla? – Preguntó otra vez.

-Algo así – Admití – No me gusta dejar cabos sueltos.

-Es mala idea James, no lo hagas – Me dijo mirándome a los ojos, usando mi nombre otra vez. De dónde demonios me conoce? De dónde saca ella sus extrañas concepciones de un futuro que suena imposible? – La pareja de Aly es un gran soldado, peleó en las Guerras del Sur, y si llegas a tocar a su esposa te va a destruir, lentamente…

-Sé defenderme – Dije automáticamente. Por qué me molestaba en argumentar con esta humana? No lo sé, pero eso es precisamente lo que estaba haciendo.

-Probablemente, pero por lo que sé, Jasper no es cualquier pelagatos, una vez oí a Emm llamarlo el _"Dios de la Guerra"_. No sé qué tan buen luchador eres, pero te suena o no te suena a que te van a patear el trasero? – Levantó una ceja en mi dirección antes de ponerse de pie, darme la espalda y comenzar a revisar una a una las habitaciones del primer piso.

" _Dios de la Guerra"._ Sería posible? Sería cierto? Valía la pena el completar el trabajo que comencé todos esos años atrás a riesgo de perecer en manos de ese renombrado psicópata?

Seguí a la chica sin saber qué es lo que estaba buscando, e insistí en mi interrogatorio.

-No me gustan las pelirrojas – Afirmé de nuevo – Así es que eso debe ser prueba suficiente de que estás mintiendo.

-Para qué querría mentirte? – Se giró para mirarme como si fuera un idiota. Parte de mí quería romperle el cuello por su falta de respeto, pero otra más dominante estaba cada vez más atrapado por ella y su desfachatez - Si fuera para ponerte de buen humor y evitar que me mates, te inventaría a una diosa, una chica dulce y amable, experta en el Kama Sutra y flexible como una artista del circo chino, en lugar de la gata salvaje que traías del brazo cuando te conocí – Dijo dirigiéndose a la escalera.

-Por qué demonios me involucraría entonces con una mujer como la que describes!? – Pregunté exasperado.

-Qué se yo lo que te gusta? – Exclamó exasperada y gesticulando con los brazos, claramente aburrida del tema – A lo mejor su vagina vibra o tiene música!

-Que qué? – Pregunté. Debía haber escuchado mal… Las chicas decentes no decían ni pensaban cosas semejantes… Nunca!

-Agh! – Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, avergonzada – Lo siento – Dijo sin mirarme – James, yo… La verdad es que no sé qué le ves a Victoria, pero eso es asunto tuyo y lo siento por hablar al de ella.

Al ver que no respondí (por no saber qué decir) siguió con su recorrido por la escalera hasta llegar al segundo piso.

Entonces abrió una puerta y sonrió. Por el aroma supe de inmediato que era la habitación de Mary Alice.

-Cuál es tu nombre? – Pregunté, asombrado de que en medio de la verborrea de la chica aún no se lo hubiera preguntado.

-Isabella Marie Swan – Respondió – Hija única, estudiante de secundaria, tengo diecisiete años y cumplo dieciocho el próximo mes, mi padre es el jefe de la policía y se llama Charlie, y mi mamá es educadora de párvulos y se llama Renee – Dijo mientras escarbaba en el closet con todo descaro y con medio cuerpo sumergido, para luego pasar a revolver los cajones.

Quería algo específico.

Como aparentemente no encontró lo que buscaba, se agachó debajo de la cama y después de resoplar y forcejear salió arrastrando una maleta mediana.

Yo podía haber sido un caballero y ayudarla, pero no lo hice porque estaba disfrutando demasiado de la vista que me regalaba su trasero levantado, sacudiéndose como demandando atención – Perfecto! – Exclamó.

Concordé. Era perfecto.

En el frente la maleta llevaba un cartel escrito a mano que decía "Bella".

-Por qué me dices todo eso? – Pregunté refiriéndome a la pequeña biografía que me regaló cuando le pregunté su nombre.

-Para humaniza a tu víctima, así vas a darte cuenta de que soy una persona, no sólo una bolsa de sangre que habla – Abrió la maleta sin mirarme, y comenzó a escarbar. Había todo tipo de prendas de ropa y zapatos, todo nuevo, y un sobre de color café que Isabella abrió y dijo – Bendita seas Alice! – Leyó una corta nota y luego se abanicó con un grueso fajo de billetes de 100 dólares.

-Isabella… - Llamé su atención.

-Bella – Corrigió – Me gusta que me llamen Bella.

-Bella… - Dije – Por qué no me dices de una vez qué es lo que está pasando? – Le pedí tan amablemente como pude.

-Ok – Dijo mientras agarraba un montón de prendas de la maleta y se dirigía al baño en suite. Entró y dejó la puerta apenas junta – Te importa si tomo un ducha? – Preguntó si esperar respuesta, comenzando a acomodar las cosas que llevaba en los brazos.

-No – Respondí sentándome en la cama, dispuesto a esperar. No es que tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

-Sé que no me vas a creer nada de lo que te diga – Partió diciendo mientras se desvestía.

Y no pude evitar imaginar lo que estaba ocurriendo al otro lado de la puerta, aunque actuar ante el impulso de espiar o incluso tratar de tocarla era inimaginable. Ella se aterraría, finalmente reaccionando como todas las demás, y yo soy un asesino despiadado, pero no un violador. Hasta yo tengo límites.

-Pruébame – Respondí.

-Esta mañana me fui a dormir una siesta, porque anoche dormí muy poco – Comenzó a narrar y entró bajo el chorro de agua, generando una oleada de vapor impregnado con su aroma, que escapó por la puerta entreabierta como si hubiera sido diseñado para torturarme – Eso fue sesenta y cinco años en el futuro, el domingo 30 de Agosto del año 2015.

-Imposible – Dije de inmediato. Esa parecía ser mi palabra del día.

-Te lo dije – Respondió mientras se lavaba el cabello. Cada vez más, el vapor intensificaba el aroma de su piel, y la necesidad de morderla se estaba haciendo insoportable. Mi boca se llenó de veneno y comencé a tragar compulsivamente. No era hambre, no exactamente, pero era una necesidad casi irresistible de acercarme, de _probar_ …

-No es posible – Dije.

-Eso pensaría yo también, pero de todas formas me transporté desde Washington a Illinois y varias décadas hacia el pasado, no tengo idea del por qué – Ya se estaba enjuagando… Mierda, el suplicio acabaría pronto.

-Cómo es que me conoces? – Pregunté.

-Agh… eso… – Suspiró y cortó el agua.

Y comenzó un nuevo martirio… El de escucharla secarse y vestirse.

-Y? – Pregunté impaciente cuando al fin emergió del baño en medio de una gran nube de vapor, que me pegó en las entrañas como un golpe de puño.

Isabella… Bella, vestía jeans azules que definían perfectamente sus curvas, abrazaban sus caderas y se arremangaban en sus pantorrillas, una blusa a cuadros azules amarrada en la cintura, y zapatos bajos. Su largo cabello lo desenredaba con un peine de madera, y no pude menos que admirarlo. La moda demandaba el cabello de las mujeres con un largo máximo hasta los hombros, y yo extrañaba deslizar mis dedos por entre la espesa cabellera de una chica, a mis ojos el epítome de la femineidad.

Era una experiencia sensual que por alguna razón me encendía particularmente.

-Ok, ok – Dijo Bella sentándose a los pies de la cama con las rodillas levantadas – Tú… Tú no eras precisamente una buena persona cuando te conocí unos meses atrás… Al menos me pareciste bastante menos razonable y civilizado que ahora – Me miró como para saber si estaba enojado. No lo estaba – Yo me mudé a Washington hace unos meses para vivir con mi papá, donde conocí a un chico en la escuela y nos enamoramos, y resultó que él era un vampiro – Dijo rápidamente – Nos hicimos novios y al día siguiente me presentó a su familia y fuimos a jugar béisbol… O al menos ellos jugaron…

-Te hiciste novia de un vampiro – Dije estúpidamente. Ella asintió – Y te presentó a su clan – Asintió de nuevo.

-Pero ellos se hacen llamar una familia. Además se alimentan de animales, no de gente… - Aclaró.

 _Imposible!_ , pensé otra vez. Pero no dije nada, ansioso de que continuara.

-Tú, Victoria y Laurent aparecieron de pronto y quisieron unirse al partido, pero al verme trataron de comerme. La familia me defendió, claro, y mi novio te amenazó, y tú encontraste que sería una buena idea robarme y matarme, para provocar a la familia y a mi novio a una pelea. Eras muy creativo… – Agregó amargamente.

-Suena como algo que yo podría llegar a hacer – Admití algo incómodo. Es algo que tal vez haría, pero no a esta chica… Cómo podría?

-Resumiendo, escapé con Alice y Jasper hacia Phoenix mientras el resto de la familia te buscaba a ti y a Victoria…

-Y Laurent? – Pregunté.

-Él desertó, dijo que ya estaba aburrido de tus juegos y que no quería morir por tu culpa, y se fue a Alaska, a casa de unos amigos de los Cullen.

-Bastardo… - Mascullé.

-Bueno, la cosa es que me tendiste una trampa, me hiciste creer que tenías a mi madre y que estabas dispuesto a hacer un intercambio, su vida por la mía... Yo acepté y por eso hui de Alice y Jasper… - Hizo una mueca.

-Y…? – La empujé.

-Y resulta que no la tenías… Nunca la tuviste - Dijo - Me torturaste James, y trataste de hacer un video haciéndome rogar a mi novio que me vengara, pero yo me negué... No lo hice aunque me desgarraste la piel con vidrios, me golpeaste, y hasta me rompiste la pierna… - Dijo señalando pequeñas cicatrices en sus brazos y una relativamente nueva y profunda en su pantorrilla izquierda. No podía creer que había sido yo el responsable de todo ese sufrimiento gratuito… Todo en función de mi propia diversión… Nadie se merece eso, mucho menos Isabella.

-De verdad fui yo quien te hizo eso? – Pregunté avergonzado de mí mismo por primera vez en años.

-No solo eso – Dijo mirándome a los ojos – También me mordiste – Susurró.

Entonces caí en cuenta de que todo este tiempo me había estado mintiendo! Me puse de pie furioso y lancé una lámpara contra la pared, que era lo primero que tuve a mano.

-Mientes! – Rugí sintiéndome un idiota – Mientes! Si te hubiera mordido como dices estarías muerta o transformada!

-Tienes razón, es imposible sobrevivir a una mordida a menos que alguien haya succionado el veneno, algo que requiere muchísimo autocontrol – Dijo ella sin inmutarse, extendiendo su muñeca derecha – Puedes dudar de mis palabras, por supuesto, pero reconoces la marca de tus propios dientes, verdad?

Y ahí estaba, perfectamente delineada, inconfundible, plateada y brillante, mi mordida.

oooOooo

Me dejé caer en la cama, aturdido.

Hasta ahora básicamente le había seguido la corriente a una chica que me había divertido con su extravagancia, pero esto… Esto era diferente, era la innegable evidencia de que de algún modo lo que ella decía era verdad.

Realmente me había transformado en semejante hijo de puta en el futuro? Qué era exactamente lo que me había amargado hasta ese punto? Los juegos del escondite y del gato y el ratón no son nuevos para mí, son parte de mi naturaleza como cazador, pero la tortura por la tortura no es algo que calzara con mi personalidad.

No hay un desafío en atormentar a una víctima que ya está a mi merced, no soy un sádico, para mí la diversión siempre ha estado en la cacería.

Yo soy esencialmente un animal al acecho, siempre conquistando metas, siempre compitiendo con otros, siempre aceptando desafíos…

De hecho eso es justamente lo que me traía a la casa de los Cullen.

Porque así es como di con Mary Alice Brandon, mi cantante.

La olí por primera vez en plena calle en el muelle de Biloxi Mississipi. Yo estaba en el casino jugándome hasta la chaqueta en la ruleta, que es el único juego en el que mis sentidos vampíricos no influyen en el resultado, haciéndolo emocionante, y salí unos minutos a tomar aire fresco, abrumado por las largas horas de encierro con los apostadores humanos.

Ella pasó caminando con su hermana pequeña del brazo, y como si me presintiera, se giró y clavó los ojos en mí.

Sólo la clara consciencia de que el secreto de nuestra existencia sería revelado me impidió lanzarme y drenarla de inmediato, pero me hice el propósito de volver a verla, de raptarla y tomarme el tiempo de consumirla y disfrutarla…

No todos los días se encuentra uno a su cantante.

Alargaría la experiencia tanto como fuera posible.

No pude seguirla en ese momento por el sol inclemente, pero por la noche la rastreé sin problemas. La gran dificultad fue otra: Ella nunca estaba a solas.

Aparentemente la muchacha estaba enferma, y cuando no la cuidaba su madre lo hacía su hermana o alguna de las empleadas de la enorme mansión.

Después de más de una frustrante semana de acecharla sin resultados, decidí que atacaría sin importar a quien debiera llevarme por delante. Su familia y sirvientes serían víctimas inocentes, daños colaterales, pero eso era culpa de la chica, que para entonces ya me había dado cuenta de que usaba a quienes la rodeaban como escudos humanos.

La noche que decidí atacar me dirigí a la mansión cerca de la medianoche, esperando encontrar todo a oscuras y en silencio, y cuál no sería mi asombro al encontrar la casa revolucionada por el ataque de histeria que afectaba a Mary Alice, que chillaba, lanzaba cosas y no permitía que nadie se le acercara.

En esas circunstancias atraparla me sería imposible, ya que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella.

Y peor aún fue cuando apareció un carruaje y la muchacha fue arrastrada al manicomio de la ciudad, donde fue sedada y encerrada en una habitación con barrotes en las minúsculas ventanas, haciéndome virtualmente imposible alcanzarla sin causar un escándalo.

Pasaron los días y ella se negó a hablar, pero se mantuvo tranquila, reflexiva, sumida en su complejo mundo interior… Excepto cada vez que quisieron cambiarla a un sistema menos restrictivo, ocasiones en las que tuvo nuevos ataques, que garantizaron que se quedara encerrada exactamente donde estaba.

Al principio ella recibió un trato especial en consideración a su posición social, pero con el paso de los meses su familia fue espaciando las visitas y el personal del asilo fue olvidando que lidiaban con una señorita de alta sociedad, hasta que un día una enfermera armada de un par de tijeras cortó la larga cabellera azabache de Mary Alice, mientras un gordo enfermero la inmovilizaba. Mary Alice se debatió tanto que el corte no quedó parejo, sino con mechones más cortos y otros más largos, haciéndola lucir como un maltrecho chico de doce años.

Puede parecer un gesto cruel por parte del personal del asilo, es verdad, pero también es cierto que el lugar estaba plagado de pulgas, piojos, garrapatas y otras alimañas, y nadie tenía tiempo o paciencia para peinar periódicamente una mata de cabello como aquella, que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Después del shock de esa experiencia Mary Alice quedó en estado semi catatónico, y yo decidí que debía terminar de una vez con el sufrimiento de ambos, (el suyo y el mío), así es que entré a asilo pretendiendo ser un pariente de la chica, sólo para encontrarme con que el doctor a cargo de Mary Alice era un puto vampiro que había reclamado el asilo como su coto de caza particular y había elegido a Mary Alice como su pareja.

El vampiro me dijo en términos muy claros lo que me ocurriría si osaba acercarme a su chica.

Mierda! Debí largarme con la cola entre las piernas, pero planeando venganza.

Dejé pasar unas semanas, salí de la ciudad para reagruparme, y un día cualquiera regresé decidido a poner punto final a la situación.

Entré al asilo a mitad de la noche por el tejado, y comencé a buscar por todo el asqueroso lugar, hasta que un grito en el jardín me alertó de que el vampiro se estaba robando a Mary Alice, que se debatía entre sus brazos. Corrí hacia la puerta y antes de llegar me di cuenta de que para asegurar su escape y tapar sus huellas el mal nacido había prendido fuego al edificio, con todos sus habitantes aún en el interior.

Quisiera haber podido ayudar, la verdad es que no porque coma humanos significa que me gusta verlos chamuscarse en vida, pero los vampiros somos mucho más inflamables que las personas, así es que no me quedó más que subir al tejado nuevamente y huir lanzándome desde cinco pisos de altura hacia el patio trasero.

Corrí varios kilómetros y aún podía oír los gritos de agonía de los pacientes del manicomio de Biloxi.

Jodido "doctor" hijo de puta…

Rastreé al vampiro sin dificultad. Se movía rápido, pero nunca dejé de seguirle la pista.

Hasta que unos días después di con él, pero estaba sólo. Demandé saber qué había hecho con Mary Alice pero él se negó a hablar, una y otra vez.

Lo golpeé con furia, y finalmente en mi frustración lo maté sin conseguir que me dijera una sola palabra.

No me importó, convencido de que rastrear a Mary Alice me sería tan sencillo como me resultaba rastrear a cualquier otro, pero no fue así. Siempre llegué demasiado tarde… Ella, igual que en vida, siempre estaba un paso por delante de mí.

Pasaron años antes de que por fin me diera por vencido, y nunca más estuve satisfecho.

Siempre me pregunté qué se habría sentido probar la ambrosía que era la sangre de mi cantante.

Por lo que se podrán imaginar mi sorpresa cuando me crucé con su rastro en las afueras de Philadelphia, y sin dudar la seguí hasta llegar a Chicago, a la gran casa victoriana que albergaba 7 vampiros.

Una gran casa vacía.

Una gran casa a la que entró como si nada esta minúscula humana que tengo frente a mí, clamando venir del futuro.

oooOooo

-Por qué estás aquí? – Pregunté.

-Porque alguien me dijo que mi vida se desvió de su curso – Respondió - Y creo que esa desviación ocurrió cuando tú decidiste que cazarme sería una buena entretención.

-Qué pasó conmigo? – Pregunté adivinando su respuesta.

-Jasper hizo una gran barbacoa con tu cuerpo – Dijo sin burla o ironía. Casi como si lo lamentara…

-Y ahora? – Pregunté.

-Creo que a lo mejor lo que debió ocurrir es que debiste haberme matado – Dijo vacilante – No me explico sino el por qué estoy aquí precisamente, a solas contigo… Yo no tenía idea de que te encontraría, ni siquiera sabía que hubieras visto a Alice después de que despertó, ya que ella no te recordó hasta que te vio en el campo de béisbol.

-No estoy seguro de si vine realmente a matarla – Admití – Cuando ella era humana fue mi cantante, pero me la robaron y otro vampiro la convirtió. Supongo que simplemente quería ver vampirizada a la chica que se me escapó… No tengo nada personal contra ella, y menos ahora que vive protegida por un clan tan poderoso…

-O sea que si no me hubieras encontrado a mí probablemente ya te habrías largado – Dedujo ella.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no… De todos modos me gustaría verla, nada más…

-Por el bien de todos los involucrados, por favor James, no hagas nada estúpido… Jasper no necesita la violencia en este momento, está recién incorporándose a la sociedad, y si algo o alguien amenaza a Aly se va a volver loco… No me gustaría que termines experimentando alguno de los castigos que aprendió como soldado…

-A pesar de que te ataqué, te mordí y te engañé? – Pregunté escéptico.

-A pesar de lo que sea. Yo necesito mejorar mi karma y creo que a ti no te haría nada mal mejorar un poco el tuyo – Dijo – Y ya que de momento no vas a matarme, qué te parece si acordamos una tregua?

-Tregua? – Repetí como un idiota.

-Tregua – Dijo estirando la mano hacia mí – Yo no tengo adónde ir y tú no quieres largarte. Parece que estaremos obligados a pasar un tiempo juntos, así es que… Amigos?

Miré a la chica sin poder encontrar en sus ojos rastros de engaño, sarcasmo o rencor. Ella era la única humana que me había dirigido la palabra libremente desde mi transformación, y esta era ciertamente la conversación más larga que había tenido en años…

No me quedó más que estrechar su mano.

Amigos.

 **Espero muy atenta sus comentarios.**


	3. Supermercado

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Violet Cas, que vive en Chicago y conoce de primera mano varios lugares que ya he mencionado de esa ciudad.**

 **Espero hacerle justicia con mi investigación, y de antemano, lamento los errores que pueda cometer ;)**

 **Ojalá que les guste la historia y que como siempre, me den su opinión.**

 **Capítulo 3**

Love  
Love is strange  
Lot of people  
Take it for a game  
Once you get it  
You never want to quit  
After you've had it  
You're in an awful fix

 _Love is Strange / Mickey & Sylvia_

 **Bella POV**

-Jameeees, tengo hambre… - Me quejé tirando de su manga, sólo para ser más fastidiosa. Y es que no me podía aguantar… De dónde venía esta inagotable paciencia? Por qué no me quería comer si en el futuro arriesgó y perdió su vida para consumirme?

-No acabas de comer recién esa comida en lata? Cuántas veces al día tienes que alimentarte? – Preguntó retrocediendo para que no lo tocara más, hastiado de mis pequeñas pero constantes demandas.

-Al menos 3 pero prefiero 4 – Respondí – Sabes dónde está el supermercado?

-El qué? – Preguntó.

-La tienda de abarrotes más cercana – Expliqué. Al parecer la economía de escala aún no era tan masiva, o quizás era que a él no le interesaba saber dónde compraban su comida los humanos.

-Oh… Mmmmh… A cinco cuadras y media hay uno – Respondió.

-Venden verduras frescas? – Pregunté.

-Sí – Asintió.

-Carne?

Él asintió con cara de asco.

-Mmmmmh… Entonces tu vienes conmigo, lo sabes, verdad? – Pregunté.

-Yo? Yo por qué? Ese lugar apesta! Y qué tengo que ver con una tienda de comida humana si probablemente no me vas a dejar comerme a nadie? - Preguntó pasándose las manos por los costados de su cabeza, desordenando su corto cabello rubio peinado a lo "Danny Zuco" de la película "Grease".

-Bueno, no tenemos un auto y no creo que un taxi me quiera llevar por menos de 6 cuadras, así es que necesito que alguien cargue mis bolsas… Oh! Y a propósito de bolsas, ya inventaron las bolsas plásticas o tengo que llevar las mías de tela? Los Cullen no deben tener, a lo mejor si llevo una maleta… - Comencé a divagar pensando en cómo cargar la mayor cantidad de comida en un solo viaje.

-Nunca he visto una bolsa de plástico – Dijo James mirándome como si estuviera loca – Por lo que sé el plástico es un material duro, tieso, se usa para hacer cajas, no bolsas.

-Ah, ahí lo tienes, probablemente todavía no se inventan, y tampoco podemos ir a ver en Wikipedia cuándo se inventaron, porque la internet tampoco se ha inventado y aunque hubiera internet no tendríamos cómo conectarnos! - Me agarré el pelo dando vueltas por la sala. Era frustrante no contar con comodidades modernas que siempre había dado por sentadas. Al menos ya habían inventado el papel higiénico!

-Wikipedia? Internet? – Repitió James girando su cabeza y su cuerpo en su puesto en el sillón para no perderme de vista.

-Aaaaaaaaaaagh, eres un vampiro que no sabe absolutamente nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Grité dramática, y me lancé en el sillón apoyando mi espalda en el respaldo del extremo opuesto al que se sentaba él y sin más le planté mis pies desnudos en su regazo.

James me miró otra vez como si estuviera chiflada, lo que se estaba haciendo una costumbre, y tal vez lo estaba, pero es que para mí la situación era tan surrealista que no podía menos que tentar a mi suerte pinchando al vampiro, para ver cuánto aguantaba antes de lanzarse a mi yugular.

-Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó echándose para atrás espantado, sin tocar mis pies.

-Oye! – Reclamé pateándolo simbólicamente, (ya que si lo hubiera hecho de verdad me habría roto un par de dedos), ofendida por su cara de susto – Están limpios! – Y lo estaban, sólo había caminado descalza dentro de la casa por un rato, desde que decidí que no quería ablandar de una sola vez mis zapatos nuevos.

Y además el suelo estaba impecable!

-Y a mí qué? – Preguntó arriscando la nariz – Sácamelos de encima! – Dijo gesticulando.

-No – Dije simplemente. Si él no me quería tocar no me podía empujar - Mmmmmmh, te propongo algo – Ofrecí sacudiendo mis dedos.

-Qué? – Preguntó sin quitarles la vista de encima. Por un momento pensé que me arrancaría uno de un mordisco.

-Que te cuento lo que es Wikipedia a cambio de un masaje en los pies. Hoy caminé más que Kung Fu… - Negocié suspirando.

-Quién es Kung Fu? – Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, interesado a pesar de sí mismo… Igual que en el futuro, la perdición de James sería su curiosidad, y la prueba de ello es que ausentemente estaba tomando uno de mis pies entre sus heladas manos. Oh! Qué alivio!

-Ay Señor, dame paciencia! – Clamé teatralmente, alzando las manos – Ok… Kung Fu era una serie de televisión que aún no existe, la daban en los años 70, y se trataba de un Monje Shaolín experto en artes marciales que escapa de China y vaga por el Viejo Oeste. El dicho "caminé más que Kung Fu" nace de que el pobre Kung Fu se pasó toda la serie caminando de pueblo en pueblo, así es que en mi caso quiere decir que caminé un montón, y ooooooh! Tú tienes las manos heladas más perfectas para hacer masajes – Cerré los ojos, casi ronroneando de alivio.

-No me dijiste qué es Wikipedia – Dijo después de unos segundos en los que pareció ponderar la información que le entregué.

-Sigue masajeando y yo sigo hablando – Dije sacudiendo otra vez los dedos del pie que no estaba tocando.

-Nunca había tocado a un humano sin la intención de comérmelo – Murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

-Ah, no te preocupes, ya te llegarán las ganas – Lo tranquilicé – Vas a tratar de matarme y yo te lo voy a permitir sin resistirme. Es nuestro destino, sólo te pido que esta vez no me hagas sufrir más de lo necesario, la vez anterior arruinaste mi verano con la rehabilitación que necesité para volver a aprender a caminar.

-Eso es lo que no entiendo – Dijo mirándome fijamente, y el carmesí de sus ojos brilló contra su pálida piel. El bastardo era guapo, no se le podía negar… Mi Edward era _hermoso_ , pero James era guapo, varonil, y obviamente más adulto… Qué habrá hecho Victoria para atraparlo? La teoría de la vagina vibradora se me vino a la mente…

Una vez en un capítulo de la serie _Archer_ vi una espía rusa que resulta ser un ciborg, que tenía una vagina robot que tenía todo tipo de funciones de succión y vibración, y la usaba para seducir a los espías norteamericanos… Que risa _Archer_ … Lástima que en 1950 no hubiera programación de animación para adultos en la tele, extrañaría mucho mis repeticiones de _Family Guy, South Park, Daria_ y _Futurama._

-Qué? – Pregunté cayendo en cuenta de que me estaba observando quizás por cuánto rato.

-Entiendo que volviste en el tiempo sin saber cómo ni con qué objeto – Dijo suavemente – Pero no entiendo por qué asumiste tan fácilmente que viniste a que yo te matara, no entiendo por qué estás resignada a que lo voy a hacer y no entiendo por qué no luchas contra ese destino… Por qué no te comportas como un ser humano normal con una pizca de sentido de supervivencia?

-Porque nada de esto es normal! – Exclamé – Además tú tampoco te estás comportando como un vampiro, mucho menos como el que conocí en el futuro…

Él frunció el ceño.

-Yo no sabía que viajaría en el tiempo y en el espacio – Dije más suavemente, enrollando un mechón de mi cabello entre mis dedos, estudiando las puntas – Pero sé que algo se torció en el futuro y a causa de eso mucha gente va a sufrir por mi culpa…

-Qué se torció? – Preguntó en un tono más gentil, cambiando para masajear el otro pie.

-Te conocí – Respondí simplemente y volví a cerrar los ojos.

oooOooo

Me quedé dormida durante mi masaje, y cuando desperté unas horas después estaba cubierta con un enorme cobertor que obviamente James había sacado de una de las camas, forrándome en un grueso capullo de tela.

-Jaaaaaames!- Grité después de tratar infructuosamente de moverme.

-Por fin despertaste, ahora por fin me vas a decir lo que es Wikipedia? – Preguntó apareciendo a mi lado con una sonrisa malvada al verme atrapada.

-Sólo si me sacas de aquí – Dije forcejeando para liberar mis brazos. No pude escapar, e hice un exagerado puchero, frustrada.

James me liberó con un par de movimientos.

-Baño… – Dije, y me dirigí al baño a hacer pis y lavarme los dientes sin esperar respuesta.

-Wikipedia! – Exclamó en cuanto me asomé.

-Aaaaah! Eres insoportable, un obsesivo, con razón eres un buen rastreador – Comenté, y me mantuve al otro lado de la habitación, pensando que si quería molestarlo lo más sabio sería hacerlo de lejos… Como si sirviera de algo!

-Soy más que bueno – Aseguró con una sonrisa fanfarrona.

-Meh… - Dije encogiendo mis hombros sin darle demasiada importancia a su elevada opinión de sí mismo, pero retrocediendo casualmente hacia la pared.

-Meh? Qué es meh? – Preguntó ofendido.

-Meh… - Repetí, porque la palabra para mí era autoexplicativa – Meh como que llevas años persiguiendo a Alice, así es que no me consta que seas tan eficiente – Lo pinché chocando mi espalda contra la pared.

Este era un tema sensible, es que estaba loca al traerlo a colación? Probablemente sí.

-Te atrapé a ti – Dijo con una mirada francamente peligrosa, acercándose a mí predatoriamente. Mi corazón se aceleró y él sonrió aún más, tal vez pensando que era de miedo, pero la verdad es que era porque si bien es cierto que el verlo inmóvil era impresionante, la verdadera belleza sobrenatural de James se apreciaba plenamente cuando estaba en movimiento, acechante, desplazándose fluidamente, con una gracia que ninguna otra creatura nunca poseería.

-No – Lo corregí casi sin aliento, pero sin desviar la mirada – No me atrapaste, me mentiste para obligarme a entregarme. Si yo no hubiera sido tan estúpida de contestar el teléfono y escaparme de Alice, nunca me habrías descubierto.

-Nuevamente Alice – Dijo entrecerrando los ojos, cambiando su humor a algo verdaderamente oscuro.

Maldición! Su obsesión por Alice no cesaría hasta encontrarla, y aunque no tratara de hacerle daño, Jasper despedazaría a James sólo por respirar el mismo aire que su esposa.

-Wikipedia! – Dije cambiando de tema no muy sutilmente.

-Qué es Wikipedia? – Preguntó a pesar de sí mismo por enésima vez.

-Bueno, es una enciclopedia universal a la que accedes desde tu computador desde cualquier parte del mundo. Cuando quieres saber algo es el primer lugar que consultas, porque te da una idea general del tema, y de ahí pasas a textos especializados – Dije - Cada día se está actualizando y contiene información de todas las ramas del conocimiento, desde ciencia a historia, biografías de gente viva y muerta, películas, series de televisión, física, matemáticas... Lo que se te ocurra está en Wikipedia! – Dije deslizándome por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, y señalé el espacio frente a mí. Él dudó unos segundos y luego se sentó, muy concentrado.

Era surrealista el ir dándome cuenta de otra increíble herramienta que daba por sentada mientras estuve en mi propio tiempo.

-Me estás tomando el pelo Isabella? – Me preguntó cuando terminó de pensar, enojándose de nuevo, pero esta vez conmigo.

-No, por qué? – Balbuceé levantando la mirada.

-Puede que yo no sea el hombre más educado en cuanto a tecnología… Y otras cosas – Dijo - Pero hasta yo sé que un computador ocupa una enorme habitación completa, y sólo los grandes centros de investigación tienen una – Dijo en voz muy baja y sin entonación – Y _nadie_ tiene una para uso privado, menos una chiquilla como tú! – Gritó.

-La tecnología avanza – Rodé los ojos sin alterarme – Durante la próxima década el hombre va a llegar a la luna, y los computadores se van a ir haciendo cada vez más pequeños hasta que se conviertan en dispositivos con pantallas táctiles tan delgados como una revista, que tienen baterías que tienen muchas horas de autonomía y que pueden recibir y enviar información sin necesidad de cables – Dije – Y entre esa información está la que contiene Wikipedia, que es un sitio al que accedes desde la internet, que es una red informática universal. Todo lo que necesites está ahí, al alcance de las manos de cualquiera con un computador y un celular…

-Celular? – Preguntó fascinado con mi relato, pero tratando de que no se le notara, lo que lo hacía más evidente aún.

-Ah, sí, son teléfonos personales – Dije encogiendo los hombros, quitándoles importancia.

-Para qué necesita cada uno su teléfono? Los tienen en sus habitaciones? – Preguntó.

-No, la función de los teléfonos celulares es más parecida a la de los computadores, son teléfonos muy pequeños y delgados con pantallas a color con perfecta definición. Tienen muchas aplicaciones, desde hablar, mandar mensajes de texto o correos electrónicos (esos reemplazaron a las cartas de papel), sacan fotos, les puedes instalar juegos, tienen calculadora, agenda, reloj, alarma, programas para ver películas y escuchar música, informe del clima, mapa en tiempo real que te muestra donde estás e incluso cuanto te vas a demorar en llegar tomando distintas rutas… En fin, todo lo que alguien necesita para conectarse con el mundo está en la palma de tu mano, ya ni siquiera es necesario salir de tu casa… - Traté de resumir.

-No sé si creerte – Me dijo luchando por controlar sus facciones. Qué raro que un vampiro fuera tan malo para mentir… Los Cullen eran unos expertos… Aunque la razón es obvia si se piensa bien: James vive y viaja solo y no tiene relaciones con la comunidad, por lo que no ha necesitado entrenarse en el arte del engaño.

Me pareció… Refrescante.

-Hace un tiempo leí que en este siglo se hicieron más avances tecnológicos que en todos los demás desde el inicio de la civilización – Dije levantando las rodillas y apoyando en ellas mis antebrazos para apoyar en ellos mi mentón – No sólo por la computación, sino que la medicina, la física, la astronomía, las matemáticas, y hasta las guerras, que demandaron científicos trabajando contra reloj para crear armas de todo tipo… Ufff! Te esperan unos años muy emocionantes – Le dije sonriendo al ver que ya se le había pasado el enojo.

-Te escucho y quiero creerte, pero todo es tan… - Vaciló.

-Increíble? – Pregunté y él asintió – Lo sé, pero no más irracional que la existencia de los vampiros y los hombres lobos – Le dije.

-Hombres lobo? – Preguntó de inmediato.

-Esa historia si es larga, dejémosla para mañana – Le dije poniéndome de pie – Bueno, no me dijiste cómo acarrear los víveres del supermercado! Llevo o no una maleta?

-Por lo que he visto los humanos usan bolsas de papel marrón para transportar su comida – Dijo aún sentado, haciendo memoria.

-Ecológico e inconveniente – Mascullé.

-Qué? – Preguntó – De qué hablas?

-Qué tanto te preocupa tu conciencia? – Pregunté estudiándolo cuidadosamente.

Él sonrió burlón pero no dijo nada.

-Quiero que me hagas un favor – Le dije estirando mi mano para que se levantara. Él la tomó pero no cargó nada de su peso en mí.

-A quién hay que matar? – Preguntó completamente serio, soltándome como a desgana.

-A nadie, espero… – Respondí seriamente.

-Estoy esperando… - Dijo cuando me vio titubear.

-Bueno, está bien, quiero que le robes un auto a una ancianita – Le dije en voz muy baja.

El rostro de sorpresa de James fue impagable.

-Es porque si no vamos en auto las bolsas se nos van a desfondar antes de llegar a la casa – Expliqué.

-Por qué tiene que ser el auto de una viejita? – Preguntó aguantando una carcajada.

-Porque las viejitas no salen a manejar de noche, tienen mala vista, malos reflejos y mala motricidad, así es que podríamos robar un auto, hacer las compras y devolver el auto sin que la viejita se dé cuenta – Expliqué.

-Dónde está la diversión de robar si la víctima no se da cuenta? – Preguntó exasperado.

-En que tú sabes que hiciste algo malo – Respondí – Me harías ese favor? Porfis… - Batí mis pestañas e hice pucheros hasta que resopló la risa contenida - Y si puedes encuentra un convertible! – Dije al ver que había ganado.

-Para qué? – Preguntó.

-Bueno, no sé cuánto tiempo me voy a quedar, puede ser bastante o unos días, así es que lo mejor es que empiece a planear mis próximos pasos para aprovechar de conocer todo lo que pueda… - Dije - Y nunca antes he ido a un autocine – Confesé.

Él me miró sin decir nada, como si yo fuera un fenómeno.

-Quiero que me acompañes al autocine, no voy a ir sola, sería patético! – Dije derrumbándome al fin – Ni siquiera tienes que quedarte durante la película, sólo llevarme y traerme... – Agregué muy bajito.

-Me estás invitando a una cita? – Preguntó recuperando la calma y confianza en sí mismo.

-Nooooo – Dice entrecerrando los ojos y cruzando mis brazos en mi pecho – Quiero que me acompañes para que no me miren como a un bicho raro, y que me compres palomitas – Le dije – Y también quiero ir a bailar rock and roll y quiero comer una hamburguesa en uno de esos lugares en los que la mesera va a tu auto en patines.

-Esos son un montón de citas – Afirmó - Qué gano yo con todo eso? – Preguntó levantando la barbilla.

-El placer de mi compañía – Dije de inmediato – Y a lo mejor hay más cosas que quieres saber del futuro, y de cualquier forma es mejor que quedarte solo y aburrido esperando por Alice.

James emitió un suspiro totalmente innecesario.

-Cuándo quieres ir?

oooOooo

Caminamos juntos por el pasillo del supermercado, que resultó ser bastante más moderno de lo que esperaba. La gente, al igual que en el parque, estaba vestida como para asistir a un evento semiformal, y mis jeans arremangados y mi blusa amarrada con un nudo en el estómago no impresionaron a nadie.

James por su parte, tampoco hizo un esfuerzo por hacerse más presentable, y usaba botas de trabajo, jeans Lee 101 azules, una camiseta negra y una maltratada chaqueta de cuero de color vino tinto. Una vez más James Dean se me vino a la mente, más que nada por la chaqueta roja que usó en la película "Rebelde Sin Causa".

Se habría inspirado James en la película para armar su look subversivo?

-James – Llamé su atención – La película " _Rebelde Sin Causa_ " ya salió en los cines?

-No la he oído mencionar ni he visto carteles anunciándola – Dijo girándose para mirarme – Aunque eso no es ninguna garantía – Agregó -Por qué?

-No es nada, es que te vistes igual que el protagonista de la película, y pensé que habías inspirado tu guardarropas en el – Dije quitándole importancia y echando dos paquetes de arroz al carro.

-Donde "Inspiré mi guardarropas"? – Se rio, genuinamente divertido – Tú no quieres saber de dónde saqué mi ropa – Dijo, y luego agregó más serio – Dejémoslo simplemente en que mis atuendos no conllevan mucha planificación y que no compro en tiendas.

-Oh… Oooooh – Dije cuando comprendí – Es la ropa de tus cenas? – Susurré acercándome a él. Él se alejó de inmediato.

-Qué clase de humana eres tú? Te acabo de decir que uso la ropa de mis víctimas y tú te acercas en lugar de correr? – Me dijo frustrado, en una especie de gruñido, tomándome de los brazos y sacudiéndome un poco. Algunas personas se pararon a mirar.

-James, suéltame, la gente está mirando – Dije con voz tranquila. Él dejó de sacudirme pero no me soltó – En primer lugar he sabido desde el principio que comes humanos, así es que no es una sorpresa para mí. En segundo lugar, no hay nada de malo en usar ropa de segunda mano, yo he encontrado cosas súper interesantes en la tienda del Ejército de Salvación; simplemente no veo por qué sería mejor desperdiciar la ropa de quienes perdieron la vida por ti. Y en tercero, de toda la gente de este lugar, soy la que está más a salvo, porque de momento te divierto y no me quieres matar, en cambio los demás no significan nada para ti – Terminé.

Por fin las manos de James soltaron mis brazos y la sangre volvió a correr libremente hasta la punta de mis dedos… Pero él no se alejó.

Se quedó ahí, totalmente inmóvil, en medio del pasillo de los abarrotes, a menos de un metro de distancia de mí.

Pero su mirada había cambiado, había algo inquietante en su complejidad.

Se sentía desconcertado.

Se sentía impresionado.

Se sentía hambriento, pero no sé si de sangre.

Y creo… Creo que ese fue el primer momento en el que vislumbré ese toque de locura que tiñe todas sus pasiones… Ese toque que luego se convertiría en una obsesión.

 **Les gusta?**

 **a)Sí**

 **b)No**

 **c)Meh…**


	4. Epifanía

**Actualización extra rápida, de esas que escribo para que no se me escapen las ideas.**

 **Ojalá les guste.**

 **Capítulo 4**

Put your head on my shoulder  
Hold me in your arms, baby  
Squeeze me oh so tight  
Show me that you love me too

Put your lips next to mine, dear  
Won't you kiss me once, baby  
Just a kiss goodnight, maybe  
You and I will fall in love  
(You and I will fall in love)

 _Put Your Head On My Shoulder / Paul Anka_

 **James POV**

-James, suéltame, la gente está mirando – Dijo Isabella con voz forzadamente tranquila. Yo dejé de sacudirla, pero no la solté.

Cómo era posible que ella no fuera capaz de actuar en su propio beneficio? Yo sencillamente odiaba que se hubiera resignado a morir; odiaba que se hubiera resignado a que el que la mataría sería yo; odiaba las sensaciones y sentimientos foráneos que estaba despertando en mí, haciéndome reír por primera vez en lo que se sentían siglos, interesándome en cosas nuevas, despertando mi ansia de conocimiento, haciéndome desear ampliar mis horizontes, e incluso demandando que masajeara sus pequeños pies…!

Isabella definitivamente estaba chiflada, lo que no me importaría si no fuera por su estúpida temeridad a la hora de enfrentar a sus predadores naturales…

-En primer lugar – Continuó hablando - He sabido desde el principio que comes humanos, así es que no es una sorpresa para mí. En segundo lugar, no hay nada de malo en usar ropa de segunda mano, yo he encontrado cosas súper interesantes en la tienda del Ejército de Salvación; simplemente no veo por qué sería mejor desperdiciar la ropa de quienes perdieron la vida por ti. Y en tercero, de toda la gente de este lugar, soy la que está más a salvo, porque de momento te divierto y no me quieres matar, en cambio los demás no significan nada para ti – Terminó muy satisfecha consigo misma.

Mierda, la humana tenía razón… Al menos en parte… Ella era la primera persona o creatura en tratarme como algo más que el predador. Ella sabía que bajo mi disfraz humano se escondía la piel de un asesino, pero no me cuestionó.

Tan maldito fui en el futuro que en comparación mi yo actual le resulta hasta agradable?

Ante esta idea por fin mis manos se destrabaron liberando sus brazos, pero no fui capaz de alejarme, demasiado aturdido por sus palabras. Su aceptación a mi especie y a mí en particular era completa. Ella no me idealizaba por mi atractivo exterior ni se extrañaba por mi dudosa moralidad, (lo que demostraba su inteligencia, ya que estaba totalmente en lo correcto). Pero lo más importante, es que ella sabía o al menos intuía que ella sería la última humana del planeta que yo asesinaría, porque de alguna retorcida manera la comenzaba a considerar como _mía._

Y eso, en la vida de quien nunca tuvo nada ni a nadie, es un enorme hito.

Montones de emociones opuestas me embargaron. Quería yo ser parte de algo más grande que yo mismo? Quería involucrar en mi vida a una humana? A una muy joven por lo demás…

Era esta una oportunidad o una maldición?

Qué hay de los Cullen?

De Mary Alice?

Era mi interés en Isabella más poderoso que mis ganas de volver a ver a mi cantante?

Y de verdad quería verla si ya no me interesaba matarla?

Preguntas, preguntas, preguntas…

-Todo bien? – Preguntó un hombre de unos 40 años, probablemente el administrador de la tienda.

-Sí, todo bien, muchas gracias – Sonrió Isabella, encantadora aunque no muy convincente.

-Está bien, si me necesita estaré al frente – Dijo él, a todas luces cagado de miedo de que yo me pusiera violento y lo enfrentara.

-James – Susurró ella acercándose aún más a mí. Yo no reaccioné – Vamos, ven conmigo – Dijo y entrelazó su brazo al mío y empujó el carrito con su cuerpo y la mano libre. Una vez que hubimos doblado por otro pasillo ella se giró a mirarme – Estás bien?

Simplemente la seguí mirando como si estuviera catatónico, planeando en mi cabeza miles de escenarios posibles... No había realmente nada que pudiera decir para explicarme, porque los humanos no comparten nuestros más básicos instintos, y además no sabría exactamente qué decir, cómo revelar lo que yo mismo no comprendía… Y claro, porque en ese instante yo no la conocía lo suficiente como para predecir sus emociones, ni sabía qué tan bien se tomaría el saber que planeaba quedármela para mí.

-James… – Repitió acunando mi mejilla con su mano. Era la mano del brazo que marcaba mi mordida, y su caricia ponía inconscientemente su muñeca justo a la altura de mi boca.

-Por qué insistes en tratar de que te mate? – Pregunté con un gruñido, tomando su antebrazo y acercando aún más el punto de su pulso a mi boca. Su corazón se disparó, y dejó de respirar.

Se veía como un conejo encandilado por un foco, y no supe discernir su expresión: No supe si estaba demostrando miedo, sorpresa u otra cosa…

Así es que presioné un poco más, tal como ella hacía constantemente conmigo.

Mirándola a los ojos me esforcé en transmitir todo lo que aún no le podía decir en palabras, y deliberadamente lamí la cara interior de su muñeca, sintiendo su sangre pulsar aceleradamente contra mi lengua.

Su sangre olía… Cómo expresarlo? Pura y joven, libre de enfermedades, de medicinas, y otros químicos. Isabella olía deliciosa, pero a nivel alimenticio "gourmet" no era muy diferente a otras chicas de su edad.

Si me viera demasiado tentado por su sangre y sintiera que estoy cerca de perder el control, simplemente me alimentaría de una adolescente cualquiera que sacie mi sed.

Soy un monstruo? Sí.

Egoísta? También.

Que qué derecho tengo yo al asumir un complejo de dios y decidir salvar una vida y condenar a otra? Hay varias respuestas a esa pregunta, la principal es que soy parte del punto más alto de la pirámide alimenticia. Así como yo elijo qué humanos comer, los humanos deciden qué animales faenar…

Respiré profundamente y descubrí que su piel sí era distinta… Su PH y química personal tenían leves notas florales que no tenían nada que ver con jabones o cremas. Era ella, nada más que su esencia.

Deliciosa.

Y luego estaba su sabor… Mierda! Quise seguir lamiéndola, trazar caminos con mi lengua por todo su cuerpo, sólo para comprobar si su dulzura emanaba de cada poro de su piel, o estaba localizada en ciertos puntos clave.

-Cuidado Isabella, no quieres que me de hambre y se produzca un accidente, verdad? – Pregunté besando su muñeca apenas rosando su piel, y disfrutando de otra alza en su ritmo cardíaco.

Pero qué pasó con mi amenaza?Pasó que la señorita aún ante ese desplante no me tuvo miedo.

La única humana del mundo que no me teme!

-Deja de ser un asno! – Dijo mirándome a los ojos en tono de regaño, levantando la otra mano para acunar firmemente mis dos mejillas en sus cálidas manos – Estamos en un lugar público y no quiero que nos prohíban la entrada. Recuerda que voy a necesitar seguir comiendo…

-No me temes? – Pregunté, porque por mucho que tratara no olía ni trazas de su miedo… – No me temes?

-No, James, no realmente – Dijo soltándome como resignada, bajando sus manos.

-Pero tu pulso se aceleró… - Afirmé tomando sus muñecas con mis manos, manteniendo las palmas presionadas contra mi pecho, a la altura del corazón.

Ella se sonrojó escarlata, enrojeciendo hasta los confines de su blusa y más allá.

-Dilo – Gruñí muy bajito.

-Eres un hombre tremendamente guapo que me acaba de lamer una zona… - Se aclaró la garganta – _Sensible_ – Dijo bajando la mirada – Y todo en la mitad del pasillo de las sopas en lata! - Exclamó mirando a su alrededor – Claro que mi pulso se aceleró, no soy de piedra! – Susurró casi a gritos.

Cuando se movió pude oler su fresca excitación.

Fue una inyección revitalizadora a mi ego… Me sentí como si midiera diez metros de altura, absolutamente invencible. Y es que hasta ese momento no estaba muy seguro de ser capaz de producir ninguna reacción en ella.

Pero nuevamente todo lo que yo _quería_ decir se confrontó con lo que _podía_ decir, así es que al final no supe _qué_ decir, y la empujé suavemente con mi cuerpo, haciéndola a un lado para que soltara el carro, y comencé a caminar.

-Qué nos queda en la lista? – Pregunté mirando al frente, concentrándome en cualquier cosa que no fuera el veneno acumulándose en mi entrepierna.

-Cereales para el desayuno, (si es que ya los inventaron), azúcar, té, café, fideos, chocolates y caramelos, salsa de tomates y tal vez algo de carne… - Leyó del papel que empuñaba - Si quieres nos dividimos la lista y nos separamos? – Preguntó.

-No – Dije sin más explicaciones. Con todas las epifanías que estaba teniendo, me sería imposible perderla de vista, al menos hasta llegar a casa.

A casa.

La casa de los Cullen era _nuestra_ casa?

En qué mierda estaba pensando?

-Oooookay – Dijo ella alargando la palabra y mirándome de reojo – Te estás portando un poco rarito, estás seguro de que estás bien?

-Humph – Resoplé frunciendo el ceño, cabreado conmigo mismo. Por qué estaba actuando así? La asustaría… Me comportaba como un psicópata, y no sólo por lo de los asesinatos. Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de despejarme – Lo siento – Musité casi inaudiblemente.

-No te preocupes, sigues siendo un amor comparado con el James que conocí en el futuro – Dijo sobándose la muñeca mordida, de manera inconsciente.

-Estamos en un lugar extraño lleno de olores y sonidos desconocidos – Le dije – No sabemos si hay otros vampiros en el área y no quiero correr riesgos...

 _Al menos no contigo_ , quise agregar.

Y mientras yo me sumía otra vez en mis pensamientos, ella tomó mi mano, que descansaba sobre la otra posada en la barra del carro, y sin vacilar un segundo, la acercó a su boca y asomando su perfectamente rosada lengua, lamió un área de unos 15 centímetros desde el punto del pulso, subiendo en dirección al codo.

Abrí los ojos del tamaño de platos, y de haber tenido un corazón se habría detenido.

Tan húmeda…

Tan cálida…

Tan suave…

Ella tenía fija la mirada en mí, con los ojos llenos de risa, y al fin depositó un minúsculo beso en el lugar donde se ubicaba mi mordida en su brazo y se enderezó, mirándome expectante.

-Te apuesto que si hubieras tenido un corazón funcionando tendrías taquicardia y ya te habrías caído de culo! – Exclamó riendo, y comenzó a caminar.

Yo me quedé ahí parado como un idiota, paralizado por mi erección y el desconcierto, rodeado de algunos otros compradores que estaban atentos a nuestros desplantes y no se habían perdido el show.

Casi podía sentir las vibraciones de lujuria en los hombres y algunas de las mujeres, y la envidia y reprobación generalizada.

Acomodé mis lentes fotocromáticos, que se habían deslizado por mi nariz, y seguí a paso rápido a Isabella, haciendo todo lo posible por contenerme y no lamer mi propio brazo, lo que quería hacer de modo de saborear su saliva.

Enfermo? Sí.

Pero es que una vez que tenía un objetivo en mente no había obstáculo que me hiciera desistir.

Mi objetivo ahora era Isabella: Salvaría su vida, y luego la haría necesitarme tanto como yo estaba seguro de que la necesitaría a ella.

Era precipitado? Tal vez pueda parecerlo… Pero la mente de un vampiro funciona distinto a la mente humana, puede procesar muchos más datos a la vez, y lo más importante, mis instintos _nunca me fallan_ , y todos apuntaban hacia esa chica que acababa de _lamerme_ como parte de una broma, frente a quien quisiera mirar.

oooOooo

-Gracias James… - Dijo ella depositando una bolsa de papel sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras yo descargaba tres.

-Por qué? – Pregunté.

-Por ser tan dulce, por robar el auto, por acompañarme al supermercado… Y sobre todo por no matarme. Lo siento si te he ofendido esperando continuamente que tu control falle, pero es la fuerza de la costumbre – Dijo mordiendo su labio y volteándose para comenzar a guardar los productos en el refrigerador, que había enchufado antes de salir.

-Costumbre? Por lo que me contaste no hubo acostumbramiento conmigo, las cosas se desarrollaron rápidamente y no estuviste en peligro el tiempo necesario para sentirte paranoica – Rebatí hurgando las bolsas y dejando el contenido de cada una sobre la mesa para que ella lo organizara a su gusto.

-Tienes razón, la amenaza no eras tú, eran los Cullen – Murmuró dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas de la cocina.

-Pero me dijiste que ellos eran prácticamente tu familia! – Exclamé.

-Y es verdad, pero como te dije antes, ellos se alimentan de animales, y esa dieta si bien los sustenta, nunca los deja completamente satisfechos – Respondió – Tenerme paseándome por su casa era como tentar a un gordo a dieta frente a su pastelillo favorito: Es sólo cosa de tiempo antes de que pierda el control.

-Y tú sabiendo esto te involucraste con ellos de todas formas – Afirmé.

Asintió.

-Te asustaban?

-No realmente, aunque Jasper tenía algunos problemas de control de impulsos, pero él se mantenía alejado y Alice siempre anticipaba sus movimientos y evitaba un desastre – Dijo encogiendo los hombros - Esme y Carlisle eran como mis padres, Emmett era mi hermano, y Rosalie me detestaba, así es que la mayor parte del tiempo me ignoraba… - Se detuvo.

-Te falta uno – Dije sabiendo perfectamente cual. La idea no me gustaba para nada.

-Edward – Suspiró sonando… Cansada – Soy su cantante, pero nos enamoramos, o eso pensé…

-Eres su cantante – Repetí pensando que era más probable el que mi perfecta audición fallara a que un vampiro se reprimiera más que un par de días conviviendo tan cercano a su cantante.

-Sep – Dijo asintiendo – Edward es… Distinto a otras personas – Dijo frunciendo el ceño – Es más determinado, más disciplinado… Estructurado, excelentes modales, varios títulos universitarios en distintas áreas, toca y compone música en su piano… Es como… Demasiado bueno para ser real, es perfecto – Dijo con una mueca de resignación.

Sentí un golpe en el estómago y apreté los dientes. Oírla hablar del novio era… Repugnante… Pero el saber el peligro que ella corría cada segundo en su presencia… Mucho peor.

Nadie se acercaría a mi humana.

-Dijiste antes que no estás segura de si te enamoraste? – Pregunté tratando de sonar casual.

-No debí decir eso – Dijo frunciendo el ceño, girándose totalmente para enfrentarme, y se apoyó en la pared abrazando su torso.

-Por qué no? – Pregunté.

-Suena como una traición el decirlo en voz alta – Confesó sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos – Te pasa a veces que las cosas no parecen reales hasta que las enuncias?

-Tú dijiste que somos amigos… - Dije.

-Hasta que me comas – Asintió. Me cabreó que siguiera con la cantinela, pero dejé ese tema para otro momento.

-Los amigos se dicen secretos – Afirmé totalmente disparando al aire, sin saber qué mierda decía.

-No somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo – Sonrió – No llevamos ni 24 horas.

-Pero nos conocemos desde antes – Dije.

-Y no tuvimos la mejor de las relaciones – Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Cuánto tiempo debemos ser amigos para empezar a ser amigos? – Pregunté – No recuerdo las reglas de la amistad, pero no es como si fuera a salir por ahí a contar tus intimidades…

-No es eso – Dijo acercándose y enganchando su brazo en el mío – Es que me siento una mala persona de puro pensar que Edward podría ser mejor de lo que es. A lo mejor soy inconformista, o poco comprensiva, o muy demandante – Nos dirigió al sofá y lanzó sus zapatos al otro lado de la habitación.

Nos sentamos lado a lado, pero ella no se alejó. En vez de eso mantuvo nuestros brazos unidos y eventualmente apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro, que estaba rígido por la tensión de mi forzada inmovilidad, ya que no me atrevía ni a respirar para que no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, y se alejara.

-No sé mucho de estas cosas, pero creo que lo mínimo que puedes exigir en una relación es el derecho a tener una opinión – Dije con el aire que me quedaba.

-Lo sé – Dijo acomodándose para hacer de su cuerpo una bolita – Pero en realidad no se trata de lo que él me permita, sino de mi propia conciencia diciéndome que él es demasiado bueno y decente y yo demasiado imperfecta, lo que me hace creer que lo que siento, mis dudas, son una traición.

-Eres feliz a su lado? – Pregunté.

-Feliz… - Repitió – No lo sé… Quién es realmente feliz? Existe la felicidad? – Se preguntó apretando mi brazo un poco más.

Tuve la certeza de que ella y yo podríamos ser jodidamente felices, aún si no fuera de manera romántica. Nos imaginé viajando por todo el país en un convertible robado, nos imaginé conociendo los hitos de cada Estado y visitando los circos, shows de fenómenos, zoológicos y rarezas. Todo lo que nunca me interesó hacer solo se veía increíble con ella a mi lado, visto a través de sus ojos.

No, no sé quién es realmente feliz, pero juntos ella y yo podríamos crear algo bastante parecido.

-Estás con un hombre al que ya no amas… – Dije contra su cabello – Espera! No dije que no lo quieras, pero no estás enamorada – Agregué. Ella no dijo nada y lo tomé como un signo de que estaba en lo correcto – Y sigues con él porque en teoría es perfecto, y te sientes parte de su familia y te da miedo perderlos – Continué.

-Cuando lo dices así suena tan horrible – Susurró y levantó la vista hacia mí. Estábamos tan jodidamente cerca que podía sentir su respiración contra mi piel.

-Eres una buena persona, Isabella – Susurré besando su frente y apoyando el mentón en su coronilla, de modo de sentirla pero no mirarla más, o no podría continuar – Estás apoyada en un asesino, un ser verdaderamente vil y no me juzgas por mis pecados ni las atrocidades cometidas. En vez de eso te flagelas por herir hipotéticamente los sentimientos de tu novio al permitirte dudas perfectamente razonables… - Aspiré la fragancia de su cabello – Mira, no dudo que él de verdad te ame, pero debes dar por seguro que se pasa al menos la mitad del tiempo fantaseando con miles de maneras de drenarte.

-Pero… - Dijo tratando de defenderlo.

-No es por una falla en su carácter, Isabella, es simplemente como son las cosas, sino mírame a mí, aún rondando a Mary Alice a pesar de todos los años que han pasado y de que ya se esfumó la fragancia de su sangre… Es un instinto de posesividad sin parangón. En su mente, para un vampiro su cantante le pertenece, y es imposible ignorarlo… - Expliqué lo mejor que pude.

-Dices que para Edward soy algo así como un hueso que un perro guarda para cuando tenga ganas? Que me protege hasta que quiera cenarme? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-No Isabella – Reí a pesar de mí. No le podía mentir – No creo que sea premeditado, simplemente te digo lo que en este caso el instinto es el que manda. Si un vampiro se resistiera a matar a su cantante por la razón que sea, la tendría bajo constante vigilancia, no la perdería de vista, y trataría de controlar la mayor cantidad de aspectos posibles de su vida, de modo de proteger lo que inevitablemente considerará su propiedad más valiosa… Si no la mata al momento de conocerla la mantendrá a su lado, pero no podrá ignorar la atracción, y nunca cometería el derroche de desperdiciar su sangre transformándola.

Pasaron cinco segundos de silencio.

Y entonces Isabella comenzó a llorar.

Y llorar.

Y llorar un poco más.

Hasta que poco a poco se fue trepando en mi regazo y hundió su rostro en mi pecho, mojando mi camiseta con sus lágrimas y otros fluidos que prefiero no detallar.

Durante varios instantes no supe reaccionar, pero finalmente sujeté su nuca con una mano y su espalda con la otra.

No dije nada, porque no sabía qué mierda se le dice a una chica que rompe en llanto por razones desconocidas, pero acaricié su espalda en círculos y enredé mis dedos en su cabello deslizándolos fluidamente por los sedosos mechones, disfrutando lo que a mi parecer es una de las caricias más sensuales que se le puede hacer a una mujer.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que ella se calmara un poco y dejara de llorar.

Pasó otro rato antes de que estabilizara el ritmo de su respiración.

-Isabella – Murmuré acariciando su húmeda mejilla con mis dedos.

Ella levantó el rostro, y sus grandes ojos estaban enrojecidos y brillantes, a punto de desbordar las lágrimas que aún le quedaban por derramar. Pequeñas manchas rojas marcaban su piel, y exhibía una expresión de la más absoluta vulnerabilidad.

-Qué es Isabella? Dime para tratar de ayudarte… Haré lo que esté en mis manos para que nunca vuelvas a llorar… - Prometí, con toda honestidad.

-Lo que dijiste… Eso de cómo un vampiro trata a su cantante… Edward era exactamente así… Me vigiló mientras dormía incluso meses antes de tener una verdadera conversación conmigo, me seguía cuando salía de compras con mis amigas y cuando iba a La Reserva a ver a mis amigos. Con el tiempo comenzó a elegir hasta el cómo me vestía… Yo pensé que era porque me amaba tanto, pero por lo que tú me dices… - Hipó.

-Yo te dije lo que sé de lo que sucede en general, pero a ustedes no los conocí juntos, no los he visto interactuar – Me obligué a decir. Si las cosas eran como decía Isabella, sus días estaban contados a menos que se transformara.

-No es sólo eso – Argumentó – También se niega a transformarme, lo que siempre me pareció estúpido, sabes? Después de todo cuál era su idea, que yo envejeciera y me deteriorara pero mantuviera a un novio adolescente? Yo estaba dispuesta a abandonarlo todo por él, y habría sido fácil el simplemente dejar que el veneno actuara cuando tú me mordiste…

-Por qué intervino? Cuál fue su argumento? – Pregunté, curioso, mientras mi mente pensaba: _Mi veneno… Yo la habría transformado…_

Sentí una enfermiza añoranza por ese futuro imposible en el que dañaría a mi Isabella, sólo porque admitía la posibilidad de que en él Isabella llevara eternamente una parte de mí.

-Que no quería condenar mi alma o alguna mierda semejante… - Suspiró – Tú tienes miedo de haber perdido tu alma? – Preguntó reacomodándose contra mi hombro para ver mi rostro.

-No lo sé Isabella, no soy un filósofo, hace mucho que dejé de preguntarme cosas imposibles de responder – Le dije sin dejar de dibujar círculos en su espalda - Lo que creo es que si de verdad existe un ser divino, éste nos creó tal como lo que somos, depredadores que se alimentan de sangre humana. Eso nos convierte en asesinos, y también eso es parte de lo que somos, por lo que está fuera de nuestro control. Yo no creo que si de verdad hay un dios éste nos haya creado de cierta manera para luego castigarnos por actuar en base a esos instintos. A mi modo de ver, la principal diferencia entre lo que hacemos los vampiros y lo que hacen los humanos, es que nosotros cazamos personalmente nuestra comida, no la compramos procesada y trozada en el supermercado – Dije - Miles de animales mueren cada día de maneras nada "humanitarias", pero a los humanos no les molesta, porque no tienen que lidiar con lo feo y lo incómodo, la sangre ni las entrañas.

Un rato largo de silencio.

Un largo bostezo.

Isabella revolviéndose.

-Tengo sueño – Dijo poniéndose de pie. Su rostro confirmaba que estaba triste y exhausta.

-Ándate a la cama – Le dije sin demostrar mi decepción – Vas a estar en la habitación de _Edward_? – Pregunté tratando de controlar mi rostro para evitar la mueca de disgusto ante la idea.

-No… - Sonrió como si hubiera dicho algo absurdo.

-Por? – Pregunté.

-Edward no tiene una cama – Susurró. Al ver mi cara de extrañeza, continuó – Los demás tienen camas porque son parejas – Se sonrojó – Pero Edward no tiene una, nunca la ha tenido.

-Ni en el futuro? – Pregunté, porque no me pude aguantar.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Es otra de sus reglas – Dijo - No al sexo prematrimonial. Para ti eso es la norma de la época, no es raro, pero en mi tiempo la gente sí tiene sexo sin necesidad de casarse. Por eso me sentía rechazada a veces… Me sentía… Poco atractiva, entiendes?

-Perdón, cómo es la cosa? – Pregunté distraído, a la vez aliviado y furioso de que su novio se negara a tocarla.

-Las parejas pueden simplemente convivir, divorciarse y hasta existe el matrimonio homosexual – Dijo como si nada.

-Qué? – Exclamé creerlo. El futuro era una especie de orgía desenfrenada? Cuál era el orden? No se supone que los legisladores actúan basados en "valores cristianos"? Y los famosos "valores de familia" de la sociedad humana? Yo no soy ningún puritano, en mis años he visto y hecho de todo, pero humanos permitiendo matrimonios homosexuales? Dónde se ha visto algo semejante? Ni en la Roma antigua…

-Es el matrimonio homosexual, verdad? - Sonrió ella emanando indulgencia - Bueno, acostúmbrate, existen parejas de hombres y de mujeres, y son reconocidos y hasta pueden adoptar bebés. De hecho te anticipo que la gente de color también tiene igualdad ante la ley, su lucha por los derechos civiles comenzará en 5 años más, y aunque aún en mi tiempo existe gente que discrimina, al menos legalmente somos todos iguales.

-Negros y maricones? – Pregunté sin mala intención. Eran simplemente los términos que se usaba en la época actual para referirse a esos grupos, nada más.

-Afroamericanos y homosexuales – Me corrigió – Vas a tener años para aprender y abrir tu mente, pero no quiero escuchar comentarios racistas u homofóbicos – Bostezó y se estiró mostrando una franja de su blanco estómago – Ah! Y espero que no seas un cerdo chovinista, porque las mujeres ya nos liberamos de la opresión masculina y trabajamos en puestos de poder y no sólo como secretarias o enfermeras. En el futuro vamos a ir la universidad y somos científicas, políticas, empresarias, corredoras de carreras de autos, doctoras, arquitectas, economistas… Lo que se te ocurra!

-Bueno, si los negros y los maric… - Dije sin pensar.

Recibí un cojinazo en la cabeza.

-Si los _afroamericanos_ y los _homosexuales_ tienen igualdad de derechos, no veo por qué las mujeres no – Me corregí.

-Muy bien – Me felicitó burlona, palmeando mi mejilla – Vas a salir esta noche?

-Salir? – Pregunté.

-A… A cazar… - Balbuceó.

-No, estoy bien – Dije – Me voy a quedar aquí.

No quise agregar que no la dejaría desprotegida con el riesgo de que ese tal Edward regresara y la oliera sin conocerla.

-Gracias – Dijo lanzándose a mi cuello y apretándome tan fuerte como pudo – Gracias – Besó mi mejilla y se dio media vuelta en dirección al pasillo.

Yo me quedé aturdido, congelado en mi lugar. No recordaba la última vez que alguien me había regalado una caricia tan dulce… A las humanas no las tocaba más que como alimento y las hembras de mi especie con las que he tenido relaciones han sido encuentros pasajeros más relacionados con desfogarnos que con expresar algún sentimiento, mucho menos ternura.

La escuché trajinar en una de las habitaciones y apareció de regreso. Al escuchar sus pies descalzos contra el piso de madera, me giré.

Usaba una camiseta enorme que le caía hasta pasada la mitad de los muslos y había ordenado su cabello en dos largas trenzas. La camiseta no era particularmente delgada, pero mis ojos distinguieron claramente la forma de sus pechos y el color más oscuro de sus pezones.

Entre sus pechos tenía un collar comprendido por una gruesa cadena dorada y un particular colgante con forma de pez. Lo había llevado todo el día? Probablemente, debajo de la ropa.

En una mano cargaba la ropa que había usado ese día.

-Es de Emm – Explicó apuntando a su pecho – Siempre me las presta cuando duermo en su casa, son mucho más cómodas que las camisolas que me dejó Alice, llenas de cintas y encajes – Arrugó la nariz.

Me limité a asentir. Qué clase de ropa usaban en el futuro para dormir? Al parecer no era mejor que la actual si es que ella veía la necesidad de robas camisetas a Emmett.

Por qué usaba camisetas de ese tal Emmett y no una mía?

Agh, no preguntes idioteces, o vas a recibir una respuesta que no te gustará.

Si abría la boca diría alguna estupidez, de eso no había duda, así es que esbocé una sosa sonrisa y me mordí la lengua.

-Voy a dormir en la habitación de Alice – Dijo – Mis cosas ya están ahí. Buenas noches – Sacudió la mano libre y subió por la escalera, dejándome ver una buena porción de sus piernas.

Tal vez hasta un trocito de sus nalgas.

Después de todo ese prolongado contacto físico estaba duro, casi desesperado, y necesitaba alivio.

Salí al jardín y la fuerte brisa de Chicago me ayudó a quitarme su esencia de la nariz y despejarme un poco.

Caminé por el prado y después de dar una vuelta apoyé mi espalda contra un viejo sauce. Inmediatamente al quedar protegido de la brisa por el tronco y dejar de moverme, pude sentir la esencia de Isabella impregnando mi ropa y mis manos, y no tuve alternativa… No realmente…

Debía descargarme, o no aguantaría otra jornada como la anterior; Isabella me estaba destruyendo, robándome mi sanidad, y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que finalmente fuera mía.

Ella, la única mujer que no me temía, a pesar de tener todos los motivos para hacerlo.

Ella, la única que me demostró ternura.

Ella, que ve más allá del asesino.

Ella era la única capaz de amarme, su opinión era la única que me importaba desde que tengo memoria, y yo quería… No, _necesitaba_ su amor.

Mi mano descendió por mi estómago hasta mis jeans y los desabrochó mientras con la otra los bajaba hasta mis rodillas. Una posición bastante indigna, pero mi razón para estar ahí era justamente el no hacerlo bajo el mismo techo donde se encontraba ella.

No quería faltarle el respeto, no a Isabella, pero la alternativa era caminar doblado y adolorido al día siguiente.

Empuñé mi erección, que estaba como para tallar diamantes, y me di un par de caricias tentativas.

No eran necesarias, estaba más que preparado.

No requerí ningún esfuerzo para recrear en mi mente la textura de su cabello, la suavidad de su piel, su sonrisa fácil y su mente veloz. Sus labios perfectos y la ironía y desfachatez que salía de ellos. Sus ojos enormes. Sus pechos…

Faltaba poco… Apreté y bombeé más rápido. Mis bolas comenzaron a tensarse…

De pronto un ruido en la casa. Algo que golpea el suelo.

-Ah! Mierda! – Exclamó ella, y pude ver la luz encendida de una de las habitaciones, y cerca de la ventana, ella desnuda junto a la cortina cerrada, a contraluz, delineando para mis ojos todo su cuerpo: hasta el más mínimo detalle de su silueta.

Como si hubiera necesitado un incentivo…

Todos los músculo de mi estómago y de mis piernas estaban en máxima tensión.

Comencé a eyacular y no parecía que me fuera a detener jamás.

Perdí la noción del tiempo.

Mi orgasmo fue casi doloroso en su intensidad.

Chorros de mi semilla cubrieron mi mano y el árbol, mis rodillas flaquearon, y caí, exhausto.

 _La conocí hoy_ , me dije aturdido. Menos de 24 horas y me tiene de rodillas a sus pies, literalmente.

24 horas? Pero si la conozco desde siempre.

No recuerdo el tiempo en que ella no estuvo a mi lado. No lo quiero recordar.

Matarla?

Antes camino directo a una hoguera.

Cuál es la atracción? Por qué ella?

Isabella es hermosa, sí. Pero no es por eso que la quiero para mí.

La quiero porque ella es interesante, inteligente, tiene un buen sentido del humor, no tiene prejuicios, tiene un corazón enorme y la capacidad de perdonar.

Qué tengo yo para ofrecer?

Ciertamente no dinero o casas con prados, como ésta.

Ni siquiera una familia.

Pero le ofrezco una vida llena de aventuras, y le ofrezco complicidad.

Le ofrezco mi amor y lealtad.

Le ofrezco mi certeza de que cada día la amaré más que el anterior.

Es eso suficiente? Nunca me importó demasiado lo que opinaran mis amantes, pero Isabella es diferente, ella es una persona, una mujer real en medio de los fantasmas que han pasado incesantemente por mi vida sin dejar huella.

Desde el supermercado, en el momento de mi epifanía, no he podido dejar de pensar en que la quiero para mí, aunque deba robármela, pero ahora por primera vez caigo en cuenta de que la razón por la que la quiero es porque la respeto y _quiero_ _que me quiera_.

Quiero ser merecedor. Digno de su amor.

Y raptarla sería hacer trampa…

Pero cuántos días me quedan a solas con ella?

Cuántos días tengo para ganar su corazón?

 **Oooooopinen!**


	5. Quiebres

**Hola a todas, y bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras.**

 **Este fic es un desafío para mí porque debo ser fiel a las épocas en las que ocurren los acontecimientos, pero también porque requiere mucha más atención a la continuidad.**

 **RESPUESTA A UNA LECTORA:** _ **"Hello its me"**_ **me escribió y como no tiene cuenta ff debo contestarle por este medio: Ella dice que James en la wiki de Crepúsculo persiguió en algún momento a un "hijo de la luna". La verdad es que yo me guío por los 4 libros originales (ni siquiera considero las películas o el libro de Bree) y ahí no aparece esa información.**

 **Ella además señala un error acerca de Bella mencionando a los cambiaformas a James en el capítulo 3, y que cronológicamente ellos no aparecen hasta mucho más adelante en la historia original. Obviamente eso es verdad, pero como queda claro en el capítulo 1 de este fic, mi historia deja de ser canon justo antes de empezar el segundo libro. No es necesario aclarar que en canon Bella a esas alturas de su relación con Edward no salía con Jacob, no conocía a Embry y Quil y mucho menos a Aponi, que no existe.**

 **Por último, el tema de los lobos va a aparecer, pero de acuerdo al universo que yo manipulé, ya que si tratara de mantener el canon en algunas cosas sí y otras no, el resultado sería totalmente incoherente.**

 **En resumen, todos mis fics siguen el canon hasta cierto punto en el que se desvían completamente. De lo contrario no podría tener a Bella emparejada con una variedad tan grande de galanes de una forma creíble o al menos coherente.**

 **Espero haber aclarado un poco tus dudas.**

 **Y el resto de ustedes, si tienen preguntas o reparos sobre la consistencia de la historia háganmelas llegar y las discutimos, porque si estoy cometiendo un error es mejor corregirlo antes de que se arruine la historia.**

 **Un abrazo**

 **Capítulo 5**

When no-one else can understand me  
When everything I do is wrong  
You give me hope and consolation  
You give me strength to carry on  
And you're always there to lend a hand  
In everything I do  
That's the wonder  
The wonder of you  
And when you smile the world is brighter  
You touch my hand and I'm a king  
Your kiss to me is worth a fortune  
Your love for me is everything  
I'll guess I'll never know the reason why  
You love me like you do  
That's the wonder  
The wonder of you

 _The Wonder Of You / Ray Peterson_

 **Bella POV**

James estaba actuando raro, y eso aun considerando que se había transformado en cosa de horas de mi torturador y asesino a mi mejor amigo.

Cada vez que lo estudiaba iba confirmando lo que ya sabía: Que James carga sus emociones completamente desnudas en su mirada, él no finge.

Lo que era importante era saber interpretar su significado.

Creo que de momento lo que más le molestaba era que yo siguiera convencida de que él me mataría y aun así quisiera pasar tiempo a su lado… Decía como muchos otros, que no tengo instinto de preservación.

Yo digo que viajé enormes distancias espaciales y temporales para regresar a este punto, para encontrarlo a él. Si el problema que acarreaba la destrucción de mis seres queridos era no haber cumplido con mi destino, entonces esperaría pacientemente a que algo se desencadenara, y mientras tanto trataría de divertirme un poco.

Curiosamente resultó que mi enemigo es un amor… Y más importante, es sincero. Si le pregunto algo, me contesta, sin dar vueltas o decirme que soy demasiado joven o demasiado humana para comprender.

James es un tipo solitario, aparentemente a los humanos normales les produce terror su mera presencia, por lo que se mantiene completamente al margen de la civilización excepto en contadas ocasiones. Cómo lo hace para relacionarse con otros vampiros, no lo sé, porque no hemos tocado el tema, y lo único que tengo como referencia es su asociación con Victoria y Laurent, así es que asumiré que su gusto no es de lo mejor.

Pero así y todo se niega a hacerme daño! Él no ha dicho nada aún, pero sé que me adoptó de alguna manera. Era imposible no notarlo en el supermercado, con su actitud alerta y las miradas asesinas que le dio a todos quienes se atrevieron a mirarme más de lo que le pareció adecuado.

Esta noche tampoco quiso ir a cazar, y sé que lo hizo para protegerme, especialmente ahora que sabe que soy la cantante de Edward…

Y ahí tengo otra caja de gusanos. Mi novio. Es mi novio? O soy su mascota? Soy acaso como esa fina botella de champaña que se guarda por años para celebrar una gran ocasión?

Era tan sencillo verlo ahora que sabía qué buscar… Todas las actitudes descritas por James se aplicaban a Edward, incluso su negativa rotunda a transformarme.

Me rompió el corazón…

Pero curiosamente no por el inminente fin de nuestra relación, algo que tenía parcialmente asumido desde antes de viajar en el tiempo, sino porque me sentí usada y estúpida por creer que alguien como Edward se fijaría en alguien como yo.

Tal como le dije a James, Edward es perfecto. Jodidamente perfecto. Y no lo digo como una cosa positiva, lo digo como algo enloquecedor, porque nadie jamás llegaría a alcanzar sus imposibles estándares. Ni siquiera su familia, y mucho menos yo.

Rompí a llorar.

Y James me recibió en sus brazos aunque estaba claro que no sabía ni por dónde agarrarme, lo que lo hizo ser más dulce, más cuidadoso.

" _Cuánto tiempo debemos ser amigos antes empezar a ser amigos?"_ Me había preguntado él en una ocasión. Efectivamente, cuánto? Cuánto para que fuera socialmente aceptable sentirme tan cercana a este hombre que no había hecho más que ayudarme y consentir cada uno de mis caprichos? Sé que en el papel nuestra amistad suena como una mala idea, pero nuestra química es innegable, nuestras circunstancias son más que especiales, y no quiero perder tiempo en cumplir con una cuarentena emocional en favor de la moral y las buenas costumbres que nadie fiscalizará.

No, no sé por qué estoy aquí, pero sé sin lugar a dudas que es para estar junto a él.

oooOooo

Me despedí de James, subí a la habitación de Alice, y me preparé para la cama, pero tenía tanto en que pensar que se me había quitado el sueño.

Me quedé un rato mirando el techo sin resultados, hasta que suspirando profundamente me senté en la cama. Decidí que esa no me podía obligar a dormir a fuerza de desearlo, así es que fui a la cocina y calenté un poco de leche "a la antigua", o sea en una olla pequeña, ya que en esa época los hornos microondas aún no se perfeccionaban.

Eché la leche en un tazón y saqué tres galletas de la alacena, las puse en un plato, y procedí a volver a mi habitación, con tan mala suerte que al llegar tropecé con la bajada de cama, se tambaleó el plato de las galletas cuando estiré mi brazo para afirmarme de la pared, y al tratar instintivamente de equilibrarlo, derramé toda la leche sobre mi camiseta.

Afortunadamente la camiseta me quedaba norme y la leche no estaba exactamente hirviendo, pero dolió un montón, y por si acaso me quité la camiseta para ver en el espejo junto a la ventana si me había quemado y que tan gravemente.

Me giré de un lado para el otro y vi que efectivamente mi pecho estaba colorado, pero seguro que sobreviviría. Me giré para recoger del piso la camiseta de Emm y usarla para secar el piso, cuando me fijé que el suelo estaba lleno de afilados trocitos de loza.

Mierda! Soy una bruta! Esto puede generar una catástrofe.

Cumplir mi destino? Ese en el que James me mata?

Rápidamente y haciendo equilibrios para evitar los platos rotos llegué a la maleta y saqué el primer top que encontré, que resultó ser una camiseta marinera con cuello bote a rayas blancas y azules que me cubría sólo hasta la mitad de las caderas y nada de las nalgas.

Afortunadamente la ropa interior de la época era enoooorme, así es que era prácticamente como andar en shorts.

Como sea, la cosa es que salí de la habitación como escapando de un campo minado, y corrí hacia la escalera.

Casi había llegado al primer piso cuando vi aparecer a James desde la cocina, secándose las manos en los pantalones.

Ambos quedamos paralizados.

Yo más de vergüenza por mi torpeza y mi ridículo atuendo que me hacía ver como una pinup de poca monta, y él… Vaya uno a saber, quizás se impresionó al ver que mis piernas son más pálidas que las suyas.

Como nadie hablaba ni se movía, tomé la palabra.

-No podía dormir así es que fui a la cocina por leche y galletas y se me volcó encima la taza de leche caliente y además quebré el plato de las galletas y la taza, y salí de ahí antes de pisar algo y empezar a sangrar por todos lados, y tomé lo primero que encontré en la maleta para cubrirme, y no pensé que me ibas a ver, y vas a tener que ir a barrer o traerme zapatos para hacerlo yo… - Balbuceé en una sola exhalación.

Él estaba a mi lado antes de que comenzara a hablar, pero en ese punto cubrió mi boca con la yema de sus dedos.

-Estás bien?

Asentí, aturdida por el contacto.

-Te quemaste mucho? – Insistió.

-Un poquito – Dije y bajé con un dedo el escote de mi camiseta, mostrándole un amplio trozo de mi pecho para que viera mi piel enrojecida.

-Eso es más que un poquito – Gruñó y desapareció en la cocina. Yo me fui a instalar en el sillón abrazando mis piernas para conservar el calor, y él regresó con varios paños húmedos.

-Nah ah – Dije negando con la cabeza. No me pondría paños fríos en los pezones que ya estaban endurecidos por la baja temperatura ambiental.

-No te estoy preguntando – Dijo acercándose lenta y deliberadamente. Estiró un paño – Te lo pones tú o te lo pongo yo!

Rompí a reír. Era infantil, pero era gracioso.

-Fraseo! – Reí.

-Isabella… Qué? Oh vamos! Las chicas no se ríen de esas cosas! – Me regañó con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de los labios – Vamos, se sensata, las quemaduras son cosa seria, y aquí no hay medicinas de ningún tipo, revisé los botiquines antes de que tu aparecieras esta mañana.

-Pero no es lo suficientemente serio como para llevarme al hospital – Argumenté – Está bien, dame un paño – Dije al ver la preocupación en su rostro, y me lo puse se una sola vez sobre uno de mis pechos – Ah! Mieeeeerda! – Grité cerrando los ojos.

-Te duele mucho? – Preguntó sonando agitado, quitándome el cabello de los ojos.

-No, está helado y yo tengo frío! – Dije retorciéndome – Aaaagh! Esto es horrible, peor que quemarme…

-Eres increíble – Bufó sacudiendo la cabeza – Ponte la otra – Me extendió la otra compresa.

Volví a levantar mi camiseta (que a esas alturas era casi transparente) y me la apliqué.

Debo reconocer que después del frío sí sentí cierto alivio.

-Ja…mes… - Castañeé los dientes – Tengo mu…cho frí…o… Pue…des pren…der la chime…nea?

No había terminado de pedirlo cuando él ya lo estaba haciendo. Los troncos y fósforos estaban ahí mismo, así es que no se demoró nada en tener un buen fuego.

-Nnn…No Mmm…Me Vvaas a re…gañar? – Tirité de pies a cabeza, esperando que acabara pronto con el discurso.

Él frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

-No soy quien para regañarte… A una mujer de tu edad nadie es quién para regañarla a menos que ella lo permita – Me miró ladeando un poco la cabeza, como siempre que algo no le cuadraba.

-Oh… - Es todo lo que pude decir. Me sentí avergonzada.

-Lo hiciste a propósito? – Preguntó muy en serio.

Sacudí la cabeza furiosamente, sorprendida.

Él asintió.

Me levanté tambaleante y me acerqué a la chimenea, y él me trajo el cobertor con el que me cubrió/atrapó en la tarde, mientras dormía siesta.

-Gracias – Suspiré desde el suelo, sentada sobre la gruesa alfombra.

Él asintió, serio. Más serio de lo que lo había visto desde que nos reencontramos en esta época.

Lo que se veía extraño, porque el James de este tiempo siempre tenía la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios, y era de hecho, una de las cosas más atractivas de él.

-Te puedes dar vuelta? – Le dije.

Entrecerró los ojos pero obedeció.

Me saqué las compresas y la camiseta, las lancé lejos y me cubrí hasta las orejas en el cobertor. Daba lo mismo dormir casi desnuda si lo hacía sin que se me viera ni la punta de la nariz.

-Listo – Anuncié.

James se acercó con un cojín del sillón para que yo usara como almohada. Como mis brazos estaban un poco presos él me tuvo que levantar la cabeza para acomodármela en una posición cómoda.

Luego se sentó del otro lado de la chimenea, profundamente pensativo.

-James… - Murmuré.

Me miró.

-Si quieres hacer algo o ir a otro lado no es necesario que me acompañes…

-Lo sé – Dijo volviéndose a ver las llamas danzando a su lado.

-Entonces ándate!… - Dije pateando patosamente su muslo. Me enervaba verlo tan reservado – Es obvio que no quieres estar aquí, así es que no te detengas por uno de mis accidentes, estas cosas me pasan literalmente todo el tiempo…

-Escaldas tu pecho todo el tiempo? – Preguntó sin entonación.

-Y otras partes de mi cuerpo – Dije tratando de mantener un tono liviano, pero esta vez él no me lo permitía – También me caigo un montón – Agregué.

-Por qué crees que es eso? – Preguntó sonando sólo levemente interesado.

-No lo sé… Antes no lo hacía tanto, pero con el tiempo en vez de hacerme más grácil me hice más torpe y descoordinada. Tal vez será que no he terminado de crecer? – Me pregunté – O quizás tengo problemas en el oído medio…

-Quién dice que eres torpe y descoordinada? – Preguntó.

-Lo soy – Afirmé muy segura.

Él me miró con todo el escepticismo que pudo conjurar.

Enrojecí y no quise contestar.

-Es más o menos desde que conociste a Edward y su familia? – Insistió.

-Debe ser que antes no me había dado cuenta – Me defendí – Cuando vivía entre puros humanos era una más, pero desde que me relaciono con vampiros cada vez que tropiezo pienso que esa rasmillada me va a costar la vida...

-Y quién te dice que eres torpe y descoordinada? – Insistió.

-Yo misma me lo digo todo el tiempo – Admití.

-Alguien más?

-No con mala intención – Aclaré defendiendo a los Cullen antes de que él los atacara – Pero para la familia mis accidentes son como una broma recurrente. Emmett se ríe a gritos cada vez que tropiezo; Alice mira al cielo y dice que soy un desastre; Carlisle dice que va a nombrar un box de emergencias con mi nombre; y Edward dice que soy un imán de calamidades. Por eso todos me cuidan…

-Te cuidan por tú bien o el de ellos? – Preguntó James. La falta de emoción en su voz daba más peso a sus palabras.

-Por el mío, claro, porque me quieren – Respondí como un autómata, sin pensar si decía la verdad o no.

-Te dejan caminar o te cargan a todos lados? – Continuó.

-Eso qué rayos tiene que ver? – Pregunté. No me respondió sino que me miró aún más intensamente - Me cargan, porque es más rápido – Dije al fin. No quería seguir el rumbo de esta conversación porque estaba claro hacia dónde se dirigía y no me gustaba.

-Y qué importa llegar más rápido a alguna parte cuando eres inmortal? – Preguntó él ignorando mi incomodidad – Eres tú, la humana, quien tiene sólo una oportunidad de vivir la vida a un ritmo que le permita apreciarla, y hacerlo a velocidad vampírica y envuelta en algodones no me parece muy memorable.

-Ya basta! No quiero hablar más de esto – Dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-Una última pregunta. Si me respondes la verdad se acaba el tema – Negoció.

-Dime… - Dije desganada.

-Quién te llamó torpe y descoordinada? – Preguntó en voz muy baja.

-Edward - Respondí en un susurro. Una sola lágrima se resbaló por mi mejilla, y las otras me las aguanté. No quería admitir que mi novio hubiera tenido actitudes nada menos que nobles y heroicas. Admitir que Edward no es perfecto era un sacrilegio.

-Y no crees que es posible que cuando a alguien le repiten algo una y otra vez al final esa persona se convence de que lo que le dicen es cierto y se transforma en lo que la etiquetaron? – Preguntó.

-Esa es otra pregunta – Carraspeé evitando su mirada.

-No contestes si no quieres, me basta con que lo consideres – Dijo removiendo el fuego con el atizador y lanzando chispas que iluminaron las sombras de su rostro.

Silencio.

Él era paciente.

Era un cazador… Sabía esperar.

Y sabía que en una guerra de voluntades él obviamente saldría ganando.

-…Sí – Dije al final – Es posible, pero irracional. Pero para qué necesitarían los Cullen hacerme más "humana" e imperfecta de lo que soy? Así tal cual soy una molestia… – Dije logrando sentarme.

-Una palabra: Control – Respondió él.

Auch! El desgraciado realmente sabía golpear donde duele.

Quise vomitar mientras la verdad me aplastaba. Escena tras escena, como un gran fotomontaje… Cómo fui tan idiota? Los Cullen no me ayudaron a superar mi timidez y hacer nuevos amigos, ni tampoco hicimos ni media página de tareas juntos. Ellos hablaban todo el tiempo de entrar a estudiar a Dartmouth el próximo año, pero jamás se discutió que con mis notas mediocres y falta de actividades extra programáticas nunca entraría ahí… Y es que no importaba, porque ellos comprarían mi puesto.

El estúpido de James decía la verdad. Los Cullen nunca me ayudaban a superarme, a tener más confianza en mí misma, ni a mejorar en nada. Ellos me mantenían frágil y dependiente, aislada y sin opinión válida.

Resguardada como una cantante, no una novia.

Curiosamente fueron Jake, Quil y Embry fueron quienes mantuvieron las pocas trazas de sanidad en mi vida... Con ellos no estaba resguardada. Con ellos corrí por los riscos, anduve en moto e hice clavados desde alturas increíbles.

Y nunca sentí que fuera más incompetente, tonta o cobarde que ellos.

Ni tampoco me llamaron un "imán de desastres"… Ni una sola vez.

Sentí como se formaba una grieta que destrozaba en dos mi corazón.

-Eres malo – Dije volcando mi pena en rabia contra James por mostrarme realidades que me hacían sufrir – No sé por qué, no sé qué te hice, pero volviste enojado del patio y la que paga los platos rotos soy yo! – Dije tratando de pararme envuelta en el cobertor de dos plazas. Como no podía dejar de tapar mi pecho desnudo, no era fácil.

-Isabella… - Dijo él sin alterarse.

-Si querías hacerme daño no tendrías que haberte hecho pasar por mi amigo, mejor me hubieras roto una pierna como la otra vez! – Dije mientras trataba de alejarme deslizándome por el piso de madera.

-Ahora eres tú quien está dando golpes bajo el cinturón – Dijo mirándome furioso – Deja de alejarte de mí! – Estiró una mano hacia mi pie. Lo encogí y me alejé más.

-No me toques! – Grité haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por culparlo a él de todo, especialmente de esa sensación de permanente insatisfacción que normalmente era capaz de enterrar bien profundo en mi mente.

-Ven acá! – Demandó y estirándose rodeó mi tobillo y lo atrajo hacia él, arrastrándome. Cuando me tuvo a su lado no perdió un segundo, y empujándome me tuvo de espaldas, con su cuerpo sobre el mío para inmovilizarme.

-Suéltame! Suéltame o mátame de una vez si eso es lo que quieres! – Dije enojada de verdad, pataleando inútilmente.

-De verdad crees que me vas a ganar? – Preguntó en un tono más bajo y peligroso que un gruñido.

-No, pero si te enojas lo suficiente me vas a matar sin querer y me ahorrarás unas buenas horas de dolor innecesario. Ya sé lo que puedes hacer y no quiero experimentarlo de nuevo – Dije considerando si sería buena idea esculpirlo, pero la verdad es que eso es demasiado dramático hasta para mis estándares, y además el escupir hacia arriba tiene grandes posibilidades de finalizar conmigo escupiéndome a mí misma.

-Cálmate… Cálmate! Isabella ya! – Gritó – Deja de hacer un show por nada, llegaste a esas conclusiones tú sola, yo simplemente te pregunté cosas de las que consideré importante saber la respuesta. El que tú nunca te las hayas preguntado a ti misma habla más mal de ti que de mí. Deja de forcejear y te voy a soltar…

Lo pensé un momento y jadeante, dejé de luchar.

-Te odio – Dije débilmente.

-No es verdad – Dijo en un tono mucho más amable.

-Te odio – Repetí ya sin sentimiento – Por tu culpa voy a perder a la única familia que he tenido.

-Por mi culpa? – Preguntó apoyando el codo en el suelo y su cabeza en su mano. Seguía con ¾ de su cuerpo sobre el mío, y parecía perfectamente cómodo.

-Te acuerdas de que te pregunté si te pasaba que al vocalizar una idea esta se vuelve más real? – Dije con un hilo de voz.

Él asintió.

-Me hiciste decir en voz alta lo que quería ignorar… Y ahora me quedé sola… Por tu culpa - Lo acusé.

-No tiene que cambiar nada si no quieres – Dijo él acomodándose a su conveniencia sin dejar de estudiarme.

-Con gente que me menosprecia, me manipula y probablemente me quieren sólo como un aromatizador de ambientes con la fragancia favorita de Edward? No – Sacudí la cabeza – No – Repetí – Voy a cortar con todo eso, puede que para ellos todo fuera una broma, pero para mí no. Yo los quise de verdad a todos, hasta a la bruja de Rosalie, y yo me merezco que me quieran igual.

Su rostro se mantuvo mayormente serio pero pequeñas arruguitas en sus ojos delataron que estaba recuperando su humor normal… Estaba sonriendo.

-De qué te ríes, maldito rompe hogares? – Pregunté queriendo patearlo o darle un codazo en las costillas.

-No me estoy riendo, estaba pensando… - Dijo.

-En…?

-En que estoy orgulloso de escucharte hablar así. Habría sido fácil ignorar esta conversación y seguir con tu farsa habitual. Se requiere valor e integridad para tomar decisiones inconvenientes, y tú, niña del futuro, los tienes por montón – Dijo, besó rápidamente mi mejilla, y se puso de pie, dejándome tendida en el suelo, enrollada en mi cobertor.

-Gracias? – Salió como una pregunta.

-Vas a dormir ahí? – Preguntó mirándome hacia abajo.

Asentí.

Me enrollé en posición fetal y mis manos bajo mi cabeza.

Había tanto en qué pensar…

Planes por hacer…

Un enorme cambio de prioridades.

Y de cualquier modo la familia del año 1950 no me conocía.

El primer instinto de James no era matarme, por lo que aparentemente no había nada que solucionar con él.

Estaba sola…

Estancada.

Por cuánto tiempo?

Piensa, piensa, piensa…

Cuál es mi próximo paso?

No sé en qué momento me deslicé a la inconsciencia.

oooOooo

Cuando desperté el sol brillaba y el fuego de la chimenea aún estaba encendido… James no me había abandonado.

Sentí una punzada de arrepentimiento y vergüenza al recordar cómo me había comportado la noche anterior… Nada justifica que culpara a James de los desastres que yo misma había creado en mi vida.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi que mi maleta descansaba a mi lado, junto a una toalla limpia.

Maldito bastardo considerado, ahora me sentía peor…

Contorneándome y sacudiéndome logré sacar los brazos de mi capullo de tela convirtiéndolo en un largo vestido strapless. Luego recogí algo de ropa, útiles de aseo y la toalla, y partí a tomar una ducha.

Una vez limpia y vestida con una alegre solera amarilla estampada con grandes puntos blancos, fui a la cocina a desayunar. Elegí las hojuelas de maíz y las cubrí con un par de cucharadas de azúcar. Mi mamá se habría muerto al verme cometer ese sacrilegio, pero no me importó, porque en los 50s comer azúcar, tocino y mantequilla era considerado saludable.

Cuando fui a lavar los platos, me di cuenta de que en la mesa había una nota que decía simplemente " _Jardín trasero_ ".

Me fui a lavar los dientes y salí de la cocina, caminando hacia un sector de la casa en el que aún no había estado.

Una pérgola de líneas totalmente incoherentes con el estilo victoriano de la casa se elevaba simple y elegante, muy probablemente inspirada vagamente en el estilo bauhaus, sencilla y funcional.

Bajo la pérgola había un juego de incómodas sillas metálicas cromadas que definitivamente eran de la escuela bauhaus, y sentado en una de las sillas, fumando un cigarrillo como si fuera el jodido vaquero de Marlboro (antes de que se muriera de cáncer), estaba James.

Él por supuesto me sintió acercarme (Mierda! Probablemente me sintió despertar), pero no se giró a mirarme, lo que hizo que el camino hacia él se me hiciera eterno.

Bien, me lo merecía.

Cuando llegué a la pérgola me planté frente a él.

-Te puedes poner de pie? – Pregunté tímidamente.

-Por qué? – Preguntó a su vez sin mirarme.

-Porque necesito que lo hagas – Respondí – No seas un asno y coopera, si? – Le di una patada en la pantorrilla.

Se puso de pie desconfiado, mirándome atento a lo que haría a continuación.

Lo que no se esperaba es que me lanzara a sus brazos apretándolo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Lo siento – Dije contra su pecho – Lo siento, lo siento… Me perdonas? – Pregunté sin soltar mi agarre, pero arriesgando una mirada a ver si estaba enojado, aburrido, divertido o fastidiado.

Francamente no sé qué es lo que estaba, pero lo concreto es que aún no correspondía mi abrazo.

-Qué es lo que sientes? – Preguntó en ese tono plano que usa a veces, que no deja entrever nada.

-Ser una perra y una bruja – Dije de inmediato – No te lo mereces. Ninguna de las cosas que he dicho o hecho te las mereces, y lo siento si pasé los límites… No mereces pagar por problemas ajenos, y no dijiste nada que no fuera verdad.

Una brillante sonrisa por fin iluminó su rostro.

-Una perra y una bruja? – Se rio envolviéndome en sus brazos.

-Sí, una perra tiñosa y pulguienta y una bruja malvada con verrugas en la nariz – Fruncí el ceño para que viera que hablaba en serio, aliviada de ver que me había perdonado. Cómo era posible sentirme tan a gusto en los brazos de mi enemigo?

 _Porque si bien es cierto que es un asesino, no es mi asesino_ , me dije. _No puedes culpar a este James por cosas que hizo su yo del futuro._

-No eres una perra, y no quiero volver a oírte hablando de esa forma de ti misma. Tampoco eres una bruja – Dijo apoyando su frente contra la mía para mirarme, y dejándome sin aliento. Su presencia era enorme, su energía poderosa, y su atractivo… Agh! Quise gemir de pura frustración sexual.

Edward me había tentado y rechazado por meses, siempre haciéndome sentir como una pervertida por querer tocarlo bajo la camisa, en cambio James… James era diferente, él no se escandalizaba en nombre de la moral, ni luchaba contra la corriente tratando de ser otra cosa que lo que genuinamente era. Estoy segura de que si su novia quisiera tocarlo él lo permitiría.

Es ridículo! El decir que él "lo permitiría", como si fuera una enorme una concesión, cuando parte de ser novios es el contacto físico, no?

No todos son como Edward…

No pueden serlo…

-Entonces… Eso quiere decir que me perdonas? – Susurré.

-No hay nada que perdonar – Dijo – Todo está olvidado.

-James… - Dije aferrándome a sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio al estar de puntillas – Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

-Tú tienes tus teorías de por qué estás aquí y yo tengo las mías – Dijo crípticamente, sin soltarme.

-Cuál es tu teoría? – Pregunté medio borracha con su cercanía.

-Mi teoría - Dijo hundiendo sus dedos en mi cabello para sostener mi nuca y manipular el ángulo de mi rostro en relación al suyo - Es que si viajaste en el tiempo y el espacio para encontrarme – Dijo como si hablara del clima - Es porque estás destinada a ser mía – Terminó en un murmullo que sí delataba emoción, y se quedó estudiando atentamente mi reacción.

Sus labios al moverse casi rozaron los míos, y una parte de mí me gritó que cerrara la distancia, que le rogara que me besara como besa un hombre de verdad a la mujer que desea, y que me enseñara en qué consistía exactamente "ser suya".

-Tuya…? – Jadeé patéticamente.

-Mía – Repitió.

-Yooo… - Enrojecí y se me trabó la lengua. Bien Bella, sexi.

-No hoy – Besó mi frente – No mañana – Besó mi mejilla cerca de la comisura de mi boca – Cuando estés lista – Besó mi otra mejilla – Podemos ser felices Isabella. Volviste para darnos una segunda oportunidad y seríamos idiotas si la ignoramos.

-No nos conocemos – Argumenté débilmente.

-Me conoces más que a tu Edward cuando comenzaron – Dijo soltándome, cabreado. Cuando se giró de nuevo tenía otro cigarro encendido – No importa… – Dijo más calmado – Desde ahora tú vas a tomar las decisiones por una semana. Nos moveremos a tu ritmo… Y la semana siguiente las tomaré yo.

-Decisiones sobre cualquier cosa? – Pregunté.

-Cualquier cosa – Repitió.

-Incluso si te pido dejar a Alice en paz? – Pregunté para ver qué tan en serio hablaba.

-Si eso es lo que realmente quieres… – Dijo sin sorprenderse y exhaló una bocanada de humo hacia el costado.

Fumar siempre me pareció estúpido, apestoso y nocivo hasta ese momento, pero al oler en sus manos el tenue rastro de bencina blanca de su zippo y verlo aspirar y botar el humo en su particular manera, me di cuenta de que no se veía estúpido para nada. De hecho se veía tan… Masculino… Era jodidamente sexi.

-Nos conocimos ayer – Afirmé luchando una batalla más que perdida.

Asintió.

-Y crees que estamos destinados a estar juntos… - Seguí.

Encogió los hombros, sin decir "sí" o "no".

-Pero si no me amas ni yo te amo… - Argumenté casi lamentándolo.

-Tampoco me odias – Dijo con toda calma.

-Por qué querrías cambiar tu vida por alguien a quien no amas? – Pregunté frustrada.

-Porque enamorarme de ti no requiere ningún esfuerzo – Dijo simplemente – Amarte es el curso natural de los acontecimientos, no podemos ignorar las coincidencias ni el como nos sentimos el uno con el otro… Isabella, yo sé que no quieres aceptarlo porque te sientes culpable, pero está ahí de todos modos, y no va a hacer más que crecer...

-De verdad piensas eso? –Pregunté sorprendida, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-No lo piensas tú también? – Preguntó ladeando la cabeza, luciendo confundido. Dios! Se veía adorable cuando usaba esa expresión.

Pero ya en serio, esa era una buena pregunta…

Qué, dentro de esta maraña es lo que pensaba yo?


	6. El Jardín

**Hola a todas. Este capítulo como que me gustó, la historia se está armando, y espero muchas opiniones, porque este cap. se compone básicamente de diálogos.**

 **Y ya que estamos en eso, me gustaría saber si les gusta este tipo de escritura, o sea, los diálogos eternos que escribo; yo creo que al mostrar una conversación defino la dinámica de una relación, pero a lo mejor las aburre? Nunca se me había ocurrido, pero ahora lo pensé y en una de esas…**

 **Capítulo 6**

"The night we met I knew I needed you so  
And if I had the chance I'd never let you go  
So won't you say you love me,  
I'll make you so proud of me.  
We'll make 'em turn their heads every place we go…

…I'll make you happy, baby, just wait and see  
For every kiss you give me I'll give you three  
Oh, since the day I saw you  
I have been waiting for you  
You know I will adore you 'til eternity"

 _Be my baby/ The Ronettes_

 **James POV**

Pasé toda la noche pensando, debatiéndome conmigo mismo, confundido.

No sabía aún con exactitud lo que me estaba sucediendo con Isabella, porque sencillamente no tenía un marco de referencia.

Solamente sabía que el tiempo que pasaba con ella era una experiencia multisensorial, y mi vida de ermitaño ya no tenía ningún atractivo para mí, especialmente comparándolo con cómo me había sentido durante las últimas horas: Eufórico, esperanzado, inseguro, estúpido, feliz.

Esto era estar enamorado?

Discutir con ella temas tan delicados como las mascotas humanas que algunos vampiros tienen fue difícil, y abrirle los ojos a realidades incómodas causándole dolor, aún más.

Pero no podía cerrar la boca, no podía verla seguir defendiendo a esos cabrones que la trataban como si fuera un perrito o gatito que adoptaron de la calle. Todos los Cullen eran culpables, pero el peor era su novio, quien realmente tomaba las decisiones concernientes a ella: _Su dueño._

Me dolió hacerle daño, y aunque lo anticipaba, me dolió su reacción de canalizar su sufrimiento reemplazándolo con rabia hacia mí, pero lo comprendí. Ella era joven y efectivamente tenía mucho que procesar.

Es por eso que me fui antes de que ella despertara, dándole la opción de verme o no.

La oí levantarse y realizar su rutina matinal y cuando ya lavaba los platos encendí un cigarrillo para calmar mis nervios. Fumar no era una práctica habitual para mí, pero sí una buena manera de ocupar mis manos dando la impresión de que estoy haciendo algo.

Finalmente salió de la casa a mi espalda, pude sentir su corazón acelerarse a medida que se acercaba, y al llegar a la pérgola se plantó frente a mí.

Yo evité su mirada, porque no sabía qué es lo que me diría ella ni cómo reaccionaría yo.

La pequeña humana pateó mi pantorrilla capturando mi completa atención, me dijo que no me comportara como un asno y que cooperara.

Es estúpido que esas rudas palabras me hicieran desearla aún más? Cualquier chica se habría muerto de susto de tan solo pensar en aproximarse a mí, pero ella no sólo me enfrentó sino que hasta me pateó! Un golpe simbólico, claro, pero golpe al fin. La sensación que estaba disfrutando de interactuar sin el componente del miedo que genero habitualmente en humanos y vampiros era francamente liberadora.

Las niñas decentes no hablaban así… Pero a pesar de su vocabulario y desparpajo no me cabía duda de que ella era una chica bien educada.

Me llamaba "asno" y me calentaba. Así de simple. Y no por el doble sentido con los genitales del animal, sino porque los insultos fluían tan libremente de su boca de niña.

No supe hasta qué punto era un degenerado… Las edades de consentimiento varían según las épocas y lugares, pero no porque sea "legal" acostarse con una chica significa que ella esté lista, y yo no soy un violador ni un pedófilo… A lo que voy: Isabella se ve como una mujer que terminó de crecer, tiene curvas de mujer y sus partes femeninas claramente están funcionando, ya que he sentido el aroma de su excitación tan denso que casi pude saborearlo, pero no sé si está lista para una relación física entre dos adultos. Ella dice que en el futuro no es tabú el sexo premarital, por lo que la idea no debe ser extraña para ella, pero si vivió todo este tiempo con los Cullen, quién sabe qué le metieron en la cabeza con respecto a su propio cuerpo…

Y entonces ella se lanzó a mis brazos y me pidió perdón, y no pude menos que derretirme.

Así es que decidí no perder tiempo que no teníamos, y me atreví a declarar parte de mis sentimientos, y el trato que venía fraguando en mi mente durante toda la noche: Ella necesitaba independencia, volver a estar en control, y lo tendría... Por una semana. Luego sería mi turno de demostrarle todas las razones por las cuales su destino era ser feliz a mi lado.

Ella fue sincera. Me dijo derechamente que no me amaba.

Y yo habría sido un idiota de esperar otra cosa. Yo tampoco estaba seguro de que así se definieran mis sentimientos por ella, así es que me pareció razonable trabajar la posibilidad de que desarrollara emociones compatibles con las mías con la base de que no me teme ni le disgusto.

Hay comienzos peores.

-De verdad piensas eso? – Preguntó asombrada cuando terminé mi discurso/propuesta.

-No lo piensas tú también? – Pregunté un poco confundido.

Varias expresiones pasaron por su rostro: Vergüenza, culpa, lujuria, más culpa, diversión, picardía y más culpa.

Qué demonios estaba planeando que le generaba ese cóctel de emociones? Algunas las vi en su rostro, otras las olí, pero analizadas en su conjunto resultaban apabullantes.

-Un poco – Susurró – Es imposible no pensar en ti de esa forma, eres sexi y lo sabes, pero me das miedo, y no por lo de mi posible asesinato – Aclaró cuando iba a interrumpir – Sino porque si el "niño bueno" que es Edward es capaz de romper mi corazón con sus acciones, más lo eres tú que eres un "chico malo".

-Qué tan malo? – Susurré a su oído desde su espalda. La había rodeado mientras hablaba sólo para mantenerla un poco nerviosa.

Se estremeció.

-No sé qué tan malo… Cuando te conocí eras muy, muy malo – Dijo casi susurrando, con los ojos cerrados.

-Vamos – Le dije tomando su mano – Tengo algo que mostrarte.

-Cómo me vas a llevar? – Preguntó automáticamente levantando los brazos.

La miré como si estuviera loca.

-Estás coja? – Pregunté.

-No… - Respondió bajando los brazos lentamente.

-Soy un animal de carga? – Insistí.

-No… - Dijo mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Estás enferma? Recién operada?

-No… - Dijo mirando al suelo.

-Entonces por qué demonios tendría que cargarte? – Pregunté cabreado por su condicionamiento. Ella era una mascota… _A tu jaula Bella!_

-Yo pensé… Lo siento, es la costumbre. Siempre pregunto porque algunos prefieren cargarme en la espalda y otros al frente, como novia – Dijo.

-Tú tienes claro que yo no te voy a cargar a menos que sea estrictamente necesario? – Le pregunté.

-Lo sé – Dijo muy bajito – Lo había olvidado, pero ya no volverá a pasar – Dijo más firmemente, levantando el mentón.

-Bien – Dije, y besé su cabello en la coronilla – Vamos – La tironeé de la mano hasta que comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

-Este jardín es enorme – Comentó asombrada mirando a su alrededor. Era verdad, el parque era inmenso, pero además estaba dividido en secciones, generando pequeños senderos y privacidad para los ocupantes.

-No es sólo eso lo que quería mostrarte – Dije mientras doblábamos por la curva junto a un sauce llorón.

-Wow! – Exclamó ella – Es increíble!

Caminamos de la mano hasta el borde decorado con _Mármol Grechetto_ , (el del color blanco más puro que existe) y _Mármol Negro Antiguo de Ténaro_. Los reconocí de inmediato, porque pasé una buena temporada en Grecia.

Todo el contorno de la piscina estaba tallado intercalando colores y formando grecas. El fondo de la piscina también estaba decorado con mármol, pero cortado como pequeñas teselas formando un escudo de familia que no era Cullen.

-Qué te parece? – Pregunté una vez que dimos la vuelta a toda la piscina.

-Francamente? – Preguntó levantando una ceja.

-No, por favor miénteme si crees que no voy a poder resistir la verdad – Dije con media sonrisa. Aún no le soltaba la mano y a ella parecía no importarle.

-Sabelotodo – Murmuró – Bueno, la verdad es que es bonita, imponente incluso, pero es como… Un poquitín demasiado… - Dijo sonando casi arrepentida por lo que decía, pero cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos, que le demandaban que fuera a lo menos imparcial en sus juicios, se aclaró la garganta y declaró - Es un desperdicio de materiales en algo que seguro no usan jamás. Un lujo inútil, que compraron solamente porque pueden pagarlo. Es equivalente a instalar grifería de oro en los baños, absurdo! Cuánto costará esa cantidad de mármol?

-No quieres saberlo – Dije rodando los ojos y dando a entender que costaba más dinero del que probablemente ella y yo veríamos en nuestras vidas... A menos que comenzara una carrera criminal. Ni siquiera las obras de Miguel Ángel se esculpieron en una piedra como ésta - Conoces el escudo de armas del fondo?

-No, pero es horrible, como de la casa de Ricky Ricón – Dijo arrugando la nariz.

-Ese quién es? – Pregunté para saber quién era ese amigo suyo que tenía una piscina semejante.

-No sé si ya existe, pero probablemente de todos modos no tendrías cómo conocerlo si no ves tele. Ricky Ricón es un personaje de historietas infantiles, un niño multimillonario que le ponía su monograma a todo lo que poseía – Dijo.

-Te gustaban esas historietas? – Pregunté, queriendo atesorar cada pedazo de información que ella me entregara.

-No – Rio – Esas revistas de historietas son muuuuy viejas, como de al menos los años 60s y 70s, yo alcancé a ver las caricaturas en la tele cuando era pequeña, pero son de principios de los años 80 y ya eran viejas para mí.

Sacudí la cabeza pensando en nuestra brecha temporal. Para ella eran antiguas cosas que para mí aún no existían… Lógicamente lo sabía, pero no le había tomado el peso hasta ese instante… Ella tendría siempre la ventaja, ella sabía qué iba a ocurrir, pero yo no sabía nada de su tiempo o de su vida, y lo que me había dicho hasta ese momento me había parecido simplemente increíble. Tendría que aprender a reaccionar más moderadamente si quería que me siguiera contando sus cosas abiertamente.

-Es una locura, lo sé, sueno como una lunática – Dijo sonriendo un poco preocupada al ver mi expresión.

-No dejes de hablar – Rogué – Me gusta escucharte, cuéntame algo que te guste.

Mientras, nos dirigí hacia una mecedora doble de fierro forjado que estaba ubicada a la sombra de un viejo roble. Era lo único que parecía corresponder al estilo arquitectónico de la casa, ya que ni la piscina ni la pérgola concordaban.

-Uuuuuuh, me encantan las mecedoras! – Dijo saltando con un entusiasmo tal que cualquiera hubiera pensado que le estaba regalando un pony.

-Siéntate – Dije sentándome y reprimiendo mi sonrisa.

-Mmmmmmh – Pareció indecisa – Cuál es tu nivel de sed en este momento? – Preguntó, inquieta.

Qué mierda? Es que había hecho algo para hacerla sentir amenazada?

La miré fijamente a los ojos para que juzgara por ella misma. No tenía sed, aunque en una o dos noches más cazaría, sólo para estar seguro.

-Qué pasa, cuál es el problema? – Pregunté mientras ella balanceaba sus pies desde el talón a la punta.

Ella enrojeció.

-Ahora lo hiciste más interesante. Qué te pasa? – Demandé, queriendo devorarla de 10 formas distintas, y todas indecentes.

-Estoy usando un vestido delgado y esos fierros están fríos y mojados con el rocío, y no me quiero sentar en ellos – Explicó - Mepuedosentarenturegazo? – Preguntó todo junto.

-Agh? – Pregunté, aunque la había entendido perfectamente. Pero quería escucharla pedirme si se podía sentar en mis piernas. Si fuera un caballero simplemente habría puesto en el asiento mi chaqueta de cuero, pero la verdad es que hace bastante tiempo que renuncié a ser uno de esos.

-Que si me puedo sentar en tu regazo, como ayer, no pareció molestarte, y aunque no generas calor al menos estás seco – Dijo mirándose las manos pero modulando perfectamente.

-Sube – Dije golpeando mi rodilla, aguantándome las ganas de torturarla un poco más. Ella acomodó su falda cuidadosamente y se sentó perpendicular a mí, apoyando los pies en el lugar en el que no se quiso sentar. La posición era inquietantemente cómoda y familiar, y ella pareció sentir lo mismo, porque de a poco se fue apoyando en mi pecho hasta quedar con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Cuando terminó de acomodarse ambos exhalamos al mismo tiempo. No sé por qué lo hizo ella, pero yo lo hice por el enorme alivio que sentí, como quien después de caminar todo el día, se saca los zapatos… No es muy romántica esa comparación, pero es lo mejor que se me ocurre: Una presión que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que existía hasta que se liberó.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos mientras yo nos mecía suavemente. En el jardín de los Cullen casi no se escuchaban sonidos del exterior, y sólo se oía a los insectos y al viento pasando entre las hojas de los árboles… Quisiera haber podido dormir una siesta así, tal cual, con ella entre mis brazos.

-Pensé en algo… – Me dijo.

-Me parece muy bien, es bueno hacerlo de vez en cuando para que el cerebro no se te atrofie – Respondí reforzando mi abrazo, previniendo el estallido.

-Si vas a ser tan desagradable todo el tiempo, te puedes ir olvidando de disfrutar del placer de mi compañía – Dijo tratando de ponerse de pie.

-Qué es lo que pensaste, fierecilla? – Pregunté cuando se cansó de luchar.

-No te pienso volver a dirigir la palabra – Dijo cruzando los brazos y probablemente haciendo un puchero.

-Me la acabas de dirigir – Respondí divertido.

-A partir de ahora – Dijo. De acuerdo a su voz estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no sonreír.

-Sigues hablando – Dije enterrando mi rosto en su cabello, para que no me viera reír y porque me apetecía hacerlo.

-Pídemelo por favor – Dijo ella con malicia.

-Por favor dime en qué pensaste – Dije de inmediato.

-Así no. Tienes que decir algo como "Bella, tú que eres sabia más allá de tus años, por favor ilumíname con tu infinito conocimiento" – Me indicó muy seria.

-Isabella… - Aclaré mi garganta innecesariamente para no reír - "Tú que eres un dolor en mi trasero desde el segundo en que te conocí, habla ahora o te haré cosquillas hasta la muerte" – Dije en cambio, con mi voz más solemne. No estaba seguro de poder cumplir con la amenaza, porque no sabía cuánta presión aplicar sin perforarle un pulmón, pero ella eso no lo sabía.

-Nooooooooooo! Aaaaaaaaaaah! – Chilló retorciéndose y tratando de huir, sin que yo le hubiera hecho nada – Me rindo! Me rindo, me rindo, me rindo… - Repitió jadeante al ver que no iba a ninguna parte.

-Creo que lo que en realidad quieres decir es algo como "James, eres el vampiro más guapo del mundo, te lo ruego, permíteme observar de cerca tu belleza varonil y ser tu novia de prueba para poder abrir mis ojos al infinito cúmulo de virtudes que aún me quedan por descubrir" – Recité.

-Quéeee?! – Exclamó – Es que te botaron de cabeza cuando eras bebé?

Las carcajadas ya no me las pude contener, lo que la enojó aún más.

-Puedes cambiar algunas cosas, para hacer la declaración más personal. No me molestan adjetivos como "figura apolínea", "Inalcanzable ni por los dioses del olimpo", "cabellos rubios como el sol", o lo que quieras agregar, acepto sugerencias – Dije cuando recobré la seriedad.

-Mira pedazo de asno engreído, si crees por un momento que te voy a decir esa sarta de… - Rugió. Pero yo la interrumpí.

-Uh! Me pican las manos! Deben ser las cosquillas! No las puedo controlar! – Moví mis manos cerca de su estómago y volvió a retorcerse y a pedir piedad.

Me detuve, y ella se mantuvo en un obstinado silencio hasta que jadeante, comenzó.

-"James, es verdad, eres el hijo de puta más guapo que he visto" – Comenzó apretando los dientes. No era exactamente una página de mi libreto, pero me servía – "Tu cabello dorado es hermoso, como el de Brad Pitt en Troya y créeme que ese sí que es un cumplido" – Ya me diría más tarde quién mierda es Brad Pitt. Hasta ahora todo bien. Besé su frente, satisfecho – "Pero eso no quita las vueltas del destino y que tal vez algún día yo voy a ser una neófita, más fuerte y veloz que tú. En ese momento, te voy a arrancar las orejas y te las voy a meter por el culo, para que puedas oír cómo te pateo el trasero!" – Gritó.

Pasaron unos cinco segundos antes de que mi cerebro "súper veloz" pudiera procesar sus palabras, y entonces me doblé de una carcajada y debí soltarla. Ella escapó corriendo unos diez metros pero se volvió a mirarme cuando me caí del columpio. Nunca me había reído tanto, y era con ella… Sólo con ella.

-James… - Sonrió ella, incrédula – Te acabas de caer de risa? Le puede pasar eso a un vampiro?

Yo sacudí la cabeza sin parar de reír.

-Eres raro… - Dijo lúdica, acercándose de a poco – Los vampiros de por sí son raros, y tú eres un vampiro raro.

-Yo soy raro? - Seguí riéndome - Por dios Isabella, de dónde sacas tus amenazas?

Ella rio, contagiada conmigo.

-No lo sé, tú inspiras lo mejor de mi repertorio – Dijo tendiéndome la mano para que me pusiera de pie.

Yo la tomé y la jalé hacia mí, haciéndola caer en el lugar que se sentía correcto, mi regazo.

-James! Mira si eres bruto, no me puedes tratar así, que me rompo! – Dijo sin demasiada convicción, e igual se acomodó en mi hombro.

-No Isabella – Dije apoyando mi mejilla en su coronilla en un gesto de ternura tan inusitado que no recuerdo haberlo tenido antes, salvo tal vez, con ella – Conmigo no te rompes… Te lo prometo.

oooOooo

Pasamos un rato en silencio y luego lentamente la conversación volvió a fluir.

-En qué año vas en la escuela? – Pregunté.

-Mañana se supone que comenzaría el último año – Respondió, sin demostrar alivio ni añoranza.

-Te preocupa perder clases? – Continué.

-Creo que un viaje en el tiempo es justificación suficiente, no crees? – Respondió – Y en todo caso, cualquier problema que genere este viaje, será más importante que unos días de inasistencia en el colegio.

-Estabas en algún club después de clases? – Seguí interrogando, ya que estaba dispuesta a hablar. No es que el resto del tiempo no lo estuviera, es sólo que pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo molestándonos, retándonos y volviéndonos locos el uno al otro, y si bien eso era parte de su encanto, yo realmente quería conocerla.

-En Forks no – Dijo casi con tristeza – En Phoenix estuve en el taller de fotografía, eso me gustaba mucho.

-No lo continuaste en Forks porque no lo ofrecían? – Pregunté.

-Bueno, una clase de fotografía propiamente tal, no, pero el periódico escolar contaba con un cuarto oscuro para el fotógrafo, y esa posición estaba vacante… - Dijo.

-Qué te impidió participar? – Pregunté.

-Timidez… Inseguridad… No conocía a nadie, y me incomodaba invadir un grupo ya afiatado – Dijo encogiendo los hombros y escondiendo parte de su rostro.

-Y cuando te sentiste cómoda en tu nuevo colegio…? Qué, el puesto ya no estaba disponible? – Pregunté tomando su barbilla y levantándola, para que me mirara a los ojos. Ella trató de zafarse, pero no pudo, así es que cerró los ojos.

Parecía estar lista para ser besada como se debe.

-Crees que así vas a ganar, fierecilla? – Pregunté a milímetros de su boca. Podía sentir el calor de sus labios y su aliento contra mi piel. El esfuerzo por no besarla hasta que perdiera todo recuerdo de otros hombres era tremendo, pero me contuve.

Sus pestañas se abrieron, sus ojos se agrandaron como platos, y los cerró otra vez.

Cerró la boca mordiéndose los labios, y comenzó a tararear.

Cantaba bastante mal, por lo demás.

-Esa es tu defensa para que no te bese? – Pregunté escéptico.

Asintió con la cabeza, boca y ojos aún cerrados, pero interrumpiendo el tarareo.

-Cuando decida si es que realmente quiero besarte Isabella, lo voy a hacer, y sabes perfectamente que no me puedes detener… Pero no te preocupes – Agregué cuando la sentí tensarse - Porque tú eres la que me lo vas a pedir – Dije rozando su mejilla con mi nariz.

Se escuchó algo como un pequeño gemido reprimido.

-Isabella, eres tan niña a veces – Besé su mejilla y me retiré, dándole espacio para componerse – Ahora cuéntame lo que pensaste hace un rato, nos desviamos del tema – Sonreí ante su amenaza de _"arrancarme las orejas y metérmelas por el culo…"._ Ni Shakespeare escribió prosa como esa.

-Ok, pero antes… - Me miró a los ojos – No te dije toda la verdad… No mentí, pero no dije todo…

-Cuándo? – Pregunté.

-Recién… Lo de la fotografía… Es verdad que al principio no postulé porque a veces no sé comportarme en situaciones sociales…

-Una señorita como tú? Con ese lenguaje tan basto y refinado? – Pregunté como si me horrorizara el concepto. Quería que dejara de sentir culpa. Me estaba confesando una nimiedad después de 5 minutos de haberla cometido, no había motivo para que mi chica sintiera culpa.

-Señorita será tu abuela! – Exclamó – Y con respecto a mi lenguaje, has de saber que he sido testeada y que mis habilidades lingüísticas sobrepasan por mucho el promedio. Yo simplemente decido de vez en cuando bajar de nivel para que me puedan entender tarados como tú!

-Sigue así – Le dije al oído con voz ronca – Sigue hablándome así y no sabes lo que te voy a hacer en el columpio… O contra el jodido sauce… O en la piscina…

Ella se estremeció y yo lo tomé como una excelente señal.

-Tú no harías eso – Dijo tratando de sonar desafiante, pero su voz estaba temblorosa, y como usaba un vestido pude oler más claramente que la otra vez, su excitación.

-No hasta que me lo pidas – Repetí – Pero bueno, ya que no te quieres divertir en el columpio, el sauce o la piscina, termina de contarme en qué me mentiste.

Dudó un segundo y continuó.

-Como te dije, no postulé porque a veces no sé comportarme en situaciones sociales, pero con los días me fui relajando y me hice amiga de una chica y su novio, y ambos trabajaban en el periódico. Estaba juntando valor para preguntarle a Ángela si creía que me aceptarían cuando me vi atrapada por la "Dimensión Cullen", que absorbió todo mi tiempo de actividades extra programáticas, de amistades y hasta de estudio. En Phoenix yo estaba en clases avanzadas de literatura y ciencias, y en Forks con suerte llegaba a la hora al colegio… - Dijo avergonzada - Te he llamado un asno pero supongo que la borrica soy yo, verdad? – Nuevamente un puchero. Y no uno falso, este era uno en toda regla, con lágrimas a punto de derramarse y labios temblorosos.

 _Mierda, cómo la amo!_

 _La amo?_

 _Eso es esto? Amor? Así nada más? Puf! Y de pronto la amo?_

La miré otra vez.

 _Mierda!_

 _Mierda!_

 _Mierda!_

-No, no eres una borrica – Sonreí apretándola contra mi pecho – Te viste envuelta en una situación difícil, tuviste más suerte que pocos al salir viva, y ahora te queda aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad… Idealmente conmigo – Le guiñé un ojo.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

-Jaaaaames…. – Canturreó coqueta, como si no hubiera estado a punto de llorar menos de veinte segundos atrás. Era desconcertante. Nunca sabía qué esperar, y eso me desesperaba y me atrapaba.

-Isabeeeeellaaaa – Canturreé de vuelta.

-Tú me interrumpes todo el tiempo y no me dejaste contarte lo que estaba pensando… - Me miró llena de ilusión. La locura que me pidiera, la haría, por supuesto, pero lo que me molestó levemente en ese momento, es que lo acepté sin siquiera averiguar de qué se trataba antes de aceptar en mi mente.

-Me gusta molestarte – Dije plácidamente, apoyando mi mentón en su hombro – Es cuando te ves más bonita, lanzando rayos por los ojos, con las mejillas sonrojadas y repartiendo montones de maldiciones…

-Me desconcentras! – Exclamó retorciéndose, quitándose mi mentón de su hombro.

-Me alegro! – Respondí – Esa es la idea, lograr que yo te provoque a ti lo que tú provocas en mí.

-Como te estaba diciendo… - Continuó, ignorándome, pero con una sonrisa contenida en sus labios. Yo por mi parte deposité pequeños besos en sus hombros descubiertos. Su piel era deliciosa, jodidamente perfecta.

En ciertos períodos y lugares en los que viví, las mujeres humanas habrían matado por el cutis que mi Isabella lucía naturalmente.

-Basta o no te cuento nada! – Amenazó tratando de parecer firme.

-Es sólo tu hombro, si lo dejaste a la vista es porque querías que te viera – Razoné – No he tocado nada inapropiado, ni siquiera por accidente, y aún no me pides que te bese, así es que no lo he hecho – Dije luciendo lo más inocente posible, tarea extra difícil para mí.

-Okeeeey… - Dijo cautelosa, esperando el golpe.

-Un par de besitos donde la ropa no te cubre es totalmente respetable y no te afecta en nada, en cambio a mí me hacen feliz. No quieres que yo sea feliz? Pido tan poquito… - Suspiré.

No sé qué cara habré puesto, pero ella soltó una carcajada.

-Vale, pero sólo en lugares que no cubran la ropa o los calcetines y zapatos. No quiero saber si eres un fetichista – Comentó para sí. Yo no supe qué decir – Y si yo digo que pares o me estás haciendo sentir incómoda, paras – Asentí, solemne. Esto era más de lo que jamás esperé conseguir en una primera negociación… Era el hecho de poder hacerme feliz lo que la decidió, seguro que de otra forma me habría amenazado con lo de las orejas otra vez por sólo sugerirlo.

-Lo juro – Dije – Desde ahora saldremos de la mano, (a menos que uses guantes) y me dejarás besar tu rostro, tu cuello, tus hombros… - Gracias a dios ella usaba ese día uno de esos vestidos que se amarran en el cuello, lo que despejaba una buena porción de piel desnuda.

-Agh… Ya me estoy comenzando a arrepentir – Dijo frunciendo el ceño – Seguro Alice debe haber dejado en alguna parte trajes para ir a la nieve, esos me cubren completa… Y si me pongo guantes, gorro y bufanda… Existirán las antiparras? Porque así estaría a salvo…

-Esa es tu manera indirecta de pedirme que bese tus labios? – Pregunté recostándome en el pasto. Ella se quedó sentada en mis piernas.

-Noooooo – Dijo sorprendida – Lo contrario, creo.

-Bueno, con ese atuendo anti besos lo único que dejas libre es tu boca… - Dije satisfecho.

-Bueno, a lo mejor en el hospital me dan una máscara, o puedo ir al taller de un soldador al arco, o hasta un casco de motos me serviría – Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ajá, y quién es el idiota que va a tener que robarle un coche que apeste a naftalina a otra viejecita y luego acompañarte por todo Chicago buscando una máscara de soldador que evitará que yo te toque? – Levanté una ceja.

-Tú, obvio – Dicho ella con toda desfachatez.

-Y qué hay para mí? Esto es claramente un caso de suicidio en defensa propia – Me burlé.

-Yo – Respondió.

-Agh? – Dije, brillante.

-Me preguntaste que qué hay para ti, y la respuesta es yo… - Dijo tímida - Si tú me pidieras que te acompañara a cualquier parte, me subiría a un auto y me iría contigo a cambio de golosinas para el camino – Luego su tono cambió – Tal vez soy demasiado trabajo y te diste cuenta de que no vale la pena… Es una lástima, porque de verdad me gustas, me haces reír, y me siento bien contigo… – Hizo ademán de levantarse.

-Dónde demonios crees que vas? – Pregunté deteniéndola antes de que se levantara un par de centímetros.

-A la casa, tengo un poco de frío – Dijo abrazándose, sin entonación. Su voz era plana, su coraza impenetrable.

-No te vas a largar después de decirle eso a un hombre Isabella – Le dije más herido que enojado – Yo jamás te tocaría un pelo sin tu consentimiento. Lo sabes, verdad? – Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, obligándola a mirarme.

Asintió.

-Estás segura de que lo sabes? – Insistí.

Asintió.

-Quiero estar contigo – Dije –Quiero estar contigo. No sé qué es lo que hay entre nosotros, pero quiero explorarlo juntos. Esto no es un revolcón que no volveré a ver Isabella, para mí esto es real.

-James… - Murmuró y acunó mi mejilla.

-No necesitas protegerte de mí – Afirmé – Puedes decidir andar desnuda de ahora en adelante si te apetece, y no te voy a tocar… Está claro que soy un hombre y no voy a estar muy cómodo duro las 24 horas al día, y probablemente pasaré mucho tiempo en el jardín, pero no te voy a tocar.

-James – Repitió.

-Toda la ropa del mundo no podría protegerte de un vampiro, y lo sabes – Continué - Pero también sabes que basta una palabra para que este vampiro se detenga.

-James! –Insistió.

-Qué? Maldita sea Isabella, me estoy eviscerando frente a ti, entregándote mi puto corazón, y no dejas de interrumpir! Qué demonios quieres? – Gruñí frustrado.

Ella ni se inmutó ante mi enojo.

-Cállate y bésame – Ordenó.

 _A su servicio._

 **Ok,** **tienen** **que contarme qué opinan, estoy demasiado emocionada como para que me dejen sola con mis teorías. O comparten o voy a estallar!**

 **Qué es lo que pensó y nunca pudo decir Bella?**

 **Hacia dónde vamos ahora?**

 **Qué pasa con el asunto de la "alimentación" de James?**


	7. Bien, mal, bien, bien, meh, bien, mal

**Holas, estos días estuve "alta" así es que escribí sin parar. Tengo este cap. mas otro listo, lo que no pasa nunca, porque no me gusta escribir algo antes de tener el feedback de lo anterior.**

 **Dicho esto, los comentarios son la única brújula que me guía, por lo que si me dan su opinión, puedo revisar hoy y publicar mañana mismo, ya que no me gusta tener a las actualizaciones de rehenes.**

 **Si tengo el material, ustedes lo van a recibir, sin un calendario de actualizaciones que de todas maneras rara vez puedo cumplir.**

 **Espero les guste, no todo es sencillo para estos dos, pero creo que son muy interesantes.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **Capítulo 7**

"…Tonight you're mine, completely  
You give your love so sweetly  
Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
But will you love me tomorrow…

…I'd like to know that your love  
Is a love I can be sure of  
So tell me now and I won't ask again  
Will you still love me tomorrow…"

 _Will you still love me tomorrow / The Shirelles_

 **Bella POV**

" _Cállate y bésame"._ Sólo 3 palabras, pero increíblemente poderosas. Decir esas 3 palabras debe ser lejos lo más valiente y tal vez lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi loca existencia, pero pronunciarlas me hizo sentir empoderada, en control por primera vez en mi vida. Esta era mi semana, yo tomaría las decisiones, y por la razón que sea confiaba en James y ni se me pasaba por la cabeza que él pudiera hacerme daño.

" _Cállate y bésame"._ Una cosa era decirlo y otra hacerme cargo del desafío.

Al menos tenía la ventaja de la sorpresa. James estaba tan ocupado con su declaración de principios que no se dio cuenta de que me tenía derretida, medio idiota por él, desde hacía horas.

No era amor, al menos no lo creo… Eso nunca pasa tan rápido, ni siquiera con Edward… Pero a medida que pasábamos tiempo juntos me sentía más y más a gusto a su lado, bromeando, desafiándonos, o en completo silencio conmigo en sus brazos.

Cómo llegué a este punto? Obviamente no es lo más raro que me ha pasado, considerando el viaje en el tiempo y todo lo demás, pero es una de las cosas que más he ha sacudido. Porque James me importa. Genuinamente me importa. Es más, me gusta, y mucho, aun sabiendo cómo van a terminar las cosas entre nosotros… Porque regresar a mi línea espacio temporal es inevitable, no? Así como llegué me iré, y cada día extrañaré al vampiro que se rió tanto que se cayó del columpio, que no temía tocarme, que cada vez que está orgulloso de algo que hice o dije besa mi frente o mi cabello...

Jodido James, ojalá fuera feo, tuerto o jorobado al menos! Pero para nada. El maldito es guapo, delicioso, y lo sabe.

-Pídemelo otra vez – Susurró con su frente contra la mía sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

Respiré profundamente, tratando de plasmar en mi memoria cada detalle de su rostro.

-Bésame James, bésame rápido, antes de que recupere el buen juicio y salga corriendo para no volver – Dije medio en serio y medio en broma.

-No corras con tijeras, Isabella – Dijo entre dientes, lanzando fuego con los ojos - Crees que puedes escapar de mí así nada más? – Tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y se aseguró de que lo mirara de lleno cuando me dijo – Te voy a encontrar donde estés, no importa el lugar del mundo, porque tu esencia está grabada para siempre en mí.

Qué curioso, ambos habíamos estado haciendo básicamente lo mismo: Capturar los preciosos momentos que tuviéramos juntos ante un futuro incierto.

Él para perseguirme y yo para no olvidar.

-James – Susurré moviendo mi nariz contra la suya – James… - Repetí poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas que aún acunaban mis mejillas. Entrelacé nuestros dedos y pude ver la mal velada desesperación en sus ojos. No sé qué nos unió, pero al menos yo tuve la suerte de tener una vida acompañada. No tenía una familia perfecta, pero tenía una familia. No tenía muchos amigos, pero tenía unos pocos. Mi novio y su familia no resultaron ser lo que yo pensaba, pero al menos tuve un novio.

James no.

James estaba solo, siempre.

Hasta que aparecí yo, sin temor.

Hasta que lo hice reír.

Él dependía más de mí que yo de él. Estoy bastante segura de que en ese momento no había nadie en el mundo que le significara más que yo.

Porque para él yo era un milagro, una en un billón.

Debía tratarlo bien. Él era muchísimo mayor, pero sus sentimientos estaban sin estrenar y a flor de piel, sensibles por su inexperiencia. Él sabía de sexo, pero no de intimidad. Yo no sabía nada de sexo, pero no tenía reparos en sentir mis emociones. De hecho hay quienes dicen que tengo muchas y las siento demasiado.

-James – Repetí susurrando, tratando de serenarlo y que se enfocara en nosotros, en el presente, no en lo que podría pasar – Bésame… Dame un beso de verdad… Enséñame a besarte… -Dije casi rozando sus labios con los míos.

Eso fue como darle un balde de Viagra.

Se lanzó sobre mí sacándose la chaqueta en el proceso y la tiró al pasto, donde segundos después estaba recostada de espaldas, y él con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre mí.

Su peso no me aplastó. Se sentía… Increíble. Quería que me hundiera en el césped, que dejáramos un bajo relieve con forma de Bella, como en las caricaturas.

-Qué quieres aprender? – Preguntó besando mi cuello. Era difícil concentrarme en contestar con él succionando justo sobre mi punto del pulso. Y no por temor a ser la cena, sino porque sus caricias no las estaba sintiendo sólo en el cuello. De alguna forma se replicaban en algún lugar sobre mi clavícula, mi bajo vientre y mi sexo, haciéndome retorcerme en búsqueda de algo, pero sin saber qué o cómo obtenerlo.

Esto no era como las veces que Edward me excitó con sus mínimas caricias y luego me dejó con ganas de más, esto era una verdadera necesidad, frenética y casi dolorosa.

-Enséñame a besar… Nunca he recibido un beso de verdad, y quiero que tú soluciones ese problema – Repliqué arqueándome hacia él con los ojos cerrados, exponiendo más piel, necesitando más.

-Cómo puede ser…? – Preguntó levantando la vista hacia mí.

-Edward nunca quiso arriesgarse a acercarse tanto a mí. Además ahora que lo pienso, creo que le producía cierto placer sádico encenderme para luego retirarse y dejarme frustrada - Expliqué tratando de quitarle importancia, tratando de regresar a lo nuestro – Supongo que así tenía aún más control sobre mí.

-Y tus novio antes de él? – Preguntó.

-Ya te dije que era un ratón de biblioteca – Rodé los ojos - En general huía de los chicos, especialmente cuando se acercaba algún baile – Confidencié.

-Nadie te ha tocado? Cómo es posible? – Preguntó casi agraviado.

-De verdad eres raro, uno pensaría que te gustaría la idea, en general los hombres prefieren que sus mujeres tengan un historial amoroso corto o nulo… - Dije sin entender por qué estábamos _hablando_ de nuevo. Yo lo quería en silencio y acariciándome, no quejumbroso por mi falta de experiencia.

-No lo puedo creer – Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, créelo o no, cosa tuya, ahora muévete, sal de mi camino, me voy a almorzar – Lo empujé, avergonzada y ofendida.

-Qué? No! Por qué? – Preguntó casi haciendo pucheros.

-No sabía que este asunto sería una complicación para ti, pero no pasa nada, que estoy segura de que encontraré a alguien dispuesto a enseñarme lo básico eventualmente – Seguí empujando.

-Complicación? Qué complicación? – Preguntó torciendo la cabeza de esa forma que hacía que el muy bastardo fuera no sólo hermoso, sino adorable. Era injusto.

-Mi inexperiencia… El besarme hasta que me salga bien – Respondí, súbitamente cansada cuando se disipó la adrenalina, y bastante humillada por lo explícita que había sido al mostrar mis ganas de él – Es al parecer una carga muy pesada.

-Por supuesto que te voy a besar hasta que pidas piedad, y entonces te voy a besar un poco más para estar seguros! – Dijo ofendido y frunciendo el ceño – Lo que no entiendo es cómo es posible que hayan avanzado tanto tecnológicamente en tu tiempo si la especie está involucionando y los hombres se volvieron estúpidos. Tal vez por eso las mujeres trabajan en todos esos puestos de poder – Reflexionó.

-De qué rayos estás hablando? Déjame ponerme de pie! – Demandé aún aplastada por él, que ni se había dado cuenta de que yo seguía tratando de escapar.

-Si no hubo siquiera un hombre digno de ganar tu atención, no me queda más que pensar que son todos un montón de monos glorificados tirándose excremento los unos a los otros – Declaró y volvió a hundirse en mi cuello.

-Qué te pasa? Quién te crees que eres? – Pregunté menos firmemente de lo que hubiera deseado.

-Tu piel en esta zona es tan delgada… - Recorrió la columna de mi cuello con la punta de su lengua, sumido en su propio mundo - Puedo ver cada vena y arteria… Casi puedo saborear tu sangre – Dijo como hablando solo.

-Quedémonos en el casi – Respondí de inmediato.

-No seas así Isabella, esta parte no está vestida – Depositó un lánguido beso en el hueco de mi clavícula.

-O me das mi jodido beso o me voy a preparar unos fideos, estoy cabreada y hambrienta, si estuviera en mi período ya estarías muerto – Le dije muy en serio.

-Yo… Yo sólo quería alargar el momento… - Dijo sonando triste y confundido - Este no es sólo tu primer beso, es _nuestro_ primer beso, tuyo y mío… Supongo que lo hice todo mal… - Rodó sobre su espalda para liberarme y quedar acostado a mi lado, con los ojos cerrados, probablemente auto flagelándose mentalmente.

No lo pensé, no realmente. Tan solo me incorporé y levantando una pierna quedé a horcajadas de su estómago, y antes de que alcanzara a reaccionar me agaché y le planté un dulce y tímido beso en la comisura de su boca, e inmediatamente tomé su labio inferior entre mis dientes y lo mordí (no violentamente, claro, a mí me gusta tener todas mis piezas dentales intactas).

-Me vas a besar maldita sea – Dije contra su boca. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y sus manos se aferraban a mi cintura – Así tenga que morderte, arañarte o tirarte piedras, me vas a besar porque no quiero tener que ir a pararme a una esquina a ver quién se ofrece…

Un gruñido aterrador salió de su pecho y nuevamente me encontré de espaldas con él sobre mí.

Estaba furioso, respirando agitado y con los ojos cerrados.

No me dio miedo... Me gustó.

Me estiré un poco y alcancé el costado de su cuello con mi boca, y lo lamí desde la base hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

Los gruñidos se detuvieron.

La respiración siguió agitada, pero su mirada se enfocó en mí.

Acaricié su mejilla y le sonreí.

-Este debe ser el peor preludio romántico de la historia de los primeros besos – Dije, y su mirada se entristeció otra vez – Pero todavía quiero que seas tú… Ven, acércate… Enséñame, sí?

James fue descendiendo tentativamente hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron a pocos centímetros de distancia, y entonces besó mis párpados, y recorriendo con la punta de la nariz mi mejilla, por fin llegó a su destino y reclamó mis labios.

Se movió lenta y tiernamente, casi lánguido, dándome tiempo para seguir su ejemplo, y al poco tiempo ya abríamos la boca, llegando mucho más allá de lo que Edward me permitió jamás.

-James… - Jadeé con mis dedos enredados en su cabello.

-Mmmmmh? – Preguntó.

-Lo estoy haciendo bien?

-Ajaaaaa – Asintió y volvió a reclamar mis labios, esta vez separándolos con la punta de la lengua.

Yo me dejé llevar y mi lengua salió al encuentro con la suya, echando por la borda todas las historias de terror que me contaron acerca de besar a un vampiro.

Fue una experiencia increíble. Porque estábamos recostados en la hierba, porque nos encontramos en el tiempo y lugar adecuado, porque nuestros sentimientos recién descubiertos nos llenaban de endorfinas, y porque entrar en sincronía no nos costó ni un poco.

Era una danza que ejecutábamos desde el principio de los tiempos. Él y yo estábamos destinados, lo sentí como una certeza irracional e irrefutable. Puede que no supiera poner nombre a mis sentimientos, pero de seguro eran magia poderosa.

Sus manos en algún momento desarmaron mi coleta y mi cabello fue abanicado todo a mi alrededor.

Ambos estábamos jadeantes y felices, incapaces de dejar de sonreír.

Él no dejó de besarme ni yo de acariciar su rostro, hombros y brazos, y fue infinitamente dulce, porque él lo hizo así para mí.

Una emoción sin nombre fue creciendo hasta que eventualmente pareció desbordarse de mi pecho, y un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas. Él de inmediato se detuvo.

-Qué pasa? Te hice daño? – Preguntó estudiándome atentamente.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Isabella, qué hice mal? Fui demasiado rápido? Te apreté muy fuerte? – Preguntó luciendo perdido y casi vulnerable.

Negué una vez más.

Con una mano acaricié su mejilla y con la otra ordené su cabello. Él reclinó la cabeza hacia la palma de mi mano y cerró los ojos unos segundos.

-Son cosas de niña – Dije con la voz quebrada.

-No me quieres contar? – Preguntó.

-No entenderías – Dije sin dejar de acariciarlo – Eres niño.

Él sonrió.

-Pruébame – Dijo.

-Sentí… No sé cómo explicarlo… - Pensé un momento - Me sentí tan feliz que creí que estallaría, me dolió el corazón porque no daba abasto, así es que como una represa que debe liberar agua o se desborda, regulé mis niveles con unas pocas lágrimas – Dije sin hacer ningún sentido salvo a mí misma.

-Entonces estas no son lágrimas – Dijo con toda naturalidad, capturando una con su dedo índice – Son felicidad líquida.

El alivio que sentí de que comprendiera y no me hiciera sentí una completa imbécil me hizo regalarle una sonrisa de un millón de dólares, mientras él se llevó el dedo a la boca y comentó

-Huph! Era de esperarse… La felicidad tiene gusto a ti.

oooOooo

Un largo rato después regresamos a la casa tal como salimos, de la mano, con la diferencia de que cada par de árboles él me empujaba para besarme contra el tronco, atrapándome con su cuerpo, abrumándome con su tamaño, y deslumbrándome con su belleza.

No podía esperar a que hubiera un día soleado y lo pudiera ver brillar en todo su esplendor.

Fue un trayecto bastante largo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa entramos directamente por la cocina y me dirigí a la despensa a sacar espaguetis y harina para preparar una salsa bechamel con jamón.

-Si quieres puedes ir a hacer otra cosa mientras cocino – Le dije parándome frente a él, que estaba sentado en una silla.

-Por qué querría ir a hacer otra cosa? – Preguntó tomándome de la cintura y apoyando su mejilla en mi estómago.

-No sé, dicen que mi comida es apestosa y que luce repulsiva… - Encogí los hombros.

-Banda de pretenciosos hijos de puta… – Masculló.

-Ugh?

-Tu comida huele a comida humana, eso es todo. No es más asquerosa que la comida de cualquier otra especie animal ni huele peor, recuerda que nosotros en algún momento también fuimos humanos, así es que sólo porque ya no nos apetezca no significa que es repulsiva. Yo he vivido lo bastante como para poder reconocer olores realmente terribles y tu pasta no es nada más que una serie de ingredientes en buen estado, simplemente otro estímulo sensorial… De hecho considerando nuestras propias fuentes de alimentación no sé cómo tienen cara para darse aires de superioridad – Declaró. Nunca antes lo vi así.

-Pero… Siempre se quejaban del olor cuando Esme cocinaba algo para mí, aunque fuera sólo un sándwich de pavo – Dije.

-Y cómo te sentías después de comer? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño sin soltar mi cintura.

-Culpable – Respondí de inmediato.

-Y eso te hacía más sumisa, porque tratabas de compensarlos por el "mal rato" que los hiciste pasar al comer – Finalizó – No te parece absurdo?

Nos miramos a los ojos.

-Control – Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Ay Fierecilla, sí que jugaron contigo, no? – Me preguntó resignado, tirando de mí para sentarme en sus piernas.

-Sip, me jodieron bien jodida – Asentí y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. Ni siquiera estaba enojada ni herida. Estaba tan feliz y en paz en los brazos de James, que los Cullen podían irse mucho a la mierda.

James susurró un par de sucias frases en mi oído acerca de qué tan jodida estaba y qué tan jodida quería estar, haciéndome reír y levantar el rostro para besarlo.

-Gracias – Dije después de un leve roce de labios.

-Por qué? – Preguntó.

-Por ser, por estar… Gracias.

-No me mires así Isabella – Me dijo muy bajito.

-Así cómo? – Pregunté.

-Así... Niña… Dulce… Cuando peleamos es más fácil, pero cuando me miras así siento vértigo por lo rápido que caigo… - Dijo.

-Lo bueno es que al menos caemos juntos – Dije besando la línea de su mandíbula – Y entonces el viaje es más entretenido…

Él gruñó y me abrazó tan fuerte como resistí, hundió su rostro en mi cabello y se quedó así algunos minutos.

oooOooo

Preparé mis tallarines y comí en el comedor de diario, en el extremo opuesto a James. Él estaba un poco introspectivo y yo aún no le contaba de mis planes, así es que le dije

-James?

-Mmmmh? – Me miró.

-Necesito decirte lo que pensé…

-Es cierto! Bueno, dime, qué es lo que pensaste? – Se animó.

-Cuando fuimos al supermercado escuché a unas chicas hablando del comienzo de clases de su escuela, que es mañana…

-A media semana? – Preguntó él, extrañado.

-Sí, en todas las escuelas del país se comienza un martes o miércoles para ayudar a los alumnos a aclimatarse en el ambiente escolar – Expliqué.

-Lo siento, continúa – Me dijo gesticulando.

-Bueno, lo que quiero es ir a clases esta semana, al menos un día o dos, y asistir al baile de bienvenida que es el viernes – Dije apretando los puños de pura ansiedad, pero sin desviar la mirada - Nunca he ido a un baile por mi propia voluntad, y la música está en un tan buen período, y los vestidos de esta época son tan lindos, y seguro Alice empacó o tiene algo que me sirva, o sino tengo un cerro de billetes para comprar lo que necesitemos…

-Quieres que perdamos medio día cada día en el que podríamos estar juntos para que tú vayas a una secundaria que no te va a certificar ni a enseñar nada que no sepas? Todo lo que te traten de enseñar va a estar obsoleto! Y qué hago yo en esta jodida casa sin ti? Recién te tengo y ya quieres que te deje ir? – Preguntó luciendo un poco herido.

-Lo que quiero es la experiencia de la vida en la secundaria en esta época, que debe ser radicalmente opuesta a lo que fue la mía. Cuando iba en Phoenix debíamos pasar cada día por un detector de metales y nuestros bolsos eran escaneados por rayos X para evitar que alumnos ingresaran armas de fuego o cuchillos. También había problemas de drogas y pandillas – Expliqué – En cambio este es un período que luce mucho más inocente, y quiero ver con mis propios ojos si lo he idealizado o no.

-Rayos X? Control de armas en las escuelas? – Preguntó él incrédulo.

-Ha habido algunos asesinatos masivos, alumnos que han entrado a sus escuelas y le han disparado al que se le cruce, a todo lo que se mueve – Dije asintiendo.

-Más de una vez? – Preguntó incrédulo.

-Muchas veces – Dije suspirando – Por eso es lindo ver a la gente que camina segura por las calles, que se saludan, que se esfuerzan por ir bien presentados a todas partes, una sociedad donde las normas de cortesía aún se respetan… Mi tiempo ha tenido enormes avances científicos y tecnológicos, como los que te conté y muchos más, pero los valores de la humanidad se han deteriorado bastante. Yo sigo la corriente de pensamiento liberal, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en los niños odiosos y maleducados que va a criar mi generación y en el mundo horrible y maltratado que les vamos a heredar.

-Pero Isabella, por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – Preguntó arrodillándose a mi lado.

-Porque hemos hablado sin parar, pero no podemos cubrirlo todo en 24 horas, menos cuando uso 8 en dormir – Acaricié su cabello.

-Si quieres ir a la escuela, lo entiendo - Dijo lentamente – Lo siento si me alteré más de la cuenta… Te voy a esperar a la salida cada día y no voy a gruñir ni una vez – Prometió.

-Pero que mentiroso que eres, estás gruñendo ahora de puro pensarlo! – Reí y era verdad. Una suave vibración sacudía su pecho.

-Isabella…

-James, dije que quería ir a clases, no que quería ir a clases sola. Quiero que vayas conmigo… - Dije.

-Escuela? Yo? – Me miró como si estuviera loca.

-Sí, tú – Asentí acariciando su mejilla. Ya le hacía falta una afeitada, por el bien de mi rostro, que se sentía recién exfoliado, y para verse más joven – Qué edad tenías cuando estiraste la pata?

Él soltó una carcajada.

-Alrededor de 22 o 23 años, no estoy seguro – Dijo.

-Bueno, Emmett tiene 20, casi 21, y es enorme, mide 1,98mt y es ancho como un ropero de tres cuerpos. Si él puede pasar por estudiante, tú también – Decidí.

-Y mis ojos? – Preguntó.

-Tus lentes fotocromáticos – Respondí.

-Y si no me dejan usar lentes oscuros en clases? – Preguntó.

-Dices que son medicados y que eres fotosensible y que al día siguiente llevarás una nota del doctor de ser necesario. No creo que lo sea – Dije.

-Y… Y el miedo? – Dijo, mencionando la verdadera razón para su reticencia.

-Creo que no verte a los ojos ayudará – Dije – Y tú vas a ser lo más amable que puedas, es sólo por un par de días.

-Me van a temer – Dijo – Tú eres la única…

-Lo sé – Dije – Pero vamos a suavizar tu imagen, y yo voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo.

-Y qué se supone que seríamos tu y yo? – Preguntó.

-Mmmmh… Hablas sueco o finés? – Pregunté.

-Algo de sueco, muy rudimentario – Respondió.

-Entonces tú podrías ser un alumno de intercambio de Finlandia que no habla mucho inglés y yo la chica que te recibió en mi casa.

-Intercambio? – Preguntó.

-Sip, nosotros mandamos a mi hermano Mike a tu casa, y ellos claramente salieron perdiendo en el trato – Dije, inspirada.

-Quién es Mike? – Preguntó.

-Un chico incansable en la búsqueda de sus objetivos – Dije.

Él levantó una ceja.

-Un chico que me invitó a salir desde mi primer día de escuela en Forks y nunca supo entender que no es no. Lo peor es que yo trabajaba en la tienda de sus padres, así es que él ordenaba los turnos para que estuviéramos juntos – Sonreí.

-Te acosaba? – Preguntó luciendo criminal.

-Nah, nunca fue un problema y además me subía la autoestima, él sólo era persistente. Pero lo importante es que podemos usar los datos de Mike, porque los sé todos, hasta su firma, entonces no tenemos que crearte toda una identidad humana ni preocuparnos de que suene real – Dije.

James se mantuvo con el ceño fruncido.

-Si no quieres hacerlo lo comprendo – Le dije – Iré a clases sólo mañana, eso será suficiente… Pero del baile no te salvas.

-Es que no sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti? Sé que va a ser un desastre, pero voy contigo. Yo tampoco he ido a la escuela durante este siglo, así es que quién sabe? A lo mejor aprendo algo nuevo! – Dijo besando la palma de mis manos. Se puso de pie y se sentó en su silla.

"Gracias", modulé y recogí mis platos.

Él me miró trabajar sin decir nada, hasta que cuando secaba un vaso, él se acercó por detrás y me abrazó. Puso sus labios junto a mi oído y dijo

-Sabes? Incluso cuando no me miras, sigo cayendo.

oooOooo

-Otra vez? – Preguntó descorazonado.

-Otra vez, o si no cómo? – Respondí.

-Isabella… Aaaagh! – Gimió pasándose las manos por la cara.

-Tú lo dijiste, no yo. Mis decisiones toda una semana. Tus decisiones la próxima – Sonreí.

-Y tú le estás sacando provecho a tu poder, verdad? – Levantó una ceja.

-Sería muy tonta si no lo hiciera – Respondí – Cuánto tiempo crees que te demorarás?

-Al menos una hora… - Respondió enfurruñado – Tengo que encontrar uno que te guste pero que además no apeste…

-James… - Susurré contra su piel.

-Mmmmmh? – Preguntó.

-Me haces feliz.

oooOooo

Mientras James se fue a buscar un nuevo auto para nuestra cita, yo obviamente usé ese tiempo para arreglarme un poco. Era nuestra primera salida como pareja y quería que fuera perfecta.

Como siempre, Alice había empacado calculando cualquier circunstancia, y después de un rato de deliberación, había escogido el vestido y los accesorios necesarios.

Me fui al baño y me desvestí, quedando frente al espejo sólo en bragas.

Le gustaría desnuda a James?

Mi cuerpo no era feo ni tenía ninguna singularidad que pareciera una mutación genética, pero tampoco estaba hecho del material que repleta las revistas.

No, mi cuerpo era delgado, pero armonioso. No era vergonzosamente enjuta, ni tampoco era de esas personas tan flacas que se les ha consumido el trasero. No, se podría decir que yo tenía de todo un poco, solo que no en la forma agresiva que se veía en los medios en mi tiempo. Supongo que otros me llamarían "frágil" por mi estructura y pálido colorido, pero mi mamá decía que mi figura era elegante, y que cuando aprendiera a caminar con los hombros atrás y el mentón levantado comprendería que la prestancia y gracia son cualidades atemporales que adornan más que las joyas, y en cambio la silicona, el colágeno,el bótox y los bronceados tienen una fecha de vencimiento que en un dos por tres convierte a las mujeres de gatitas sexi en viejas patéticas.

Me dijo que probablemente yo nunca sería la chica más llamativa del lugar, que nunca atraería las primeras miradas con mi escote o mis curvas infartantes, pero que una vez que se fijaran en mí no me volverían a pasar por alto.

Yo nunca lo creí, descartándolo como una especie de discurso de consolación ante el hecho de que mis amigas ya usaban sostén y yo no, pero ahora, mirándome al espejo, me di cuenta de que no había ninguna parte de mí que detestara, nada que realmente deseara cambiar.

Claro que no era perfecta, me faltaba tonicidad muscular y parecía un fantasma por lo pálida, por no mencionar que me encantaría llenar más la copa de mi brassier, pero eso en realidad no importaba, porque los seres humanos no somos partes y piezas, y mis características, fueran defectos o no, creaban un todo armonioso, amable a la vista.

Me miré en cada dirección, desde cada ángulo, y cada vez me sentí más tranquila.

Él sabía cómo soy, lo debe haber visto la noche anterior, y estaba tan entusiasmado con lo nuestro como yo.

No valía la pena perder tiempo en falsas modestias y baja autoestima cuando en cualquier momento esto podría acabar.

Llevé la mano al collar que colgaba entre mis pechos y la otra a la bolsita de té que guardaba en la cadera derecha de mis bragas. No podía separarme de ellos, porque no sabía qué podía pasar si lo hacía o cuando los necesitaría.

Me pregunté cuándo sería el momento adecuado de beber la segunda taza de infusión, pero rápidamente me desvié de esa línea de pensamiento cuando por primera vez desde que llegué a la casa, sonó el teléfono.

Dudé en si contestar o no. Seguro que los Cullen no eran, no tenían razón para llama a su casa vacía, pero qué tal si era James? Qué tal si era una emergencia?

Me envolví en una toalla y corrí a contestar.

-Hola? – Pregunté.

-Bella? Eres tú? – Preguntó una voz muy familiar.

-Alice? Alice estás bien? – Pregunté frenética.

-Bella, esto es tan raro, incluso para mis estándares – Rio nerviosa – No sé qué es lo que está pasando ni porqué el tiempo se desdobló generando una infinidad de posibles futuros, y algo me dice que es mejor que no lo sepa.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo – Murmuré.

Un par de fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura por la espalda. James había vuelto a casa.

Ni se me ocurrió pensar que estaba descalza y cubierta sólo por una toalla, atuendo bastante escandaloso para la época.

-Bella, no te conozco ni sé cómo nos conoces a nosotros, a menos que tengas el don de la precognición como yo, pero tuve las visiones y actué en cosa de minutos en base a lo que me pareció mejor en el momento. Me vi ayudándote con la maleta y saqué a la familia de la casa – Dijo – Pero ellos se están inquietando por mi falta de explicaciones, y Edward está tratando de encontrarme con la guardia baja para saber lo que sucede…

-No! Alice, no, Edward y yo no nos podemos encontrar. Alice, yo soy su cantante! – Exclamé.

- _Fous le camps_! – Exclamó – Oh… Ese, ese… _Morceau de merde!_

-Agh? – Pregunté.

-Tienes hasta la madrugada del lunes – Dijo respirando profundo para calmarse - Nosotros llegaremos a las 9 de la mañana. Espero conocerte algún día Bella, perece que tienes interesantes historias que contar…

-Gracias Alice, en otro momento y otro lugar creo que fuimos buenas amigas… - Le dije, pero me callé cuando escuché el "click" del otro lado del teléfono.

Colgué el auricular y me giré para mirar a James. Necesitaba ver su reacción a su cantante.

-Cómo estás? – Pregunté.

-Fastidiado – Respondió – Forcé 5 cerraduras antes de encontrar uno que no apestara.

-Sobre Alice – Aclaré – Qué sentiste al oírla hablar?

-Nada – Dijo firmemente – Ella no es nada para mí, sólo una útil distracción que me llevó a encontrarte. Nunca la he tenido al frente, y nunca cruzamos palabra, tan sólo era una chica que olía excepcionalmente bien.

-Y ahora? – Insistí.

-Ahora es un vampiro que huele como vampiro. Conserva parte de su esencia, pero no lo suficiente como para atraerme, después de todo no soy un caníbal, no puedo beber su veneno – Encogió los hombros – Además su esencia está mezclada con la de su pareja, que es una marca de posesión muy agresiva. Sería un imbécil en enfrentarlo arriesgando mi vida para tratar de llegar a ella cuando en realidad ni siquiera me importa cómo está… - Cambió el tono a algo más bajo, puramente masculino - Ahora estás tú… Con muy poca ropa… Pretendes seducirme Isabella? Porque te aviso que no soy fácil, no me bajo los pantalones antes de la tercera cita.

-Si James, me pareció que esta es la tenida más sexi que podía usar para bajarte los pantalones – Dije abrazándolo y besando su mejilla – Me estaba metiendo a la ducha cuando sonó el teléfono…

-Entonces estás desnuda bajo esta toalla? – Preguntó abriendo los ojos dramáticamente.

-Bastante desnuda, si… Aunque no sé cual es la diferencia, tú también estás desnudo bajo tu ropa, a menos que te hayas puesto un segundo par de ropa interior? – Pregunté jugando con la pretina de sus jeans.

-Juegas con fuego – Amenazó acercando mis caderas a su cuerpo.

-Y me va a quemar? – Jadeé.

Él miró su reloj de pulsera y dijo

-No, estamos con el tiempo justo, así es que anda a bañarte – Dijo desanimado, girándome y dándome una palmada en las nalgas.

James usaba reloj en la muñeca. No me había fijado, y se me hizo raro porque nadie de mi generación usa reloj. Ni Charlie usa reloj! Aunque supongo que James es bastante más viejo que mi generación o la de mi papá.

-James! – Grité desde la ducha.

-Mmmmmh? – Preguntó desde la puerta.

-Qué es lo que dijo Alice? Sonaba a francés? – Pregunté.

Él soltó una carcajada.

-Mary Alice es de Biloxi, Mississippi, y ahí se usa la lengua cajun, que provine del francés, intercalándola con el inglés. Tienen algunas palabras interesantes, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no se les entiende un carajo… Lo que Alice te dijo fue algo así como "No me jodas!" y luego llamó a Edward literalmente un "Pedazo de mierda".

-Nunca antes la escuché decir una palabra en cajun, ni tampoco una grosería, los Cullen son muy correctos, salvo Emmett cuando pierde en los videojuegos… Recuérdame que te cuente lo que son esos – Dije saliendo de la tina y empezando a secarme.

-Te lo recordaré sin falta – Prometió – Y bueno, con respecto al apropiado uso del lenguaje, acuérdate de que Mary Alice ha tenido 65 años para refinarse antes de conocerte – Dijo él.

-Pero Alice era una niña rica, no? - Pregunté poniéndome el collar.

-Una que pasó todo un largo tiempo en un asilo donde eran tratados como animales. Los insultos y groserías por parte de los trabajadores y pacientes deben haber sido la única forma de comunicación que tuvo sus últimos días – Dijo sin inflexión.

-Pobre Alice – Suspiré – Estuvo jodida desde el principio: Para escapar de ti fingió estar loca, se fue a internar al mismísimo infierno, y terminó en manos del vampiro que la convirtió – Dije mientras me vestía.

Silencio. Pensé que James se había ido a buscar algo o a ventilar el auto del olor a viejecita, y no le di importancia.

Terminé de vestirme y me hice una coleta alta. Me puse brillo en los labios, me curvé las pestañas con una cuchara, y salí del baño feliz, solo para encontrarme a James sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared.

-Isabella… Cómo puedes estar conmigo sabiendo lo que soy? – Preguntó cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

Creo que de haber podido, él habría derramado unas cuantas lágrimas, genuinamente atormentado.

 **Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!**


	8. Me dejas tú o te dejo yo?

**Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí estamos publicando a velocidades inéditas.**

 **1.-Me escribió una lectora llamada** _ **Sonrisas**_ **que me contó que sufre de depresión y que con el capítulo anterior había sido capaz de rememorar algunos momentos felices que creyó perdidos. Me alegró el alma y mi mamá casi lloró cuando le conté. Como muchas saben yo también sufro de depresión, estoy en un tratamiento fuertemente medicada, y eso mismo a veces anestesia mis emociones.**

 **Escribir toda esta gama de personajes y situaciones es mi propia forma de rememorar y plasmar para no olvidar.**

 **Por eso, aférrense a esas sensaciones y recuerdos, chicas, que son un gran consuelo y los pueden llevar siempre con ustedes. Mucha fuerza para** _ **Sonrisas**_ **y todas quienes pasan momentos difíciles y buscan un rato de distracción en estos mundos coloridos y distorsionados del fanfiction.**

 **2.- Me cabo de enterar que postularon a "En Silencio" (Embry/Bella) a mejor fic dramático en el grupo "FFAD (Twilight)" de Facebook. Si les gustó esta historia, den una vuelta para votar, creo que es el único no canon así es que seguro no saldré muy bien parada, pero igual hay que hacer saber que hay gente que aprecia el caos y la diversidad de lo no convencional.**

 **3.- Me he preocupado de que la "banda sonora"de este fic sea exclusivamente compuesta por canciones de los ´50s salvo "Time in a Bottle" de Jim Croce (´72), que es la canción que le da el nombre al fic. La letra es la razón por la que decidí escribir a James:**

" _ **Si pudiera guardar el tiempo en una botella,  
lo primero que me gustaría hacer,  
es guardar cada uno de los días,  
hasta que la eternidad pase de largo,  
solo para pasarlos contigo.**_

 _ **Si pudiera hacer que los días durasen para siempre,  
si las palabras pudieran hacer realidad los deseos,  
guardaría cada uno de los días como un tesoro y luego,  
otra vez, los pasaría contigo".**_

 **Ven? Cada canción se relaciona con su capítulo y complementa la idea general. Yo sé que varias ni miran las canciones que elijo, pero si se dan el tiempo van a ver que mejoran la experiencia.**

 **Y eso,**

 **Todo mi cariño**

 **Ah! Uh! Y hoy hay pelea.** **Quedan avisadas…**

 **Capítulo 8**

Oh oh, yes I'm the great pretender  
Pretending that I'm doing well  
My need is such I pretend too much  
I'm lonely but no one can tell

Oh oh, yes I'm the great pretender  
Adrift in a world of my own  
I've played the game but to my real shame  
You've left me to grieve all alone

Too real is this feeling of make believe  
Too real when I feel what my heart can't conceal

 _The Great Pretender / The Platters_

 **James POV**

Ese había sido con mucho el mejor día de mi vida, y curiosamente no incluyó una orgía de sangre humana, acechar a nadie, luchar con nadie ni coger con nadie.

Y aún así, era lejos el mejor.

Cada momento era un descubrimiento, y una vez que Isabella se abrió a la posibilidad de una relación conmigo fui el recipiente de un caudal de sonrisas, ternura, calidez y amor como no he disfrutado jamás. Sus sentimientos literalmente se desbordaron, y en el momento en que me dijo que o lloraba o explotaría de felicidad, terminé de firmar mi condena. Si no estaba seguro de amarla antes, ahora no cabía ninguna duda. A la mierda el escaso tiempo de conocernos! A la mierda todo, yo sabía lo que quería, y era un pequeño demonio que lo mismo me podía acariciar con sus suaves manitas, o decime que me fuera a tomar por culo.

Cuando llegué a la casa un poco antes de lo previsto con el auto que necesitábamos para nuestra cita y la vi de espaldas y cubierta sólo con un toalla, no podía creer mi buena suerte, pero esa felicidad duró sólo un segundo hasta que reconocí del otro lado de la línea la voz de mi cantante.

Mary Alice.

No sentí nada. Ni el deseo de atraparla ni la necesidad de cazar. No necesité averiguar dónde estaba para llegar a ella y ser el ganador, porque caí en cuenta que todo había sido una larga distracción necesaria para llegar a Isabella.

Nunca tuve nada en contra de la chica más que el hecho de que su sangre, de acuerdo a las costumbres de la raza, me pertenecía, y cuando ella demostró ser difícil de atrapar, selló su destino al transformarse en un desafío.

Cuando se convirtió en vampiro la seguí de forma intermitente, más que nada para evadir el tedio, pero ella siempre lograba escapar justo a tiempo, por lo que la cacería continuaba.

Luego conocí a Isabella y la idea de seguir a otra mujer para lo que fuera se me hizo absurda. Ella me pidió que dejara a Alice en paz y no tuve problemas en aceptar su requerimiento.

Por eso cuando Isabella me preguntó cómo me sentía al escuchar su voz yo respondí honestamente: Nada.

Ella entró al baño y yo me quedé en la sala hasta que escuché que me llamaba para preguntarme qué significaban las palabras que Mary Alice dijo en cajun, y me quedé en la puerta, conversando mientras ella se secaba y se vestía.

Y entonces lo escuché. Cuando yo lo decía no sonaba tan mal, yo nunca le mentí ni suavice mis pecados, por lo que no sé por qué me afectó tanto escucharlo de su boca.

-Pobre Alice – Suspiró – Estuvo jodida desde el principio: Para escapar de ti fingió estar loca, se fue a internar al mismísimo infierno, y terminó en manos del vampiro que la convirtió – Dijo de forma casual, como si contara algo que le pasó al vecino o los escándalos de la monarquía inglesa.

No sé por qué, pero oírla resumir en un par de frases mi nivel de depravación y cuánto daño había causado a quién alguna vez fue su amiga… No sé, no pude evitar preguntarme si Isabella estaba bien de la cabeza.

Porque ella no es de ninguna manera una sádica, de hecho es todo lo contrario, es de aquellas personas que sufren en silencio, de las personas cuyo nivel de empatía la lleva a sentir el dolor ajeno, entonces cómo compatibilizaba todo eso con ser mi pareja? Cómo podía mirarme sin revulsión? Soy una mala persona que ama a la chica más buena que ha conocido.

Me fui deslizando al suelo sin pretenderlo, y cubrí mi rostro lleno de vergüenza por contaminarla a ella en mis perversiones. Ya había robado sus primeros besos, no podía seguir tomando cosas que pertenecían a otro mejor que yo.

Afortunadamente no necesito respirar, porque mi pecho estaba tan apretado que me habría resultado imposible.

La escuché trajinar en el baño mientras tarareaba alguna canción que aún no se había escrito y por fin emergió en medio de una nube de vapor cargada con su esencia. No me volteé a mirarla.

-Isabella… Cómo puedes estar conmigo sabiendo lo que soy? – Pregunté aun cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos.

-James, mírame – Me dijo firmemente. Esperó paciente hasta que yo bajara las manos.

Lo hice, por supuesto.

Y ahí estaba ella frente a mí, usando un primoroso vestido de tul de un color que había escuchado llamar "cenizas de rosas" y lunares negros. Usaba zapatos al tono, aros de brillantes en las orejas, guantes de cabritilla, brillo en los labios y su largo cabello en una coleta alta diseñada para que yo la deshiciera y jugara con él.

No debí abrir los ojos, esa visión me perseguiría hasta la muerte.

-Te gustó mi vestido? – Preguntó ignorando mi estado y mi pregunta.

-Por supuesto que me gusta – Le dije a contrapelo – Es hermoso, y lo usas tú…

-Yyyyy… Mis zapatos? Nunca había usado Mary Janes, y los encuentro muy bonitos – Dijo moviéndose, probablemente admirando sus zapatos desde distintos ángulos - Un poco duros, pero lindos.

-Son perfectos para tu vestido – Dije extrañado de que ella demandara tantos cumplidos.

-Y estoy limpia además. Me lavé los dientes, la cara, las manos, las orejas y lo demás. No apesto ni un poquito, huele – Ofreció inclinándose hacia mí.

Y yo como un idiota, obedecí, confundido.

-Deliciosa, como siempre – Murmuré.

-Y si todo te gusta, por qué no me quieres sacar a pasear? – Preguntó sentándose a mi lado y probablemente haciendo un enorme puchero.

-Isabella… - Sacudí la cabeza. No debía dejarme confundir, no debía caer en sus adorables trampas.

Iluso.

-Ven – Dijo tironeándome – Ven!

Fui.

Ella me guió para que apoyara la cabeza en su regazo, mirando hacia sus pies, que se movían al ritmo de la música que parece sonar siempre en su cabeza.

-Ok – Dijo y hundió los dedos de una mano en mi cabello y acarició mi brazo con la otra. El ritmo constante era hipnótico, y ella comenzó a murmurar palabras inconexas, nanas para dormir bebés, el resultado de cinco partidos de baseball en los que podía apostar y hacerme rico, que algún día quería que fuéramos a Bali, y por fin me cantó una balada, una canción de un tal Elvis Presley, que estaba destinado a ser el Rey del Rock and Roll

"…Los hombres sabios dicen

Que sólo los tontos se apresuran

Pero yo no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti

Puedo quedarme?

Sería un pecado?

Si no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti…"

 _*Can't Help Falling In Love_ _/_ _Elvis Presley_

Cuando terminó de cantar, besó mi mejilla.

-Yo no lo puedo evitar James, por qué podrías tú? – Dijo sonando emocionada.

Me giré a mirarla y en sus ojos brillaban lágrimas a punto de desbordarse.

-Yo no voy a poner resistencia, yo quiero estar contigo, y si tú quieres tratar de alejarte de mí por la razón que sea, por supuesto que puedes hacerlo, pero lo único que vas a conseguir es recorrer un camino más largo hacia mí – Susurró y recogió un par de lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

-Yo te quiero a mi lado Isabella, claro que te quiero, pero mi pasado, las cosas que he hecho… No te merezco… - Dije sentándome frente a ella y tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

-Y no te pareces que esa es mi decisión? – Preguntó desafiante, ya no tan dulce.

-Yo sólo quiero protegerte… - Dije.

-Durante todo el tiempo que te conozco, futuro y presente, esta es la primera vez que te oigo hablar como un cobarde. Tú tendrás muchos defectos, pero generalmente la mediocridad y la cobardía no están en la lista – Dijo luciendo genuinamente cabreada.

-Mediocre? Cobarde? – Pregunté demasiado descolocado como para ofenderme.

-Cobarde, porque por primera vez encontraste algo especial y no soportas un día de felicidad sin buscar una razón para huir, y mediocre porque teniendo la oportunidad de vivir una vida llena de color y aventuras y peleas y reconciliaciones, prefieres la familiaridad de lo "normal", solo y monocromático – A esas alturas estaba furiosa.

-Isabella, hablo en serio, yo… - Mascullé.

-Tú… Tú… Tú qué? Eres un asesino? Chocolate por la noticia. Sabes a quién conozco que trataste de asesinar? A mí! – Gritó – Si yo pude superarlo supéralo tú también!

-Necesito protegerte! – Grité –Necesito protegerte… - Dije más bajo.

-Sabes quién decía exactamente esa frase al menos tres veces a la semana? – Gritó - Edward Cullen, quien considerando que no lo he podido contactar para notificarlo del término de nuestra relación, aún es mi puto novio!

-Él no es tu puto novio! - Rugí.

-Si lo es. Edward es mi puto novio y yo su jodida novia – Dijo a un volumen normal y modulando cada palabra.

-Edward no es tu puto novio! – Grité otra vez, incapaz de evitarlo - Te lo advierto Isabella, mi paciencia tiene un límite… – Dije entre dientes.

-El límite de tu paciencia me tiene muy sin cuidado, señor "No te merezco", y me puedes informar desde cuándo dejó Edward de ser mi novio? – Preguntó desafiante.

-En el instante en el que _yo_ me convertí en tu puto novio! – Grité frustrado con esa mujer enloquecedora y chiflada.

-No James - Negó con la cabeza – Podrías haberlo sido, pero no lo eres, porque estás actuando exactamente igual a ese estreñido de Cullen. Yo me aburrí de ser la muñeca de porcelana de alguien. Cuando te portes como un hombre de verdad podemos empezar a conversar – Dijo y trató de ponerse de pie sin dar un espectáculo mostrando las bragas.

Me quedé ahí sentado y la escuché caminar

-Isabella! – Exclamé justo cuando comenzaba a subir la escalera.

Se detuvo, pero no dijo nada.

El silencio que esa mañana nos envolvía como un capullo dándonos privacidad en ese momento se sentía frío y hostil. Y era mi culpa.

-Isabella, lo siento – Comencé – Tú has adivinado lo solitario que he estado en mi vida como vampiro. De mi vida humana no recuerdo casi nada, por lo que lo único que conozco es esto, yo vagando, los humanos corriendo para alejarse, los vampiros manteniéndome a distancia. No sé qué es lo que hay en mí que genera esa desconfianza, y no puedo entender por qué tú no me percibes así, pero desde que te conocí, y no puedo creer que sea tan solo ayer, he pasado por varias actitudes hacia ti. Primero decidí conservarte alrededor porque me divertías y no me temías; luego me di cuenta de que me gustabas y no podía robarte, sino que debía convencerte de que me dieras una oportunidad; luego pensé que tú debías tomar tus decisiones sin presión, y todo mientras me iba enamorando de esos pequeños detalles que son sólo tuyos… Cuando finalmente nos besamos, planeé en mi cabeza un futuro lleno de aventuras y pasión… Isabella, este ha sido sin dudar el mejor día de mi vida y siento vértigo de pensar que hoy podría ser el primero de muchos…

-Entonces por qué mierda nos estás saboteando antes de empezar? – Gritó ella volviéndose hacia mí. Su rostro brillaba por las lágrimas que no se había secado.

-Porque no podemos evadir lo que soy! Porque ayer éramos potenciales amigos, gente de paso, no importaba, pero ahora es diferente, y no quiero que mañana o pasado decidas que en realidad no puedes estar con alguien como yo. Estoy dispuesto a ser flexible, a dejar de lado mis juegos y hasta a tratar de integrarme un poco a la sociedad, pero yo no soy como los Cullen, y no voy a cambiar mi dieta, principalmente porque hacerlo te pondría en peligro a ti – Dije.

-Pero los Cullen… - Murmuró.

-No te han cenado de milagro, probablemente porque eras de Edward y él decidía lo que se hacía contigo – Dije.

-Ok entonces… - Suspiró – Tu problema es que el día de mañana puedo tener problemas con cosas que sé de ti desde hace meses: Que te gusta jugar y que comes gente, correcto?

-Correcto – Asentí.

-Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que es el creer que mañana me voy a impresionar más por lo que ya sabía desde ayer? – Preguntó – Yo estoy entrando en esto con los ojos abiertos, y creo que el que tiene que preguntarse lo que quiere eres tú.

-Yo sé lo que quiero – Dije poniéndome de pie – Te quiero a ti.

-Y yo quiero al James altivo y sarcástico con su sonrisa burlona siempre en su lugar, no al mequetrefe que masculla desde el suelo "no te merezco". Si me mereces o no esa es mi decisión, igual como el querer estar conmigo es la tuya. Piensa qué carajo quieres hacer con tu vida: Si es estar conmigo, fantástico, y si no, no te preocupes, probablemente voy a sobrevivir. Y ya que todo lo que te digo te entra por una oreja y te sale por la otra, me voy a acostar – Dijo y comenzó a subir la escalera, maldiciendo entre dientes a mí y a mis ancestros.

-Pero la película… - Dije sabiendo antes de terminar que mencionarla era un error.

-En el cine no esperan a que lleguen todos los miembros del público para empezar, así es que la película probablemente va por la mitad – Se le quebró la voz otra vez – Y nuestra primera cita se arruinó peor que nuestro primer beso, y estoy usando estos jodidos zapatos que me hacen daño sólo para verme bonita para ti! – Se enojó otra vez, y se sacó los zapatos sin desabrocharlos.

-Que vas a hacer? – Pregunté, porque se veía peligrosa.

-Voy a ir a la cocina, voy a buscar todo el chocolate que encuentre, me voy a ir a mi habitación y me voy a poner alguna máscara facial de aguacate o algo asqueroso para verme horrible para no gustarte nada, porque no me importas más, y voy a comer todo el chocolate y me voy a poner gorda y celulítica para que ni me mires. Quizás me haga crecer un bigote y hasta una uniceja – Agregó con las manos en la cintura de su lindo vestido con lunares

Estaba seria.

Estaba hablando en serio.

No lo pude resistir. No la pude resistir.

Me reí. Después de todo el drama que causé, me reí, porque ella era perfecta y me contrapesaba perfectamente.

Me acerqué a ella a paso humano y ella me vio venir frunciendo el ceño. Cuando estuve frente a ella, ella desvió la mirada, pero no me importó y la envolví en un abrazo.

-Te quiero Isabella.

-Yo no, déjame en paz – Me empujó.

-Dime que me quieres – Le dije al oído.

-Quiero que te vayas a la mierda – Respondió.

-Te quiero Isabella, dime que me quieres – Repetí.

-Quiero que pidas hora al proctólogo, por si cuando te patee el trasero queda adentro uno de mis zapatos – Dijo con la voz más dulce.

-Te quiero – Repetí – Y me estás haciendo quererte más con cada una de esas respuestas. Dime que me quieres y demuéstrame que ahora si sabes besar.

-James… – Suspiró como pidiendo paciencia – Por qué no te subes a una tortuga y te vas bien despacito a la mierda?

Ok, suficiente. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé tan profundamente como me pareció seguro. Me empujó por 5 segundos, luego empuñó mi camiseta como decidiendo si tirar o empujar, y finalmente enredó sus dedos en mi cabello y me atrajo a ella.

-Idiota, te odio! – Mascullaba cada vez que emergía por aire.

-Preciosa, te quiero – Le respondía.

Poco a poco bajó el calibre de los insultos hasta que por fin se separó de mí y me dijo

-Tonto, la próxima vez que me hagas sufrir te los corto.

-Ugh? – Pregunté sin saber si había escuchado bien.

-Los huevos – Dijo mirando a mi entrepierna y haciendo el gesto de una tijera – Snip, snip.

-No lo vuelvo a hacer – Prometí serio – Y no porque descarte hacer carrera como eunuco, sino que porque hay mejores cosas que hacer con ellos – Dije sonriendo.

-Tonto – Dijo sin fuerza ni sentimiento.

-Preciosa – Dije besando su mejilla – Ponte los zapatos, vamos a salir.

-La película se debe haber acabado, y yo me debo ver horrible con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Sólo dejo que me veas tú porque te mereces una novia fea – Dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-Así es que sí eres mi novia? – Pregunté tratando de no sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Se encogió de hombros como si le diera lo mismo una cosa u otra.

-No te ves horrible, y aunque así fuera nadie nos va a ver – Dije.

No pareció muy convencida.

-Isabella, déjame salvar la noche… Aunque sea una parte… - Le rogué.

Eso sí le pareció razonable, así es que tomó sus zapatos en la mano y levantó los brazos.

-Qué? – Pregunté.

-Me tienes que cargar al auto – Respondió.

-Ponte los zapatos y camina – Le dije.

-No hasta que vea si el lugar adonde vamos se merece que yo pierda un dedo del pie por falta de circulación – Dijo sin bajar los brazos.

-Estás haciendo trampa, yo te dije que sólo te iba a cargar en situaciones muy especiales – Dije tomándola estilo novia.

-No te parece especial esta pelea? Si hubiera tenido estacas a mano no serías más que polvo – Dijo besándome el cuello.

-Eres maquiavélica – Dije y la subí al auto.

oooOooo

Minutos después estamos en una pequeña colina rodeada de urbanización. No era muy alta, pero se veían las luces de la ciudad.

Había otros autos, separados los unos de los otros, y alguno que otro se balanceaba sospechosamente.

Isabella miró el mediocre panorama con ojos maravillados, como cuando le mostré la mecedora, y exclamó

-James! Me trajiste a una lomita de besuqueo?

-Quieres que quite el techo? – Pregunté sin responder.

-No, hace mucho frío para eso – Dijo – Puedo buscar algo en la radio?

-Por supuesto – Dije.

Ella pasó por varias estaciones rápidamente hasta que encontró una que se escuchaba nítidamente. Estaba terminando el segmento de comerciales, y el locutor comenzó a hablar:

"Bueno amigos, y para todos aquellos que han tenido paciencia, tenemos lo prometido, en exclusiva y dos días antes de su lanzamiento oficial, el nuevo single de la Blue Barron Orchestra , con las voces de Bobby Beers y John McCormick. Los dejo con _Are You Lonesome Tonight!"_

-Aaaaah! - Aplaudió Isabella.

-Te gusta la Blue Barron Orchestra? – Pregunté.

-No, pero esta canción también es de Elvis, o al menos él es quien la popularizó en unos años más… - Respondió y comenzó a cantar la letra completa de la canción hasta entonces inédita, mientras se arrimó a mí y tomó mi mano más cercana para estudiarla, seguir sus líneas y luego besar cada uno de mis nudillos.

Cuando terminó la canción se arrodilló en el asiento y se sentó a horcajadas de mis piernas.

-James… Tú me importas… Mucho… Te quiero – Dijo como si le costara sacar las palabras – Pero me prometiste que no me harías daño y no pasó ni un día antes de que cambiaras de idea sobre si quieres estar conmigo.

-No cambié de idea! – Me defendí.

-Como sea, me ibas a dejar – Me cortó – Quiero que pienses en lo que estás haciendo, en si estar conmigo es de verdad lo que quieres, porque en menos de una semana llegan los Cullen y debo saber a qué atenerme. No te sientas obligado de ninguna manera, no voy a quedar desamparada… Tal vez me ayuden a entender lo que pasó y hasta me dejen vivir con ellos por un tiempo una vez que lo explique todo, o tal vez pueda conseguir un trabajo mientras espero a ver qué pasa con mi destino…

-No! – Interrumpí – La próxima semana te vas conmigo!

-Piénsalo, tú estás acostumbrado a tu espacio y a hacer las cosas de cierta manera. Yo cambiaría esa dinámica. Es distinto andar de novios cogidos de la mano a vivir juntos, en especial cuando nos conocemos tan poco – Dijo.

-Estás dudando? – Pregunté bordeando el pánico.

-Yo no he dudado en ningún momento, James – Dijo firme como una roca - Yo te pedí que me besaras y yo te dije exactamente cómo me sentía. No me he guardado nada y no le temo a nada, porque hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos. Si las cosas no resultan no será porque no di lo mejor de mí – Terminó.

Quedé pasmado.

Porque era cierto todo lo que dijo. Ella, casi una niña, estaba demostrando más madurez y dignidad que yo.

-Isabella, ya te lo dije, con todo lo bueno y lo malo este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida – Le dije – Lo que siento por ti es real, y así como me pediste que te enseñara a besar porque nunca besaste de verdad, yo te pido que me enseñes a amar porque nunca amé de verdad… Seguro que me voy a volver a equivocar, pero no va a ser a propósito, y espero que sepas perdonarme.

-Tonto – Besó mis labios – Claro que te voy a perdonar, eres demasiado bonito como para odiarte por mucho tiempo.

-Isabella, no me vuelvas a decir así! – Le dije alejándome para mirarla a los ojos – Los hombres no somos _bonitos_!

-Y hasta que se te salió lo Neanderthal… – Dijo moviendo la cabeza – No seas cuadrado, las mujeres pueden ser fuertes y los hombres bonitos y no pasa nada. No estoy diciendo que eres homosexual, (no que eso tuviera nada de malo, pero no me convendría), estoy diciendo que tu rostro es perfectamente simétrico y cada cosa es proporcional. Eso a nivel científico es lo que universalmente se acepta como belleza, la armonía, la coherencia. Por ejemplo tus ojos están separados por exactamente la medida de un ojo, tu nariz se alinea con tus orejas, tu boca mide aproximadamente un ojo medio y está alineada con tus pupilas y entre tu nariz y tu mentón hay exactamente una oreja. O sea, eres lindo. Y rubio. Mi Brad Pitt – Dijo y me abrazó riéndose – No quiero estar enojada – Beso en la mejilla – Estamos en la lomita del besuqueo, hay que besuquearse – Beso en la otra mejilla – Quieres?

-De verdad me tienes que preguntar eso? – Pregunté sentándola en mis piernas, frente a mí, pero no resultó porque ella era mucho más baja que yo y quedaba mirando mi pecho, no mi rostro, por lo que se reacomodó arrodillándose, y así quedó unos 10 centímetros más alta que yo.

Me lancé por su boca, pero ella levantó el mentón y no me quedó más que comenzar por su cuello.

No sé cuánto tiempo habremos estado ahí, besándonos, mis manos recorriendo su espalda hasta sus caderas y cada vez bajando un poco más, para abarcar su trasero.

No me importaba moverme lentamente: Con Isabella era tan interesante el camino como el destino.

Lo que no quita que mi erección estuviera a punto de desabrochar mis jeans por sí sola.

Las respiraciones estaban agitadas, los vidrios empañados, la radio tocando alguna balada, mis manos de lleno masajeando su culito y ella haciendo de mi cabello un nido de pájaros… El paraíso… Hasta que nos iluminó una linterna, con la que golpearon el vidrio.

Era la policía.

-Agáchate y cubre tus ojos! – Susurró ella antes de abrir la ventana, y con toda calma saludó al oficial – Hola, buenas noches, lo podemos ayudar en algo?

-Qué está pasando aquí? – Preguntó él sabiendo perfectamente qué pasaba entre nosotros. Bastaba ver los vidrios. Y el desarreglo de nuestra ropa. Y nuestro cabello. Y los labios hinchados de Isabella.

-Mi novio prendió el aire caliente porque yo tenía frío – Dijo con un aire de total inocencia que me provocó hacerle cosas muy sucias – Pero como no lo usaba desde hace tiempo, tenía pelusas y polvo, y algo entró en sus ojos. Yo sólo estaba tratando de ayudarlo a retirar la basurita…

-Ya veo, y puedo saber por qué el joven está tan despeinado? – Preguntó escéptico, pero sin poder refutar las obvias mentiras de Isabella.

-Llevamos un rato en esto, y no me lo ha hecho nada fácil. A veces los hombres se comportan como unos bebés – Dijo en tono de rodar los ojos – Traté de tirarle el pelo para que se quede quieto, pero cada vez que acerco un dedo a su ojo lo cierra por 10 minutos más.

-No estaría pasándose de listo, no? – Le preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza sin decir nada y Bella exclamó indignada

-Por supuesto que no! Yo soy una chica católica irlandesa, criada como se debe. Mi madre siempre dice que nadie va a comprar la vaca si ando regalando la leche por ahí – _Ah, Isabella, de tus labios emana sólo la más refinada poesía…_

-Y yo quiero la vaca – Dije porque soy idiota.

-Él y yo nos vamos a casar en la vieja iglesia católica romana San Patricio, donde se han casado mis 3 hermanas y todas mis primas – Confidenció – También tengo 2 hermanos pequeños, ellos obviamente no se han casado, pero seguro deberán hacerlo con una chica católica o a mi madre le dará un ataque... Mi madre siempre amenaza con que le va a dar algo, pero nunca le da. Me gustaría ver a Timmy llegar a casa con una anglicana – Se rió – Sabe? mi madre dijo que me dejaría usar su vestido de bodas, como si me hiciera un favor, pero el vestido es enorme, porque ella siempre ha sido…

-Una vaca? – Ofrecí.

-No mi amor, mi madre no es una vaca y deja de llamarla así – Me pellizcó la chaqueta – O un día se te va a salir frente a ella y de eso ni yo te podré salvar.

Suspiró.

-Bueno, como le iba diciendo, yo quiero uno que vi en la calle Harlem Ave en una tienda que se llama Eva´s Bridals, pero cuando le dije a mi madre ella puso el grito en el cielo porque se ofendió porque no quería usar su vestido que me calza tan bien como lo haría una carpa de circo, y mis hermanas que son unas envidiosas comenzaron a chillar que por qué yo podía tener un vestido nuevo si ellas se tuvieron que casar con vestidos usados, y yo les dije que porque ellas son tontas y no tienen iniciativa ni imaginación, y entonces me acusaron a papá, pero papá me quiere más a mí que a todos los demás y… - Habló sin parar.

-Basta! Basta niña, es suficiente! Está bien, se pueden ir siempre que tu conduzcas – Dijo fastidiado.

-Por supuesto señor, buenas noches! – Dijo Isabella, probablemente haciéndole señas.

-Buena suerte hijo – Me dijo el policía – La vas a necesitar…

-No lo sabré yo! – Respondí.

-Sigue así, dale, malagradecido, búrlate, pero te podían haber llevado preso por robarte el auto y estar manoseando a una menor de edad en una noche de escuela, y probablemente cinco o seis cosas más, así es que un poco de reconocimiento por mi labor o vas a ver cómo a la vaca se le corta la leche de forma indefinida! – Dijo Isabella, picada.

Dios! Cómo me gustaba simplemente oír a esta mujer!

 **Ahí está. Las primeras peleas de ajuste. Toda relación las vive, y son un rito de iniciación: O se separan o salen fortalecidos como pareja.**

 **Lo que me gusta es que ambos tienen caracteres fuertes, pero conservan su sentido del humor.**


	9. Mi Schatz, Mi Führer

**Hola, sólo quiero decir cuánto me gustan las discusiones que hemos desarrollado en mi grupo en Facebook, me encantan las teorías, algunas acertadas y otras no tanto, no dejen de hacérmelas llegar por el medio que les acomode.**

 **Partes de este capítulo pueden sonar tediosas porque relatan pasajes de Crepúsculo, aunque muy resumidas. No las habría incluido de no ser necesario, y será sólo por este capítulo, así es que les pido paciencia.**

 **Este capítulo debería haber sido escrito desde el POV de Bella, pero la verdad es que es la continuación del anterior y no tenía sentido cambiar de narrador.**

 **Y ahora, para que vean cuanto las quiero…**

 **Capítulo 9**

Like a song of love that clings to me,  
How the thought of you does things to me.  
Never before  
Has someone been more...  
Unforgettable  
In every way,  
And forever more  
That's how you'll stay.

 _Nat King Cole / Unforgettable_

 **James POV**

–Ya, el policía está multando a unos chicos un par de coches más allá, abre los ojos y maneja tú, porque yo no conozco las medidas del auto y es de noche, y no quiero dañarlo.

-Isabella, de dónde sacaste esa historia? –Pregunté sin poder borrar mi sonrisa.

-Se me ocurrió a medida que la contaba. Las chicas irlandesas católicas son muy apegadas a la familia y a la Iglesia y sus normas, así es que era relativamente creíble que me indignara si me acusaban de mujerzuela o buscona o lo que sea. Lo del vestido lo saqué de una etiqueta que venía en la ropa interior que me dejó Alice. Me imagino que en ese lugar aparte de lencería fina y para novias, venden cosas para bodas… El resto de la historia salió de ahí – Dijo.

-Lo que encuentro más increíble es que no te hayas reacomodado! Dijiste toda esa sarta de mierda montada en mis piernas y con el vestido arremangado hasta la mitad de tus muslos! – Exclamé.

-Si me reacomodaba tendría que haber levantado una pierna haciendo una pirueta de contorsionista del circo chino y él me habría visto las bragas – Me plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla – No es que fuera a ver demasiado, la ropa interior de esta época es enorme, como fajas modeladoras o algo así…

Bien, ahora quería… No, _necesitaba_ saber cómo es la ropa interior de su época.

Más material para mi stock pornográfico, que atesoraría para mis momentos íntimos con el sauce.

 _Mierda! Soy patético_ , pensé, _pero al menos hoy soy menos patético que ayer_.

-Nadie puede ver tus bragas antes que yo! – Demandé. Lo justo es justo.

-No creo que tengamos que llegar a esa encrucijada – Sonrió.

-No me gusta compartir – Dije sonando más agresivo de lo que pretendía, pero es que sólo la idea de otro… El volante crujió, pero no se quebró.

-Tranquilo, estás enojándote por supuestos – Dijo tranquila, posando su tibia mano sobre la mía.

-Te gustaría verme con otra? – Pregunté desafiante.

-Te he visto con otra – Respondió soltándome, ya sin restos de humor en su rostro – Y eras un salvaje, y creo que era por juntarte con ella, así es que no, no sólo no me gustaría verte con otra, sino que me perderías en ese instante. Yo puedo aguantar muchas cosas, pero que me hagan cornuda no es una de ellas. Ya no volvería a confiar en ti.

-No creo que sea un problema – Dije – En todos mis años de vampiro no he estado con nadie ni siquiera a mediano plazo. Ninguna mujer me interesaba lo suficiente como para gastar energía en conocerla.

-Y cuántos años son esos? – Preguntó curiosa.

-No te he dicho casi nada de mí – Dije sorprendido, pensando en lo descortés que era eso de mi parte.

-Nop – Negó con la cabeza.

-Y no me preguntaste – Comenté.

-Sólo quiero saber lo que me quieras contar – Respondió encogiendo los hombros.

-Mañana después de la escuela – Dije – Cuando tengamos tiempo libre ininterrumpido.

-Es una cita – Asintió.

-Ojalá sea mejor que esta – Murmuré.

-Esta fue excelente… Hicimos algo nuevo que está en mi lista, empañé yo solita los vidrios de este pedazo de convertible, no tuve que usar zapatos en toda la noche y aunque nos atrapó la policía no terminamos presos ni multados… Suma y resta, yo creo que salimos ganando – Dijo besando mi chaqueta de cuero a la altura el hombro.

-No gastes besos que no puedo sentir! – Reclamé.

-Eres muy alto, así es que cuando manejes usa camisetas sin mangas, como las de los fisicoculturistas, así te puedo alcanzar en cualquier parte y me sientes – Respondió.

-En serio? – Pregunté pensando dónde conseguir camisetas de fisicoculturista.

-No, no es en serio! No seas bebé, los besos no se desperdician aunque se den al aire, porque lo que importa es que sepas que en ese momento te quiero particularmente mucho – Explicó – No que sientas un chupetón baboso en la piel.

-Me gustan tus chupetones babosos – Aclaré.

-Y a mí los tuyos... Sabes? Cuando me besas lo siento en varios lugares al mismo tiempo – Dijo con una candidez imposible mientras deslizaba una mano desde su garganta hacia abajo – Cuando me das un beso apasionado como los que me diste en la mañana contra los árboles, se me aprieta la garganta y la barriga y… más abajo. Y hasta duele un poco.

Se ruborizó un poco, pero apenas. Una chica con su falta de experiencia debió haber sido un manojo de nervios tartamudeante, pero Isabella parecía relajada hablando de cosas que no se hablaban, y menos entre hombres y mujeres.

-No sé demasiado acerca de cómo funciona la mecánica del cuerpo femenino – Confesé tratando de aparentar naturalidad – Pero si tengo que adivinar, diría que lo que sientes es deseo. Yo lo siento por ti todo el tiempo, y definitivamente duele – Dije tratando de ser tan abierto con ella como ella lo estaba siendo conmigo.

-Pero… Edward y yo… A veces me tocaba o me besaba con sus besos de mentira y yo sentía deseo… O así lo habría llamado si me preguntabas en ese entonces, pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento contigo. Me sorprende lo violentas que son las sensaciones contigo, no son como un calorcito que se extiende lentamente, son casi espasmos imposibles de ignorar, y me desconcierta porque nunca sentí algo similar… - Levantó la mirada de nuestras manos unidas y por fin se sonrojó como un tomate – Oh! Mierda! No se supone que hable de estas cosas…! Oh, lo siento, las funciones del cuerpo femenino van a ser consideradas normales a partir de los años 70 y 80 con la revolución femenina, ahora son tabú! Qué vergüenza! – Dijo cubriendo su rostro.

-Isabella a mí no me molesta nada de lo que dices, todo me parece interesante, y claro que eres y te comportas diferente a las costumbres de la época pero es lógico, no? – Pregunté.

-Pero si no quieres que hable de cosas de mujeres dime para tratar de no hacerlo – Dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-Cómo lo hacen en tu época? – Pregunté.

-En cada país es distinto, pero por lo menos aquí es bastante abierto, tenemos educación sexual desde niños, aprendemos a llamar cada cosa por su nombre, aprendemos cómo funciona todo, nos enseñan a poner condones en clase de educación sexual usando una banana o un pepino, las chicas hablan con sus novios con normalidad acerca de sus períodos y ellos lo entienden y hasta van al supermercado a comprar tampones, analgésicos o toallas higiénicas… Y si quieres tener sexo vas a la oficina del orientador y te dan una charla sobre responsabilidad y condones gratis – Resumió.

-Hasta a las chicas? – Pregunté sorprendido.

-Claro, y también nos dan la píldora si la queremos, pero eso varía según la legislación de cada Estado… Ah, eso tampoco existe ahora, eeeeeeh… Es una pastilla que tomas cada día a la misma hora para no quedar embarazada. Su invención fue una de las causas de la revolución sexual, porque las mujeres podían tener sexo por diversión sin preocuparse de quedar embarazada cada vez que lo hacían, igual que los hombres – Dijo.

-No se embarazan cada vez que tienen sexo… – Afirmé ponderando las implicaciones – Entonces los humanos de tu tiempo no deben tener tantos hijos como ahora…

-No, las familias son mucho más pequeñas, yo por ejemplo soy hija única, y mis padres están divorciados – Dijo sin inmutarse.

-Y la gente te discrimina por eso? – Pregunté preocupado.

-Por qué me discriminarían? – Preguntó ella.

-Por ser hija de padres divorciados… - Dije lo más suavemente que pude. No la quería ofender.

-Nah, los hijos de divorciados somos demasiados, el 50% de los matrimonios se divorcia, es una realidad estadística – Hizo una mueca de "Meh".

-No lo puedo creer, Isabella, hablas en serio? Por qué? Cómo puede cambiar tanto la sociedad? – Pregunté.

-Muchas parejas se mantenían juntas por necesidad y dependencia, no por amor, pero de pronto las mujeres se vieron con igualdad de derechos y salieron al mundo laboral. Una vez que tuvieron su propio dinero no había motivos para aguantar a un marido flojo, borracho, degenerado, infiel o golpeador, porque ya no estaban desamparadas: Podían subsistir solas y criar a sus hijos, y el nivel de tolerancia a la mierda masculina comenzó a bajar con cada generación… Después se sumaron los divorcios por incompatibilidad de caracteres como el de mis padres, que se tenían cariño, pero ya no se amaban y no eran felices.

-Entonces nada es eterno? – Pregunté. Nunca antes pensé en el matrimonio porque era lo mismo que soñar con que me crecieran alas, pero Isabella me hacía considerar la posibilidad de un compromiso a largo plazo, lo que sería absurdo si ella no creía en éstos.

-Claro, el otro 50% - Dijo encogiendo los hombros – Ellos se aguantan hasta el final.

"Se aguantan"… Yo no quería que Isabella me "aguantara", yo la quería feliz a mi lado, no soportándome porque es lo que le tocó.

-Qué crees tú? – Pregunté.

-Creo que si encuentras a la persona correcta renuevas tu compromiso día a día, para siempre. No creo en los papeles ni los sacramentos, porque no creo que el amor deba ser una obligación, pero sí creo que si encuentras a tu media naranja te quedas a su lado y resuelven las dificultades juntos – Explicó.

Lo pensé un momento. Seguiríamos esa conversación más adelante, por ahora quería concentrarme en otro punto.

-Sobre lo que me decías antes, sobre lo que sientes cuando te toco, creo que es fantástico que así sea, yo quiero que disfrutes de esta relación tanto como yo, pero lo que más me gusta es que hables francamente de ello. Eso no existe Isabella, nunca lo he presenciado. Las mujeres no hablan, son decorativas a veces y funcionales siempre, y sus deberes van desde hacer la comida hasta complacer a su marido, quieran o no. Es así ahora y lo ha sido por miles de años, salvo un par de excepciones en un par de lugares. Amo tu mente independiente, tu entusiasmo y la falta de convencionalismos – Dije – Contigo no hay caretas, y yo que de todos modos nunca me inserté en sociedad, no soy muy bueno con los protocolos o las palabras de buena crianza…

-Seguro que no preferirías que hablara menos y de forma más mesurada? – Preguntó mirándome directo a los ojos.

-Isabella, yo me enamoré de ti cuando oí el primer "Oh mierda! James!". Te venía observando por un rato, y me pareciste encantadora. Chiflada, por supuesto, pero adorable. Al verme azotaste la cabeza contra la mesa maldiciendo a una "jodida vieja del demonio que te envenenó con LSD" – Recordé con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto, jodida Aponi del demonio – Masculló frunciendo el ceño.

-A propósito, cuando te pregunté quién eras respondiste que eres "Helena de Troya la Destructora", me quieres explicar eso? – Pregunté esperando una buena historia.

-Sí, pero entremos y prendes la chimenea – Dijo. Llevábamos un buen rato hablando en el garaje, porque no había querido interrumpir el flujo de la conversación.

Entramos, conmigo cargándola, por supuesto y ella con una sonrisa triunfal por lograr burlar lo que yo había declarado firmemente tan sólo horas atrás que se haría sólo en casos de emergencia.

Prendí la chimenea y ella se sentó en la alfombra, del otro lado.

Una vez que terminé me senté frente a ella, posando sus pantorrillas en mi regazo, y esperé que ella terminara de armar la historia en su cabeza.

-Ok, me fui a vivir a Forks porque mi mamá se casó otra vez con un tipo bastante más joven y yo no quería estar en medio de su luna de miel – Se estremeció – Al llegar al pueblo, Charlie, mi papá, me dijo que me había comprado una camioneta, un viejo trasto que aún funcionaba gracias al hijo de su mejor amigo que es quien se la vendió. Este chico la mantuvo en excelentes condiciones considerando lo vieja que era – Sonrió – Adoré mi camioneta desde el momento en que la vi, era una Chevy del ´53 roja, dura como un tanque, y que me hizo pensar que de seguro cualquier auto que se me enfrentara perdería la batalla.

-Era realmente vieja – Comenté.

-Me gustan las cosas viejas – Me guiñó el ojo y me lanzó un beso – Son mucho más interesantes.

-Continúa Isabella, quiero saber la historia completa y si me sigues coqueteando eso no va a pasar – Dije.

-Ok, Ok, bueno, ese día conocí a Billy, el mejor amigo de Charlie y a Jacob, un chico con el que solía jugar cuando Charlie me llevaba a La Reserva – La miré confundido – Ah, sí, no mencioné que ellos son quileute, de hecho Billy es el jefe de la tribu, pero eso no viene al caso. El asunto es que Jake me recordaba perfectamente, pero yo a él casi nada. Él fue muy amable, me dejó claro que era bienvenida en La Reserva y eso fue todo. Al día siguiente comencé las clases y conocí a Edward. Como te imaginarás lo único que me salvó es que estábamos en un salón con otros 30 estudiantes y un profesor. Después de eso desapareció una semana y luego regresó y fue semi amable hasta que un día en el que heló uno de los estudiantes perdió el control de su vehículo y éste se deslizó directamente hacia mí, que estaba parada junto a mi camioneta. Un segundo estaba a punto de una muerte segura y asquerosa aplastada como un bicho, y al siguiente estaba bajo el cuerpo de Edward, que paró la van con una mano – Sus ojos se desenfocaron un poco, sumida en su relato. Me lo pude imaginar todo perfectamente, y comprendí la fascinación que podría ejercer un tipo como Cullen.

-Estás bien? – Pregunté.

-Sí, es sólo que nunca había dicho todo esto en voz alta… Pero me gusta decírtelo a ti. Bueno, como decía – Se pasó las manos por la cara, como para despertarse - La cosa es que cuando quise darle las gracias él lo negó todo y básicamente me mandó al demonio. Pasamos un tiempo ignorándonos durante el cual más tarde me enteré de que entraba a escondidas a mi cuarto por las noches a verme dormir. Cuando lo supe me pareció romántico, muy a lo Romeo y Julieta, pero ahora veo lo enfermo que tiene que estar Edward para violar mi privacidad de esa manera. Oh! Y otra cosa que no te conté: Edward lee mentes.

-Qué? Y ese es un detalle pequeño? – Pregunté.

-Para mí lo es, porque puede leer las mentes de todo el mundo, menos la mía – Declaró orgullosa.

-Lo debe haber enloquecido – Comenté.

-Oh, sí, lo frustraba montones. Carlisle dice que soy una especie de escudo superpoderoso, porque mi poder se manifiesta como humana. Si un día me transforman voy a ser increíble! – Dijo gesticulando toda grandilocuente, obviamente bromeando, aunque lo que ella decía era absolutamente cierto.

-Pero Isabella, esas son cosas importantísimas y hemos perdido el tiempo mirándonos a los ojos como tarados por horas! – Exclamé. Todo lo que me estaba diciendo era información estratégica enormemente útil, y si quería protegerla necesitaba saber lo más posible.

-En primer lugar, James – Dijo mi nombre como si fuera un insulto - Cada uno mira como puede, y en segundo, para ti habrá sido una pérdida de tiempo. A mí me gusta estar contigo sin tener que llenar los silencios, aunque en este momento me gustas cada vez menos – Dijo ofendida.

-Isabella, por favor, tú sabes a lo que me refiero, debemos priorizar el intercambio de información, no puedo ser tomado por sorpresa, e imagínate lo que habría pasado si me encontrara con Edward e inmediatamente comienzo pensar en ti, en que eres su cantante y dónde estás escondida… - Le expliqué.

-Entiendo, entiendo, es sólo que no me gustó que dijeras que pasar tiempo a mi lado es una pérdida de tiempo si no transmito información – Dijo en voz baja.

-Lo siento, no es eso lo que quise decir – Repetí. Ella me regaló una media sonrisa y continuó.

-Los Cullen son como " _La Liga de los los Súper Amigos"_ – Recomenzó.

-Quiénes son esos? – Pregunté frustrado.

-Mierda, en los ´50s aún no inventan nada! – Exclamó - Ok, los Súper Amigos son un grupo de superhéroes, cada uno con distintas habilidades. Como sabes, Alice ve el futuro, Edward lee mentes y dicen que es súper rápido corriendo, pero no me consta porque no me dejaron echarle carreras; Jasper es un guerrero veterano y además siente y manipula las emociones de los que lo rodean; Emmett es súper fuerte pero es un bodrio en ajedrez y hace trampa cuando no estás mirando; su esposa Rosalie es una Megaperra, así con mayúscula, cuyo súper poder es la súperhermosura y el súpersarcasmo. Con sólo tres palabras es capaz de destruir tu autoestima para siempre. Esme no tiene ningún poder, es simplemente maternal y una buena ama de casa con una obsesión por remodelar ambientes; y Carlisle no tiene un poder oficialmente, pero todos dicen sí y que es la súpercompasión, lo que es mierda lametraseros, porque qué clase de súper poder es decir "lamento mucho tu situación"?, Ah, y también está su autocontrol. Él nunca ha probado la sangre humana, y es médico cirujano, se lo pasa con los brazos hasta el codo en tripas ajenas todos los días sin regalarse ni un mordisco. Eso debe ser algún tipo de habilidad, aunque no sé para qué sirve – Declaró.

Si bien la situación era preocupante, no pude dejar de sonreír ante sus descripciones.

 _Te amo._

 _Te amo._

 _Te amo._

 _Bien, entonces concéntrate y escucha, es la mejor manera de cuidar de ella._

-Un clan poderoso – Comenté tratando de sonar despreocupado.

-Sí, y bien relacionado, Carlisle es amigo de los reyes italianos… - Dijo tratando de recordar.

-Los Volturi? – Pregunté.

-Esos! Vivió con ellos un tiempo para usar su biblioteca y se hizo amigo del rey principal… Pero Carlisle dice que en su familia son distintos a ellos, que se creen una especie de pacifistas, aunque en realidad no todos son exactamente pro vida. Emmett ya se comió a su cantante y a varios más; Rosalie mató y torturó a su ex novio y eliminó a toda la tropa de degenerados que eran sus amigos; Jasper para qué decir, mató a lo que se le cruzó desde Texas al sur; Edward se pasó 10 años como justiciero usando su don para matar criminales; Alice despertó sola y no fue vegetariana desde el principio; Esme se suicidó tirándose de un barranco y ha tenido varios deslices; y Carlisle los mordió a todos menos a Alice y Jasper.

-Esa es bastante información. Dime, sabes qué tipo de escudo posees? Puedes manipularlo? – Pregunté.

-Carlisle dice que el mío es un perfecto escudo mental y uno parcialmente físico, porque Jasper me puede manipular pero le cuesta y a veces no le resulta, y Alice siempre tuvo problemas para verme nítidamente, por eso no vio tu llamada ni me atrapó antes de que me fuera a encontrar contigo. Incluso en algún momento Carlisle teorizó que ya que tu habilidad como rastreador es un don, yo podría haberlo bloqueado e incluso llegar a perderte. Ya sea mi escudo físico o mental, podría encerrarme en una burbuja y desaparecer… En teoría… Pero para ese entonces ya te habías muerto hacía tiempo… - Frunció la boca.

-Tú eres mi norte, siempre sé dónde estás, y jamás te vas a perder – Dije sin entonación, para que no se diera cuenta de que no era una afirmación sino una amenaza, ni lo mucho que me cabreaba la mera idea de que un día desapareciera de la faz de la tierra lo único que de verdad quería encontrar.

-Sigo? – Preguntó.

-Sigue – Asentí.

-Quedé ennnnn… - Entrecerró los ojos – Edward metiéndose a mi cuarto y quién sabe, hasta probándose mi ropa interior – Sonrió – Pero ya en serio, se acercaba la fecha de un baile de la escuela y tres tipos me invitaron el mismo día, y Edward los vio. Y de pronto él decidió que podíamos ser amigos y me invitó a sentarme en su mesa en la cafetería al día siguiente, y se dedicó a interrogarme como si yo fuera lo más interesante del mundo, y lo era, porque no podía sacar la información directamente de mi cabeza. Ese fin de semana fui a La Reservación y me encontré a Jacob, que me contó algunas leyendas de su tribu, en especial unas que hablaban de "Los Fríos", y los describía en detalle. También hablaba de que en su tribu había "Protectores" para defenderlos de "Los Fríos", pero esa parte de momento no me interesó mucho.

No me costó mucho sumar 2 + 2 y comenzar a sospechar que Edward no era exactamente humano, así es que fui con mis amigas a un pueblo cercano y me separé de ellas para ir a comprar un libro de leyendas tribales que profundizaban en el tema de "Los Fríos" mientras ellas iban a comprar vestidos para el baile. Iba caminando distraída y de pronto me vi encerrada en un callejón con cinco tipos que dejaron claro que me querían compartir. No tenía mucha escapatoria, hasta que apareció Edward en su auto a salvarme. Resulta que me había seguido a través de la mente de todos quienes me veían en el pueblo, y me encontró justo a tiempo por las imágenes de lo que querían hacerme los tipos… - Debí soltar la frágil pantorrilla que tenía en mis manos por temor a hacerle daño. Traté de enfocarme en algo más… No podía permitirme imaginar esa situación, no podía, porque perdería el control y no había tiempo que perder. Debía contarme todo de una vez.

Respiré profundo y con los ojos cerrados, tenso como las cuerdas de un violín.

 _Respira_

 _Respira_

 _Respira_

Y en medio de mi ejercicio de autocontrol, unos delgados brazos rodeando mi cuello, una mejilla contra la mía, y un susurro

-Tranquilo Brad Pitt, tranquilo, que no me pasó nada.

-Me vas a decir quién mierda es Brad Pitt? – Pregunté reenfocando mi atención.

-Un actor elegido varias veces como el hombre más sexi del mundo, es un enorme piropo el llamarte así. Tiene varias películas que derriten a todo tipo de mujeres, pero mi favorita se llama "Leyendas de Pasión" y es uf! Mejor ni te digo! Y en la película él tiene el pelo largo igual al tuyo cuando te conocí, como hasta aquí – Me señaló el hombro.

-Nunca he usado el pelo así – Rebatí – No me gusta el pelo largo en los hombres.

-Bueeeeno, yo sólo digo que si algo hace que te parezcas al hombre más sexy del planeta, no es mala idea considerarlo… - Se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Continúa – Le dije sacudiendo la cabeza - Ya estoy bien.

-Ya, resumiendo, Edward fue mi héroe, me llevó a comer a un restaurant italiano y se ofreció para llevarme mi casa. En el viaje de vuelta confesó que efectivamente era un vampiro como yo pensaba, y que leía mentes, todas menos la mía. Comenzamos a salir, me presentó a su familia y acepté ir con ellos a verlos jugar un partido de béisbol. Cuando estábamos a mitad del juego apareciste tú, Victoria y Laurent. Los Cullen me rodearon y tú me llamaste "Snack". Edward leyó en tu mente que el juego había comenzado, usándome a mí para cabrear a Edward y los Cullen lo suficiente como para que fueran un desafío para ti. Laurent huyó, Alice y Jasper me llevaron a Phoenix, y los demás Cullen se quedaron tratando de cazarte o demorarte. Las mujeres usaron mi ropa y la restregaron por el bosque pero tú te diste cuenta…

-Obviamente! – Bufé despectivo. Una treta tan infantil sería detectada por cualquier vampiro con una nariz que funcionara, y mucho más por alguien como yo que vive… Vivía… Bueno, que se pasaba su existencia cazando.

-Bueno, y entonces Edward comenzó a hacer arreglos para sacarme del país. Mientras lo esperábamos en un motel cerca del aeropuerto recibí una llamada desde la casa de mi madre. Eras tú, que me dijiste que tenías a mi madre de rehén y cambiabas su vida por la mía. Acepté y cuando fuimos al aeropuerto a encontrar a Edward me escapé, tomé un taxi y me fui a la dirección que me indicaste, una escuela de danza llena de espejos. Nunca tuviste a mi madre, y te fastidió que el juego acabara tan fácilmente, así es que tomaste una cámara de video portátil – Gesticuló mostrando un tamaño inverosímil – Y me hiciste todas las cosas que ya te conté. Edward al ser el más rápido de la familia llegó primero y te sacó de encima mío en el instante en el que me mordías. Pelearon un poco, llegaron los demás, se encargaron de ti y debieron salir porque había sangre mía en todas partes. Carlisle le dijo a Edward que si no succionaba el veneno de inmediato me transformaría, y Edward obedeció, aunque bebió más de la cuenta y perdí el conocimiento para despertar hecha un guiñapo en el hospital – Finalizó... Y en ningún momento vi censura o rencor en sus ojos.

-Lo lamento – Dije inadecuadamente. Ella negó con la cabeza diciéndome que no había necesidad.

-Cuando salí del hospital seguí mi relación con Edward, pasando casi todo mi tiempo en su casa, pero las cosas eran raras. Como no tenía punto de comparación lo pasé por alto, pero veía a otras parejas y se comportaban distinto a nosotros. Yo lo atribuí a la diferencia de especies y la lucha constante de Edward, pero cada vez me sentía más ahogada, y nunca me reía, mucho menos cuando estaba con él. Un día fui con Charlie a La Reserva y me encontré a Jacob y me presentó a sus amigos, que se convirtieron en los míos. Cada vez que Charlie iba a La Reserva yo lo acompañaba, y aunque Edward lo odiaba no podía hacer nada, ya que era una salida padre-hija. Con ellos volví a ser yo, me reí e hice cosas estúpidas y peligrosas y mi vida mejoró montones, hasta que fuimos a visitar a la abuela de Quil, uno de los chicos, que resultó ser una especie de chamán/pitonisa/mujer sabia. Ella pidió expresamente hablar conmigo y me dijo en pocas palabras, que por mi culpa muchos perecerían, y mis seres queridos sufrirían las consecuencias de mis acciones junto con personas que ni siquiera conocía. Por eso te dije lo de Helena de Troya… Por eso y porque de verdad creí que estaba drogada…. No sé qué es lo que sucedería exactamente, pero si mi vida seguía su curso tal cual habría dejado un reguero de cadáveres tras de mí – Dijo emanando culpa - Le pedí que me ayudara, y ella dijo que sólo yo sabía en qué momento mi vida se había torcido, por lo que me dio un cuaderno, me ordenó escribir hasta ser capaz de señalar el que yo creía que había sido ese evento clave, y luego realizar un pequeño ritual, usar este amuleto – Me mostró el colgante con forma de pez sacándoselo de debajo del vestido – Y beber un té de hierbas del que me dio dos porciones. Me tomé una, me dio sueño, me fui a acostar y desperté sentada en una banca en medio de un parque en Chicago.

Suspiró cansada de hablar tanto.

-Es bastante que digerir – Dije por decir algo – Pero por qué elegiste nuestro encuentro? Yo ya estaba muerto, todo estaba en paz…

-Fue el que tuvo más potencial de destrucción, casi muero, tu moriste, pude haberme transformado, es el evento que definió mi relación con los Cullen, casi destroza mi relación con Charlie, y en definitiva me alejó de la humanidad – Dijo abrazando sus piernas y con la mejilla apoyada en las rodillas – Fue un disparo en la oscuridad, pude haberme equivocado, la respuesta correcta pudo ser el día que conocí a Edward o cuando casi me mata la van, pero nada de eso tuvo las repercusiones que pudieran afectar a otros al nivel que me describían… Y tengo que confesar que también lo hice por Victoria – Dijo bajando la mirada.

-Qué hay con ella? – Yo no me podía imaginar con una mujer como la que Isabella me describía. De hecho no me imaginaba con otra mujer, punto, pero de hacerlo, esa pelirroja psicópata sonaba a una idea casi suicida.

-Ella era tu pareja, no tengo detalles de por cuánto tiempo o de si la querías, pero estaban juntos y ella se aferró a ti con uñas y dientes. Laurent desertó y se volvió vegetariano viviendo con amigos de los Cullen y a ti te mataron los Cullen, dejándola sola. Una vez que pensé en ello creo que ese es un cabo suelto que puede generar bastantes problemas. Si ella no tiene nada que perder se puede volver más osada… Es lo que cualquier mujer trataría de hacer, vengarse de alguna manera de quien destruyó su vida y mató a su hombre.

-Sí, la venganza es uno de nuestros pasatiempos – Admití – Y si yo estuviera en su lugar partiría matándote a ti, el eslabón más débil.

Ella asintió, ausente. Ya lo sabía.

-Y los demás tratarían de defenderme… - Cerró los ojos bien apretados y los volvió a abrir segundos después - Estoy un poco cansada, me voy a ir a acostar – Dijo volviendo a sonreír y gateando hasta llegar a mí. Sin previo aviso, me plantó un ruidoso, baboso y poco romántico chupetón en los labios – Buenas noches Schatz, te quiero y por la mañana te voy a querer más – Susurró, y sonrió aún más, emanando contento.

Se me apretó la garganta, por sus dulces palabras y su apodo elegido. Schatz es la palabra en alemán para "tesoro". Eso era yo para ella? Era posible que una mujer como ella, tan cariñosa y honesta, con una vida real, familia, conexiones, educación, juventud y belleza se fijara en mí? Qué era yo en comparación? Qué veía en mí? Dónde estaba el tesoro que sólo ella podía distinguir?

No lo sabía, pero esta vez en vez de deprimirme por no ser merecedor de sus atenciones, di la bienvenida a su amor sabiendo que tal vez no hice nada para merecerlo, pero valorando todo lo que me quisiera dar. Me di permiso para ser amado por ella, tal como es, sin restricciones, sin reglas, sin método.

-Schatz? Sabes alemán? – Pregunté.

-Nooooo! – Se rió como si fuera una idea absurda – Por qué querría aprender un lenguaje en el que una conversación amigable suena como dos perros doberman discutiendo? Es tan seco, y siempre parecen enojados… - Sacudió la cabeza.

-Entonces? – Pregunté tratando de no sonreír ante su irrespetuosa apreciación de la lengua más hablada en Europa y uno de los tres idiomas más enseñados en el planeta. Era comprensible que con la II Guerra tan reciente las personas guardaran ciertas reticencias, pero Isabella no había mencionado una guerra con Alemania en el futuro, así es que no entendí su sensibilidad.

-Me gusta ver documentales nazi mientras hago cosas en la casa – Respondió – Uso mi Tablet, esa pantallita de este tamaño de la que te hablé – Gesticuló – Y la llevo conmigo donde vaya viendo películas, series, y últimamente documentales nazi.

Abrí la boca varias veces sin saber qué decir. Finalmente me contenté con un

-Por qué?

-Porque son súperinteresantes! – Dijo – Había montones de proyectos paralelos para conquistar el mundo desarrollándose durante la guerra, y los nazis estaban lo suficientemente dementes como para probar cosas como un rayo mortal disparado desde el espacio que dejaría frito al país al que se apuntase… Las partes de la tortura y los campos de concentración y experimentos en humanos no las veo nunca, porque lloro y tengo pesadillas y estoy meses pensando en lo asqueroso que es el mundo y que no existe dios si es que permite que pasen cosas como esa, y a su pueblo elegido más encima… Pero las otras partes son interesantes. Locas, fanáticas, estremecedoras, pero interesantes.

-Y Schatz? – Pregunté despacio, enternecido pero no sorprendido de que realidades tan duras como esa la afectaran tanto.

-Nazi Schatz – Respondió – Lo repetían un montón, porque aún lo buscan, y me gusta la palabra porque dice lo que quiero expresar pero no es cursi como llamarte "Puchi", "Cuchi Cuchi" o "Cosito", ni ridículo para ambos como decirte "Mi Tarzán", "Mi Rey" o "Mi Príncipe" o peor aún, parcialmente ofensivo como "Gordito", "Monito" o "Negrito".

-Tienes razón – Admití – Schatz suena bastante bien en comparación.

-Además tú te ves exactamente como el niño símbolo de los arios nórdicos, perfectamente pudiste haber sido el _Nazi Schatz_ – Dijo poniéndose de pie.

La acompañe hasta el pie de la escalera caminando de la mano, reticente a dejarla ir.

-Buenas… - Dije.

-James… - Dijo ella al mismo tiempo.

-Dime – Sonreí.

-Subes en diez minutos a darme un beso de buenas noches? – Dijo súbitamente tímida.

-No puedo esperar tanto – Le dije – Voy a subir en cinco, así es que o te apuras en ponerte pijama o voy a tener que besarte tal como te encuentre.

Ella me miró, mordió su labio inferior, y corrió por la escalera.

Pasados 360 segundos exactos golpeé la puerta y la oí saltar a la cama y cubrirse.

-Pasa – Dijo.

Estaba acostada y cubierta hasta la nariz.

Caminé hacia la cama y me senté junto a ella.

-James… Cual fue tu parte favorita de hoy? – Preguntó destapando su rostro.

-Tengo muchas – Respondí – Besarte en el jardín es una, cuando la represa se desbordó…

-Ajá – Sonrió dulcemente.

-Cuando me dijiste que pidiera hora al proctólogo para que me sacara el zapato que me ibas a meter en el culo cuando me patearas el trasero… Ese también fue un punto alto de la jornada – Dije amando ese recuerdo.

Ella sonrió pícara y finalmente soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Y por último cuando le dijiste al policía esa frase que voy a mandar a grabar en nuestras sábanas algún día: _"Nadie va a comprar la vaca si andas regalando la leche"…_ Qué hay de ti? Cual fue tu parte favorita del día? – Pregunté quitándole el cabello de la frente, disfrutando de este pequeño ritual.

-Mmmmmmh… - Pensó frunciendo el ceño como no hubiera esperado la pregunta de regreso - Sabes lo que me gustó más que todo?

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Que te puedo tocar cuando yo quiera, y darte un beso o abrazarte porque sí. Me gusta quererte y me gusta poder demostrártelo. Todo lo demás también me gustó, pero quererte gana – Expresó sencillamente. Como si todo el mundo dijera cosas así… Condensar sentimientos tan complejos en frases tan sencillas, porque para ella lo eran.

Me agache y la besé con mucha suavidad, apagué la luz de su velador y antes de salir la oí murmurar

-James, recuerda afeitarte, mañana te tienes que quitar cinco años de encima…

-Sí mi Führer – Respondí haciendo chocar los tacones de mis botas. ( ***A/N:** **Führer: "Líder" en alemán. Título asociado a Adolf Hitler).**

-Führer… - Repitió casi dormida – Eres gracioso… - Rió - No lo vuelvas a repetir, el asunto es aún muy reciente y puedes herir sensibilidades – Dijo al final, completamente en serio.

Salí al pasillo y me largué de la casa contra todos mis instintos.

Salí al jardín y ni siquiera se me ocurrió visitar mi sauce. Caminé hacia la mecedora y me senté a esperar la mañana, cuando tendría que despertar temprano a Isabella para nuestro primer día de clases.

 **Ustedes ya saben el trato, yo publico, ustedes me cuentan lo que les gusta y lo que no, y yo publico otra vez.**

 **Cariños!**


	10. El Colegio

**Roxy me preguntó por qué en este fic James se afeita y por qué le crece el pelo. En mi mundo todos mis vampiros tienen crecimiento capilar de la misma forma que tienen regeneración celular. A la única la que no le crece el pelo es a Alice, porque el tratamiento de electroshocks le frio los folículos pilosos… O esa es la teoría.**

 **oooOooo**

 **A veces las cosas salen bien, a veces las cosas salen mal. Y a veces pasar las cosas malas junto a la persona que amas es mejor que pasar las cosas buenas a solas.**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo,**

 **A.**

 **Capítulo 10**

She can't help it, the girl can't help it

If she walks by and the men folks get engrossed  
She can't help it, the girl can't help it  
If she winks an eye and bread slices turn to toast  
She can't help it, the girl can't help it  
If she's got a lot of what they call the most  
She can't help it, the girl can't help it

 _The girl can't help it / Little Richard_

 **Bella POV**

Desperté con mariposas en el estómago, un enorme sentimiento de anticipación aún antes de saber qué es lo que ansiaba ver. Me sentía… Bien. O sea, de verdad bien, y no podía dejar de sonreír.

Abrí los ojos parpadeando ante la luz de la mañana y se me vinieron a la cabeza los acontecimientos de los últimos días… Y no me asusté! No me importó nada, porque sabía que James me esperaba en alguna parte de la casa, tan ansioso como yo.

Me levanté y peiné mi larguísimo cabello desordenado para no parecerme al payaso de McDonalds y espantar a mi novio, y cargando una muda de ropa y toalla, bajé al baño.

Tendría que pensar en cortarme el cabello si quería encajar, ya que por lo que había alcanzado a ver, la apreciación por la diversidad de ningún tipo era una característica de la época.

No me encontré a James en el camino a la ducha, lo que fue un alivio y una decepción. Por un lado quería lavarme los dientes y la cara antes de saludarlo y por otro me moría por tenerlo cerca para apretujarlo cuanto me apeteciera.

Mi ducha fue rápida y me vestí con lo que imaginé sería apropiado: un vestido con mangas cortas que se abrochaba con botones desde la cintura hacia arriba y terminaba en un cuello de corte americano y escote en V. El vestido llevaba un cinturón delgado hecho en la misma tela, y el corte se veía clásico y sobrio, a pesar del alegre colorido, un profundo tono de rojo sin matices.

Me miré al espejo y me sorprendió ver que el color realmente me favorecía, el rojo contrastaba con mi piel blanca haciéndola lucir más fresca y saludable. Quién lo hubiera pensado, en mi antigua vida no me habría atrevido a usar este color ni muerta, y resulta ser que es el único que me hace ver viva.

Me puse unos zapatos planos de color rojo y suela de goma, me hice la coleta lo más alta posible para que no se notara tanto que mi corte de cabello era distinto al de las demás chicas, y salí hacia la sala, donde estaba James apoyado en el brazo de un sillón, esperando.

Él tan sólo me miró con su media sonrisa firmemente estampada en sus labios, y yo caminé hacia él, nerviosa y excitada. Cuando estuve a su alcance, él extendió una mano hacia mi rostro y me prendió una pequeña margarita en el cabello, sobre la oreja.

\- Schatz… - Sonreí.

-Por qué estás tan linda hoy? Quién te dio permiso? – Preguntó fingiendo estar molesto, pero tomando mi cintura y cerrando la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos.

-Tú - Dije hundiendo la nariz en su cuello, respirando su olor – Tú me haces bonita porque me haces feliz – Respondí sin moverme.

-Y dónde crees que vas a ir así vestida? –Preguntó bajando sus manos desde mi cintura hasta mi trasero. Era raro ser tocada tan libremente, pero la verdad es que me encantó.

-Al colegio? – Pregunté.

-Viéndote tan besable? – Preguntó y me dio un beso que me hizo temblar las rodillas – Viéndote así de apretable? – Preguntó y me apretó las nalgas acercándome más a él y su erección.

-Sí? – Pregunté.

-Más les vale a esos mocosos no mirarte demasiado, y al que te toque le corto la mano – Besó mi mejilla para suavizar la dureza de sus palabras.

-Nadie me va a mirar si andamos juntos, eres intimidante, y además el lindo eres tú – Dije para picarlo.

-No me digas "lindo" Isabella! – Gruñó.

-Bueno, está bien… Pero lo eres y lo estoy pensando… – Dije entrecerrando los ojos del esfuerzo de gritarle "lindo" telepáticamente.

-Te extrañé – Me dijo sonriendo al fin, y besó mi frente.

-Y yo a ti – Respondí.

-Imposible. Estabas durmiendo – Repuso – No sabías del mundo.

-Te extrañé – Repetí – Oh, y no puedes usar eso para ir al colegio – Dije mirándolo bien por primera vez.

-Por qué no? Me afeité como querías! – Reclamó.

-Porque te ves muy adulto – Dije observando su look de chico malo que incluía la chaqueta de cuero que perteneció a un muerto… Que él mismo se bebió.

-No tengo nada distinto. Sólo camisetas, jeans y esta chaqueta – Dijo pensando que con eso se salvaba.

-Podemos usar ropa de los Cullen – Dije – No es como si fueran a notar si les falta una camiseta, rara vez los he visto usar lo mismo dos veces… Aunque me imagino que usarías la ropa de Alice antes que la de Edward – Adiviné. Lástima, ya que Edward era el más conveniente porque era el más ordenado e interesado en la pulcritud de su guardarropas... Aunque era un poco más bajo y bastante más delgado que James.

-Te imaginas bien – Dijo sin gota de humor.

-Emmett es muy grandote, lo que nos deja sólo a Jasper, porque él también se quita la edad, en cambio Carlisle trata de pasar por treintañero – Dije caminando hacia la habitación que yo ocupaba.

-Qué quieres que me cambie? – Preguntó cabreado.

-Lo de arriba, te pones una camisa sobre la camiseta y tal vez un sweater con escote en V para lucir el cuello de la camisa… - Saqué una camisa de diseño escocés azul que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, era una lástima que nadie los vería; elegí un sweater beige y una corbata color vino tinto, delgada.

-No – Dijo él sin más.

-No qué? – Pregunté.

-No me voy a poner una jodida corbata para ir al colegio! De hecho no hay ninguna razón por la que consideraría ponerme un corbata, nunca. Además parecería como recién salido de la iglesia, y yo no soy así. Por ti puedo aparentar ser sueco, chino o maorí; puedo aguantar las clases; hasta la lujuria de esos… De nuestros compañeros hacia ti; puedo seguirte en las locuras que se te ocurran, siempre que éstas no incluyan ahogarme con un trozo de tela amarrado en un nudo corredizo – Dijo, y hablaba muy en serio…

-Está bien - Dije sentándome derrotada en la cama – Entonces qué propones para evitar que los aldeanos prendan las antorchas?

-Puedo vivir con esto – Dijo sacando del closet una camisa informal blanca de mangas cortas, y se la puso sobre su camiseta negra, dejando tres botones desabrochados. Luego se volvió a poner su chaqueta de cuero y se giró.

-Listo – Dijo orgulloso. Y tenía motivos para estarlo, porque cada vez que lo veía se me hacía más delicioso, más deseable, y en ese momento era la mismísima encarnación de todos los chicos malos emblemáticos de los ´50s, si ellos también hubieran lucido como dioses del sexo.

-Lindo… – Dije lamiéndome los labios, lo que me ganó una mirada de hambre y necesidad que me hizo saber que no estaba sola en mis deseos – Pero al menos te tienes que peinar, te ves demasiado cool y eso llama la atención.

-Me peinaré pero con agua, no quiero nada de ese asqueroso gel que usan ahora – Arrugó la nariz.

-Pero te vas a tener que fijar y no pasarte las manos por el cabello a cada rato, que así es como quedas con ese look de recién levantado que se te ve tan sexi… – Dije poniéndome de pie y dirigiéndome a la puerta – Voy a desayunar, nos encontramos abajo cuando estés listo.

-Por qué es sexi tener el cabello como si me acabara de levantar? – Preguntó – No pensaría la gente que soy un vago descuidado?

Sonreí y mordí mi mejilla para no reír. Me acerqué a él lenta y deliberadamente y poniéndome de puntillas susurré en su oído

-Es porque pareces recién cogido – Y me alejé unos pasos.

-Dilo otra vez – rodeando mi cintura y atrayéndome a él.

-Que cuando juegas mucho con tu cabello parece que hubieras estado cogiendo por horas? – Pregunté mirándolo a los ojos con esfuerzo. Tenía un poco de vergüenza, pero su reacción a la palabra "coger" lo valía – Anoche en el auto por ejemplo, te veías como si nos acabáramos de vestir luego de una gran co…

No pude terminar. Sus labios cubrieron los míos llenos de urgencia, y me perdí en sus ojos oscuros de deseo. No sé cuánto rato me besó, pero cuando finalmente me soltó sentí los labios hinchados y cosquilleantes.

-No tienes idea de lo que me provocas cuando hablas así – Dijo con la respiración agitada.

Yo retrocedí hasta la puerta y bajé la mirada hasta su entrepierna.

-Sí Schatz, creo que me puedo hacer una idea – Dije y luego de disfrutar un par de segundos de su reacción, corrí a la cocina. Estábamos atrasados.

oooOooo

Al final el mentado disfraz de James para verse como un colegial terminó siendo un disfraz de él mismo usando una camisa.

Me dio risa, pero no dije nada, ya que él estaba haciendo todo esto por mí.

Al salir a la calle él inmediatamente estiró el brazo para tomar mi mano, pero yo me alejé un poco

-No! Por hoy somos hermanos adoptivos, recuerdas? – Pregunté.

-O sea que encima de estar vestido como un imbécil no te puedo tocar? – Preguntó horrorizado.

-Cómo es que te vestiste como un imbécil? – Pregunté volviéndome a verlo a ver si se me había escapado algún detalle.

Él abrió su chaqueta y señaló la camisa blanca, cabreadísimo.

-No sé por qué tengo que vestirme distinto, voy a la secundaria, no a dirigir un banco… - Masculló.

-Es porque te ves menos amenazante cuando usas la camisa – Dije acercándome a ordenarla un poco. Estaba perfectamente planchada al sacarla del closet, pero ahora lucía como si la hubieran usado para secar los platos – Y además te ves tan guapo… Desde que te la pusiste lo único que pienso es en arrancártela haciendo volar los botones por el aire…

-Mierda Isabella! – Dijo con cara de sufrimiento.

-…Pero para hacer eso debes usar la camisa en primer lugar – Dije apoyando mis palmas en su pecho – Son sólo unas horas y luego volveré a ser sólo tuya.

-Manipuladora – Dijo.

-Lindo… – Respondí.

-Bruja – Me acusó.

-…Precioso… – Dije.

-Malvada – Dijo sin fuerza.

-…Maravilloso… – Continué.

-Pero te quiero - Terminó

-…La mejor parte de mi corazón! – Dije a la vez, recitando algo que escuché decir a Barney o tal vez cuando estaba en el jardín de infantes, y moví mis brazos de modo de gesticular la forma de un corazón.

Y lo siguiente que supe es que estaba aplastada contra el muro exterior de la casa, y James me besaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-No sé qué mierda hice con mi vida antes de conocerte… - Dijo – No sé en qué pensaba, no sé si es que sentía, y no recuerdo si alguna vez me reí – Agregó – Pero no quiero volver a ser eso nunca más… Te quiero cantando y gritando y riendo y recitando y regañando y hablando junto a mí. Para siempre.

-Para siempre es mucho tiempo – Murmuré – Me conoces tan poco y cuando discutimos me enojo tanto contigo…

-Prefiero discutir contigo a hacer cualquier cosa con alguien más – Declaró firmemente.

Me derritió.

Comenzamos a caminar.

-Gracias Schatz – Dije acariciando su mejilla – Sabes lo que vamos a hacer antes de irnos de la casa el lunes? – Pregunté para consolarlo. Él negó con la cabeza – Yo me voy a ir a la piscina a tomar sol con una revista y tú vas a ser el jardinero.

-Y? – Preguntó.

-Y cortas el césped, podas arbustos, quiebras ramas secas, riegas… No sé, lo que haga un jardinero! – Exclamé.

-Es que no entiendo qué hay de divertido en que yo haga trabajo manual que no me gusta mientras tu lees una revista que no te interesa – Dijo, pragmático como siempre.

-Es un juego – Dije – Y a ti te gusta jugar…

-Jugar a qué? – Preguntó con los ojos brillantes de anticipación.

-Uno que se llama "la niña rica y el jardinero". Yo te trato como al jardinero, tu a mí como la hija de tus patrones, yo me busco un traje de baño para pasearme moviendo el trasero, tú finges que no me miras pero sí lo haces, luego te quejas de que hace calor y te quitas la camiseta, yo finjo que no te miro pero sí lo hago, y para cuando terminamos estamos tan ganosos que nos lanzamos el uno sobre el otro como koalas.

-koalas? – Preguntó confundido.

-Sí, koalas, has visto a un koala atacar a otro?

-No – Respondió.

-Eso es porque en el zoológico saben que si juntan dos koalas son más peligrosos que cirujano con hipo – Le dije. Me constaba, lo había visto en YouTube.

-Tú quieres que juguemos a pretender ser otras personas? – Preguntó confundido – No te molestaría pensar que yo imagino estar con otra?

-No, porque no sería imaginar que soy otra, sería imaginar que soy yo en otra realidad, otra reencarnación, otras circunstancias… - Respondí negando con la cabeza.

-Esto… Pretender… Es común en tu tiempo? – Preguntó.

-Sí, no todo el mundo lo hace, pero es súper común, se llama Rol Play, y hay tiendas donde te venden los disfraces para actuar todo tipo de fantasías – Le dije.

-Isabella… - Dijo como a la fuerza, pero con un tono sospechosamente inofensivo – Tú has hecho esto…? Rol Play… Con alguien?

-James, claro que no! Con quién lo iba a hacer? – Reí.

-Tu novio… – Masculló.

-Schatz, Edward no me dejaba acercarme ni actuando como Bella Swan, y yo creo que me habría mandado a exorcizar si un día hubiera aparecido disfrazada de enfermera, mucama, policía o colegiala hot – Me reí ante la idea – Pero… Te gustaría a ti que me disfrazara de enfermera, con una bata apretada y corta hasta aquí – Señalé la mitad de mis muslos -Y portaligas que se asomen por debajo de la falda, un gorrito con una cruz roja, zapatos de tacón y un termómetro? Y tú eres el enfermo y te tengo que cuidar hasta que te sientas mejor? – Volví a reír. Los clichés eran muy básicos, pero él no había escuchado nada semejante y me miraba como si yo solita hubiera creado la industria del porno para su entretenimiento personal.

No me contestó. Respiró profundo y siguió caminando. No quise presionar más.

Caminamos en relativo silencio por unos diez minutos y poco a poco nos comenzamos a ver acompañados por más y más adolescentes, hasta que llegamos a un bien mantenido edificio de ladrillo y cemento bastante menos reglamentario de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

-Y esto? – Pregunté.

-La secundaria – Respondió.

-James, esta no es una secundaria normal, es un instituto católico – Dije temiendo lo peor: Un uniforme. El lienzo pintado a mano que colgaba de la puerta decía "Bienvenidos alumnos De La Salle, 1950"

-Es lo que había cerca, lo otro es una escuela naval, una de aviación y una politécnica. Esto es lo más parecido a una secundaria normal que tenemos a una distancia caminable para ti – Dijo – Pero si quieres nos regresamos… - Agregó casi esperanzado.

-No! – Exclamé – Ya estamos aquí.

-Entremos entonces. Qué se supone que hay que hacer? – Preguntó. La multitud nos abrió paso inconscientemente, y no creo que de miedo, sino del shock que causa la primera impresión de ver un vampiro, en especial uno tan guapo.

-Me voy a la oficina a pedir un par de horarios y hojas de asistencia y si te preguntan algo, tú no entiendes, y si entiendes, no sabes – Le dije.

Él suspiró y se quedó apoyado en la pared del pasillo mientras yo mentía abiertamente acerca de nuestra inscripción y que cómo era posible que nuestros papeles se les hubieran perdido, y que nos estábamos quedando con mi abuela de 85 años porque mis padres estaban en Europa y que si le decíamos a la veterana que por un error no teníamos colegio seguro se moría la pobre, y que qué solución nos ofrecían, y al final salí de la oficina con papeles provisorios mientras ellos "encontraban" nuestras carpetas, y me dieron todo lo necesario para comenzar nuestras clases, incluyendo las instrucciones de dónde comprar el uniforme que nos exigirían a partir del lunes y un cuaderno para cada uno con el logo del colegio.

-Lo hiciste otra vez? – Sonrió a medias James cuando me paré frente a él.

-Hacer qué? – Pregunté entregándole su cuaderno.

-Hablar hasta que los oídos de la otra persona comiencen a sangrar y te den lo que quieres – Respondió.

Asentí.

Nos dimos la vuelta para caminar por el pasillo cuando recibí un fuerte golpe en el costado, y una chica alta y voluptuosa me miró como si fuera un chicle pegado en su zapato y me dijo

-Si no te vas a mover no estorbes! – Y luego a James – Hola, soy Amber.

James no tomó su mano estirada, pero dio un paso hacia ella, supongo que para arrancarle la cabeza por tocarme.

-No te va a contestar, no habla inglés – Le dije mientras ella lo miraba sin perder la sonrisa.

-No te pregunté a ti, verdad? – Dijo sin mirarme.

-Que se vaya a la mierda, es su cabeza, no la mía – Dije en voz baja, y comencé a caminar. James en dos zancadas estaba a mi lado, furioso, y Amber le gritó que la buscara a la hora de almuerzo y que se podía sentar en su mesa. Lo dijo como si fuera un honor, así es que supongo que era la mesa de los populares.

-Esa perra te golpeó! – Exclamó James cuando nadie nos pudo escuchar.

-No pasa nada, me han dado más duro perras más perras – Dije quitándole importancia - Lo que me impresiona es lo rápido que hiciste una conquista. Ni siquiera tuviste que abrir la boca y la tenías dispuesta a pelear por ti.

-Yo jamás… - Dijo girándose hacia mí.

-Tranquilo, lo sé – Le dije – Este parece ser nuestro salón – Le señalé una puerta al tiempo que sonaba una campana. Entramos y vimos que los demás chicos y chicas estaban sentados, dejando un par de puestos libres pero bastante separados.

El profesor nos miró sin expresión y yo le entregué nuestras hojas.

-Mmmmh, ya veo… Bueno, en mi clase generalmente los alumnos se presentan a sí mismos, pero en este caso Isabella, vas a tener que hablar por los dos.

-No hay problema – Dije – Mi nombre es Isabella y me acabo de mudar a casa de mi abuela desde Washington por unos meses porque mis padres se fueron a Europa. Mi papá es ingeniero estructural y está trabajando en algunas obras de reconstrucción de las zonas bombardeadas en Polonia, y mi madre nunca lo deja viajar sólo porque dice que se lo pueden robar las cazafortunas y que ella no va a pasar su vejez abandonada y pobre mientras mi padre lo gasta todo en su segunda esposa – Tomé aire para seguir - Mi hermano Mike participó en un programa de intercambio, y se fue a vivir a Finlandia, a casa de Niels. Él es Niels – Apunté a James – Y sus padres lo mandaron para acá.

-Qué edad tiene? – Preguntó una chica, y un montón más lanzaron risitas.

-Diecinueve, perdió un par de años por su carrera – Respondí.

-Por qué los lentes? – Preguntó un chico.

-Es fotosensible, está acostumbrado a lugares nublados y con menos horas de luz al día.

-Por qué no habla por sí mismo? – Preguntó alguien.

-Porque habla en sueco – Respondí.

-Qué carrera? – Preguntó la misma chica de antes. Era como la vocera del fan club de James.

-Niels es el actor y modelo mejor pagado de Europa del norte. Además salió elegido "Mr. Mar Báltico" dos años seguidos Comenzó desde muy pequeño y no se detuvo hasta "el incidente", cuando decidió volver a la escuela a terminar la secundaria – Dije con voz misteriosa.

-Qué tipo de ropa modelaba? – Preguntó la chica.

-De trajes de baño y ropa interior. A veces pijamas, y una vez lo contrataron para una campaña publicitaria para ponchos, gorros y calcetas de lana.

-Ponchos de agua? – Preguntó alguien.

-No, ponchos de verdad – Dije yo.

-En Finlandia hay ponchos? – Preguntó un escéptico. Cómo se atreven a dudar de mi palabra?

-En Finlandia no, en México si, y a un señor guatemalteco que estaba de paseo por Europa se le ocurrió que sería buena idea importar ponchos, porque son muy cómodos, coloridos y abrigadores – Dije – Y a los finlandeses les vendría bien un poco de comodidad, colorido y calidez en sus grises vidas.

-Cómo les fue con los ponchos? – Preguntaron varios.

-Más o menos, hubo un error de cálculo, y es que el señor guatemalteco compró los ponchos por catálogo a un contacto que tenía en México, y ese contacto los mandó a hacer a una agrupación de madres indígenas tejedoras pero sin darles especificaciones de ningún tipo, así es que ellas los hicieron de tamaño estándar.

El problema es que cuando estaban listos para empezar con la promoción de los ponchos en Finlandia, llegaron las cajas y se dieron cuenta de que los ponchos y las demás cosas eran muy chiquitos, porque las señoras trabajaron con las medidas latinoamericanas que siempre han usado, no las arias nórdicas de estos enormes vikingos, y el pobre Niels se veía ridículo con su ponchito y su gorrito, y las calcetas que ni le entraban... Fue un duro golpe en su carrera, parte de la razón de por qué está aquí es para escapar del escándalo y la burla - James me empujó para que cortara el chorro de mentiras que seguían saliendo de mi boca.

-Dónde viven? – Preguntó alguien.

-Cerca de Dunber Park – Respondí.

-Y tus padres no están? – Preguntó otro.

-Nop – Respondí.

-Ya te invitaron al baile? – Preguntó otro.

James se tensó y yo me ubiqué parcialmente delante de él y tomé su mano, y acariciándola con el pulgar.

-No, pero yo invité a alguien y espero que me diga que sí – Dije sonriendo.

Yyyyyyy… Con eso causé conmoción… Aparentemente las niñas decentes no se le andaban ofreciendo a los hombres, sino que esperaban pacientemente a que ellos se dieran el piñazo y las invitaran.

Algunas chicas me trataron de "desesperada", otras de "mujerzuela" y otras de "claramente sin modales", y aunque James se enojaba cada vez más, para mí esto era un experimento social.

Yo habría pensado que todos hablarían del hermoso Finlandés mudo que era actor y modelo de ropa interior y ponchos… Yo lo encontraría interesante, pero en cambio lo único que sabían estos chicos de mí es que era una chica y que había invitado a un chico a salir. Nada más. Podría haber sido mi novio, de hecho era mi novio, pero para todos ello ya estaba contaminada.

-Ejem – Se aclaró la voz el profesor – Tomen asiento, por favor – Nos indicó.

James no parecía dispuesto a separarse de mí, estaba como en modo "protección", pero yo no necesitaba protección de estos chicos, porque no había nada que pudieran hacerme.

Pasó una hora más o menos de clase normal cuando alguien tocó la puerta y el profesor salió dejando a cargo a un chico que se veía estereotípicamente nerd con su chaleco de rombos sin mangas, gruesos lentes, cabello inmanejable y acné.

El chico trató de seguir con la clase, pero como muchas veces pasa en estos casos, nadie le prestó atención, y se formaron grupos de chicos y chicas conversando, planeando qué hacer después del colegio, riendo, contándose chismes, etc.

Yo no vi el punto en pararme a hablar con James cuando sabía que si él abría la boca sería para decirme que saliéramos de este puto lugar… Y yo quería durar al menos un día en una escuela normal.

Comencé a dibujar en mi cuaderno ausentemente, primero una silueta humana, después la de una mujer desnuda muy rudimentaria, y después la sección entre las el ombligo y las rodillas. Lo repetí varias veces y comencé a dibujar sobre estas siluetas todos los tipos de bragas que pude recordar: pantaletas, bikinis, tangas, colaless, tiro alto, control, boyshorts, cheeky, hípsters…

Fui anotando los nombres debajo de cada dibujo, para poder explicárselas a James.

-Qué haces? – Preguntó junto a mí el chico que me había preguntado por el baile.

-Un proyecto personal, nada importante – Sonreí cerrando el cuaderno, pero no lo suficientemente rápido.

-Era… Estabas dibujando _interiores_? – Preguntó como si me hubiera pescado traficando DVDs XXX caseros.

-Si te refieres a ropa interior, o sea bragas, sí – Le dije.

Abrió los ojos en shock.

-Soy Bella, y tú? – Extendí la mano de puro bien educada, no porque quisiera tocarlo, sino porque pensé que me tendría que ir ganando a mis compañeros de uno.

-Adam – Dijo estrechándola – Estaba pensando que ya que no tienes pareja para el baile, yo podría acompañarte, siempre que prometas ser _amable_ conmigo.

-Qué? – Pregunté confundida. No, no podía estar insinuando que él y yo…

-No vivo lejos de aquí, y esta tarde mi mamá tiene una fiesta Tupperware, así es que no habrá nadie en casa que nos moleste para conocernos mejor… – Dijo acercándose groseramente e invadiendo mi espacio personal. Si no reaccionaba pronto James lo mataría frente a todos los demás.

-Perdón, pero no me queda claro qué estás insinuando – Dije alejándome todo lo que el respaldo de la silla me permitió.

-No insinúo nada, sólo digo que no tienes una cita y obviamente estás lo suficientemente desesperada como para invitar a un chico tú misma. Te ofrezco acompañarte a cambio de que tú _me acompañes_ a mí.

-Qué te hace creer que estoy tan _desesperada_? – Pregunté.

-Te le lanzaste a un chico, una dama jamás haría eso – Dijo.

-Ese chico al que "me le ofrecí" es mi novio – Le dije – Y si lo invité es porque él no tiene cómo saber que yo quiero asistir al baile de bienvenida a menos que se lo diga. Si esperara a que le llegaran mis mensajes telepáticos, llegaríamos para el baile de graduación.

-Así es que ahora tienes novio… - Dijo escéptico y molesto, como si lo hubiera hecho perder el tiempo a propósito – Estás haciéndote la interesante? – Preguntó tomando mis mejillas con una mano, apretándolas.

-Tienes dos segundos para soltarme – Advertí. James caminaba hacia nosotros abriéndose paso entre la multitud. No lo vi, pero lo sentí.

-A las chicas fáciles como tú les gusta jugar rudo – Dijo sin soltarme y yo me debatí y traté de gritar. Ahora todos estaban prestándonos atención.

-Imbécil, te lo advertí – Le dije bajando la mano derecha para tener el mayor espacio posible para maniobrar y tomar impulso, y entonces la subí de golpe y le di con el talón de mi mano justo en la nariz, tan fuerte como pude. Era una maniobra de defensa personal que me enseño Charlie por ser efectiva contra todo tipo de rivales, grandes y pequeños.

Me pareció oír un "CRACK".

La sangre chorreó hacia todos lados.

-Perra! Me rompiste la nariz! – Gritó Adam en el momento en el que el profesor regresaba al salón.

-Qué pasó aquí? – Preguntó el maestro acercándose.

-Él me estaba molestando, haciendo insinuaciones indecorosas, me tocó y yo me defendí – Dije mirándolo a la cara para no ver la sangre… Pero la olía.

-Mentira! Es una cualquiera, me golpeó porque se me puso en bandeja pero no quise salir con ella, tienes idea de quién es mi padre? – Preguntó Adam tratando de contener la catarata roja que emanaba de su rostro. Varias chicas estiraron sus pañuelos pero él no permitió que nadie se le acercara.

-Este no es el comportamiento que se espera de una señorita perteneciente a esta institución – Dijo el profesor, bastante molesto.

-Por qué no me cree? – Pregunté – Por qué creerle a él? Es un cerdo! Es acaso porque sus padres son ricos?

-Perra buscona! – Chilló Adam – Mi padre va a demandar a esta escuela por todo lo que vale, y después vamos a ir por ti y tu inmunda familia!

-James – Dije en voz baja – Nos vamos.

James entró en mi campo de visión ubicándose cerca de la puerta y conteniéndose de milagro para no matar a todos los presentes.

-A dirección señorita, allá vamos a arreglar este desagradable asunto – Dijo el profesor tratando de acercarse a la nariz de Adam con su pañuelo.

-Esto es una mierda! – Dije furiosa – Cerdo machista...

-Qué es lo que dijo señorita? – Preguntó el maestro tomándome del brazo y girándome hacia él.

El resto de la clase murmuraba, y por lo que oí no decían nada bueno sobre mí.

-Suéltala – Dijo James agarrando el brazo del maestro. Sólo una palabra, y el hombre se paralizó de terror.

Furiosa recogí mis cosas y pasé junto a Adam, que seguía en plena hemorragia. Estaba apoyado en una silla, por lo que no pudo alejarse de mí cuando me puse de puntillas y le dije al oído

-Eres tan poco hombre que no creo que necesites estos… - Y levantando mi rodilla con todas mis fuerzas, le di medio a medio en la entrepierna. Fue un golpe bajo, sí, pero enormemente satisfactorio. Se armó un caos formidable, y yo lo aproveché para escapar.

Corrí hacia James, que me esperaba junto a la puerta, nos tomamos de la mano, y corrimos como si alguien nos persiguiera.

Corrimos un par de cuadras antes de detenernos.

-Estás bien? – Preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí – Le dije jadeante – Tú?

-Por qué estaría mal? Mmmmh, veamos, por ver a mi novia acosada por una clase entera de adolescentes imberbes tratándola como a una cualquiera? No, seguro que no… O por ver a ese renacuajo con sus manos sobre ti? Tampoco… O tal vez por escuchar a otro tipo hacer proposiciones sexuales a mi novia a pocos metros de mí sin que yo pudiera involucrarme en el asunto? O por ver cómo casi te castigan por culpa de ese imbécil mentiroso con el que te agarraste a golpes? – Rugió esperando respuesta.

-En realidad preguntaba por la sed… - Murmuré.

-Sed es lo último que siento en este momento! – Exclamó

-Lo lamento! No lo hice para molestarte! – Grité, comenzando a enojarme, después de todo la atacada había sido yo.

Caminamos un rato en furioso silencio, y a cada paso me enojaba más. Y no sólo con James por enojarse conmigo, sino con lo injusto de la situación. Todo el problema había sido desatado porque hice algo que se considera que sólo los hombres pueden hacer: Tomar la iniciativa y pedir lo que quiero en lugar de que él adivine.

Y en base a eso se tejieron una serie de supuestos relacionados con que si soy fácil, o estoy desesperada, o no tengo valores, o quién sabe qué más.

De James inventé una historia ridícula y escandalosa y las chicas no hicieron más que suspirar. De mí dije que esperaba la respuesta de un chico. Y la crucificada fui yo.

No me arrepentía ni una pizca de romperle la nariz y los huevos a ese imbécil, pero el daño infligido no me quitaba la rabia de que me consideraran inferior. El machismo en mi época existía, claro, pero al menos estaba socialmente condenado. Si en mi escuela de Phoenix o Forks yo decía que golpeé a un compañero defendiéndome de sus avances tendría a lo menos el beneficio de la duda, pero aquí mis palabras fueron descartadas sin más.

Ni siquiera las chicas me defendieron, y uno podría pensar que tenderían a solidarizar cuando una de ellas está en problemas, pero con mucha razón Reneé dice que los seres más machistas del mundo son las mujeres que crían a estos hombres y los miman tratándolos como si fueran de una raza superior, para luego lanzarlos al mundo a buscar una mujer sometida y condescendiente igualita a mamá.

Malditas fueran.

Me llamaron cosas horribles que no son ciertas.

James ni siquiera me ha tocado un pecho, por lo que tan, pero tan puta no puedo ser, verdad?

Y por qué es tan terrible que haya usado un vestido rojo? Cómo iba a saber que ellos lo iban a considerar un color reservado para las "mujeres de vida alegre"? Yo lo elegí porque era algo distinto a lo que he usado siempre, pero nunca pensé que fuera provocador, ya que el corte era bastante modesto, sino que a lo mejor me sentaría bien el color con mi tono de piel.

Y a James le había gustado…

James.

Caminando a mi lado y respirando fuego.

Por algo que pasó porque yo insistí en ir al colegio, a pesar de que él me advirtió lo que pasaría. Estaba furioso conmigo por ponerme en peligro y con él mismo por no haber podido defenderme.

Yo no quería pelearme con él. Lo único que me resultaría imperdonable sería separarnos por culpa de mi testarudez y la maldad e idiotez ajena.

-Schatz… - Tomé la manga de su chaqueta – Perdóname. Quería salirme con la mía y no te escuché. Tú tenías razón y yo estaba empecinada en ver lo perfecta que es esta sociedad y me olvidé de sus defectos… Los prejuicios y la falta de diversidad, la poca tolerancia… Todas esas cosas son conceptos más cercanos a mí época, pero no se me ocurrió que yo no encajaría, estaba demasiado preocupada con que encajaras tú – Bajé la mirada – Por favor, dime que no estás enojado… - Susurré.

-"Enojado" – Hizo una mueca que demostraba lo ridícula que le resultaba la palabra – Enojado estoy cuando me cuentas cómo era tu vida como mascota de los Cullen. Eso es "enojado". Lo que estoy ahora va mucho más allá. "Enojado" puedo llegar a gritarte, lo que pasó recién casi me hizo asesinar a treinta y dos personas frente a ti. Eso va un poquito más allá de "enojado", de hecho se acerca a la familia de lo "criminal".

-James no – Dije de inmediato – No me pasó nada… Y me sé defender sola, tú viste que le pateé el trasero…

-Porque tuviste suerte – Afirmó aún sin mirarme de lleno – Ese tipo pudo haberte hecho daño y nadie hubiera levantado un dedo para defenderte, porque desde el primer momento te calificaron como indeseable, por lo tanto lo que te hicieran los hombres tú te lo habrías buscado.

-Yo no sabía…

-No es importante – Dijo.

-Si lo es! – Exclamé parándome frente a él para que dejara de caminar – Lo es porque te aleja de mí!

-No quiero vivir la vida conteniéndome para no ejecutar asesinatos en masa – Dijo despacio, con un tono oscuro y terrible – Y no lo voy a hacer. Esta fue primera y última vez, si tú no te cuidas a ti misma lo voy a hacer yo, y si tengo que matar, lo voy a hacer sin pestañear. Eres mi mujer y mi única prioridad, y no voy a ver desde una distancia segura como otros te agreden o se burlan de ti, está claro?

-Sí, pero…

-Está claro? – Me interrumpió. Estaba siendo un bastardo, pero no pude evitar sentirme atraída por este lado de él… Me gustaba ser moderna e independiente, pero también era lindo que él decidiera protegerme si yo no lo hacía.

Ok, y asesinatos en masa fueron mencionados, pero no cometidos, así es que por el momento, todo bien.

-Sí… - Dije mirando el suelo.

-Sí qué? – Preguntó.

-Sí James, el más lindo del universo conocido y por conocer. Prometo cuidarme y no exponerme a patanes ni perras malintencionados. Prometo que haré lo posible para que no te vuelvas a sentir incapaz de ayudarme, prometo evitarte la frustración… Te quiero y nunca te haría daño a propósito… - Susurré.

Silencio.

Cinco segundos. Diez. Quince.

Silencio.

Me giré para seguir caminando a casa y para evitar que me viera llorar, pero no alcancé a dar un paso cuando estaba nuevamente en sus brazos, fuertemente apretada a su pecho.

Y la represa se rompió otra vez.

-Perdón… - Sollocé – Perdón.

-Perdóname tú a mí por no poder defenderte – Murmuró contra mi cabello – Pero escuchar a todos esos pequeños idiotas hablar de ti a la vez, y ver lo que el otro idiota te proponía, y que el idiota a cargo te quisiera castigar por la depravación de un niño rico… Isabella, si hubiera puesto mis manos sobre uno los habría matado a todos, y no exagero.

-Lo sé… - Dije apretándolo con todas mis fuerzas. Con zapatos bajos me veía ridículamente baja a su lado.

-Te amo – Dijo acunando mi rostro – No me importa el tiempo que nos conocemos, sé lo que siento y te amo. Voy a hacer lo posible por hacerte feliz Isabella, pero mi primera prioridad es verte segura, te enojes o no.

-Crucé décadas y miles de kilómetros para llegar a ti. El que te ame en tan poco tiempo no llega a estar ni en los top ten de las cosas raras que me han sucedido esta semana – Dije respirando contra su chaqueta de cuero.

-Repítelo – Demandó levantando mi rostro con dos dedos bajo mi mentón.

-Crucé…

-No, no esa parte! - Exclamó.

-Esto no está ni en los top ten… - Recomencé.

-Isabella! – Gruño.

-Aaaaaaah, tú dices esa otra parte cortita… - Pregunté levantando una ceja.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Te amo James – Dije sonriendo ante su exasperación – Te amo con mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi mente. Toda yo estoy completa, estar contigo sin hacer nada me hace feliz. Pensar que mañana vamos a hacer algo juntos y pasado mañana también, me hace feliz. Hacer planes y que éstos fallen épicamente con otra persona sería un desastre pero contigo no es más que una anécdota… Así es que te amo.

-Isabella – Dijo con los ojos cerrados, su frente contra mi frente.

-Mmmh?

-Vámonos… Ándate conmigo.

 **Espero les haya gustado. Cuéntenme su opinión.**


	11. Derechos civiles, piscina y swing!

**Que disfruten!**

 _-Isabella – Dijo con los ojos cerrados, su frente contra mi frente._

 _-Mmmh?_

 _-Vámonos… Ándate conmigo._

 **Capítulo 11**

They say for every boy and girl  
There's just one love in this whole world  
And I know I've found mine  
The heavenly touch of your embrace  
Tells me no one could take your place  
Ever in my heart

 _Young Love / Tab Hunter_

 **James POV**

Isabella me miró en silencio por los cinco segundos más largos de la historia, hasta me lentamente asintió, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa tan ancha que casi le llegaba a las orejas.

-Sí… - Susurró – Sí… Me voy contigo.

-Estás segura? – Quise confirmar.

Ella siguió asintiendo.

-Quieres que nos vayamos directo a la casa? – Pregunté. Era temprano aún.

-Podemos caminar un poquito? – Preguntó.

-Me vas a dar la mano, o todavía está mal? – Pregunté, un poco cruel, porque sabía que ella estaba herida por el fracaso en la escuela, pero sin poder evitarlo. A mí también me dolió cuando me negó su contacto para guardar las apariencias, cuando a lo mejor habría sido más sano presentarnos como novios le gustara a quien le gustara y se acabó.

-No seas así – Hizo un puchero – Ya te pedí perdón un montón de veces.

-Isabella, yo no vivo regido por las convenciones de la sociedad humana, nunca me ha importado la opinión de nadie, conocidos o desconocidos, sólo ahora, la tuya, así es que no me pidas que entienda el sacrificar nuestro bienestar en función de lo que piense gente que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros – Dije.

-Es la costumbre – Dijo – Yo siempre traté de ser y hacer lo que se debía, y salvo por lo de involucrarme con vampiros, creo que lo logré. Quería experimentar el pertenecer a este mundo aunque fuera por un día, pero ahora veo que esta tampoco es mi sociedad, yo también estoy al margen… En realidad es por eso que te gusté verdad? Porque me parecía a ti?

-No porque te parecieras, sino porque me sentí identificado contigo. Eras una persona diferente, capaz de pensar más allá de lo convencional, eres irreverente y un poco grosera y única… Eso es lo que me atrajo, pero no lo que me enamoró – Le dije – Es tu corazón Isabella, eres tú, siempre desbordante de todo tipo de emociones, tú crees en mí, tú no tienes miedo de quererme, a pesar de que la razón te diga a gritos que te alejes… Gracias al cielo eres la persona más irracional que conozco

-Ooooye – Me empujó.

-No es cierto? – Levanté una ceja.

-No importa si es cierto o no, deberías estar contento de que te quiera, sin importar la razón – Frunció el ceño.

-Lo estoy – Dije – Pero… Por qué? – La pregunta que me ha atormentado desde que declaró sus sentimientos.

-Porque eres lindo – Se encogió de hombros - Y yo soy tan superficial que eso me basta.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-No es verdad! – La seguí.

-En serio, eres súper lindo! – Dijo con ojos inocentes.

-Dime por qué me quieres o vamos a dar un espectáculo digno de que nos metan presos, y ni tus ridículas historias nos van a salvar – Dije apretándola a mí, en un abrazo ligeramente inapropiado.

-No serías capaz – Susurró.

-Hay realmente pocas cosas de las que no sería capaz simplemente porque estoy aburrido. Dame un buen motivo y soy capaz de todo – Le dije al oído.

-James…

-Isabella…

-Te quiero… Te quiero porque me dices la verdad, aún cuando sabes que me va a doler. Te quiero porque dices no saber amar, y te preocupa tanto hacerlo bien que terminas siendo infinitamente dulce y cariñoso, pero no tienes miedo de tocarme y apretarme y manosearme. Te quiero por tu falta de prejuicios. Te quiero por tu sentido del humor. Te quiero por tu interés en las cosas nuevas. Te quiero por tu ironía. Te quiero porque cuando te ríes lo haces con todo el rostro, y se marcan unas arruguitas en tus ojos que me muestran que nada de ti es una careta. Te quiero porque mi cuerpo reacciona al tuyo con una química increíble… Y te amo porque robas autos y vas a la escuela por mí – Dijo tomando mi mano – Es suficiente o sigo acariciando tu ego?

-Bueno, si estas ofreciendo caricias… - Comencé.

-Sí me dices una cochinada voy a gritar! – Exclamó – Y cuidado, que al último maleducado literalmente le rompí los huevos.

-El último maleducado tiene suerte de que no le rompí el cuello – Gruñí – Dame un beso – Exigí – Y que sea bueno.

Me miró entrecerrando los ojos como para evaluar qué porcentaje de ella me quería besar y qué porcentaje me quería mandar a la mierda, y después de calcular unos segundos se acercó, empuñó el cuello de mi camisa, se puso de puntillas y me besó con todo lo que tenía.

Me pareció que nunca me acostumbraría al delicioso sabor de su boca, a la suavidad de su piel o a la temperatura de su cuerpo, porque cada vez que nos tocábamos me volvía a sorprender.

La abracé deseando que me crecieran más brazos para poder abarcar más de ella, y en el fondo de mi mente oí comentarios reprobatorios de los transeúntes por el espectáculo que ofrecíamos. No es que le estuviera agarrando el trasero ni mucho menos, pero las expresiones de afecto en público eran muy mal vistas.

Afortunadamente ella no escuchó nada.

Y nos besamos un poco más.

Cuando nos separamos, jadeantes y sonrientes, nos tomamos de la mano y comenzamos a caminar.

Terminamos entrando en una cafetería donde Isabella se bebió una gigantesca malteada de color rosa y yo no me bebí una taza de café negro. Ella pidió una hamburguesa para llevar y seguimos caminando sin rumbo hasta que llegamos a Groveland Park, donde paseamos un poco más, y Luego Isabella se sentó a los pies de un arce y me hizo señas para que la acompañara. Terminé recostado en el pasto mirando a las nubes pasar, con la cabeza en su regazo mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello.

Hablamos de todo y nada, me contó algunas cosas curiosas sobre el futuro y en general nos relajamos después del mal rato que pasamos.

Más tarde Isabella se comió su hamburguesa y luego se levantó para beber de los bebederos instalados en distintos sectores del parque.

-Tengo más sed que un ratón envenenado! – Dijo sonriente al partir.

Volvió furiosa.

-Qué te pasó? –Pregunté sentándome. Nunca la perdí de vista y nadie se le había ni acercado.

-Hay… Hay… Hay bebederos para negros! – Exclamó escandalizada - Dice así! "Negros"! Y el letrero dice que si un negro bebe de una llave de blancos hasta lo pueden meter preso!

-Bueno, claro – Dije sin entender cuál era el problema – Pasa lo mismo en los vagones de los trenes, en los baños de los restaurantes y en las salas de espera… Hay para negros y blancos.

-"Iguales pero separados" – Murmuró haciendo referencia a las leyes de segregación.

-Exacto – Asentí.

-Es horrible – Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No lo sé, siempre ha sido así, y creo que es mejor, cuando los blancos se ven forzados a compartir espacio con los negros generalmente terminan en violencia. Ni el más pobre e inculto de los blancos se sentaría voluntariamente junto a un negro en el bus – Dije.

-Tú estás justificando esta atrocidad? – Me increpó.

-No justifico nada, a mí los problemas de la sociedad humana me tienen sin cuidado, pero en mi experiencia la separación es preferible a los linchamientos que ocurren cuando una mujer blanca acusa a un hombre negro de mirarla muy intensamente o sin el respeto debido - Dije encogiendo los hombros.

-Oh por dios, el Ku Klux Klan! – Exclamó llevándose las manos a los ojos, como si fuera a empezar a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Claro, ellos – Asentí. Eran una organización ilegal, por supuesto, pero aún muy activa en ciertas partes del país.

-James, esto es tan horrible, tan anacrónico! Cómo lo hacen las parejas interraciales? Viajan en vagones separados? – Preguntó.

-No hay parejas interraciales – Dije declarando una obviedad - Hay hombres blancos que se acuestan con mujeres negras y a veces las tienen como amantes, y alguna que otra mujer blanca caída en desgracia que se empareja con un negro, pero son discriminados por ambas razas, y deben cuidarse de andar por la calle de noche – Dije.

-Sé que es verdad, todo esto lo estudié en clase de historia, pero vivirlo es completamente diferente – Dijo sentándose en el pasto y apoyando la espalda contra mi pecho. Yo de inmediato rodeé su cintura.

-Cómo es en tu época? – Pregunté tratando de que dejara de pensar en la realidad actual.

-Como te dije antes, todos iguales ante la ley. Las personas de color votan, sirven de jurado, y tienen derechos y deberes como cualquiera. Hay parejas interraciales y aunque aún existe gente que discrimina, a nadie se le ocurriría que existiera un baño distinto para cada raza, o vagones especiales para blancos… Sabes? Llegué a esta época pensando que había llegado a un mundo mejor, pero no he hecho sino aprender a valorar mi propio mundo, con sus defectos y todo… - Dijo acariciando mis manos.

-Quisieras no haber venido? – Pregunté temiéndome lo peor.

-Venir y encontrarte es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – Dijo firmemente – Es solo que me duele saber lo que está por venir sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, la lucha por los derechos civiles va a comenzar en cuatro años más y va a causar un montón de sufrimiento antes de alcanzar sus metas.

-Isabella… - Dije tratando de formular mi pregunta adecuadamente – Todo lo que sé de ti apunta a que eres tremendamente empática con el dolor ajeno… Cómo es entonces que puedes estar conmigo sabiendo lo que soy, lo que hago?

Suspiró.

-En parte… - Dijo – En parte porque aunque suene ridículo, las personas que mates para mí ya están muertas… Y además porque no puedo enojarme ni revelarme ante lo que eres, porque tú comes lo que tu especie necesita, no es que seas un asesino en serie con la fijación de hacer daño porque sí. Los vampiros son lo que son con o sin mi consentimiento, y si yo me negara a estar contigo a causa de tu dieta no salvaría ni una vida, tú seguirías alimentándote para sobrevivir… Sé que suena a doble moral, pero no está en mí recriminarte el hacer lo que te hace ser quien eres.

-No temes que algún día eso pueda cambiar? – Pregunté.

-No quisiera que torturaras a nadie o que prolongaras innecesariamente su sufrimiento, porque eso es sadismo y yo espero más de ti… Pero los vampiros existen por alguna razón, y se tienen que alimentar. Yo no soy de tomar este tipo de decisiones, pero por mucho que me avergüence decirlo, a cambio de tenerte a mi lado las vidas anónimas que tomas no pesan mucho en mi conciencia… - Terminó en un susurro apenas audible.

Nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato. Ella me aceptaba. Ella verdaderamente comprendía y a pesar de todo me aceptaba.

-Parece que pronto va a despejar – Murmuró Isabella de repente.

Durante la última semana el cielo había estado convenientemente nublado, como suele estar a fines del verano y principios del otoño en estas latitudes, pero Isabella tenía razón. La cubierta nubosa se estaba aclarando y en cualquier momento yo comenzaría a brillar alertando a todo el puto parque de que soy algo sobrenatural.

-Hora de irnos – Dije ayudándola a levantarse.

-Y entonces… Aprovechando que va a salir el sol… Quieres jugar a "la niña rica y el jardinero?" – Preguntó emanando inocencia.

Me quedé tieso. Literalmente. En todos lados.

-Isabella, si me estás tentando para luego acobardarte… - Le dije en tono amenazante.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada – Dijo con falsa bravata – Yo me voy a ir a tomar sol a la piscina. Si da la casualidad de que te dan ganas de podar arbustos en la vecindad, bienvenido seas. Si no, no importa, yo veré cómo me las arreglo para echarme loción en la espalda – Y dicho esto, comenzó a caminar.

oooOooo

Isabella se encerró en su habitación nada más llegar a la casa, y luego salió de ahí para encerrarse en el baño. Yo la esperé pacientemente en el jardín, y cuando emergió vestía una larga bata de playa, sandalias y unas enormes gafas de sol. Llevaba en las manos varias revistas y de su hombro colgaba un gran bolso de paja.

Al cruzarse conmigo se hizo la desentendida y siguió su camino hacia la piscina, y yo como un perro la seguí, expectante a lo que vendría a continuación.

Cuando llegó junto a la piscina sacó de su bolso una toalla y la extendió arqueando su cuerpo de modo de darme una excelente vista de su trasero, delineado bajo la delgada tela de la bata.

Hecho esto, desabrochó la bata lentamente, dejando entrever un bikini azul con un estampado de rosas. Se estiró y la bata se abrió, dándome la primera visión de su cuerpo en lo que básicamente era ropa interior glorificada.

Era perfecta.

Muy lentamente dejó deslizar la bata por sus hombros, dejándola sólo en su bikini y sandalias.

Se arrodilló y se recostó sobre su estómago, sin dar indicios de reconocer mi presencia.

Tomó una revista al azar y comenzó a leer sacudiendo sus pies en el aire como si no tuviera una preocupación en la vida.

Mientras yo ardía por ella.

No sé cuánto tiempo duró esa farsa, ella leyendo, yo mirando, hasta que de pronto se sentó y con todo cuidado se desabrochó una y luego la otra sandalia.

Y eso dio paso a una nueva forma de tortura: la loción.

Se aplicó una generosa ración en la mano derecha y procedió a esparcirla en lánguidos movimientos en su brazo izquierdo. Al terminar pasó al otro brazo, luego el estómago y luego las piernas, quedando perfectamente aceitada.

Y entonces por primera vez se giró a mirarme.

-Hey, tú, eres sólo un mirón o también te gusta ayudar? – Preguntó altiva.

-Soy lo que quieras que sea – Dije comenzando a avanzar hacia ella.

-Tengo tanto calor – Me dio una mirada llena de significado – No te mueres de calor?

-Me estoy asando – Repliqué quitándome la chaqueta y tirándola al suelo. Luego me saqué la camisa literalmente arrancándola de mi cuerpo hecha jirones y la camiseta sufrió el mismo destino.

-Mejor? – Preguntó mirándome con una intensidad que sólo podía rivalizar con la mía.

-Marginalmente – Respondí.

Ya estaba a su lado.

-Necesito que me ayudes a humectar los lugares que no logro alcanzar – Dijo con toda inocencia sacudiendo la loción frente a mí.

Tomé la loción de su mano y ella se volvió a recostar sobre su estómago, moviendo su cabello sobre un hombro para despejar su espalda.

Apreté la botella de loción en dirección a su espalda pero lo hice sin calcular mi propia fuerza y vacié media botella de golpe a lo largo de su columna, haciéndola estremecerse por el súbito cambio de temperatura.

-Vas a tener que masajearme tiempo extra para que se absorba toda esa loción – Dijo mirándome sobre su hombro.

-Me sacrificaré – Mascullé.

Y comenzó la tarea de acariciarla en movimientos circulares, partiendo desde los hombros a la cintura y de la cintura a los hombros, una y otra vez. Mis palmas memorizaron cada centímetro de piel y ella suspiró varias veces, única señal de que no dormía.

Cuando por fin se absorbió la loción, continué con la aplicación en sus piernas, y ella de inmediato las separó parcialmente para darme un mejor acceso a la cara interna de sus muslos, lo que liberó la fresca esencia de su excitación y me hizo titubear un poco.

Qué tan lejos queríamos llegar? Estábamos partiendo, y aunque todo había sido muy rápido entre nosotros no quería empujarla a hacer cosas para las que no estaba preparada, especialmente conociendo el grado de su inexperiencia.

Con otra mujer la historia ya habría acabado. La habría conocido, la habría cogido y me habría despedido en menos tiempo del que llevaba conociendo a Isabella, pero en este caso las cosas eran radicalmente distintas. Por supuesto que el componente físico era importante, pero no era algo de usar y descartar como había sido siempre, por lo que me encontraba en terreno tan inexplorado como ella.

Comencé por la planta de sus pies, masajeándolos como cuando ella a horas de conocernos me los plantó encima y demandó que se los frotara. Movimientos circulares, subiendo poco a poco, no había prisa y el trabajo debía hacerse a conciencia.

Subí por sus pantorrillas, por la delicada piel detrás de sus rodillas, por sus muslos, hasta rozar sus glúteos cubiertos por la delgada tela del traje de baño, cada mano abarcando una pierna, las palmas abiertas, mis pulgares encontrándose en su centro, haciéndola jadear y su corazón latir con fuerza.

Mis dedos se morían por explorar, pero me reprimí. Esto era un masaje, lo que ella pidió y nada más. Este era su juego y ella dictaría los pasos a seguir.

-Creo que estás debidamente embetunada – Dije dándole una sonora palmada en el trasero.

-Ouch! Bruto! – Exclamó sentándose y empujándome (inútilmente, claro) – Oh… - Dijo con un exagerado puchero – Necesitas hidratar tu piel o te vas a despellejar… Y eso no estaría bien, tienes una piel tan bonita…

-Qué propones? – Pregunté levantando una ceja.

-No lo sé… Tal vez yo podría hacer por ti lo que tú hiciste por mí… Siempre que prometas que nadie se enterará. Mis padres morirían si vieran como acaba de tocarme un hombre del servicio – Dijo en tono confidencial.

-Mis labios están sellados – Respondí con la garganta súbitamente seca. Nunca imaginé que este tipo de juegos pudiera ser tan excitante, el sólo pensar que estaba haciendo algo prohibido al manosear a la hija de mi patrón me excitaba más de lo que creí posible.

-Loción – Dijo estirando la mano. Yo apreté la botella y le eché una generosa porción que ella dividió en sus palmas, y arrodillándose frente a mí comenzó a masajear mis pectorales con movimientos irregulares pero simétricos, pasando de una zona de mi torso a la siguiente sin un orden aparente. Simplemente acariciando lo que le apetecía acariciar.

Pero noté que a pesar de que sus movimientos eran extensivos, su mirada se enfocaba en un solo punto, la pretina de mis jeans.

-Algún problema? – Pregunté.

-No tienes idea – Dijo – Lo que esa línea me provoca – Dijo recorriendo con el dedo índice la línea de músculos que marcaba mis caderas en V hacia mi sexo – Es mejor que la de Brad Pitt.

-Vas a seguir con Brad Pitt? – Pregunté.

-Es mi referente – Dijo sin mover los ojos de su nuevo lugar favorito – Y tú ganas una y otra vez… Recuéstate – Me ordenó.

Obedecí recostándome en la toalla, con la cabeza apoyada en mis manos para ver qué se proponía hacer.

Isabella se sentó a horcajadas en mis muslos y volvió a masajear mi abdomen, pero esta vez prestando especial atención a la definición de cada curva y valle, llegando a mi cuello y volviendo a bajar, todo el tiempo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

En mis años de vagar por el mundo tengo una idea bastante acabada de todas las prácticas sexuales posibles, y he realizado todo lo que me pareció hasta moderadamente interesante, y aun así puedo afirmar con certeza que nunca había estado más expectante del siguiente movimiento que con ella sobre mí, explorando.

-James – Susurró sacándome de mi cavilaciones.

-Sí? – Pregunté.

-Si besara tu mejilla le contarías a mi papá? – Preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.

Sólo atiné a negar con la cabeza.

Ella de deslizó hasta quedar sentada sobre mis caderas y se inclinó hasta que su torso y el mío se tocaron, y me plantó el más pequeño de los besos en la mejilla derecha.

-James – Susurró a mi oído – Le dirías a mamá si te beso en los labios?

Sacudí la cabeza una vez más.

Ella movió sus labios hasta posarlos en los míos y los rozó con un beso.

-James, si beso tu pecho me acusarías a mamá?

Negar.

-James, si beso tu estómago me acusarías a papá?

Negar.

-James, si beso tus caderas me acusarías a mamá?

Negar.

Durante todo el tiempo me las había arreglado para mantenerme inmóvil, pero en el momento en el que sentí su lengua hacer contacto con la piel cercana a la pretina de mis pantalones mis caderas se proyectaron involuntariamente, y antes de saber lo que hacía la giré dejándola de espaldas debajo de mí.

-Si no me dejas besarte como corresponde le voy a decir a tu papá que su nena no es tan inocente como parece – La amenacé – Y tú no quieres romperle el corazón a papi, verdad?

-Me estás chantajeando? – Preguntó agraviada.

-Te extraña? Después de todo no soy más que un simple trabajador, no es eso lo que dijiste? – Dije inmovilizándola con una mano con sus brazos sobre la cabeza.

-No, no debería extrañarme que no se pueda confiar en basura como tú. Ni siquiera eres un buen juguete – Hizo un mohín de disgusto.

No necesité más preámbulos para abalanzarme sobre su boca en un beso salvaje que casi la hace sangrar en su intensidad… Esa noche tendría que alimentarme, no quería correr el más mínimo riesgo con ella.

Isabella se revolvió en desafío, pero primero una de sus piernas y luego ambas se fueron trepando por mis muslos hasta que las dos abrazaban mi trasero, anclando cada centímetro de ella a mí.

Mi mano libre comenzó un frenético recorrido por su cuerpo, concentrándome en sus muslos y glúteos mientras mis caderas una vez más parecían actuar por voluntad propia girando contra su centro. Afortunadamente tuve la presencia de ánimo para ser cuidadoso, o fácilmente pude haberla herido en mi frenética búsqueda de fricción.

Cada uno de mis besos fue devuelto con igual fervor. Cada caricia fue premiada con un gemido.

Y el aroma de su excitación me envolvió.

-James… James… James… - Repetía Isabella cada vez que liberaba su boca para que respirara.

-Así? – Pregunté cambiando la presión de mis caderas en su sexo.

-Oh… Oh… James… James…

-O así? – Cambié otra vez.

-Oh… Sí… Por favor… James… - Sonaba cada vez más desesperada, y yo no duraría mucho más con ella rogando y retorciéndose semidesnuda bajo mi cuerpo.

-Isabella, quiero que te corras para mí, fuerte, o le voy a decir a quien quiera escuchar sobre la pequeña zorra que eres en verdad – Le ordené al oído mientras aumentaba la velocidad del movimiento de mis caderas.

No había terminado de pronunciar la palabra "zorra" cuando la sentí comenzar a convulsionarse, desatando en consecuencia mi propio orgasmo.

No tengo recuerdos de haber hecho esto jamás. Besuquearse y frotarse vestidos como adolescentes en el autocinema no es algo que hubiera querido intentar, pero si bien nada se compararía a estar enterrado profundamente en ella, la experiencia me resultó sorprendentemente placentera.

Isabella estaba recostada lánguida, con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Estás bien? – Pregunté. La sonrisa creció pero sus ojos no se abrieron.

-La próxima vez la criada voy a ser yo – Afirmó.

oooOooo

-Qué más hay en tu lista? – Pregunté mientras terminaba de encender el fuego.

-No importa, ya no se puede – Dijo encogiendo los hombros mientras peinaba con un peine ancho su cabello mojado.

-A lo mejor sí… - Ofrecí.

-Seguro que no – Afirmó.

-Pruébame – La desafié.

-Quería… Aprender a bailar para ir al baile de la escuela. Pero como no podemos volver a acercarnos a ese lugar, no tiene sentido aprender algo que no voy a poder usar.

-Entonces son dos deseos – Dije – Por qué no comenzar con el más sencillo?

-Cuál sería ese? Porque lograr que yo coordine mis dos pies izquierdos no es tarea sencilla – Dijo.

-Ese va a ser mi problema – Le dije – Y deja de hablar despectivamente de ti. Tú misma lo dijiste, cuando vocalizas las cosas se vuelven más reales.

-Sabes bailar rock and roll? – Preguntó impresionada.

-No realmente – Admití – Pero sé bailar otros ritmos y basta con que vea los pasos una vez para que los grabe en mi mente, y luego necesito ejecutarlos una vez para retenerlos en mi memoria muscular. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es ver buenos bailarines en acción, pero podemos partir con algunos pasos básicos que sí recuerdo, a menos que… Te gustaría mientras tanto aprender a bailar swing? – Pregunté en un momento de inspiración.

-Swing? Pero eso es mucho más complicado que el rock and roll! – Exclamó, pero sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Todo va en quien te guía, y yo no te voy a dejar caer – Dije muy en serio – Soy bueno, vas a ver – Dije felicitándome por haberme colado en todas esas grandiosas fiestas durante la guerra en las que despedían a los soldados que se iban al campo de batalla. La desesperación por la separación inminente hacía que las personas actuaran como poseídas por una extraña energía, expresada en la pista de baile. Yo observaba, elegía mi cena y esperaba a que saliera del salón, apestando a alcohol y desazón.

-De verdad quieres enseñarme? – Insistió.

-Nada me haría más feliz – Respondí – Pero tenemos que encontrar música adecuada.

-Edward! – Exclamó – Si alguien tiene todos los discos jamás publicados es Edward – Y poniéndose de pie corrió hacia la habitación de su ex.

oooOooo

Dos horas más tarde Isabella figuraba desfallecida en el suelo de la desordenada sala a la que le habíamos movido todos los muebles para poder armar una improvisada pista de baile.

-Levántate, practiquemos el último giro hasta que te salga, no es tan difícil – Le dije golpeándola suavemente en las costillas con la punta de mi zapato.

-Lárgate! – Manoteó – Eres un negrero, te dije que quería aprender a bailar, no que quería ser profesional en una tarde.

-Pero lo estabas haciendo tan bien, no puedes rendirte ahora! – Insistí.

-A diferencia tuya yo si me canso, y bailar swing es un tremendo ejercicio – Dijo cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo.

-Te prometo que esta vez vamos más lento – Le dije.

-Una vez más y nada más por hoy – Dijo asomando un ojo.

-Una vez, pero bien hecha – Acordé.

-Levántame – Dijo estirando los brazos. Una vez que estuvo de pie fui al tocadiscos y volví a poner la pista elegida, "Bugle Call Rag" de Benny Goodman. No era la canción que deseaba llegar a bailar con Isabella, pero era lo suficientemente neutra para propósitos académicos.

-Desde el principio, vamos lento, imita mis pasos, no tienes nada que inventar Isabella, el swing se baila de a dos personas perfectamente coordinadas entre sí – Dije tomándola de la cintura – Vuelta a la derecha, bien! Regresa, perfecto, ahora giramos los dos, patada, patada, regresa, saluda…

Hasta que completamos la canción. Si bien lo hicimos a un cuarto de la velocidad normal, lo importante era que aprendiera los pasos básicos.

-Estoy toda transpirada y apestosa, me voy a tener que duchar otra vez! – Exclamó desfalleciendo en el sillón.

-Esta sería la tercera – Comenté.

-Tú me conviertes en una chica sucia James, espero que eso pese en tu conciencia – Dijo en tono acusatorio y un evidente doble sentido.

-En realidad es todo lo contrario – Le dije – Te mentiría si te digo que no estoy orgulloso de cada cosa indecente que piensas o haces.

-Entonces vas a pasar tu vida radiante como un pavo real, porque desde que estamos juntos no dejo de imaginar todas las cosas que quiero hacerte a ti y contigo – Dijo levantándose con esfuerzo – Creo que me daré un baño de tina y luego comeré algo y a la cama. Si quieres salir no te preocupes por mí.

-Salir? – Pregunté.

-No soy tonta James, en algún momento tienes que comer, y no quiero que lo postergues por miedo a mi reacción. Sé quién eres, sé lo que eres, y no necesito que te escondas de mí.

-Voy a estar de regreso antes de que despiertes – Prometí.

-Anda tranquilo, tómate el tiempo que necesites – Sonrió levemente – Solo… No alargues su sufrimiento, sí? Has lo que tienes que hacer, pero nada más – Agregó gravemente.

-Lo prometo – Dije acercándome a besarla – Te amo.

-Y yo a ti Schatz – Respondió – Busca a alguien que no vayamos a extrañar, como esos bastardos del Klan. Tal vez no podamos evitar lo que viene, pero podemos aportar nuestro granito de arena.

 **Y ahí lo tienen.**

 **Sugerencias de rol play? Sugerencias de cualquier tipo? Reclamos? Recordatorios? Felicitaciones? Amenazas de muerte?**

 **Todo a sólo un click de distancia!**

 **Abrazos.**


	12. Lindy Top, Cenicienta y el Gran Susto

**Hola a todas, gracias por su paciencia, en respuesta a briggi, no estoy con bloqueo ni de vacaciones: estos días he estado un poco complicada porque como le conté a algunas, debí viajar a otra ciudad por una emergencia familiar, y aunque pensé poder escribir allá, no resultó fácil encontrar el momento.**

 **En fin, aquí estoy y continuamos.**

 **Un abrazo enorme y gracias por su preocupación.**

 **A.**

 **Capítulo 12**

This should go on forever  
Let me stay in your arms  
Just to gaze into your eyes, dear  
And to capture all your charms  
If it's sin to really love you  
Then a sinner I will be  
If it's wrong to hug and kiss you  
Oh, my soul will never be free

 _This Should Go On Forever / Rod Bernard_

 **Bella POV**

-Maldita la hora en la que te pedí que me enseñaras a bailar! – Maldije. James con un objetivo en mente se comportaba como cualquier obsesivo compulsivo, tal como era de esperarse en un experto cazador.

En pocas palabras, no me dejaba ni un minuto en paz.

-Tú dijiste que lo deseabas, y yo te estoy ayudando a que lo consigas. Las cosas no caen del cielo Isabella, y aprender cualquier nueva habilidad requiere esfuerzo y dedicación – Repuso sin inmutarse – Se acabó el recreo – Aplaudió para que me levantara - Muéstrame otra vez los pasos básicos _para todos los tipos de swing_ – Dijo con la misma autoridad que si fuera un profesor de gimnasia en el colegio.

-Creí que nos enfocaríamos solamente en Lindy Top – Me quejé arrastrándome.

-Creíste mal – Respondió sin más.

-Caminar… – Le mostré desplazándome patosamente por el living.

-Frente en alto, hombros atrás, pies felices – Indicó.

-Mis pies no son felices, mis pies se sienten miserables – Aclaré.

-Que disimulen – Repuso – Me basta con que se _vean_ alegres.

-Agh! – Es todo lo que pue decir, y le saqué la lengua.

-Paso lateral – Indicó una vez que estuvo conforme con mi estilo de caminata.

Lo hice.

-No sólo hacia los lados, recuerda que ese paso lo usamos en todas las direcciones – Corrigió - Siéntete cómoda con él porque va a ser la forma en que vas a llevar la cuenta de los cambios.

-Así? – Pregunté sin dejar de moverme.

-Perfecto, ahora el paso triple hacia atrás.

Lo hice menos elegantemente, pero me resultó.

-Corto, corto, laaaargo, corto, corto laaargo, muy bien! Ahora el paso triple hacia el costado…

-Ahí es donde me enredo para regresar al centro – Me quejé.

-Haz un triple hacia la izquierda, triple al frente y triple a la derecha, apuesto a que eso es más fácil, ir en un sentido, tu problema es el cambio del pie que guía.

Sorprendentemente, tenía razón.

-La patada – Dijo – Ya estamos terminando- Agregó al ver mi cara de desazón.

-Patada, talón, cambio, patada, talón cambio… - Mascullé.

-Bien! Ves? Eso es todo lo que debes saber del swing, con esos pasos no necesitas más! – Se me acercó orgulloso.

-Pero esto es lo súper básico, no impresiono a nadie – Dije amurrada.

-Éstos son los básicos que tú debes manejar al derecho y al revés. Lo demás es agregar un poco de teatralidad y lo más complicado lo hace tu pareja al guiarte – Dijo y me abrazó.

-No me toques! Estoy guácala! – Dije manoteando.

-Lo sé – Me dijo sin inmutarse - Te puedo oler igual desde aquí que desde el otro lado de la sala.

-Hey! Que mal educado! Lo correcto es que me dijeras que yo jamás apesto! Que yo siempre huelo a rosas – Dije un poco avergonzada.

-Quieres que te mienta? – Preguntó ladeando la cabeza, como si le estuviera pidiendo lo más ridículo del mundo.

-No! – Dije cabreada – Quiero que lo digas de verdad – Dije aún luchando por soltarme – Quiero que de verdad lo sientas.

-Si me dieras asco no vendría a tocarte por mi propia iniciativa – Dijo hundiendo la nariz entre mi cuello y mi hombro - Pero eso no significa que no podrías estar un poco más limpia un poco menos pegajosa.

-Agh, con razón no te duran las novias! – Exclamé abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas, de modo de dejarlo pasado a mi peste – Si eres un bruto insensible!

-Nunca he tenido una novia y lo sabes – Dijo bajando y subiendo las manos por mi espalda – Y si no me duran las otras, es porque me las como! Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr! – Exclamó haciendo como si me mordiera mientras me hacía cosquillas.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Chillé - Jaaaaames! Me vas a morder de verdad! – Grité.

-Si me das un buen beso quizás te perdone la vida por hoy, ya veremos mañana – Dijo sin dejar de "morderme" con los dientes cubiertos por sus labios.

Me pareció que era la mejor oferta que recibiría, por lo que aferrándome a su cabello lo dirigí a mi boca y lo besé con toda la pasión que pude conjurar. Lo que no tenía en experiencia lo tenía en ganas, y se fue transformando en una caricia que nos parecía consumir a ambos. Sin darme cuenta de cómo sucedió, nos vimos en el suelo, su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus manos explorando, mi camiseta arremangándose… Arremangándose… Arremangándose…

Llegó a mi corpiño y se detuvo unos segundos.

-Sí… - Jadeé. En un par de días me iría a vivir con él como una forajida, ser tímida no tenía ningún sentido, no era como si me estuviera guardando para el matrimonio... Esa palabra nunca se había mencionado entre nosotros y de todos modos era demasiado pronto…

Y lo que me tomó el pensar en eso es exactamente el tiempo que duró mi ropa en una sola pieza. Mi camiseta fue arrancada de mi cuerpo y mi sostén lo partió por la mitad. No voy a decir que no me dolió un poco, los tirones fueron bien a lo bruto, pero eso mismo era que lo hacían tan excitante… James no me trataba como a una muñequita de porcelana, sino como a su mujer.

-Isabella – Jadeó con la cabeza hundida entre mis pechos, los que besaba, pellizcaba, chupaba y acariciaba, todo a la vez.

-Sí? – Jadeé incapaz de abrir los ojos, porque sentir todo lo que sentía y además _verlo_ sería mi perdición.

-Te amo… Te amo… Para siempre, te amo – Declaró contra mi piel.

-Eso no lo puedes saber – Dije tratando de ser racional, pero jalándolo para acercarlo aún más a mí.

-Si puedo, los vampiros rara vez cambiamos, y cuando lo hacemos es de forma definitiva – Afirmó.

-No me importa si es por un día o por una vida entera, soy feliz a tu lado – Dije besando su cuello – Tengo miedo al futuro, pero sin importar lo que nos depare siempre vamos a tener este momento... Tú bebiendo de mi sudor tirados en el suelo… Nada es más perfecto… - Sonreí – Aunque yo apeste y tú seas un grosero y me lo digas.

-Eres salada – Dijo lamiendo desde mi ombligo hasta mi clavícula.

-Por tu culpa – Lo acusé mientras trataba de acercar su cabeza aún más.

-Me gustas salada – Dijo – Me gusta cuando sabes a ti.

-Si quieres me esperas a que me vaya a dar una ducha… - Ofrecí sintiéndome sólo levemente incómoda, después de todo había sido él quién me había atacado, así es que tan asquerosa no podía estar.

-No – Gruñó – No quiero que te deshagas de todo esto… - Dijo subiendo su mano por debajo de mi falda y acercándose peligrosamente a mi entrepierna – Todo esto no se va a perder, porque es para mí – Dijo en mi oído – Así es que de una u otra manera lo vamos a aprovechar.

Mierda, el maldito decía cosas así y me producía literales punzadas de deseo. Mi sexo estaba húmedo e hinchado y él lo podía percibir perfectamente. Me debió avergonzar, pero sus palabras me calentaron tanto que decidí que si él estaba dispuesto a prestar su ayuda para aliviar el problema, bienvenido fuera.

-Puedo tocarte? – Preguntó con la yema de los dedos a centímetros de aquel punto que parecía pulsar pidiendo atención.

-Sí… - Susurré.

Muy lentamente se acercó hasta rozar apenas mis bragas, justo sobre mi clítoris con sus nudillos, haciéndome prácticamente corcovear ante la sensación. Nadie me había tocado ahí, por supuesto, pero yo sí había explorado mi cuerpo, y mis torpes incursiones en la masturbación no tenían nada que ver con el show multisensorial que era James inundándome con su sabor, su olor, sus palabras sucias o sus precisas caricias… Y para qué hablar de lo atractivo que era el muy bastardo! Provocaba comérselo a mordiscos, lo que habría hecho de tener menos apego por mis dientes originales.

-Ahí? – Preguntó soltando uno de mis pezones de su boca con un sonoro " _pop!_ ".

No respondí. Que adivinara, yo no estaba en condiciones de decirle nada más.

Así es que James tomó la iniciativa y sin más oí cómo sonó mi falda al desgarrarse.

-Hey! – Reclamé sin ningún entusiasmo.

Y mis enormes bragas sufrieron el mismo destino.

La vergüenza, la ira y la calentura se mezclaron, haciéndome más fácil pasar por alto mi comprometedora situación, desnuda en el suelo, con apenas jirones de ropa colgando, pero con zapatos, tal como una actriz porno.

-Mierda! – Exclamó él y recorrió mi canal con un dedo, el que luego se llevó a la boca.

Abrí los ojos, casi en un trance.

-Mmmmmh – Dijo cerrando los ojos, aspirando profundamente.

-Si dices que huelo a flores voy a gritar! – Amenacé, recordando súbitamente a Edward y su fijación con compararme con fresias, su jodida flor favorita.

-Por qué tu sexo olería a flores? – Se rió, como si hubiera dicho un absurdo. Tal vez lo había hecho – Tu excitación sabe a mujer, a una que me incita, que es fresca, es sensual y es decadente, todo a la vez – Dijo mientras bajaba hasta estar a centímetros de mi monte de venus – Me hace querer lamerte y bebérmela toda, para que nadie más pueda olerte como lo hago yo, y si te merodean, que lo que huelan sea mi esencia mezclada con la tuya… Te gustaría eso? Que te lamiera entre las piernas por horas? – Preguntó presionando mi clítoris con la punta de su nariz – Puedo hacerlo, Isabella… Horas sumergido entre tus piernas… Ni siquiera necesito salir a respirar…

-S… Sí – Jadeé sintiendo que mi cuerpo entero ardía.

Y él procedió a darme un lametazo abarcando todo mi canal, y yo me arqueé de placer y urgencia.

-No Isabella – Sacudió la cabeza contra mi muslo - La regla es que no te muevas, de lo contario se acaba el juego y te vas a la ducha – Dijo con risa en la voz. No sé qué cara tendría él al decir esto, porque mis ojos estaban cerrados, pero seguro se estaba burlando de mí. Le encantaba tener la ventaja, y cuando hablamos de sexo él siempre tenía las de ganar.

-Si no me ayudas a acabar, lo voy a hacer yo misma – Dije con más bravata que otra cosa.

-Pero eso no es ni la mitad de divertido – Dijo jugando con un dedo rodeando mi entrada, tensándome como las cuerdas de un violín pero sin hacer nada por aliviar mi necesidad.

-James… - Gemí/rogué.

-Sí…? – Preguntó introduciendo su dedo lentamente en mi interior.

-Más… - Pedí lastimeramente.

-Más dedos? Más lengua? Más rápido? – Preguntó irradiando calma, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo mientras yo ardía por él.

-Más… Más… - Jadeé tratando de rotar mi cadera. Él me detuvo con la otra mano, de modo de retener el control.

-A lo mejor quieres un poco de las tres, es eso lo que quieres Isabella? – Preguntó.

-Sí, lo que sea, deja de torturarme… - Dije dispuesta a meterle una estaca por el culo a la primera oportunidad.

Y entonces el placer más maravilloso…

Sus labios en mí, su lengua girando ese pequeño botón de placer, y dos dedos penetrándome rítmicamente, curvándose levemente hacia mi ombligo, una y otra y otra vez...

No era justo… Era demasiado… Usa sobrecarga, y yo inmovilizada, desesperada… Quería separar más mis piernas, quería que me penetrara más profundo con sus dedos, quería que su lengua se moviera más rápido… Oh, mierda!

-James… Jamesjamesjamesjames… - Murmuré apretando fuertemente los ojos, hasta que algo se liberó en mí, descargando un choque eléctrico a cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Una luz blanca me deslumbró y creo que me morí de placer.

oooOooo

-Isabella – Sonó a lo lejos, preocupado – Estás bien?

-Mmmmmh – Respondí.

-Te duele algo? – Insistió, el sonido acercándose.

-Mmmmmh… - Estaba acostada sobre algo duro. Mi cuerpo, mi cabeza, mis brazos y mis manos, descansaban sobre algo duro y helado.

Entreabrí los ojos.

-Creo que te desmayaste – Dijo orgulloso al ver que no estaba muerta.

-No me desmayé – Resoplé tratando de sentarme – Simplemente hiperventilé un poco.

-Te desmayaste porque mis proezas amatorias son demasiado para ti – Declaró fanfarrón.

-No digas tonterías – Rebatí dudando que mis piernas me volvieran a sostener – Por qué yo estoy desnuda y tú no? – Pregunté.

-Porque te desmayaste antes de alcanzara a sacarme ni una prenda – Dijo encogiendo los hombros – Soy irresistible – Fanfarroneó - Dilo – Sonrió.

-James dame algo para cubrirme! – Exclamé, ya volviendo a la normalidad y recuperando la vergüenza.

-No, además no hay nada que no haya visto… - Sonrió aún más, emanando malicia.

-Si tienes alguna esperanza de volverme a ver ni siquiera con una camiseta sin mangas, o esperas que te toque ni con un palo de 10 metros, mejor me das algo para cubrirme – Le dije muy lentamente.

-Para ser alguien que acabó tan fuerte que se desmayó, estás bastante regañona – Dijo quitándose su camiseta y lanzándomela directo a la cara – Ahí está, cubrimos lo único que hay que cubrir, tu cara de odiosita, porque el resto me parece muy bien.

-James! – Grité calzándome la camiseta, que olía por supuesto, a él – Eres insoportable!

-No hermosa, te amo, y soy adorable – Me dijo feliz – Levántate y anda a ducharte.

-Pero… Y tú? – Dije incómodamente desnuda en medio de la sala, a mitad del día.

-Hoy para ti, mañana para mí – Dijo alegremente, me plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se giró para largarse, supongo que para darme la ilusión de privacidad.

-Esta aún es mi semana – Dije recuperando un poco de control – Así es que anda a robar un auto, lo vamos a necesitar en cuanto anochezca.

-A sus órdenes – Dijo con una pequeña reverencia y desapareció.

oooOooo

Me di un largo baño de tina, afeité todo lo que necesitaba ser afeitado y exfolié el resto. Lavé mi cabello, lo sequé parcialmente y usé los rulos que encontré en el vanitorio para crear suaves risos que cayeran por mi espalda.

Usé un vestido de color crema con un estampado de rosas rojas, y zapatos y chaqueta rojos. La chaqueta la usé sólo porque ese día había estado un poco frío y ventoso, y el tacto con el sexi pero gélido cuerpo de James no mejoraba la situación.

Como toque final encrespé mis pestañas con una cuchara y usé brillo labial. No valía la pena usar algo que terminara manchando todo mi rostro y el cuello de la camiseta de James. Y definitivamente no tenía ganas de que nos portáramos bien.

Escuché el sonido de un motor estacionarse frente a la casa y salí corriendo a recibir a mi novio, me lancé a sus brazos y lo rodeé con mis piernas.

-Fierecilla! – Exclamó sin dudar en agarrarme – Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo!

-Estaba, pero se me quitó – Le dije besando su mejilla.

-Estás preciosa – Dijo depositándome en el suelo – Debo cambiarme de ropa? – Preguntó arriscando la nariz, dejando clara su opinión.

-No – Respondí – A menos que quieras…

-No, no quiero – Dijo de inmediato.

-Entonces vamos – Dije entrelazando nuestros dedos – Lindo auto! – Comenté al ver su elección para la noche: Un convertible de color celeste con detalles en blanco y cromo. Maravilloso.

-Es un Oldsmobile Futuramic 88 del año pasado – Dijo – Lo tomé prestado a uno de nuestros vecinos más adinerados, no a viejitos, así es que este auto no huele a naftalina.

-No nos van a descubrir? – Pegunté.

-Cómo podrían? - Preguntó.

-No sé… - Fruncí el ceño. No había GPSs ni sistemas de alarma de ningún tipo.

-No se van a alcanzar a percatar de que desapareció, y si lo hacen, de todos modos lo tendrán de regreso antes de la mañana, no es cierto? – Preguntó.

-Gracias – Le dije mientras me abría la puerta.

Se instaló junto a mí y preguntó:

-Y entonces?

-Entonces vamos a la cita que me debes, nos vamos al autocine! – Exclamé.

oooOooo

Alrededor de una hora después figurábamos los dos en el auto, yo con los brazos llenos de cabritas, gaseosa, nueces confitadas, golosinas masticables, y sorprendentemente M&M´s. James aparentemente no supo qué elegir y lo compró todo.

Estábamos viendo la película "La Cenicienta", la versión original de Disney, que estaban recién estrenando. La alternativa era una película de Marilyn Monroe llamada "La Jungla de Cemento", pero la verdad no vi una buena razón para instalar a mi novio a mirar por dos horas a la mujer más sexi del planeta, cuando perfectamente podíamos ver caricaturas sin que me dieran ganas de arrancarle los ojos a cada cinco minutos. Él entendería, a él seguramente no le gustaría ver "Leyendas de Pasión" conmigo babeando por Brad Pitt a su lado.

Como era de esperarse, pronto me llené de gaseosa y azúcar y debí salir en busca del baño.

-James, me tengo que levantar – Le dije señalando toda la comida que me cubría – Necesito ir al baño.

-Vas a seguir comiendo cuando regreses? – Preguntó él, que trataba de verse cool y no demostrar que le había encantado ver caricaturas, algo que probablemente nunca antes intentó.

-No, estoy llena como un pavo en navidad – Respondí.

-Linda imagen – Dijo burlón quitándome la gaseosa y los envases de comida.

Yo salí del auto y él me dijo que iría a botar todos mis desperdicios. Lo besé en la mejilla y nos separamos.

El baño de chicas que estaba detrás de la confitería estaba, como era de esperarse, repleto, pero escuché comentar que había otro baño del otro lado del lote, así es que como yo sólo deseaba hacer pis y lavarme las manos y no retocar mi pelo y mi maquillaje, partí a buscarlo.

Atravesé montones de hileras de autos estacionados llenos de adolescentes viendo la película, comiendo golosinas y besuqueándose, y traté de no mirar a nadie en particular para no invadir ese espacio tan privado.

Al llegar al apartado sitio señalado, me encontré que el pequeño edificio no estaba en tan buen estado ni tan bien iluminado como el principal, pero no me importó porque debí esperar sólo 2 minutos para que salieran dos chicas y me lo dejaran para mí sola.

Hice mis necesidades, lavé mis manos y ordené mi cabello con las manos. Estaba radiante. Tal vez nunca sería verdaderamente hermosa, pero me veía feliz, satisfecha, con los labios rojos de besos y color en mis mejillas. De puro pensar en lo que James me había hecho esa tarde en el piso del salón…

Abrí la puerta aún sonriente, y las cosas pasaron tan rápido que no me alcancé a dar cuenta de adónde venía el peligro.

Un fuerte empujón me aplastó contra la pared azotándome la nuca contra los ladrillos, y el rancio olor a cerveza y algún otro tipo de alcohol invadió mis fosas nasales.

A contra luz pude ver la silueta de dos hombres que cuchicheaban entre sí, y en un primer momento estaba tan aturdida que no alcancé a comprender lo que decían, salvo imaginar que no sería nada favorable para mí.

Especialmente cuando sentí la hoja de un cuchillo presionado contra mis costillas. Estaba pinchando fuerte, demostrando que lo hacía para dañarme de verdad, que no estaba bromeando.

Por un segundo pensé en gritar por James, pero qué lograría con eso? Aún si me lograba escuchar por sobre la distancia y el ruido general, estos tipos me apuñalarían antes de que terminara de pronunciar su nombre.

No, debía ganar tiempo… James me va a buscar si siente que me he demorado demasiado… Lo interesante sería saber, cuánto creerá él que es "demasiado"?

-…ije que algo debe tener, revísala! – Estaba diciendo el que me apuntaba con el cuchillo.

El otro comenzó a manosearme en búsqueda de dinero. Apretó mis pechos dolorosamente y deslizó sus manos por mis piernas.

-Lo único que le encontré es esto – Dijo sacando de entre mi escote el collar que me dio Aponi.

-No! – Exclamé, más fuerte de lo que pretendía, revolviéndome. Pero es que de ese collar dependía todo! No sabía si ese collar era lo que hacía que me quedara en esa época o lo que garantizaría mi regreso a la mía, pero como fuera, necesitaba mi collar.

Mi indiscreción me valió una fuerte cachetada dada con el dorso de la mano y nudillos de mi agresor, y de inmediato sentí el gusto metálico de mi propia sangre. Me había roto el interior de la mejilla y parte del labio inferior.

Esta vez no fue sólo la sangre, sino el susto, lo que me hizo tambalearme, a punto de desmayarme.

 _James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James…_

-Tú callada, perra. Si vas vestida así de elegante no deberías además cargar tu bolso? – Preguntó el que me golpeó.

-Déjala Joe, no trae dinero, pero apuesto a que le podemos sacar algo a esta cosa – Dijo el que me registró, balanceando el pendiente en forma de pez – Luce antiguo, y parece que es de oro.

-No – Dijo Joe, cabreado por mi falta de efectivo – Yo no he terminado con ella – Agregó, y sacó la lengua y me lamió desde el cuello hasta la oreja, bañándome en su pútrido aliento.

-Por favor… Por favor… - Musité con los ojos cerrados – No… Por favor…

Pero el cuchillo se mantuvo en su lugar, pinchándome ya no por sobre la tela de mi vestido sino directamente sobre mi piel.

-Silencio puta, que sólo vales algo cuando cooperas – Me dijo metiendo bruscamente una mano dentro del escote de mi vestido, desgarrando parte de la delicada tela en el proceso.

Sollocé lo más calladamente que pude, conteniendo las arcadas que me producían el tacto y la cercanía de ese hombre.

Y entonces fue que escuché al otro, el que tenía mi pendiente, bajar el cierre de sus jeans.

Me iban a violar los dos a la vez? El terror hizo que los latidos de mi corazón se transformaran casi en lo único que escuchaba, y la tensión en mi estómago me alistaba a correr a la primera oportunidad

Joe no pareció inmutarse y hundió su mano bajo mi falda, apretando mis muslos cerrados sin la más mínima delicadeza.

El otro no se acercó, pero lo oí… Gemidos, o más bien resoplidos… Se estaba masturbando.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor – Lloré abiertamente. _Por favor! Que acabe esta pesadilla!_

El cuchillo se hundió un poco más entre mis costillas, como si fuera un bicho en un insectario, anclándome a la pared. No me hizo un tajo profundo, pero si doloroso y aterrador.

Todo estaba perdido. Si el cuchillo seguía penetrando me perforaría el pulmón…

Y de un momento para el otro, nada.

No más hedor, no más presión, no más dolor.

Mis ojos estaban cerrados desde hacía rato, y al faltarme el cuerpo de Joe para aplastarme, sin ninguna gracia caí al suelo, encogiéndome, tratando de pasar lo más desapercibida posible.

Oí un par de golpes secos, sonidos líquidos y gemidos ahogados, y sentí que alguien me levantaba tomándome por los antebrazos.

-Levántate Isabella – Ordenó antes de que un nuevo pánico me embargara - Necesito que salgas caminando de aquí – Dijo la voz de mi salvador.

Abrí los ojos para comprobar si no era un sueño. James. Mi James, luciendo no como un ángel vengador, sino como el monstruo sanguinario que recordaba haber conocido todos esos meses atrás. Sus jeans oscuros se veían como siempre, pero su camiseta negra brillaba en las partes donde le había salpicado la sangre, y sus manos estaban manchadas, pero en lugar de cubrirse me puso su chaqueta de cuero sobre los hombros.

-Tápate – Me ordenó secamente – Tu chaqueta se ve maltratada. Vas a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado, tranquila, despacio, nada de llanto, y yo no te voy a cargar. Vamos a atravesar hasta el auto y nos vamos a ir plácidamente, sin levantar sospechas. Nadie te oyó gritar y nadie vio la pelea, así es que deberíamos tener un margen de tiempo antes de que descubran los cuerpos y busquen a los responsables.

Ante la mención de la palabra _"cuerpos"_ no pude evitar voltearme a mirar…

Sólo nos iluminaba la luz de la luna, por lo que los detalles afortunadamente eran borrosos, pero pude ver que Joe había sido azotado contra el piso hasta que literalmente su rostro desapareció hundiéndose hasta la altura de las orejas, dejando una masa sanguinolienta en su lugar.

El otro tipo tenía el cuello roto y el rostro del revés, apuntando a su espalda, pero lo más perturbador… En su boca había algo… Algo repugnantemente similar a un… Pene.

Reprimí mis arcadas para un momento más apropiado, no queriendo disgustar más a James, que se veía listo a continuar con la matanza con el primero que le diera una buena excusa.

Di un paso tambaleante y luego otro… Él tomó mi mano firmemente y me mantuvo siempre pegada a él, hasta que lentamente llegamos al auto.

En la película, _La Cenicienta_ estaba regresando a su casa antes de que le dieran las 12 de la noche.

James hizo partir el auto y a una velocidad totalmente normal, partimos.

Una cuadra pasados los confines del autocine, rompí a llorar, el terror de lo ocurrido por fin anidándose de lleno en mi mente. Al principio fueron lágrimas silenciosas, y luego un torrente que se convirtió en sollozos espasmódicos que me produjeron nauseas.

Hice que James detuviera el auto mientras yo finalmente vomitaba a orillas del camino. Afortunadamente era una ruta poco transitada, el lugar estaba desierto, y nadie me vio.

Continuamos a casa. Tensos. Enojados. Incómodos.

Y James no me dirigió la palabra.

Al llegar a casa corrí al baño a evaluar los daños y lavarme la cara, los dientes y las manos, y al quitarme la chaqueta de James y la mía vi que mi vestido desgarrado en el escote colgaba dejando uno de mis pechos completamente al descubierto.

En mis costillas del lado derecho, había otra rotura, menos importante pero cubierta en sangre, donde Joe mantuvo enterrada su navaja.

El lado derecho de mi rostro estaba un poco inflamado.

Y mis pantorrillas estaban salpicadas de sangre, y… Otras cosas… Pero esa sangre no era mía… Era la de esos hombres una vez que James los encontró y los hizo pagar.

El disgusto casi me hace vomitar otra vez y me desnudé empujando la ropa y lencería a una esquina. No los quería volver a ver.

Me di una ducha larga lo más caliente que pude resistir, y al terminar y abrir la cortina de baño vi a James frente a mi extendiéndome una toalla.

La amarré alrededor de mi cuerpo y él me extendió otra que me puse como turbante.

-Gracias – Musité avergonzada, mirando al suelo. No quería que viera cómo se había deformado mi mejilla por el golpe.

-Esto me parece que te pertenece – Dijo extendiéndome mi pendiente en forma de pez.

-Mi collar! – Exclamé, lo miré y bajé la mirada de inmediato.

El terror que sentí al ser atacada me volvió a embargar.

Golpeada… Violada… Y sin mi pendiente… Sin lo que fuera que conecta mi futuro y mi pasado.

Lágrimas volvieron a caer, y me las sequé disimuladamente con la toalla que usé para secar mi cabello.

-Me temes – Afirmó.

-Qué? – Pregunté volviéndome, descolocada.

-Viste lo que soy y me temes. Lo huelo en ti Isabella, no trates de mentirme, estás muerta de susto – Me dijo con rabia y reproche.

-Por qué debería temerte? – Pregunté volteándome completamente para mirarlo con atención.

-Por lo que le hice a eso tipos… Su muerte fue mucho más rápida de lo que se merecían, pero me encargué de que fuera dolorosa – Dijo oscuramente – Y ahora estás conmigo y ves al vampiro que conociste en tu tiempo... No me arrepiento Isabella, yo ya te dije que las cosas no son a medias entre nosotros, y si es que debo defenderte lo haré, nada más me importa…

-No te temo a ti! - Exclamé ofendida ante la idea – Le temo a lo que pasó y a lo que pudo haber pasado si no hubieras estado ahí para salvarme!

-Pero lo que le hice a esos tipos… Vomitaste del asco! – Argumentó.

-No James, vomité por lo que ellos me hicieron a mí, me sentí contaminada, podrida... Me tocaron, me empujaron, me robaron, me manosearon, me lamieron y creo que hasta me apuñalaron. Eso es lo que me asusta y repulsa! – Dije.

-Al que se estaba masturbando lo hice que se tragara su propia verga – Dijo desafiante. Desafiándome a validar o sancionar sus acciones.

-Y le deberías haber metido la de Joe en el culo – Dije sin inmutarme.

-Y a ese Joe le azoté la cabeza hasta que su rostro le quedó aplastado hasta las orejas – Dijo.

-Genial – Dije devolviendo el reto, levantando la barbilla.

-No me vas a decir que soy un animal por haber hecho eso con un par de seres humanos? Que soy un salvaje? Que ya no quieres estar conmigo? – Preguntó confundido.

-Lo único que tengo para decirte es que te amo – Respondí – Tal vez la salvaje soy yo, pero si esos dos son seres humanos entonces yo quiero ser otra cosa. Tú no los atacaste porque sí ni los torturaste sin razón. Ellos estaban en el proceso de robarme y violarme, ya me habían golpeado, y si no hubieras aparecido tal vez ya estaría muerta. Así es que no James, tú no me asustas, a ti te amo. Ellos me asustaban, y ya no están, gracias a ti…

-Te puedo besar? – Preguntó aliviado, acercándose y acunando mi rostro cuidadosamente entre sus manos.

Asentí.

-Pero cuidado con mi labio, el lado derecho duele – Indiqué.

-Hijos de perra, cuando los entierren los voy a desenterrar y con sus cuerpos voy a alimentar a las hienas del zoológico – Masculló.

-O podemos olvidarlos aprovechando que están tú sabes, muertos, y tratar de disfrutar de nuestra vida juntos. Sé que estás enojado… Furioso…! – Me corregí - Pero por favor, no hoy… James… Te quedarías conmigo mientras duermo? Sé que debe ser aburrido, pero es sólo por esta vez… Creo que voy a tener pesadillas…

Él me abrazó más fuerte.

Y esa fue la primera vez que dormí toda una noche a su lado.

 **Ustedes me dirán qué opinan de todo lo que está pasando, baile, sexo y violencia…**


	13. Aftermath

**Hola a todas, hoy tenemos un capítulo que resuelve una de las dudas más recurrentes que me han planteado acerca de la línea temporal.**

 **Sobre el capítulo anterior, lamento si herí algunas sensibilidades con el ataque a Bella, pero necesitaba que fuera descrito vívidamente, de lo contrario la historia pierde fuerza. Es una de las razones por las que mis historias son "M", no es siempre acerca del sexo, sino de que toco temas para adultos, y cada una lee a su propio riesgo.**

 **Por supuesto yo tampoco disfruto escribir ese tipo de escenas, ya que debo sumergirme en el personaje y esas vivencias para poder describirlas, y es bastante horrible.**

 **Abrazos y espero sus comentarios.**

 **Capítulo 13**

The smile from your lips brings the summer sunshine  
Tears from your eyes bring the rain  
I feel your touch, your warm embrace  
And I'm in heaven again

You are my special angel  
Through eternity  
I'll have my special angel  
Here to watch over me

 _My Special Angel / Bobby Helms_

 **James POV**

Esa noche Isabella durmió inquieta, asustada, aferrándose desesperadamente a mi cuerpo, buscando protección y la certeza de que su ataque había terminado justo a tiempo de evitar consecuencias aún peores.

Yo me aferré al suyo, pero por distintas razones.

Yo hervía de rabia y odio, quería incendiar el mundo, salir a la calle arrasando como un tsunami, destruyéndolo hasta haber castigado al universo por lo sucedido… Pero mi más poderoso instinto seguía siendo protegerla contra todo, contra todos, y su cuerpo me anclaba al aquí y al ahora.

No podía abandonarla. No en ese instante. No cuando ella me había rogado que me mantuviera a su lado.

Pasaron las horas, eternas, pero inexorables, y a medida que fue acercándose el amanecer pude apreciar en más detalle el daño que le habían causado esos hijos de perra a la que sin dudas consideraba como mi mujer.

Si tan sólo hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo para hacerlos pagar apropiadamente… Les habría arrancado la lengua para que no pudieran gritar y luego me habría divertido con ellos por horas, tal vez días… Al estilo de La Santa Inquisición Española…

El delicado rostro de Isabella estaba amoratado e hinchado, en su nuca se palpaba un enorme chichón de cuando la azotaron contra la pared, sus brazos tenían azulosas marcas de dedos, su torso tenía una herida de cuchillo que no había cicatrizado aún, y la cara interior de sus muslos demostraba con rasguños y cardenales el esfuerzo que puso en resistir el asalto.

Mientras ella se agarraba a mí reviviendo la experiencia sufrida a través de sus pesadillas, yo aguanté estoicamente todo lo posible sin gritar o destrozar nada. No quería asustarla demás, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de lo que le hicieron, ella simplemente había ido al baño.

Lo que no quiere decir que no estuviera furibundo, simplemente que mi odio se enfocaba en otro objetivo, no en la víctima.

No dejaba de maldecirme por mi torpeza: Los había matado demasiado rápido, demasiado fácil, y me había quedado sin una vía de escape, sin un medio de conseguir venganza…

Y ahora qué hacía yo con mi agresividad contenida?

Nunca antes pensé en usar mis habilidades vampíricas "para el bien", ya que aunque no tengo verdaderos recuerdos de mi otra vida, sí tengo una idea bastante acabada de no haber sido nunca una buena persona ni siquiera como humano, pero por primera vez lo consideré… Si al eliminar a esa bazofia humana hacía del mundo un lugar más seguro para mi Isabella, entonces saldría cada noche de cacería. No me importaban los juicios, jueces o jurados, me los saltaría a todos ellos, que a mis ojos no eran más que burocracia.

Esto no lo haría por la bondad de mi corazón, yo era mucho más pragmático que eso: Si alguien amenazaba la integridad del pequeño bulto que gemía a mi lado, mejor que se diera por muerto.

Esto no volvería a pasar.

Y por supuesto, la temida conversación acerca de su transformación tendría que realizarse más pronto de lo que lo presupuestado… No quería presionarla, pero mientras ella fuera humana sería vulnerable a innumerables peligros, y si yo debía elegir entre tenerla como predador o como presa, elegiría predador una y mil veces.

oooOooo

A eso de las 5:00am me desenredé de sus brazos poniendo en mi lugar una almohada, me levanté, le escribí una breve nota para que no se preocupara, y me fui a regresar el auto.

Antes de salir me di una ducha bien caliente para eliminar los restos de sangre y sesos que aún conservaba en algunos sitios (aquellos que no salieron a la primera lavada superficial que me di la noche anterior), y subiendo al auto con un paño húmedo con alcohol, procedí limpiar rápidamente las pequeñas manchas del tapiz de cuero. Afortunadamente no habíamos ensuciado demasiado, así es que el trabajo fue sencillo.

Tomé de los estantes de la cochera un par de cosas que necesitaba, las metí en un gran bolso de cuero para cargar palos de golf y subí al convertible.

El auto simplemente lo abandoné en la calle frente a la casa de sus dueños, con las llaves puestas. No me importó disimular que aún estaba en el garaje como si nada, que los dueños agradecieran me molestaba siquiera en regresarlo con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza. Pero a Isabella le gustaba robar siempre que devolviéramos las cosas después de usarlas…

A esa hora las calles estaban vacías, así es que corrí con el bolso al hombro a toda velocidad de regreso al autocine. No había nadie más que el guardia de la entrada, que dormía dentro de la caseta. Hacía frío y supongo que la paga no era tan buena como para arriesgar una pulmonía paseándose por un lote completamente vacío.

Tanta paz significaba que la noche anterior nadie descubrió nada, lo que no era tan extraño considerando lo apartado del sitio del ataque y la mala iluminación del lugar.

Rodeé el estacionamiento hasta llegar junto a los cadáveres y los empapé en la gasolina que llevaba en un bidón. Mojé también el interior de los baños, las paredes y hasta el techo, y por un momento me vi tentado a empapar el telón, pero a Isabella no le gustaría eso… No querría que arruinara el cine para todos los demás.

Dios! En qué momento me convertí en un delincuente con una consciencia? Era ella la mía?

Me dirigí al otro baño y me lavé las manos y las botas cuidando eliminar todos los restos de partículas inflamables, regresé nuevamente a los cadáveres, y les lancé un fósforo a cada uno de los bastardos, que prendieron como pasto seco. Hice lo mismo con los baños y me largué sin molestarme en mirar atrás.

El guardia estaba a salvo, su caseta estaba al frente, muy alejada, separada por más de ciento cincuenta metros de pavimento, así es que tampoco habría víctimas colaterales en mi trabajo de limpieza.

Comencé a correr y escuché una fuerte explosión a mis espadas, seguida de otras más pequeñas… Aparentemente en alguna parte de ese pequeño edificio se almacenaba el petróleo para el motor el cinematógrafo…

Ups…!

Oí sonar a lo lejos la sirena de los camiones de bomberos.

Miré hacia atrás una sola vez… No había hecho nada por vengarme de los hijos de puta, simplemente había eliminado cualquier evidencia de lo ocurrido, pero el simple hecho de verlos arder me hizo sentir bastante mejor.

oooOooo

Regresé a la casa y me encontré a Isabella en la cocina, batiendo enérgicamente algo en un bowl.

-Panqueques! – Sonrió brillantemente al verme y corrió a abrazarme, encogiéndose de dolor al hacer contacto.

-Qué te duele? – Pregunté preocupado.

-Nada… - Dijo mirando al suelo y tratando de esconder el rostro en mi pecho.

-Entonces no te importaría si te hago cosquillas? – Pregunté comenzando a enojarme de nuevo.

-Vale! Vale! Me duele todo un poco! Y creo que voy a necesitar un par de puntos en las costillas, el cuchillo se enterró más de lo que pensé y no ha cerrado bien la herida… Creo que puede estar un poco infectada, porque está enrojecida… - Dijo.

-Necesitas ir al hospital? – Pregunté pensando egoístamente en la tortura que eso representaría _para mí_.

-Después del desayuno – Dijo empinándose para besar mi mejilla - Hueles a bencina, veo que estuviste jugando y no me invitaste – Comentó entrecerrando los ojos, obviamente sospechando pero sin acusarme de nada - Ven, siéntate, te gustan tus panqueques con huevos revueltos y tocino o con mermelada?

-El golpe en la cabeza fue más fuerte de lo que pensamos? – Pregunté levantando una ceja – Yo no como panqueques _con nada_ …

-Estamos _jugando_ a ser gente normal – Dijo achicharrándome con la mirada – Así es que dime qué prefieres, café o té?

-Panqueques con mermelada y té – Dije sentándome a la mesa y eligiendo las dos alternativas más pasables en el caso de que me obligara a comer de verdad.

-Muy bien – Dijo plantándome una torre de esponjosos panqueques al frente. La miré esperando instrucciones pero ella me estaba sirviendo el té.

Nos dedicamos a "comer" en silencio. Cada cierto tiempo embadurné de mermelada e hice desaparecer un panqueque en una servilleta y fingí dar sorbos al té, y cuando ella se levantó para dejar una fuente en el lavaplatos yo aproveché de lanzar mi té por la ventana.

Si lo que ella necesitaba era fingir normalidad por un rato, a mí no me costaba nada regalarle unos momentos de paz.

Me ofrecí a lavar los platos mientras ella se arreglaba para salir y al poco rato apareció luciendo pantalones, una blusa y sandalias. Supuse que la blusa haría más sencillo un examen médico que el tener que quitarse el vestido completo.

-A qué hospital quieres que vayamos? – Pregunté.

-El más cercano sería donde trabaja Carlisle, el "Mercy Hospital & Medical Center". Ahí dije que era hermana de Emmett para que me dieran esta dirección – Dijo – Está cruzando el parque.

-Entonces tendremos que caminar por la sombra – Dije mirando por la ventana. El día estaba variando entre despejado y nublado.

-Vamos? – Estiró su mano hacia mí.

-Donde tú quieras – Respondí.

oooOooo

Llevar a Isabella en ese estado de maltrato al hospital no fue tan sencillo como pensé. En primer lugar porque el olor a muerte del lugar era aún peor de lo imaginado, pero además porque nunca pensé que se presumiría de antemano que el atacante había sido yo.

Nadie me acusó directamente, pero pude percibir la hostilidad de las mujeres, tanto pacientes como enfermeras, y oí sus comentarios.

Ciertamente los golpes eran imposibles de disimular, el pómulo se le veía amoratado e hinchado y su labio estaba partido, y sus brazos también mostraban signos de maltrato…

Cuando fue su turno entró sola, por supuesto, y pude escuchar desde la sala de espera cómo el doctor la interrogaba sobre qué fue lo que le pasó. Ella dijo que había sido asaltada en la calle, pero él la ignoró y la trató como si ella misma fuera la culpable de la paliza que a todas luces _yo_ le había propinado. Qué había hecho _ella_ para enfadar a su novio?

Esto duró unos tensos momentos hasta que Isabella se cansó y abriendo su blusa le mostró el corte que no había cerrado.

-…Y entonces usted cree que mi novio me golpeó, me azotó contra un muro y me apuñaló? Y que yo sería tan imbécil de seguir con un hombre así e incluso traerlo para que me acompañe en el hospital? No le parece más plausible mi historia que la suya?

-Señorita, más respeto… - Demandó el médico – Fíjese con quién está hablando, sus lesiones son típicas de la violencia de parejas, y si bien nuestro hospital no tiene la política de involucrarse en asuntos privados, necesito saber la verdadera naturaleza de sus heridas para poder tratarla adecuadamente, así es que haga el favor de controlarse!

-Yo no le he faltado el respeto, de hecho creo que usted me lo está faltando a mí al hacerme perder mi tiempo – Dijo Isabella sin inmutarse - Quiero saber si me va a atender o no, porque necesito que me desinfecten, me curen, me cosan y me pongan la vacuna antitetánica. Soy un cliente como cualquiera, este es un negocio, yo tengo dinero para pagar, y necesito de su cuidado, no su condescendencia… Y si no quiere mi caso, no hay problema, hay como ocho hospitales más en un radio de diez kilómetros, seguro alguno sí quiere recibir pacientes y tratarlos como personas… Ah, y me encantaría contarle sobre este incidente a mi tío Carlisle Cullen, a lo mejor usted lo ubica…? Oh! Y además amo escribir cartas de reclamo, es algo así como un hobbie que tengo, me ayuda con mi caligrafía… Cómo dijo usted que se llamaba? Cuántos periódicos hay en esta ciudad? "Señor Director, me dirijo a usted para dar a conocer mi lamentable experiencia en el servicio de urgencias del hasta ahora prestigioso _Mercy Hospital & Medical Center_, en manos del doctor…" Cómo dijo que era…? – Preguntó.

-Señorita, ya basta! – Dijo el médico furioso – Enfermera, prepare los puntos. Necesita ponerse las tres dosis de antitetánica?

-No, sólo una – Dijo ella – Nunca he pasado más de dos años sin necesitarla.

De ahí en adelante, silencio, interrumpido sólo por los cambios de respiración de Isabella, que reflejaban que lo que fuera que le estuvieran haciendo era doloroso, pero ella no lo quería demostrar.

Al terminar se dirigió directamente a mis brazos y hundió su rostro en mi pecho, abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas. Yo correspondí a su abrazo y nos quedamos inmóviles un par de minutos, para desconcierto general.

-Paguemos para poder largarnos – Le dije al oído, y ella asintió. Sin soltarme nos dirigimos a la caja y pagamos la atención.

Luego, enfilamos rumbo a casa y pude notar que aunque Isabella trataba aún con más fuerzas de aparentar normalidad, esto le salía forzado. Su risa no llegaba completamente a sus ojos, su entusiasmo tocaba notas muy agudas, y sus manos se aferraban a mí con más fuerza de la acostumbrada. Incluso los ruidos fuertes la sobresaltaban, haciéndola acercarse aún más a mí.

-Estás bien? - Pregunté.

Asintió.

-Porque si no fuera así es perfectamente comprensible – Le dije – No tienes que hablar si no quieres, pero por favor, conmigo no disimules – Dije parándonos a la sombra de un árbol a mitad del parque.

Ella me miró por fin con los ojos cargados de lágrimas y su labio inferior tembló un poco, pero lo mordió con fuerza.

-No tienes que decir nada – Dije liberándolo con mi pulgar – No necesitas explicarte ni necesitas ser fuerte todo el tiempo… Sé que tienes miedo de que si hablas me voy a enojar más…

Ella asintió, las lágrimas desbordándose en gruesas gotas.

-Pero ya estoy todo lo enojado que puedo estar, y no es contigo… Nunca contigo – Dije capturando sus lágrimas con mis dedos.

Ella abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, hasta que al final cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando desolada.

Me senté a su lado apoyando mi espalda contra el tronco del árbol y la tomé en mis brazos posándola en mi regazo. Ella lloró acurrucada en mí unos minutos, hasta que finalmente comenzó a hablar.

-Yo… Sé… Que no me pasó nada… - Hipó – Nada comparado con lo que pudo haber pasado – Aclaró – Pero… James… Yo… Yo… Nunca tuve tanto miedo… Ni asco… Me siento tan sucia… Como si me hubieran contaminado para siempre… - Aferró mi camiseta con ambas manos – Sólo tú tienes el derecho de tocarme, sólo tú, y has sido tan dulce y cuidadoso, y ellos robaron eso, se robaron algo que es tuyo… Me tocaron de manera horrible… Me lamieron… Me sentí tan… Degradada… James, yo quería que me mataran… Hubo un momento en el que lo único que quise es que me mataran antes de hacerme lo que fuera que querían hacer.

No supe qué decir.

Qué le dices a tu mujer frente a algo así? Especialmente cuando es imposible conseguir aún más venganza. No los podía matar dos veces, y como no fuera a tratar de rastrear a sus familias y acabar con sus descendencias, no se me ocurrían nuevas acciones que tomar.

-Pídeme lo que quieras – Murmuré contra su cabello – Pídeme lo que quieras que te haga sentir bien…

-Quédate conmigo – Dijo con un hilo de voz – Ámame y quédate conmigo.

-Eso no necesitas pedirlo – Afirmé besando su frente.

oooOooo

Nos quedamos en el parque hasta que unas nubes pasajeras cubrieron nuevamente el cielo, y caminamos de la mano en silencio hasta llegar a la casa. Antes de entrar la giré hacia mí.

-Te amo – Le dije.

-Te amo – Respondió con la voz un poco ronca, pero firme.

La besé suavemente en los labios. No quería propasarme en el contacto físico, no quería asustarla.

Entramos a la casa y de inmediato el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Nos miramos mutuamente, sorprendidos, e Isabella corrió a contestar.

-Hola?

-Bella! – Chilló la voz de Mary Alice – Al fin! Llevo mucho rato tratando de comunicarme!

-Alice? Estás bien? – Preguntó.

-No! No! No! – Exclamó mi cantante – Todo está mal! Algo pasó otra vez! El futuro ha vuelto a cambiar! Qué pasó anoche? Todo está confuso, tan sólo veo flashes de imágenes, pero nada que me esclarezca la situación, sólo sé que modificaste el futuro!

-Anoche? Anoche no hice nada! Anoche fui ataca… - Dijo Isabella y se detuvo – Anoche me atacaron dos tipos y James me rescató y los mató… - Resumió modulando lentamente.

-Bueno, eso lo explica – Dijo Mary Alice más calmada, supongo que al poder comprender mejor lo que veía en su mente – James mató a dos personas a las que no les correspondía morir…

-No, no les correspondía, aún debería estar torturándolos – Mascullé.

-No me vas a decir que alguno de los dos era un aporte significativo para la raza humana – Bufó Isabella escéptica.

-Tal vez ellos no, pero tal vez si sus hijos, o nietos, quién sabe… Tú haces que las cosas se vean tan confusas, generando tantas variables, que no sé si mataste al abuelo de un futuro terrorista o de un premio Nobel.

-Ah mierda! Con todo lo que está pasando ni siquiera lo consideré! – Exclamó Isabella golpeándose la frente – El Efecto Mariposa!

-Agh? – Preguntamos Mary Alice y yo.

-El Efecto Mariposa, es una teoría basada en la Teoría del Caos, una que no se inventa todavía… Hay un dicho chino que dice que " _el aleteo de las alas de una mariposa puede provocar un tornado al otro lado del mundo"_ , lo conocen? – Yo asentí y Mary Alice dijo

-Aja…

-Pero Isabella, de qué estás hablando? Qué mariposa? – Pregunté confundido, sin seguir su línea de pensamiento.

-A ver… - Se concentró Isabella - Imagínense dos mundos posibles casi idénticos, pero en el segundo hay una mariposa aleteando que en el primero no aparece, siendo por lo demás, los dos mundos gemelos. A largo plazo el mundo con la mariposa y el mundo sin la mariposa acabarán siendo muy diferentes; por ejemplo en el de la mariposa el efecto del viento creado por las alas del insecto al volar puede producir una cadena de eventos que desencadenará un tsunami o un tifón que en el otro mundo nunca se produce… O sea, en dos mundos paralelos, al cambiar un pequeño elemento en uno se pueden originar cambios radicales que en el otro mundo no ocurren… Qué habría sucedido si Hitler y su ejército hubieran podido aguantar tan solo un poco más? Hay teorías que dicen que sólo meses nos separaron de su victoria, o de lo contrario todos seríamos nazis en el futuro… O si John Wilkes Booth hubiera llegado tarde al teatro y perdido su oportunidad de concretar el plan de asesinar a Abraham Lincoln? Yo estoy aquí, ahora, interfiriendo no sólo con la vida de ustedes dos, sino con la de la ciudad completa! – Se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

-Bien! Ahora sabes cómo me siento las 24 horas del día! – Exclamó Mary Alice fastidiada – Pero bueno, en fin, no es por eso que te llamo, aunque es bueno que tomes consciencia de las consecuencias potenciales de tus acciones…

-Por qué me llamas entonces? – Preguntó Isabella, sonando cansada.

-Porque desde que pasó lo de tu ataque las visiones se han sucedido incesantemente, y me han hecho bajar la guardia. Edward leyó mi mente, no sé qué es lo que vio exactamente, pero decidió regresar a Chicago. El resto de la familia vuelve con él, claro, ya estaban ansiosos por regresar, así es que llegó la hora Bella, debes irte, es lo más seguro para ti, porque en esta ocasión Edward no se va a controlar si te encuentra…

-Oh mierda! – Exclamó Isabella – Dónde están? Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-Estábamos en el Arapaho National Forest, en Colorado. Paramos a cargar combustible en Denver y aproveché para llamarte, pero no contestaste. Jasper se detuvo para que pudiera llamarte de nuevo y ahora estoy en North Platte… Calculo que estaremos de regreso en 14 horas más. Si necesitas algo urgente llámame a la casa, o envíame una nota a mi apartado de correos. Está a nombre de Jasper Hale y sólo lo utilizamos él y yo. Si necesitas dinero te puedo hacer un giro a la ciudad que lo necesites, aunque pensándolo bien, ni tú ni James tienen identificación, verdad?

-No, no tenemos – Respondió Isabella, desanimada.

-Está bien, no hay problema – Dijo Mary Alice a toda velocidad – No quería llegar a esto, pero si nos conoces sabrás que los Cullen siempre guardan fuertes sumas de dinero en sus casas, para emergencias. Cada uno tiene su escondite pero Jasper y yo no ocultamos mucho dinero, porque él prefiere la seguridad de su cuenta bancaria, y el efectivo que teníamos te lo dejé a ti en la maleta…

-Y es bastante! – Interrumpió Isabella.

-Es bastante para comer y comprar lo básico, pero si van a estar en movimiento debes tener dinero de verdad. Ustedes dos, par de irresponsables ni siquiera tienen un auto! – Exclamó.

-Entonces? – Preguntó Isabella.

-El cojín derecho del sillón de cuero de la habitación de Edward – Dijo Mary Alice – Es donde debes buscar. Edward guarda siempre bastante dinero, y hasta algunos bonos al portador.

-No le puedo robar a Edward! – Chilló Isabella escandalizada.

-No pasa nada, yo puedo recuperar ese dinero en menos de 24 horas! – Exclamó Mary Alice quitándole importancia.

-Es el robarle lo que me molesta, no la cantidad – Aclaró Isabella.

-Bueno, y a quién prefieres robarle? A Emmett y Rosalie o a Carlisle y Esme? – Preguntó cabreada mi cantante, quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia… Y la verdad yo también. Qué era eso de no querer robarle a _Edward_? Por qué lo protegía? Es que aún tenía sentimientos hacia él?

-Ok, ok – Suspiró Isabella – Le robaré a Edward… Pero sólo dinero, nada de bonos, nada que no puedas reemplazar tú.

-Bien, me tengo que ir… No sé si volveremos a vernos o siquiera a hablar Bella, pero tengo la esperanza de que así sea. Tanto en mi tiempo como en el tuyo, te considero mi amiga – Dijo Mary Alice sonando emocionada.

-Oh Aly! – Se le quebró la voz a Isabella – Ya vas a ver lo que te vas a divertir jugando a que soy una muñeca gigante a la que puedes vestir y peinar a tu voluntad…

-No puedo esperar… Adiós Bella…

-Adiós Alice… - Dijo Isabella, y se cortó la comunicación.

Ella se quedó inmóvil un par de segundos, respiró profundamente un par de veces, se giró hacia mí y me plantó un ruidoso beso en los labios.

-Esta es tu última oportunidad para arrepentirte – Dijo mirándome a los ojos – Tu última oportunidad para huir.

-Mi única oportunidad de huir de ti pasó en el momento que te escuché decir las primeras palabras – Dije siendo totalmente sincero.

-Bien… Bien… Aquí vamos! – Dijo ella asintiendo, y corrió hacia la habitación de su ex.

oooOooo

Media hora después nos encontrábamos en una compraventa de autos nuevos y usados. Con el dinero de los Cullens nos alcanzaba para comprar un auto nuevo al contado sin ningún problema, pero de camino habíamos decidido que ese era un lujo innecesario, un auto nuevo era demasiado ostentoso para personas sencillas como nosotros que simplemente necesitaban trasladarse de un punto hacia el otro, y me sentí de maravilla al saber que ambos estábamos en la misma página.

Pero al recorrer el lote casi sin darnos cuenta nos fuimos dirigiendo al sector de los autos nuevos, específicamente la de los Buicks, como si una cuerda invisible tirara de nosotros.

 _Es sólo para mirar_ , me dije.

Isabella pasó entre los autos con un aire de reverencia que rozaba en lo pagano, hasta que de pronto se detuvo frente a uno en particular, rozó la grilla cromada con la yema de sus dedos cuidando no dejar huellas, y acarició la capota con tanta ternura que casi me puse celoso.

-Qué auto es este? – Preguntó al aire.

-Es un Buick Súper 1949, convertible – Respondió un vendedor que pareció materializarse del aire, porque ni siquiera lo había registrado en nuestros alrededores.

-James… - Susurró Isabella – Si es del año ´49 significa que no es "del año", por lo tanto no es nuevo-nuevo…

-Ok… - Dije reprimiendo una sonrisa al ver hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación.

-Y me pareció que susurró mi nombre, lo escuchaste? Beeeellaaaa, Beeeeellaaaa… - Movió las manos fantasmalmente.

-Está embrujado? – Pregunté sin impresionarme.

-Beeeellaaaa, Beeeellaaaa, Beeeeellaaaa! – Continuó mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la manilla del conductor.

-Y el auto usado? No habíamos hablado de una camioneta roja como la que tenías antes? – Pregunté por picarla.

-No Bella, no lo hagas, nooooooooooo! – Siguió hablando con voz de ultratumba – Llévame a miiiiiiiiii… No me dejeeeeees!

-Isabella, no quieres seguir mirando? A lo mejor hay alguno que te guste más – Pregunté tomando su cintura desde atrás y acercándola a mí – Hay muchos autos más que ni has mirado…

-Crees en el amor a primera vista? – Preguntó apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho y abrazando mis brazos.

La hice girarse y mirarme.

-Tú qué crees? – Le pregunté quitándole un mechón de cabello de los ojos.

-Creo que tú y yo nos pertenecemos, y creo que este auto nos pertenece a nosotros. Lo siento aquí – Dijo poniendo su mano en su pecho – Tú y yo y Blondie, juntos hasta el infinito y más allá!

-Blondie – Repetí.

-Bueno, sí, después de todo es rubia, como tú – Dijo.

-Y es una chica… - Agregué.

-Claro! – Exclamó resaltando la obviedad.

-Llevarla con nosotros te haría feliz? – Pregunté mientras el vendedor se relamía en silencio por la venta que le habíamos dado en bandeja.

-Tú me haces feliz – Aclaró besando mi mejilla – Este es un gran auto, pero si debemos largarnos en bus no me importa para nada.

-Bueno, entonces nos vamos en bus – Dije dándome la media vuelta, bromeando.

-Yo pido ventana! – Exclamó corriendo tras de mí y enredando sus dedos en los míos.

-Ni siquiera sabes a dónde vamos – Le dije deteniéndonos.

-Importa? – Preguntó – Dijiste que me vas a mostrar el mundo y yo quiero verlo, me da lo mismo por dónde empezamos o en qué llegamos.

La atraje contra mi cuerpo de un tirón, la abracé fuerte y le di un beso positivamente indecente, aunque no había nadie más que el vendedor para censurarnos, y él no lo haría aunque cogiéramos sobre la capota del coche.

No con la comisión de venta que esperaba ganar.

-Y eso? – Preguntó Isabella sin aliento.

-Eso porque te amo – Respondí posando mis labios en su frente.

-Y yo a ti… Cada día un poco más… Y algunos como hoy, mucho más.

La miré embobado, casi sin poder magnificar la suerte que tuve al encontrarme a esta mujer.

Finalmente dirigiéndome al vendedor, le dije

-Tiene descuento por pago en efectivo? – Pregunté.

-Ciertamente lo podemos conversar – Dijo el hombre reprimiendo sus saltos de júbilo – Si quisiera acompañarme a la oficina…

Una hora más tarde salíamos de ahí en nuestro nuevo Buick convertible de color amarillo pálido e interior de cuero rojo oscuro. Era un auto cómodo, moderno y ciertamente hermoso, y si bien por lo general lo sencillo es lo que va más conmigo, no podía dejar de reconocer que nuevamente la intuición de Isabella tenía razón. Este era nuestro auto, parte fundamental de nuestra aventura, y de ninguna manera lo dejaríamos atrás.

 **Se les quiere, no olviden dejarme su opinión!**


	14. Adiós casa de Edward

**A ver qué les parece.**

 **Abrazos y gracias a quienes se toman un momento para comentar.**

 **Capítulo 14**

At last  
My love has come along  
My lonely days over  
And life is like a song  
Oh at last  
The skies above are blue  
Well my heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you  
I found a dream  
That I could speak to  
A dream that I could call my own  
I found a thrill  
To press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known  
Well.

 _At Last / Etta James_

 **Bella POV**

Llegamos de regreso a la casa y mientras yo metí mis cosas a la maleta James metió mi comida en el auto. Luego fui por última vez al baño y me fui a sentar al auto mientras él hacía lo posible por disimular mi esencia. Los Cullen por supuesto sabrían que un humano y un vampiro estuvieron en su casa, pero no tenían que saber qué humano ni qué vampiro, especialmente Edward, que se volvería loco de sed.

En definitiva, yo pensé que James trataría de ventilar, pero en lugar de eso se fue a la cocina a calentar agua y hervir puñados de hierbas que trajo del enorme jardín y me pidió que saliera de la propiedad y no volviera a entrar, ya que él trataría de cubrir nuestros rastros con olores que los hicieran irreconocibles, aunque supieran que estaban ahí.

Me fui a sentar con Blondie y encendí la radio, y esperé unos buenos cuarenta minutos más aburrida que una ostra. La música de los años cincuenta es buena, aunque se pone mejor hacia finales de la década, pero sufría de un defecto enorme, y es que era tremendamente monotemática. Todo era amor romántico, y nada más. Ni siquiera había vivencias personales o reflexión en las letras, sino que como todo lo demás, era una pantalla que expresaba lo políticamente correcto…

Como que me dieron ganas de escuchar a la inigualable Alanis en plena furia de los años 90s cantando

Te olvidaste de mí?

Señor Duplicidad,

Odio molestarte a mitad de la cena,

Fue una bofetada en el rostro,

Lo rápido que fui reemplazada,

Y estás pensando en mí cuando te la follas?

 **(*A/N: You Oughta Know / Alanis Morissette)**

Canciones que buenas, regulares o malas expresaban sentimientos a carne viva, emociones violentas, honestidad, y no tanto _"Chalalala"_ , _"Mi chica esto o lo otro"_ , _"Chalalala"._

Claro que en mi época seguían apareciendo montones de canciones huecas de contenido cada día, pero al menos había diversidad, la posibilidad de elegir entre cientos de géneros y artistas

Es gracioso cómo es cierto el dicho "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas…". Lo que pensé que más apreciaría de este período, la "paz y el orden", era justamente lo que ahora crispaba mis nervios.

Gracias al cielo me encontré a James el primer día, y gracias a dios a él le importan bien poco las convenciones sociales y me acepta como soy.

oooOooo

-Despídete de la casa, nos vamos – Dijo James entrando al auto y sentándose en el asiento del conductor.

-Adiós casa de Edward! – Me despedí con una seña desanimada. Éste era un lugar que en algún momento me hizo ilusión conocer, pero ahora sentía sólo alivio al partir.

-Estás bien? – Preguntó.

Asentí.

-Qué estabas haciendo en la casa? – Pregunté mientras nos alejábamos por la avenida.

-En el botiquín del baño del doctor encontré una botella de aceite esencial de eucaliptus, que se usa desde siempre para desbloquear los pulmones de los humanos, pero para nosotros es un casi olor insoportable por lo intenso. Lo diluí un poco en agua y lo esparcí con un atomizador que encontré entre las herramientas de jardín de la bodega. Rocié especialmente los lugares que más frecuentaste, la habitación de Alice, el sillón, el baño y la cocina, y quedaron terribles. Además preparé infusiones de hierbas como lavanda y menta y cítricos como cáscara de limón, los mesclé con bicarbonato y los usé para rociar los demás sitios, desde la terraza al columpio, la piscina, la escalera, etc.

-Bicarbonato? – Pregunté – Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

-Es una receta antiquísima – Respondió – Los aromatizantes y perfumes tienen miles de años de antigüedad, recuerda que hasta en la biblia aparece que a Jesús le regalaron incienso y mirra, 2 de 3 regalos eran perfumes.

-Crees en dios? – Pregunté de pronto, intrigada.

-No – Respondió con firmeza, súbitamente serio – No creo ni quiero volver a creer.

Ooooook… Eso fue incómodo… Decidí callarme la boca y dejarlo en paz por un rato. Estiré mi mano hacia él y entrelacé mis dedos en los suyos, logrando que se relajara casi de inmediato.

oooOooo

Nos saltamos la hora de almuerzo porque yo tenía algo de fruta que debía comer antes de que se arruinara, y nos detuvimos pasadas las 3 de la tarde en una parada de camioneros a mitad de la carretera (ya que en ese entonces las estaciones de servicio no tenían restaurantes como en la actualidad).

Obviamente, como muchas de las cosas que sonaban bien en teoría, no resultó como esperábamos en la práctica, porque en cuanto abrí la puerta del local escoltada por James, las conversaciones se detuvieron y todos los ojos parecieron fijarse en nosotros. Bueno, más que nada en mí, la verdad es que los parroquianos fueron bastante groseros.

Incómoda, los ignoré a todos y me aproximé al mesón con James respirándome en el cuello y la mano firme en mi cintura, y le pedí al dependiente una gaseosa y un sándwich para llevar. Ni loca me quedaría a comer "el menú del día" rezando para que nadie comentara algo inapropiado y acabara ahogándose en su propia sangre o ahorcado en sus propias tripas.

Mal momento para usar pantalones había elegido, ya que podía sentir las miradas lujuriosas fijas en mi trasero, pero para ignorarlas debía seguir dándoles la espalda, y aunque mantuve una postura corporal indiferente, sentí cómo se sonrojaba mi cuello y mis mejillas.

El murmullo de conversación lentamente comenzó a hacerse más fuerte hasta llegar a su volumen original, pero James se fue envarando más y más, hasta quede debió soltar mi costado por miedo a hacerme daño. Traté de abrazarlo para que se calmara, pero fue peor.

-Anda a esperar al auto – Me dijo secamente.

-Pero si el sándwich ya viene! – Me quejé. Cuánto podía tardar un sándwich de jamón y queso?

-Isabella, ahora! – Exclamó con los dientes apretados entregándome las llaves de Blondie.

Abrí la boca para rebatir, pero al mirarlo lo vi tan incómodo que me empiné para plantarle un beso en la mejilla antes de que me lo impidiera y salí por la puerta con la mirada baja para no provocar a nadie.

El sitio del estacionamiento que elegimos para aparcarnos estaba cubierto por la sombra de una hilera de enormes pinos, y alejado de los camiones que se ubicaban en una zona especial para vehículos de carga.

No había nadie a la vista, así es que abrí las ventanas del auto, prendí la radio, me saqué las sandalias, trepé la carrocería, y me recosté en el capó apoyando la espalda en el parabrisas. El aire fresco y la brisa otoñal eran bastante más agradables que el interior caliente del auto.

Pocos minutos después apareció James echando humo por las orejas y una bolsa de papel en la mano.

-Schatz? – Pregunté confundida.

-Por qué no estás en el auto? – Ladró al verme, metiendo violentamente la bolsa por la ventana sobre uno de los asientos.

-Agh? – Pregunté – Pero si estoy en el auto, dónde más?

-Estás _sobre_ el auto, no _en_ el auto como te pedí. Deberías estar sentada dentro del auto con las ventanas cerradas y los pestillos puestos! – Dijo furioso.

-Primero que nada, baja el tono, no eres quién para tratarme de ese modo – Dije bajando el tono pero intensificando mi voz - En segundo, yo no soy un telépata y no tengo por qué tener que tratar de adivinar tus deseos si no me los expresas claramente. Me pediste que viniera al auto y yo en vez de cuestionarte como pude haberlo hecho, te hice caso y salí del lugar, no veo cual es la diferencia…

-Es que quieres que te vuelva a pasar lo mismo otra vez, Isabella? – Rugió asustándome como nunca, se veía fiero e incluso menos contenido que la noche anterior – Quieres que te ataquen como anoche?

-De… De qué estás hablando? – Pregunté alejándome de él todo lo que me permitió la superficie delantera del auto.

-Es que no fue suficiente que te golpearan y abusaran de ti? Buscas que alguien termine el trabajo? – Preguntó más enojado al verme encogerme para que no me tocara.

-No me hables así! – Exclamé tratando de mantener firme la voz, aunque quería romper a llorar – No te permito que me hables de ese modo!

-No tienes ni siquiera una idea de por qué te pedí que salieras? – Insistió.

-Me imagino que porque los comensales eran una tropa de viejos babosos mirando a la única mujer que se les había cruzado en días – Dije.

-Y si lo sabes entonces qué mierda haces aquí exhibiéndote? – Se metió los dedos entre el cabello y pareció dispuesto a arrancárselo a mechones de la frustración.

-Por qué no podría estar aquí? – Pregunté levantando la barbilla en desafío – No estaba haciendo nada malo.

-Estás recostada aquí, con los ojos cerrados, cantando, un blanco perfecto, arriesgándote a que cualquiera de esos degenerados se sienta con el derecho de acercarse! – Su respiración estaba agitada y las venas y tendones de su cuello se marcaron claramente.

Quedé literalmente tiesa de incredulidad. Es que realmente lo había oído decir eso? Que si me violan va a ser culpa mía? El machismo de la época lo teñía todo, y había sido estúpido de mi parte el esperar que James no hubiera sido contaminado aunque fuera parcialmente con esas ideas, pero hasta ese momento pensé que él era diferente...

Cerré los ojos unos segundos tratando de morderme la lengua para no decir algo que después no podría retirar.

-Cuidado James, porque en esto no voy a transar… – Dije modulando tan lentamente como pude, para que no le quedaran dudas de que hablaba en serio.

Frunció el ceño, confundido al ver que no lloraba o le pedía perdón.

-Entiendo que ésta es tú época, no la mía, y entiendo cómo es que funciona la sociedad en su conjunto, pero yo vengo de una tiempo en el que la víctima es la protegida, no el victimario, y yo podría estar aquí sobre el capó asoleándome desnuda y nadie tendría derecho a ponerme un dedo encima. Tal vez me pasarían una multa por exhibicionista, pero nunca estaría justificado tocarme – Dije - Si una mujer dice _"No"_ es _"No"_ , no _"Tal vez"_ y menos _"No, no, bueno, ya"_. Si cualquiera viniera aquí y me tocara o me forzara, de verdad me culparías a mí James? De verdad eres ese tipo deplorable de hombre que cree que si ellos las violan es porque ellas las provocan? Porque si es así estamos en problemas, y serios.

-Isabella, mierda! Es que no entiendes lo que es escuchar… - Comenzó, frustrado.

-Sé perfectamente que estás escuchando las cosas viles que dicen esos hombres de mí, pero también sabes que la mayoría habla por hablar. Lamento que te toque oír sus fantasías, pero te vas a tener que hacer la idea de que así va a ser siempre, no importa dónde vayamos, no importa qué tan recatada me vista o qué tan tímidamente me comporte. Es la naturaleza masculina el comportarse como un grupo de pervertidos, pero mi vida no se detiene porque uno de esos depravados amaneció con ganas de echarse un polvo, porque siempre van a haber más, y no es porque yo sea súper atractiva ni mucho menos, sino simplemente porque tengo agujeros qué coger y pechos qué manosear.

-Entiendo lo que me dices e ideológicamente lo comparto, Isabella, por supuesto que nadie tiene el derecho de tocarte, pero eso no significa que en la práctica no lo vayan a hacer… - Dijo él – Isabella, por favor entiende que no puedo permitir que te suceda lo mismo de anoche o algo peor, tú misma lo dijiste, ésta no es tu época, y por mucho que te frustre, la realidad es que si te encuentran violada y ensangrentada en la calle, lo primero que se va a preguntar la policía no es quién fue el atacante, sino el qué hacía una blanca chica como tú en la calle sola y a esa hora, y concluirían que seguramente "buscabas problemas"… Fierecilla… lo siento si te grité, pero necesito protegerte y necesito que me ayudes a hacerlo…

-No puedo permitir que me trates de esa forma – Le repetí obstinadamente – No lo voy a permitir. No he hecho nada malo y no me vas a convencer de lo contrario… - Tomé aire – Dicho eso, voy a ser más cuidadosa, aunque francamente como no sea usando un burka, no sé qué más hacer…

-Ven, baja – Dijo desde el otro lado del auto – Vamos a una de esas mesas de picnic y te comes tu sándwich.

-Vas a seguir portándote como un asno neandertal? – Pregunté.

-No – Afirmó de inmediato – O tal vez sí – Dijo pensándolo con más calma – En lo que respecta a ti no tengo idea, son las pasiones y no la razón lo que me guía, así es que por definición eso me convierte en un ser irracional.

-Al menos eres sincero… - Suspiré deslizándome y cayendo con fuerza sobre un grupo de gravilla compuesto de pequeñas piedras llenas de ángulos afilados. El dolor hizo que para evitar la presión en la planta de los pies, cayera de rodillas y me enterrara piedras ahí también – Aaaaaaaaaagh! – Caí de lado.

En fracciones de segundo James estaba a mi lado. No creo que se haya preocupado de disimular una velocidad normal.

-Estás bien? – Preguntó tomándome en su regazo.

-Duele! Mierda! Hay sangre? Si quieres déjame, no me pasó nada serio… - Dije de inmediato, manoteando para que me soltara.

-Hay sangre – Respondió – Muy poca, pero hay. No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien alimentado. Déjame ver… - Tomó la planta de uno de mis pies – Te enterraste algunas piedras, vamos a limpiar y si es necesario usaremos pinzas para sacar las más pequeñas.

-De verdad no te molesta la sangre? Porque si te molesta te puedes quedar en el auto mientras tanto… - Ofrecí.

-Tu sangre es sólo eso, sangre. Me sustentaría, pero no me vuelve loco de necesidad, especialmente cuando no estoy hambriento – Dijo posándome en la hierba – Déjame ver dónde puse el botiquín… - Dijo revolviendo el maletero - Aquí está…

Al final, mientras James me limpiaba y desinfectaba las pequeñas heridas, yo me comí mi sándwich y bebí mi gaseosa; luego me ayudó a ponerme los zapatos y subimos al auto largándonos para no volver.

oooOooo

Continuamos el viaje algo tensos por el mal rato, sin hablar ni mirarnos. No estábamos exactamente peleados, pero creo que estábamos incómodos y preocupados. Paramos a cargar combustible y aproveché de ir al baño, y cuando salí James me esperaba junto a la puerta.

No dijimos nada y regresamos al auto.

Mientras más se prolongaba el silencio más mal me sentía, porque no veía una solución posible. Yo no sentía haber hecho nada malo, pero él tenía razón al decir que sin importar lo que yo pensara, el peligro era latente, la cultura era distinta a la mía por mucho que en la superficie se pareciera, y lo cierto es que por mucho que me cabreara, lo entendía.

A eso de las 8 paramos en un motel carretero. Ya estaba oscuro, así es que James se bajó del auto hacia la recepción seguido por mí, sin preocuparse por el sol.

El tipo del mesón no nos prestó mucha atención, ya que veía un show en la tele, así es que hizo todo de manera bastante mecánica… O al menos así fue hasta que vio mi mano empuñar el lápiz y la otra sujetar la hoja de papel.

-Lo siento, no tenemos cupo – Dijo atropelladamente.

-Me acaba de pasar la llave del cuarto – Dijo James, cabreado sacudiendo la llave.

-Me equivoqué, a esa habitación le estamos reparando las cañerías y no tiene agua corriente – Respondió.

-Habrá otro cuarto? – Pregunté tomando el brazo de James para evitar que se abalanzara sobre el hombre.

-No – Respondió cortante cerrando el libro de registro de forma terminante – Estamos repletos.

Miré hacia mis espaldas y vi sólo dos autos estacionados en el aparcadero.

Maldito mentiroso… Por qué no nos quería alojar? No es que su negocio fuera muy exitoso…

-Gracias por su tiempo – Le dije fríamente – Vamos Schatz – Dije a James - De todos modos no me quiero quedar en un lugar administrado por este señor, quién sabe qué infección me puedo pegar en las sábanas…

-Puedo regresar a matarlo? – Preguntó hablando bastante en serio.

-No, no quiero que comas porquerías – Respondí acercándonos al auto.

Él me abrió la puerta y me senté, él se subió y una vez que partimos golpeó el volante.

-Mierda!

-Hey! Cuidado! Blondie no tiene la culpa – Le dije – Vamos al siguiente motel y listo…

-Va a pasar lo mismo – Afirmó.

-Por qué? Cuál es el problema? – Pregunté.

-Que tú y yo no estamos casados – Respondió entre dientes.

Yo miré estúpidamente mis manos desnudas de joyas y adornos… Claro, una pareja joven que no luciera anillos de matrimonio, equivalían a _fornicación_.

-En el siguiente motel entraré con la chaqueta y los guantes puestos, está bien? – Pregunté.

-No, no lo está, pero al menos es una solución por esta noche – Masculló.

Unos 55 km más adelante encontramos el siguiente motel, y yo me bajé del auto bien abrigada. Lo que no se veía raro porque efectivamente hacía bastante frío.

Una señora a la que le calculé entre unos 50 a 60 años, y que tenía el cabello de un tono de rubio muy pálido y los ojos de un color azul tan puro que se veían como de mentira, atendía el mesón y nos saludó con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches- Dijo con un suave acento… No era alemán… Tal vez polaco…?

-Buenas noches – Respondí yo bien agarrada del brazo de James para asegurarnos de que él no hiciera o dijera nada que la asustara – Viajábamos hacia Omaha, pero tuvimos problemas de motor… Tendrá una habitación disponible?

-Creo que sí querida, dime, qué los lleva a Omaha? – Preguntó la señora mientras trajinaba en un cajón.

-Estamos recién casados y a mi James le ofrecieron una muy buena oportunidad de trabajo – Sonreí angelical.

-Oh, ya veo, y puedo preguntar de dónde vienen? – Preguntó con una llave en la mano.

-De St. Louis – Respondió James acercándome a su cuerpo – Isabella estudiaba para ser maestra de primaria y yo trabajaba con mi padre en una tienda deportiva. Nos conocimos cuando nuestra tienda donó algunos implementos deportivos a la escuela en la que Isabella trabajaba como practicante. Nos enamoramos a primera vista y nos casamos casi de inmediato.

Lo miré orgullosa. Estaba comenzando a inventar mentiras casi tan rápido como yo.

-Oh, me recuerdan a mi Rudolph y a mí cuando comenzamos – Dijo ella saliendo de detrás del mesón – Acompáñenme – Nos indicó – Ambos nacimos en Europa y lo pasamos bastante mal en la Primera Guerra… Vinimos a América como refugiados y nos conocimos en el puerto de New York al llegar, en Inmigración… Desde ése momento no hemos pasado ni un día separados – Sonrió.

Subimos unas escaleras y nos llevó por un pasillo hasta dar con la última puerta a la derecha.

-Mi nombre es Ilke, y estaré en el mesón hasta las 11 pm, después de eso comienza el turno de Abel, mi sobrino. Si necesitan cualquier cosa no duden en pedirla, y si quieren comer algo, la cocina funciona hasta las 10 pm. – Dijo abriendo la puerta de una habitación mediana, amoblada en forma bastante sencilla, pero que lo que adolecía en mobiliario lo compensaba en detalles como las delicadas cortinas floreadas hechas a mano, la pulcritud de los pisos y el baño, los almohadones bordados con flores a tono con las cortinas… Claramente Ilke había dedicado su vida a ese lugar – Les parece bien? – Preguntó.

-Es perfecta – Sonreí sentándome en el borde de la cama – Es necesario que bajemos ambos de inmediato a firmar nuestro ingreso?

-No querida, basta con que lo haga tu esposo cuando vaya por el equipaje – Sonrió condescendiente. Claro, si James era mi marido bien podría hacer el check inn por los dos… - Descansa y relájate, apuesto que te vendría bien un buen baño, aquí están las toallas… - Indicó.

Al fin, James y ella bajaron juntos para recoger nuestro equipaje y checkearnos, e Ilke quedó en enviar algo liviano para nuestra cena.

Yo seguí su consejo y desvistiéndome rápidamente, me amarré el cabello en un moño alto para no mojármelo y me di una ducha bien caliente.

Al salir me sequé y me envolví en una de las batas que colgaban detrás de la puerta, lo que normalmente me habría dado asco, pero dudé que alguien como Ilke dejara batas sucias para sus huéspedes, así es que la usé sin miedo.

Una vez que me puse algo de crema humectante en el rostro y revisé las pequeñas heridas en mis pies, me subí a la cama y me acurruqué en el centro pensando en si encendía o no la tele para esperar a James, pero antes de decidirme, me fui deslizando lentamente a la inconsciencia.

oooOooo

Deliciosas caricias me fueron despertando lentamente. La habitación estaba en semi penumbras, iluminada sólo por la luz del fuego, y mi James estaba recorriendo mi cuerpo desde mis pies hasta mis caderas, una y otra vez, mientras con la otra mano desamarró mi bata, exponiéndome completamente a él.

Abrí los ojos un poco confundida, sin saber dónde estaba, pero sabiendo perfectamente con quién, y recordé todas las discusiones que James y yo habíamos tenido en tan corto tiempo…

Odiaba pelear con él, y si bien los motivos eran a la larga irrelevantes, eran un ajuste necesario entre dos personas que pertenecían a distinto sexo, época, grupo etario y especie. Eran muchas más las cosas que nos separaban que las que nos unían, pero aun así me bastaba verlo a los ojos por un segundo para darme cuenta de que valía luchar por nuestra relación. Más allá de todo lo que me pudiera molestar de él, lo amaba.

-Hola Fierecilla… – Dijo en un tono muy bajo, como un gruñido, pero no uno amenazante.

-Schatz… - Murmuré con la voz ronca de sueño – Qué me estás haciendo? Te estabas aprovechando de que estaba dormida para manosearme?

-Todo lo contrario, te estaba despertando para poder aprovecharme de ti plenamente consciente – Respondió sonriente, delineando mi mejilla con la punta de su nariz.

-Suena tentador… Pero antes te quería decir algo – Dije acariciando su mejilla y sintiendo la deliciosa masculinidad de la aspereza de su piel sin afeitar. Él me miró intrigado – Te amo – Dije sencillamente - Por encima de los problemas y diferencias, por encima de los malos entendidos, te amo, y estoy orgullosa de ti y de estar a tu lado… No quiero sonar demasiado cursi, sé que a los hombres eso no les gusta, pero me haces muy feliz y necesitaba decírtelo…

-Quisiera poder encontrar las palabras… – Dijo hundiendo el rostro en mi cuello y abrazándome fuerte. Su cuerpo temblaba un poco contra mi cuerpo desnudo y supe que a su modo, la represa que contiene sus emociones se había desbordado. Si pudiera producirlas, James habría derramado sus propias lágrimas de felicidad - …Quédate conmigo – Susurró después de un rato.

-Qué? Pero claro que estoy contigo, ya huimos juntos, ya estamos aquí, tú y yo… - Repliqué.

-No… Quédate… Quédate conmigo… Para siempre… Desde hace días que no pienso en otra cosa que en tu mortalidad y en las muchas cosas que pueden hacerte daño… Isabella yo te amo y si te perdiera me volvería loco… Sé que es egoísta de mi parte y que tu vida humana es mucho más variada en muchos aspectos que la que yo te puedo ofrecer... Sé que no tengo nada y sé que no sé nada comparado con lo que sabes tú, pero te amo y no puedo dejar de pedírtelo, por favor quédate conmigo…

Con el rabillo del ojo vi la bolsita de té que nunca se apartaba más de un metro y medio de mi cuerpo, y sentí entre mis pechos el pendiente en forma de pez.

Los objetos que me anclaban al futuro…

Realmente quería volver? Podría volver a ser feliz en una realidad en la que James no existía? O peor, una realidad en la que James era asesinado frente a mis ojos?

El dolor de la mera idea de perderlo era algo físico.

-Sí Schatz… Me quedo contigo – Dije y besé sus labios suavemente – Me quedo contigo para siempre…

-Eso significa… Estarías dispuesta a dejar que te transformara? – Preguntó.

-Siempre que lo hagamos planeándolo, tomándonos nuestro tiempo… Sí. Quiero que un día tu veneno sea la sangre que corre por mis venas – Respondí.

-Isabella…! – Suspiró como aliviado y hundiendo los dedos en mi cabello, me besó desesperado.

-Pero hay algo que quiero a cambio… - Dije susurrando en su oído cuando me permitió volver a respirar.

-Lo que sea, es tuyo… - Dijo entre besos.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor – Dije juntando todo mi valor.

-Ahora? – Preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

Asentí.

-Segura? – Insistió.

Asentí.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que si algo te duele o te molesta me lo dirás, y que si te hago daño me vas a pedir que me detenga… Nunca he estado con una humana, y aunque tengo una idea general de cómo tocar tu cuerpo, no sé realmente cuánta fuerza utilizar en cada movimiento... – Repuso.

-Tú no me harías daño – Dije besando su mejilla, con plena confianza en que lo que decía era cierto.

-No, nunca a propósito – Besó la punta de mi nariz – Pero por accidente… - Encogió los hombros.

-Cuando te vas a sacar la ropa para mí? – Pregunté en un ataque de intrepidez.

-Cuando tú quieras – Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Qué tal ahora? – Propuse.

Su camiseta voló por los aires y se puso de pie para quitarse los pantalones, quedando sólo en ropa interior.

-Esto también? - Señaló.

-No, esos te los saco yo – Dije sentándome a la orilla de la cama, y atrayéndolo a mí. Con mis talones me afirmé a sus pantorrillas y le di un montón de húmedos besos en el estómago, delineando cada músculo, hasta llegar a la línea en forma de flecha que apuntaba a su sexo.

Centímetro a centímetro deslicé la pretina de su calzoncillo hasta que el vello dorado se hizo más espeso y él comenzó a perder la calma.

-Isabella… - Gimió sonando desesperado.

-Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer daño – Dije terminando de bajar sus interiores, para encontrarme por primera vez frente a mí una erección en vivo y en directo.

Toda mi bravuconería se fue a la mierda al ver a ese hombre hermoso y sensual, todo para mí.

No es que me arrepintiera, es que no quería quedar como idiota nuestra primera vez…

James mientras tanto deslizó mi bata abierta por mis hombros, y me reacomodó de modo que yo quedara a mitad de la cama, semi sentada con la espalda apoyada en almohadones y con su cuerpo exactamente entre mis piernas, mi sexo rozando su vientre bajo.

Una mano se deslizó hacia mi pecho apretando suavemente mis pezones y la otra descendió hasta llegar a tocar mi entrada, la que penetró muy despacio con un solo dedo y luego esparció la vergonzosamente abundante humedad… No hacía falta que lo hiciera, yo estaba tan mojada que probablemente ya había empapado hasta el colchón, pero se sentía… Agh! Tan bien!

Mis caderas se proyectaron buscando más roce y sus labios se prendieron de mi pecho, succionando fuerte, en un delicioso castigo que me recordó que él prefería que me quedara quieta, sometida a sus ritmos y deseos.

…Lo que no me impidió emitir ruiditos de frustración mientras aferraba su cabello con una mano y su espalda con la otra…

Comenzó entonces a penetrarme con dos dedos sin problemas, pero para mi desesperación, mientras él no estimulara mi clítoris yo no podría acabar, y sentí la tremenda presión construirse en mis entrañas pero estancarse cada vez.

Si tan sólo me permitiera meter mi mano ahí, si tan sólo quisiera proporcionarme la fricción por cualquier medio…

Varias veces estuve al borde y varias veces me hizo gemir pidiendo piedad.

Al final, después de lo que se sintieron como horas de tortura, se posicionó adecuadamente alineándose y presionando mi entrada pero sin penetrarme, mientras por fin sus dedos se deslizaron hacia mi clítoris, acariciándolo en círculos a la velocidad justa para hacerme retorcerme pidiendo más.

Lo sentí venir, sentí una ola de algo cálido y poderoso que me fue tensando cada músculo desde las extremidades hacia el vientre, y junto con el primer espasmo de placer, James nos giró de modo que quedó de espaldas en la cama conmigo sentada sobre él, siendo la propia gravedad la que me empaló a su sexo tan rápidamente que no pude distinguir entre el dolor que me desgarraba por dentro y el devastador orgasmo que obligaba a mis caderas a seguir el ritmo de nuestra unión.

Al bajar un poco de mi nube caí agotada sobre el frío pecho de James, pero no perdí el ritmo que él imponía con sus manos en mis caderas.

-Levántate Isabella – Me dijo jadeante – Mira como estamos unidos, es perfecto…

Me enderecé y miré a mi sexo y el suyo acoplados, encajando perfectamente, haciéndonos dar y recibir placer. Era una imagen erótica y hasta estéticamente agradable. Nuestros movimientos conjuntos eran armoniosos como cuando bailábamos swing, y al escucharlo gruñir me di cuenta de que no solo yo disfrutaba de la vista... Él seguía penetrándome y acariciándome, y aun no había acabado…

-Quieres correrte, verdad? – Pregunté a su oído – Quieres marcarme tal como me dijiste, para que nadie se me pueda acercar sin olerte a ti también?

-Sí… Mía – Aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos.

-Tuya… Tuya James, te amo… Te amo… Te amo…

Creo que trató de decir "te amo" de vuelta, pero lo que salió de su garganta fue un rugido bastante aterrador, y llegó a su clímax arqueando la espalda.

Lo besé en las mejillas, en el cuello, en la frente y en la comisura de los labios, más efusiva que de costumbre, y él cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer.

-Estás bien? – Preguntó después de un rato, acariciando mi espalda.

-Perfectamente – Respondí acomodándome, aún unida a él.

-Te duele? – Insistió.

-No… Bueno, al principio sí, bastante, pero luego ya no… Tú estás bien con mi sangre? – Pregunté.

-Es apenas un poco, y no es como si nunca la hubiera olido – Respondió – Puedo pensar en montones de cosas más interesantes que hacer contigo que cenarte…

-Es bueno saberlo – Suspiré, y hundí la nariz en su cuello – Tengo yo algo que comer?

-Sí, hay una bandeja con varias cosas junto a la chimenea – Dijo – Te la traigo?

-Para eso te tendrías que salir de mí? – Pregunté abrazándolo.

-Probablemente, las otras opciones requieren habilidades acrobáticas que ni tú posees ni yo tengo ganas de realizar – Dijo.

-Entonces ayúdame a taparnos, porque quiero conservarte así cuanto sea posible… Nunca has sido más mío que ahora, que te recibo en mi cuerpo por primera vez – Dije acurrucándome.

-Mía? – Preguntó.

-Tuya – Susurré besando la pálida piel sobre su corazón.

-Me haces feliz – Murmuró contra mi cabello.

-Lo sé – Respondí.

-Lo sabes? – Preguntó curioso.

-Ajá – Afirmé muy segura.

-Cómo lo sabes? – Dijo con una sonrisa en la voz.

-Porque yo me siento igual… - Dije, y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida.

 **Y ahí lo tienen, varios temas que discutir.**

 **Discutámoslos!**


	15. Historias, coca cola y waffles

**Finalmente! Lo siento por la demora, pero ustedes saben, y sé que entienden.**

 **Espero ya poder retomar nuevamente un itinerario de escritura más regular.**

 **Gracias a todas por su preocupación, y saludos especiales a Briggi que en el espacio de unos días leyó todo lo que he escrito tomándose la molestia de dejarme reviews comentando lo bueno y lo malo. Lo aprecio montones.**

 **Sin más, la historia.**

 **Capítulo 15**

Heavenly shades of night are falling, it's Twilight Time  
Out of the mist your voice is calling, "Tis Twilight Time"  
When purple colored curtains mark the end of day  
I'll hear you, my dear, at Twilight Time.  
Deepening shadows gather splendor as day is done  
Fingers of night will soon surrender the setting sun  
I count the moments, darling, til you're here with me  
Together, at last, at Twilight Time.

 _Twilight Time / The Platters_

 **James POV**

Isabella estaba acurrucada sobre mi cuerpo, tranquila y relajada, pero de pronto besó mi pecho justo sobre mi corazón.

-Ya es hora Schatz, háblame de ti… – Demandó.

Habíamos estado en silencio por un largo rato, simplemente disfrutando de la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos desnudos y sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos, por lo que me sobresaltó un poco, no por su pregunta, sino porque no tenía una respuesta preparada que considerara satisfactoria.

-Tienes que entender en primer lugar que no es mucho lo que te puedo decir porque no es mucho lo que recuerdo… - Confesé - Gran parte de mi historia como humano la reconstruí como vampiro después de despertar – Agregué para aclarar, y ella asintió.

-Lo sé, pero me conformo con lo que sea que puedas o quieras compartir… - Dijo abrazándome aún más fuerte.

-Estás familiarizada con la Santa Inquisición Española? – Pregunté resignado a tocar temas desagradables, arruinando el plácido ambiente post coital.

-Vagamente… - Frunció el ceño - Recuerdo algo sobre la Iglesia Católica quemando brujas… - Dijo concentrándose en recordar – Realmente no sé mucho de religión… - Admitió al fin.

-No tiene que ver con religión exactamente – Dije acariciando su cabello - Sino más bien con las manipulaciones políticas de la Monarquía para mantener la hegemonía de La Corona… - Suspiré - Para resumir, en el año 1478 los Reyes Católicos, con el visto bueno del Papa de turno, instituyeron la Santa Inquisición como un Tribunal Eclesiástico que tendría competencia exclusivamente sobre los cristianos bautizados. El truco era que al no haber libertad de culto en la España de esa época, en la práctica El Tribunal tenía jerarquía sobre todos sus habitantes. Entiendes lo que eso significa? – Pregunté. Ella asintió, sin perder palabra - En el año 1492 los reyes promulgaron otro edicto, desterrando del país a todos los judíos que se negaran a convertirse al catolicismo. La idea era supuestamente perseguir a los herejes para hacerlos abjurar de sus paganerías, y sólo en caso de que persistieran en sus creencias serían entregados al verdugo… O al menos eso es lo que aprobó el Papa… - Relaté remontándome cada vez más profundamente en mis tormentosos primeros recuerdos.

-Ajá… - Asintió atenta a cada palabra – Entonces tu dices que no los echaron realmente por motivos religiosos?

-No – Sacudí la cabeza enérgicamente - En la práctica las razones eran bastante menos abnegadas. Verás, España estaba llena de judíos que se estaban transformando en una fuerza política y económica en sí, por lo que atacarlos ayudaba a cubrir al pueblo español con un manto de unidad religiosa, ayudaba a debilitar a la oposición política, y además estaba el bono de quedarse con los bienes de los procesados. Con el tiempo las funciones del Tribunal se fueron haciendo más amplias para atacar a cualquiera que entorpeciera los deseos de La Corona, con medidas cada vez más "ejemplificadoras" – Narré enojándome cada vez más pero haciendo lo posible por controlarme y hablar con relativa objetividad y desapego, lo que la verdad me resultaba imposible.

-Pensaba que La Inquisición estaba relacionada a la superstición, no me imaginé la maquinación política que había detrás… - Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño otra vez.

-Por supuesto que hubo mucho de eso también, la persecución de brujas viene existiendo desde mucho antes, ya en 1260 hubo un Instructivo Papal al respecto, pero en el caso de la Inquisición Española de los Reyes Católicos me atrevería a decir que era un asunto más relacionado a la raza, la economía y la política que al interés en convertir o salvar almas – Dije – Y poco a poco, a medida que se les acabaron los enemigos en la forma de potenciales amenazas herejes (porque ya no las había), comenzaron a atacar a otros blancos: A los protestantes y a los moros.

-Y qué tienes que ver tú con todo eso? – Preguntó ella después de reflexionar unos segundos.

-Tiene que ver porque por alguna razón me encontré en el lugar equivocado en compañía de la gente equivocada – Respondí encogiendo un hombro, quitándole importancia.

-Continúa, por favor – Me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-Esta es la parte que no recuerdo bien… Tengo en mi mente sólo cortos flashes inconexos de imágenes que aún no sé si son realidad o parte de mi delirio… - Besé su frente aspirando el aroma de su cabello para tranquilizarme y le dije – Creo que lo mejor es contarte la historia como creo que sucedió…

-Inténtalo – Me dijo – Pero si te sientes muy incómodo te detienes y no pasa nada…

-Creo… Mis recuerdos como humano no me dicen nada de quien fui, sino que comienzan en una celda de aislamiento. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, se siente como una vida entera, deben haber sido meses, quién sabe, pero sé que sólo me sacaban de aquel agujero para interrogarme - Tragué nerviosamente, aun sabiendo que ya nadie me podía hacer daño – Los métodos de tortura de La Inquisición para ese punto ya se habían refinado convirtiéndose en un arte, y eran capaces de infligir dolores espantosos sin arriesgar la vida de los prisioneros, de modo de mantenerlos en agonía por meses y hasta años sin que murieran…

-Pero qué es lo que querían que confesaras? – Me interrumpió ella visiblemente angustiada.

-No lo sé – Respondí – Parte del instructivo del _Manual de los Inquisidores_ dice que la confesión no debía ser guiada, así es que no te decían qué es lo que debías confesar.

-Y después de tanto tiempo encerrado y herido… Cómo es que no te moriste de septicemia? – Preguntó en un susurro.

-Porque La Inquisición no se arriesgaba a exponer a los presos a una muerte natural… - Respondí – Había básicamente 3 castigos que aplicaban a los prisioneros: La _garrucha_ , en la cual nos colgaban al techo con una polea por medio de una cuerda atada a las muñecas y con pesos atados a los tobillos, para ir izándonos lentamente y soltarnos de repente, con lo cual los brazos y piernas sufrían violentos tirones y en ocasiones se dislocaban; en segundo lugar estaba la _toca_ o tormento de agua que consistía en atar al prisionero a una escalera inclinada con la cabeza más baja que los pies e introducir un paño en la boca a la víctima, y obligarla a ingerir agua vertida desde un jarro para que tuviera la impresión de que se ahogaba (en una misma sesión se podían administrar hasta ocho cántaros de agua). Esta era lejos la peor… Me ahogaban hasta que perdía el conocimiento y cuando lo recuperaba volvían a empezar… - Me estremecí. Odiaba la idea de ahogarme, y aún como vampiro trataba en lo posible de evitar los grandes cuerpos de agua. Nunca me verían paseando por la playa o en un muelle. Mi traslado en barco hacia América había sido una de las peores experiencias que he tenido en mi vida como vampiro.

-Oh Shatz…! – Exclamó, y pude sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas en mi pecho.

Me obligué a continuar para acabar de una vez.

-La tercera forma era el uso del _potro_ , donde el prisionero tenía las muñecas y los tobillos atados con cuerdas que se iban retorciendo progresivamente por medio de una palanca – Finalicé – Como ves, ninguno de esos castigos en sí mismo era probable que causara la muerte a menos que el verdugo fuera muy inexperto o el inquisidor muy descuidado… Aunque claro, resistir las condiciones de prisión, el hambre, el aislamiento y la tortura constante no es un paseo por el parque. Estoy seguro de que muchas veces debo haber deseado que todo acabara de una vez, pero lamentablemente el trabajo de La Santa Inquisición era despojarte, no matarte…

-Y no tienes ni una idea de qué es lo que hiciste para que te acusaran? – Preguntó.

-No, La Inquisición protegía al acusador y en lugar de que ellos debieran probar tu culpabilidad, tú debías probar tu inocencia, lo que era difícil cuando no sabías qué es lo que supuestamente habías hecho. Sé con certeza que yo no era español, porque mi manejo del idioma era cuando mucho básico, y sé que al despertar hablaba perfecto inglés y francés, por lo que me pueden haber acusado de ser Protestante si es que era inglés o de ser un "degenerado liberal" si era de ascendencia francesa. O quizás yo era un simple comerciante y me descubrieron haciendo negocios con judíos conversos que se negaban a comer carne de cerdo o alguna estupidez por el estilo… En todo caso lo peor es que tuve la mala suerte de ser capturado en Valladolid en 1561, que era uno de los peores lugares y momentos para ser acusado de cualquier cosa.

-Estuviste mucho tiempo preso? – Preguntó con un susurro.

-No lo sé… Supongo que sí… Verás… - Pensé en cómo explicarme – Mi creador resultó ser uno de los inquisidores que supervisaba y documentaba las jornadas de tortura. Era un vampiro que encontró en el seno de la Iglesia corrupta una buena oportunidad de satisfacer su veta más sádica con la sanción de La Corona.

-Era un sacerdote? – Preguntó ella, horrorizada.

-No, no, los inquisidores eran más bien un grupo secular, y aunque efectivamente había miembros de La Iglesia involucrados, era de manera más bien simbólica, porque no les gustaba ensuciarse las manos – Respondí – El asunto es que mi creador estaba aburrido de vivir solo y había encontrado en la Inquisición exactamente lo que necesitaba: Un grupo poderoso que apoyara y celebrara sus depravaciones.

-Y tú qué tienes que ver con él? – Preguntó.

-Aparentemente fui un prisionero que llamó su atención por ser bastante estoico y porque no lograron quebrarme a pesar de intentarlo por meses – Encogí el hombro – Recuerdo que él dijo en algún momento que yo me había mostrado "digno" de ser su compañero, por lo que decidió convertirme.

-Cuando dices "compañero"… - Dijo ella temiéndose lo que venía.

-Oh sí, era todo un marica – Afirmé con una sonrisa amarga.

-No se dice "marica", se dice "gay" – Corrigió ella automáticamente. Sonreí más sinceramente ante su candidez.

-Bueno, como sea, no había terminado de morderme cuando ya lo tenía montado sobre mí – Dije en un tono neutro, para que mi disgusto no tiñera mis palabras.

-Te… Te violó? – Preguntó aterrada.

No respondí.

-James…? – Insistió.

-Después de meses de tortura, humillación, hambre, confinamiento, vejaciones de todo tipo y aislamiento total, lo que pasó no significa nada – Dije, terminante.

-Qué pasó después? – Preguntó en un murmullo.

-Pasó que después de los peores tres días de mi vida, desperté en la armería de la prisión – Sonreí satisfecho – Desperté más fuerte y lúcido que nunca, y me lancé sobre él antes de que alcanzara a emitir una palabra. Dicen otros vampiros que he conocido que nuestro creador tiene una gran influencia sobre nosotros, pero yo no le di la oportunidad, simplemente me le lancé al cuello sin ser consiente de mi propia fuerza, le arranqué la cabeza y la lancé al fuego de la fragua. Al ver que estallaba en llamas y destruía la evidencia, lo desmembré por completo y lo incineré. Luego realicé mi escape, atacando y bebiendo a cada guardia que me encontré en el camino.

-No atacaste a los prisioneros? – Preguntó.

-No, en primer lugar porque ellos estaban encerrados en niveles más inasequibles y los guardias estaban a la mano, frente a mí, interponiéndose entre la salida y yo, pero además porque parte de mi mente aún era capaz de discernir vagamente entre lo bueno y lo malo, y si yo podía deshacerme de unos cuantos de esos sanguinarios hijos de puta en la pasada, tanto mejor.

-Y después…? – Preguntó.

-Y después nada, poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de lo que era, en qué me había convertido, y procuré mantenerme oculto dentro de lo posible, comí cuanto necesité, y traté de comenzar una nueva vida – Relaté – Lamentablemente nunca pude recordar quién era como humano, sólo conservo el recuerdo de mi encierro y mi tormento, y con eso no es mucho lo que se puede reconstruir. Eventualmente descubrí que por alguna razón aterro a los humanos e incomodo a los vampiros, por lo que me resigné a vivir en soledad, hasta que te conocí – Besé su coronilla – Te has fijado que cuando estás a mi lado la gente no huye de mí?

-No realmente – Respondió con la voz ronca, aún secándose las lágrimas – O sea… Me doy cuenta de que te tienen un poco de miedo… Sobre todo cuando pones esa cara de "si la tocas te mato".

-No es nada comparado con lo que sucede cuando estoy solo – Dije – Las personas huyen despavoridas, es por eso que para cazar debo ser rápido, no puedo engañar a nadie para que se sientan a gusto conmigo o se ofrezcan por su cuenta. Es una de las razones por las que me muevo fuera de los márgenes de la sociedad humana. No recuerdo lo que es ser uno de ellos y con los vampiros tampoco me identifico, probablemente porque nunca tuve la ocasión de tratar con uno el tiempo suficiente para establecer algún tipo de vínculo.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos.

-James… - Dijo Isabella levantando la cabeza y mirándome a los ojos.

-Sí? – Enjuagué sus ojos con mi pulgar.

-Te amo… Ya no estás solo… - Dijo con la voz cargada de emoción.

-Lo sé Fierecilla… Lo puedo sentir – Respondí – Aquí – Puse la palma de su mano sobre mi corazón.

-Bien – Afirmó asintiendo. Respiró profundamente un par de veces para calmarse – Qué es lo que me trajeron para comer? – Dijo como tratando de sacudir las horribles imágenes que poblaban su mente gracias a mí.

-Un sándwich de pollo, ensalada de patatas, una jarra de té y un vaso de jugo – Dije – Se supone que todo es para mí, dije que tú estabas un poco enferma del estómago y que esta noche solo compartirías mi té, de ese modo no debemos lidiar con dos cenas.

-Ok, pero mañana quiero comida de verdad, no un sándwich, sino una comida caliente con ensalada, sopa y postre además del plato de fondo. Y Coca Cola – Agregó.

-A qué sabe la Coca Cola? – Pregunté súbitamente curioso mientras ella se separaba de mi cuerpo y comenzaba a tantear en busca de mi camiseta. Su cabello estaba desordenado y algunos moretones comenzaban a formarse en sus caderas y sus pechos, pero aparte de eso estaba en perfecto estado y se veía gloriosa.

-A Coca Cola!- Respondió rodando los ojos, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pero a qué sabe la Coca Cola? – Insistí – Todas las demás bebidas tienen una base de algún componente identificable, como la Ginger Ale que tiene jengibre, Fanta que tiene naranja, Sprite que tiene limón… Pero la Coca Cola además es negra… - Arrugué la nariz - Hay pocas cosas negras que puedas comer en la naturaleza sin morir envenenado…

-Oh, entiendo… - Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño mientras se acercaba a la bandeja que descansaba en el tocador – No lo había pensado, pero la Coca Cola no tiene gusto a nada más que a Coca Cola… Y no es negra, es de color caramelo, solo que cuando está exhibida en grandes cantidades se ve negra.

-Lo sé, lo puedo ver mejor que tú, pero la pregunta sigue sin respuesta. Si ese sabor no existe de adónde lo sacaron?

-Lo crearon en un laboratorio – Respondió ella – Un químico farmacéutico la creó buscando una cura contra la jaqueca, pero resultó que más allá de si era efectiva o no, la gente la encontró deliciosa y comenzó a comprarla en la farmacia para refrescarse. Yo creo que su éxito se debió a que en ese entonces era aún más adictiva que hoy…

-Adictiva? – Pregunté.

-Claro, tiene montones de azúcar, una lata de 355 ml tiene el equivalente a 12 cucharaditas de azúcar además de la cafeína de media taza de café, que de por sí es energizante y adictivo, pero eso no es nada, porque hasta 1902 la Coca Cola tenía cocaína en su fórmula. Después de esa fecha dicen que la quitaron… - Encogió los hombros – Pero a nadie le consta porque la fórmula es secreta.

-Cómo sabes tanto de la historia de Coca Cola? – Pregunté impresionado.

-Porque una de las excursiones que tuve cuando estaba en primaria fue a visitar la Planta Embotelladora de Coca Cola, y ahí nos contaron la historia, nos mostraron videos, nos dieron toda la soda que quisimos, nos pasearon por la fábrica y nos dieron una bolsa de chucherías marca Coca Cola a la salida – Respondió ante de hincarle el diente a su sándwich.

-Y eso está bien? No es como… Manipular a los niños? Condicionarlos desde pequeños a preferir una marca? – Pregunté ligeramente escandalizado.

-Oh sí – Asintió – Y funciona. A mí no me vas a pescar ni muerta bebiendo Pepsi.

-Por qué? No se supone que son básicamente lo mismo? – Pregunté.

-No lo son, pero es irrelevante – Respondió rotundamente – Pepsi no ha hecho nunca nada por mí, pero Coca Cola es como parte de mi familia. Sé que lavaron mi cerebro, pero no lucho contra ello, porque lo hicieron fue a fuerza de insistir e invadir cada espacio de mi vida. Auspician los campeonatos deportivos estudiantiles, apoyan causas filantrópicas, se asocian en contratos de exclusividad con otras grandes marcas, inventaron a Santa Claus, me sacaron de paseo a conocer su fábrica… Qué puedo decir? Coca Cola en mi mente está asociada sólo a buenos recuerdos, y eso es gracias a su excelente Departamento de Marketing. Pepsi en cambio es… Meh…

-Inventaron a Santa Claus? Eso no puede ser correcto… - Comenté, seguro de haber oído de la leyenda de San Nicolás siglos antes de la invención de Coca Cola.

-Bueno, no "inventar-inventar", pero sí "masificar" – Aclaró - Fueron quienes le dieron un rostro, la apariencia moderna, lo vistieron de rojo y blanco como sus colores corporativos y lo hicieron cercano a la gente – Dijo.

-Realmente te gusta, no? – Pregunté reacomodándome en la cama para verla mejor, pero sin intenciones de levantarme.

-Qué cosa? – Preguntó.

-La gaseosa – Respondí.

-La gaseosa me gusta mucho, pero lo que realmente me gusta es su manejo de los medios. Podrían vendernos caca de perro embotellada y probablemente la compraríamos igual.

-Pero si sabes todo eso por qué sigues comprándola? – Pregunté desconcertado.

-Es como… Es como jugar contra un prodigio del ajedrez – Explicó – Cuando te hace un "jaque mate" no te enojas, sino que agachas la cabeza y le extiendes la mano diciendo "bien jugado, la próxima vez te venceré".

-Y en qué consiste vencerlos? – Pregunté.

-En elegir beber otra cosa – Dijo ella – Agua, jugo… Lo que sea.

-Quieres vencerlos? – Pregunté.

-Noooop. Yo amo a mi Coca Cola – Sonrió.

oooOooo

Al día siguiente bajamos tarde a tomar desayuno en la pequeña cafetería adosada al costado del motel, la cual era atendida por una chica rubia de ojos azules que parecía la versión veinteañera de Ilke, por lo que asumí que sería su nieta. Nos saludó alegremente y nos ofreció que nos sentáramos donde nos apeteciera, ya que salvo por un par de camioneros el lugar estaba vacío.

Elegimos el lugar más alejado de la ventana, por supuesto.

Isabella pidió waffles y té para ella y café para mí, y en cuanto la chica, que se presentó como Ingrid se fue a poner la orden, se inclinó hacia mí y me preguntó

-Ya está bien con el suspenso, me tienes que decir de una vez, adónde nos dirigimos?

-A un lugar divertido – Respondí encogiendo los hombros.

-Vamos a Disney World? – Preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Qué es eso? – Pregunté yo.

-Olvídalo, aún no existe – Dijo haciendo un puchero – Dime a dónde vamos! – Insistió.

-Has estado alguna vez en San Francisco? – Pregunté.

-Vamos a San Francisco? De verdad? – Preguntó emocionada.

-De verdad – Asentí felicitándome por mi idea. San Francisco era un lugar sorprendentemente liberal para los cánones del resto del país, y bastante multicultural además. Era un lugar en el que Isabella se sentiría más a gusto que en medio de la estructurada sociedad de Chicago, y tenía una población flotante de marineros y viajeros tan alta que podría cazar sin miedo a causar revuelo.

-Me vas a llevar al barrio chino? – Preguntó.

-Si quieres… - Dije. Me daba lo mismo dónde fuéramos mientras lo hiciéramos juntos, lo que explica el motivo por el cual hice algo tan estúpido como organizar un viaje a California, un Estado permanentemente soleado. Afortunadamente todavía podría contar con un refugio en la famosa niebla que suele cubrir a la ciudad.

Ingrid regresó con nuestras bebidas y mientras depositaba las tazas humeantes frente a nosotros, nos preguntó

-Se van a quedar unos días?

-No tenemos un itinerario muy estricto – Respondí vagamente, poniendo azúcar en mi café.

-Por qué? Hay algo que hacer? – Preguntó Bella.

-Nada muy impresionante, sólo una feria campesina, pero es muy entretenida si te gustan ese tipo de cosas. Hay juegos, un concurso de escultura en mantequilla, una competencia para elegir el mejor pastel (mi abuela ha ganado 3 años consecutivos), un concurso de comer hot dogs en el que va a participar mi hermano Gunther, un zoológico de mascotas, y juegos de puntería – Respondió.

-Suena como… - Comencé. Cuál era la palabra políticamente correcta para definir "el infierno"?

-Suena maravilloso! – Exclamó Bella radiante sin dejarme terminar – Dónde es? A qué hora?

-Es en la granja de los Mckinnon, a las 5 pm. Bajando 14 kilómetros por la carretera hay una bifurcación por un camino de tierra. Va a estar bien señalizado, no se pueden perder – Dijo Ingrid – Van a ir?

-Podemos? – Me preguntó Isabella con una mirada esperanzada que me hacía absolutamente imposible negarle algo.

-Podemos – Respondí. Demonios, las multitudes no se me daban bien, pero este viaje era para ella. Eran nuestras aventuras, y si ella quería ir a ver cómo esculpen mantequilla, yo la acompañaría con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Aaaah! - Aplaudió emocionada – Te amo! – Me lanzó un beso – Debemos comprar entradas? – Preguntó a Ingrid.

-Sólo los tickets de los juegos y su comida – Respondió Ingrid sonriendo ante el despliegue de entusiasmo de Isabella – Si van traten de encontrarme, me gustaría presentarles a mi esposo, que regresa esta tarde.

-Regresa? De dónde? – Preguntó Isabella.

-Del circuito, John es vaquero profesional – Dijo Ingrid irradiando orgullo.

-Vaquero de circuito? Como de esos que montan toros y potros salvajes? – Preguntó Isabella, impresionada.

-Exactamente – Respondió – Hace un par de días tuvo una mala caída y se dislocó el hombro otra vez, así es que vuelve antes de lo previsto, pero a tiempo para la feria!

-Debes vivir preocupada de lo que le pueda suceder – Comentó Isabella, empatizando.

-Sí – Admitió - Siempre me preocupo, pero al casarme ya sabía quién era él y que no lo podía ni quería cambiar. Es el hombre del que me enamoré y él hace lo que lo hace feliz – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros, resignada.

-Bueno, va a ser un placer conocerlo, nunca he conocido a un vaquero de verdad – Afirmó Isabella.

-Perfecto, los estaremos esperando – Dijo Ingrid – En seguida te traigo tus waffles – Y dando media vuelta, se fue a la cocina.

-Schatz! Una feria! Y un vaquero! – Exclamó Isabella emocionada tomando mi mano.

-Nada de entusiasmarte con el vaquero. Él está casado y tú eres mía – Gruñí.

-Tuya Schatz – Repitió seriamente – Sólo tuya.

Ingrid regresó con los waffles.

-Bon Appetit! – Exclamó.

-Come rápido – Susurré cuando estuvimos solos - Entre ahora y las cinco de la tarde pretendo darte a lo menos 6 orgasmos.

Isabella me miró con los ojos redondos de la sorpresa y pinchando un waffle con el tenedor, se lo metió casi completo en la boca.

-Iiii…a s…toy…ista – Dijo masticando a toda velocidad.

oooOooo

Horas después descansábamos momentáneamente satisfechos, enredados entre las sábanas.

-Por qué sonríes de esa manera? – Preguntó lánguida, perezosamente.

-Porque creo que me superé a mi mismo – Respondí – quería darte 6 orgasmos pero dejé de contar al octavo…

-No es difícil ser multiorgásmica cuando se tiene al lado a una máquina del sexo como tú – Respondió sin inmutarse – Eso de la súper velocidad realmente tiene sus ventajas.

-Isabella…

-Mmmmh?

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo Schatz… - Dijo besando mi hombro.

-Me haces feliz – Admití casi a desgana. Casi como admitirlo fuera yeta.

-Eso es todo lo que quiero escuchar – Respondió anidando su rostro en mi cuello - Todo lo que quiero es hacerte feliz.

 **Ahí lo tienen, próximo capítulo, la feria.**

 **Comenten, sugieran, critiquen.**

 **Abrazos.**


	16. Érase una vez una feria

**Lo prometido es deuda, y les dije que no las dejaría a medias con esta historia.**

 **Además aquí comienza la parte que me gusta…**

 **Les agradezco muchísimo el cariño y el apoyo, siempre me gusta saber de ustedes.**

 **Abrazos.**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Bella POV**

-Me duele todo! – Me quejé al despertar de mi corta siesta y tratar de estirarme.

-No será para tanto – Dijo James rodándome y poniéndose de pie, y de paso dándome una sonora palmada en el trasero, que me hizo chillar.

-Si lo es! – Exclamé sobándome – Eres un bruto, voy a llegar a la feria caminando con piernas de alicate!

-Bien! – Sonrió satisfecho – Que a nadie le quede duda de que mi mujer está siendo bien cogida.

-Que vulgar – Dije haciendo un mohín travieso – Qué hora es?

-Las 4:15 pm – Respondió.

-Uy, estamos atrasados! – Dije saltando de la cama.

-No creo que nos dejen afuera por llegar unos minutos tarde, es una feria, no hay ni siquiera una puerta que nos puedan cerrar en la cara – Respondió él, tranquilo, observándome mientras yo corría como un pollo sin cabeza recogiendo lo necesario.

-Pero no me quiero perder los concursos! – Grité desde la ducha – Nunca he visto una escultura de mantequilla.

Al pasar frente al espejo constaté que gran parte de mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por moretones, en especial mi torso y caderas. Aunque ninguno era serio, ya que se notaban simplemente porque soy muy pálida. Habría que tener cuidado de no exhibirlos, o la gente imaginaría lo peor.

Lavé mi cabello y al salir lo sequé con la toalla y lo ordené con una media trenza que conservaba el largo, tal como le gustaba a James, que puso el grito en el cielo ante mi propuesta de cortarlo como las demás chicas de la época. No, a él le gustaba empuñar mi cabellera al besarme, como asiéndome a él, y yo adoraba ese primitivo gesto de posesión.

 _Sí James, tuya… Siempre tuya_.

Mientras yo me arreglaba, James salió sin decirme dónde. Sólo sé que fue a pie, ya que las llaves de Blondie quedaron sobre el velador.

Como sabía que pasaríamos el día en una feria rural, opté por la comodidad por sobre la elegancia, usando zapatos bajos, pantalones capri y una blusa a cuadros amarrada a la cintura.

Finalmente me puse loción y me vestí, extrañada de que James no llegara todavía, y cuando estuve lista, me senté en la cama a esperar.

Afortunadamente no esperé demasiado, de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró James prácticamente jadeando y cargando varios bultos que no alcancé a distinguir.

-Schatz! – Reclamé cruzando los brazos – Pensé que me habías abandonado!

-Nunca! – Exclamó literalmente lanzándose sobre mí, pero sin aplastarme, porque me encerró en la jaula de su abrazo.

-Me arrugas! Me arrugas! – Reclamé pataleando y tratando de alisar mi blusa.

-No pensé que fueras una de esas chicas a las que les importa – Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Antes que nada, _soy una chica_ – Dije empujándolo – Y segundo, hoy me quiero ver bien …Además no me queda mucha ropa planchada en la maleta…

-Compramos más en el camino – Se encogió de hombros

-Agh! Contigo no se puede – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza – Pero dime, adónde fuiste?

-A conseguir un par de cosas que necesitamos – Respondió sacando de una caja de cartón redonda un sombrero vaquero negro de fieltro, rodeado con un cordón de cuero negro y adornado con una hebilla plateada. Era condenadamente sexi, y me encontré mordiéndome los labios para no relamerme descaradamente.

-Necesitas un sombrero vaquero? – Susurré con voz ronca. Necesitaba verlo desnudo salvo por ese sombrero. El contraste con su cabello rubio cayendo sobre sus ojos… Dios! Quería regresar a la cama con él y hacerle cosas muy, muy sucias.

(De esas cosas que aprendí leyendo fanfiction…)

-La feria es al atardecer, pero no me quiero arriesgar a que me dé un rayo de sol que me haga brillar y arruinarlo todo – Respondió.

-Qué más trajiste? – Pregunté estirando el cuello, curiosa.

-Esto es para ti – Dijo extendiéndome una bolsa de cartón.

Lo abrí sin dilación, y descubrí que el contenido era un par de botas vaqueras de media caña, de color chocolate y aplicaciones de cuero verde y amarillo que formaban flores bordadas… Él las compró para mí… Botas vaqueras de verdad, no de disfraz. Para mí!

-Pruébatelas, deberían quedarte bien – Dijo pasándose la mano por la nuca, incómodo.

Me quité los zapatos con los talones lanzándolos a cualquier parte y me las puse de inmediato.

-Me quedan perfectas! – Lo abracé.

-Es sólo para que no te embarres ni te ensucies en el camino de tierra… – Musitó – No quiero que termines cojeando.

-No, es porque me amas – Canturreé.

-…Y porque te amo – Admitió con una pequeñísima sonrisa.

-Compraste botas para ti? – Pregunté mirando al paquete sin abrir.

-No tan llamativas como las tuyas, mi límite es el sombrero – Dijo mostrándome unos zapatos de cuero de caña alta envejecido y bastante parecidos a las zapatillas de lona marca Converse del futuro. Mucho más su estilo y más adecuados para combinarlos con su chaqueta – Son los primeros zapatos nuevos que uso en ni recuerdo cuanto tiempo – Comentó encogiendo los hombros – Pero los vi cuando fui a comprar tus botas y me gustaron – Dijo como esperando que lo regañara por el derroche.

-Me parecen perfectos – Dije besando su mejilla.

-No te importa que haya gastado tu dinero sin permiso? – Preguntó.

-En el mejor de los casos es _nuestro_ dinero, no _mío_ – Lo corregí - Y yo no hice nada para ganármelo. De hecho creo recordar que se lo robamos a Edward…

-Bien – Dijo simplemente – Porque gasté un montón.

-Cuando necesitemos más, lo robaremos – Dije acariciando su mejilla – No es como si hubiera cámaras de seguridad o bóvedas muy sofisticadas en los bancos…

-Eres increíble – Besó el lóbulo de mi oreja - Perfecta.

oooOooo

Al poco rato estábamos en Blondie rumbo hacia la granja de los Mckinnon. Resultó que estaba ridículamente cerca, pero aparentemente llegamos tarde, a pesar de ser apenas pasadas las 5 pm, lo que significó que no encontramos estacionamiento tan fácilmente.

Al final debimos dejar a Blondie mucho más lejos de lo razonable, y caminamos de la mano entre la creciente multitud. Quién hubiera pensado que una feria rural atraería tanta gente? En realidad, pensándolo bien, debí imaginarlo, porque estas personas a pesar de ser "vecinos" no tenían ocasión de reunirse o divertirse más que una vez al año. Sí, el condado completo estaba presente.

Busqué la rubia cabeza de Ingrid, y en su lugar mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Ilke, que nos hizo señas para que nos acercáramos a su puesto de venta de pasteles, ubicado estratégicamente bajo un frondoso árbol.

-Hola querida, todo bien? – Preguntó. James tenía mi mano entrelazada con la suya, de modo que no se notaba que no estaba usando un anillo de matrimonio.

-Todo maravilloso – Sonreí. James asintió.

-Pastel? - Nos señaló unos grandes trozos.

-Definitivamente – Respondí – Pero no antes de recorrer un poco, de lo contrario querré volver al hotel a dormir siesta.

Ilke sonrió, conforme con la respuesta.

-Ingrid me comentó que quería presentarles a John – Dijo Ilke.

-Sí, yo nunca he conocido a un vaquero de verdad, me muero de curiosidad – Confesé. James apretó un poco mi mano, como recordándome que lo único que me debía causar interés era él.

-Estará feliz de conocerlos, cada vez que se accidenta se deprime mucho. Su vida está en el circuito y cuando está en casa se siente como un gato encerrado en un cajón – Dijo Ilke.

-Debe ser difícil para Ingrid – Musité. Saber que cada vez que su marido está a tu lado sólo piensa en largarse otra vez…

-Oh, lo es – Asintió Ilke – Pero así lo conoció y dejándolo libre es la única forma en que ella lo conservará y él será feliz.

-Isabella! James! – Exclamó una voz entre la multitud – Vinieron!

Nos giramos para ver a Ingrid, usando un hermoso vestido floreado y arrastrando del brazo al vaquero más guapo que uno se pueda imaginar… Bueno, salvo por James, pero él no cuenta porque no es un vaquero de verdad.

Alto… Muy alto. Complexión fuerte, hombros anchos, tez bronceada, ojos de un tono de verde oscuro que me hicieron querer hundirme en ellos, y el cabello negro y corto asomando bajo su sombrero Stetson. Aunque sólo pudiera tenerlo con ella a medio tiempo, Ingrid era una mujer afortunada…

-Hola! – Grazné. No sé por qué los hombres guapos me cohibían, siendo que había sido novia de dos de los más deliciosos especímenes que caminan sobre la tierra, y me había codeado con otros… No lo sé, sólo sé que la belleza sobrenatural intimida.

John se acercó luciendo cabreado de tener que abrirse paso entre la gente mientras protegía su brazo herido, el que descansaba en un cabestrillo.

-Mira John, ellos son el matrimonio del que te hablé – Dijo Ingrid.

-Hola – Dije estirando mi mano hacia su mano sana.

-Hola – Dijo sonriendo un poco. Parece que lo que lo ponía de mal humor eran las aglomeraciones, no toda la gente.

-Soy Bella y él es James – Dije de sopetón apuntando a mi novio..

-Hey – Musitaron ambos, haciendo esa extraña cosa que hacen los hombres cuando se miran como evaluando quién tiene el pene más grande. Al final se soltaron, sin un ganador claro, ya que James no podía usar su superioridad física como vampiro, lo que lo cabreó enormemente.

-Cuándo llegaste? – Pregunté para romper el hielo.

-Hace un par de horas – Respondió.

-En todo lo malo hay algo bueno, y justo alcanzó a llegar para participar en la feria con el resto de la familia! – Exclamó Ingrid mirándolo con ojos de adolescente enamorada.

John rodó los ojos, exasperado. Claramente esta no era su idea de diversión, y como tampoco era la de James, así es que algo de camaradería masculina pasó entre ellos.

-Vas a presentar un ternero? – Le pregunté bromeado.

-No, voy a participar en el tallado de mantequilla – Dijo mirándome a los ojos, completamente serio. Ingrid le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-De verdad? – Susurré. Un vaquero _y_ un tallador de mantequilla. Eso debía ser un espécimen único en el mundo, algo así como un Pie Grande de color morado.

-No Isabella, no es cierto – Rió Ingrid - John nunca participa en nada...

-Entonces… Qué haces durante la feria? – Pregunté.

-Si tengo la mala suerte de estar en el pueblo en esta fecha, lo que haría normalmente es beber cerveza con mis amigos – Respondió encogiendo el hombro sano.

-Si quieres ir a beber no te preocupes por nosotros – Respondí un poco decepcionada de que no alcanzaría a hacerle todas las preguntas que pretendía acerca de la doma de potros salvajes.

-Nah, mis amigos están aún en el circuito – Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Voy al baño – Dijo James de pronto, desconcertándome. Me dejaría a solas con John? _Con un vaquero_? – Te voy a encontrar, no te preocupes – Susurró en mi oído.

Claro que me encontraría, mi aroma estaba por siempre impregnado en él!

Ok, eso fue raro, especialmente porque 1.- James no me dejaría voluntariamente a solas con otro hombre, ni siquiera uno casado, así como así y 2.- Porque él _no necesitaba ir al baño_!

Seguimos caminando por los puestos y encontramos a una señora anciana, digna y orgullosa, y sentada muy derecha. Era una de las mujeres Mckinnon, no sé si abuela o bisabuela de los chicos que corrían libremente por ahí.

Habría pasado de largo si no fuera porque en su puesto había una bandeja de manzanas caramelizadas de un profundo color rojo, que se veían simplemente deliciosas.

-Uuuuuh! - Exclamé dirigiéndome a ellas mientras tironeaba a Ingrid de una manga y a John de la otra – Cuánto? – Pregunté.

Apenas unos centavos. Elegí 3 manzanas y se las entregué a mis nuevos amigos.

Pagué, y al girarme estaba a solas con John.

-Ingrid? – Pregunté mirando para todos lados.

-Se fue a cubrir a su abuela, porque unos niños le derramaron pastel en el vestido – Respondió resoplando por la nariz.

-Oww, te tienes que ir a acompañarla? – Pregunté. No quería pasear sola.

-No – Dijo firmemente – no soy el tipo de hombre que se sienta a vender pastel.

-Ah, no? – Pregunté divertida pensando que la súbita seguridad en mí misma que sentía me la daba James y la huella de sus caricias que aún quemaban mi piel.

-No – Afirmó.

-Qué clase de hombre eres? – Pregunté ayudándolo con el envoltorio de una de las manzanas confitadas mientras yo me comía una y guardaba la otra para después.

-La clase que adora competir – Dijo empujando mi espalda con su mano buena, guiándome entre la gente.

Llegamos a los puestos de juegos de tiro al blanco con un rifle de aire comprimido, el de lanzar bolas de calcetines viejos a una pirámide de latas, el de acertarle a la boca de un payaso de cartón pintado, etc.

-Tira – Me dijo poniendo unas monedas sobre el mesón y acercándome 5 bolas hechas aparentemente, de tiras enrolladas de goma y calcetines viejos – Si no puedo participar al menos puedo apostar.

-Tira tú – Respondí empujando las bolas hacia él.

-Tengo el hombro dislocado – Dijo entrecerrando los ojos, aparentemente no acostumbrado a que una chica se negara a cumplir sus caprichos.

-Tengo mala puntería – Respondí automáticamente, aunque no era necesariamente cierto. Lo que suelo tener es mala suerte…

-Lo peor que puede pasar es que no aciertes – Insistió.

-No, eso no es lo peor - Dije por sobre mi hombro, lanzando con todas mis fuerzas una bola que por supuesto no entró en el agujero y rebotó contra la pared, derribando una repisa cargada de conejos de color rosa.

-Decías? – Pregunté levantando una ceja.

-Eres un desastre natural – Respondió con una media sonrisa, pasando a otra caseta mientras el tendero maldecía recogiendo muñecos.

-Uh, disparan a los patos! – Exclamé al ver a un chico como de mi edad disparando un pequeño rifle – Tienes buena puntería?

-Claro – Respondió más honesto que fanfarrón.

-Que lástima que tengas el hombro malo – Le dije – O podrías llevarle el premio a Ingrid, que se ve súper aburrida en su stand…

-Créeme que _este_ premio no lo quiero – Bufó.

-Qué dan de premio? – Pregunté al ver que los trofeos no estaban exhibidos.

-Cerdos – Respondió rodando los ojos. En ese momento el chico que disparaba perdió su última oportunidad y maldijo entre dientes, causando que un hombre mayor lo golpeara en la nuca, igual que como Rosalie solía golpear a Emmett.

-Cuida tu lenguaje Robbie, hay damas presentes! – Y lo increpó, y dicho esto escupió en el piso, muy cerca de mi zapato.

-Quiero disparar – Dije desafiante al encargado, poniendo dinero sobre la mesa. Él miró a John como preguntándole si estaba bien, y me cabreó que pensara que necesito un tutor legal para dejarme jugar a lo que se me plazca.

-Lo que a la señora se le apetezca – Respondió John en un tono frío. Un tono que no supe descifrar.

El encargado estudió mi mano izquierda y su falta de anillos, pero me forcé a ignorarlo. Quería un premio y la única manera en la que me podría acercar a conseguirlo, era tomando el toro por las astas y disparando yo misma el rifle.

Aunque desde pequeña siempre odié la idea de cazar y matar animales inocentes, Charlie se encargó de que supiera manejar, armar y desarmar todas sus armas de fuego, supongo que para evitar que me disparara en el pie por error.

Este rifle era pequeño y se ajustaba bien a mis manos, su peso era ideal para mis brazos, y me sentí confiada en que podía ganar.

La cinta sin fin comenzó a funcionar haciendo desfilar los caricaturescos patos de lata pintada de color amarillo, y yo apunté cuidadosamente. Cuando estuve segura de haber calibrado mi cuerpo, disparé.

-Si! – Salté y me giré para chocar la palma de John, que me miraba atónito.

Lo ignoré por aguafiestas a él y al tendero y apunté de nuevo.

Balanceé mi peso, y disparé.

Y otra vez di en el blanco.

-Yuhu! – Levanté los brazos en señal de triunfo, ya que nadie quería chocar palmas conmigo. Algunos hombres se acercaron a mirar y las mujeres, desde sus puestos de comida, conservas y bordado, se morían de la curiosidad por no poder acercarse a ver qué pasaba.

Apunté.

Y acerté.

Cinco veces.

El tendero estaba cabreado y yo me volví más osada.

-Otra vez, ya gané uno, ahora quiero un cerdito para James – Dije sacando más dinero de mi bolsillo, a la espera de que me entregaran mi premio, que no se veía por ninguna parte.

-No creo que sea buena idea – Susurró John acercándose a mí, protector – Ese hombre acaba de perder un buen montón de dinero, y nada menos que contra a una chica!

-Montón de dinero? Pero que pedazo de tacaño. Cuánto puede costar un muñeco? – Pregunté.

-Ah…? – Preguntó John luciendo confundido, pero fue interrumpido por una voz en un parlante que nos invitaba a la carpa principal, donde se daría comienzo al concurso de tallado en mantequilla, auspiciado por una granja lechera local, que regalaría los insumos necesarios.

Como era un concurso que se observaría en vivo, no podía ser de piezas demasiado grandes, por lo que las dimensiones a trabajar se limitaron a bustos de personajes literarios ficticios o históricos, y que se debían terminar en un plazo de 90 minutos, por lo que serían poco más que "bocetos", pero suficientes para que los jueces observaran la técnica de los concursantes.

Eran en total 8 artistas, sentados frente a enormes bloques de mantequilla, y posicionados en una mesa en forma de U.

El representante del auspiciador, un señor gordo y rosado, dio un discurso y la partida, y los concursantes empezaron a trabajar.

Fue un poco anticlimático, porque el proceso no era muy distinto a modelar tallando arcilla, así es que después de unos 20 minutos comencé a aburrirme y a divagar, y miré a John, que estaba aburrido desde hacía 2 horas.

-Nos vamos a dar una vuelta? – Pregunté.

-Siempre que no sea para seguir tirando al blanco – Me dijo.

-Hay algo más que hacer? - Pregunté.

-No mucho – Dijo – Está la exhibición de ganado y las carreras de barriles de los niños.

-Niños sobre barriles? – Pregunté entusiasmándome.

-No Isabella! – Exclamó él soltando una genuina carcajada – Carreras a caballo en las que corren de un barril al otro trazando un ocho en su recorrido. Se mide el tiempo y el si se tocó al barril.

-Suena polvoriento – Dije arrugando la nariz.

-Oh, lo es – Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Quiero recoger mi premio antes de que regrese James – Dije.

-Vamos – Suspiró – Pero nada de tratar de participar otra vez.

-No entiendo – Dije – Qué tiene de especial mi premio?

-De verdad no lo sabes? Pertenece a una de las mejores líneas del país – Dijo guiándome a un galpón donde se guardaban los animales de competición.

-Un buen fabricante? – Pregunté.

-Dímelo tú misma – Dijo señalándome una pesebrera. En ésta había una mamá cerda recostada en paja limpia con sus bebés cerditos. Eran lo más adorable del mundo, pero lo que verdaderamente tenían de especial además de ser obviamente animales de pura raza, es que eran cerdos miniatura.

-Oh! – Exclamé llevándome las manos a la boca, tratando de contener la explosión de ternura en mi interior – Pensé que había ganado un muñeco de peluche – Murmuré.

-El juego que ganaste es el más difícil y tiene el mejor premio. Ganase un cerdito, y si no lo quieres, aquí mismo vas a encontrar al menos 10 compradores interesados que te darán buen dinero. La raza se está introduciendo de a poco en el país, y los purasangre son escasos.

-Claro que lo quiero! – Exclamé sin pensar un segundo en la logística del asunto.

-Bien, no hace falta que te alteres, elige – Dijo John gesticulando a la camada.

Había cerditos blancos, cerditos rosa, cerditos marrones y hasta uno negro. Pero el que se ganó mi corazón fue el más pequeñito, manchado como un dálmata, que corría de un lado hacia el otro tratando de amamantar sin que sus hermanos, más fuertes y grandotes, le dieran la oportunidad.

-Ese! – Lo apunté.

-Ese es el peor de la camada Isabella, el más débil! – Dijo John decepcionado.

-Por eso lo quiero, es el que más me necesita. Además cuando yo lo alimente como corresponde ya no va a ser débil – Dije desafiante.

-Como quieras… - Me dijo rodando los ojos, y se fue a hablar unas palabras con el encargado.

Yo me agaché y con infinito cuidado tomé en mis manos al cerdito, que acurrucado cabía en una de mis manos. Confirmé que efectivamente era varón y me lo acerqué al pecho, donde él buscó mi calor y gruñó contento moviendo su colita como un perro.

-Me lo puedo llevar? – Pregunté.

-Firma, recibe el certificado de propiedad y estás lista – Dijo John con los papeles en la mano.

Hice maromas para firmar apoyada en la puerta del establo, ya que no quería soltar al cerdito, y cuando al fin tuve en mi poder los papeles correspondientes, me los metí al bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

-John! Viejo, Ingrid te está buscando como loca por todos lados! – Dijo un hombre joven entrando al establo y mirando a John y luego a mí, como buscando rastros de paja en nuestro cabello que nos delatara.

-Qué quiere? – Preguntó John fastidiado.

-No sé, pero creo que su problema parte en que su marido ha paseado frente a todo el condado riendo con otra chica – Respondió burlón. Creo que se burlaba más de Ingrid y sus aprensiones que de nosotros.

-Ándate! – Exclamé de inmediato empujándolo con mi mano libre.

-No voy a huir como si hubiera hecho algo malo – Dijo desafiante.

-No arriesgues problemas por mi culpa, después de mañana lo más probable es que no nos volvamos a ver, pero Ingrid va a seguir estando – Razoné.

John suspiró.

-Llevo toda la semana furioso, respirando fuego, y sé que no soy buena compañía para nadie – Admitió - Pero pasé un buen rato paseando a tu lado. No exigiste saber qué estaba pensando ni me presionaste para que saludara o participara. Te lo agradezco Isabella, fuiste un pequeño oasis – Me extendió su mano para tomar la mía y hacer una pequeña reverencia.

-Espero que te recuperes pronto, y que tengas mucha suerte en el circuito… Y no seas tan duro con Ingrid, ella todo lo hace porque te quiere…

-Me ahoga con sus atenciones – Murmuró – Es por eso que nunca quiero estar en casa – Admitió.

-Se lo has dicho? – Pregunté.

-No, claro que no! – Exclamó choqueado ante la mera sugerencia.

-Por qué no pruebas ser honesto? – Pregunté – Sé que no es asunto mío, pero este es un problema que es posible solucionar.

-Rompería a llorar – Argumentó.

-Y no lloraría más si un día decides no regresar? – Pregunté suavemente.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos hasta que él asintió.

-Buena suerte Isabella. Espero que tu marido sea lo suficientemente hombre como para merecerte – Y dicho esto, se alejó.

-Lo es! – Grité antes de que desapareciera por la puerta – Si lo es! – Dije hablando como bebé a mi cerdito – Sisisisi, papi es todo un hombre, a que sí…

El hombre que me había dado a firmar los papeles me facilitó un biberón, y acunando entre mis brazos al cerdito como un bebé, le di de comer.

Estaba sentada en el suelo sobre un montón de paja jugando con el cerdito cuando apareció por la puerta James.

-Isabella, qué haces jugando con esa cosa? – Preguntó arriscando la nariz – Devuélvelo, necesito hablar contigo…

-James, Schatz, acércate a conocer a Jojo – Dije radiante estirando las manos hacia él.

-Jojo? – Preguntó confundido.

-Claro – Asentí – Así llamaremos a _James Junior_ , nuestro bebé.

 **Espero que les guste…**


	17. El poder de una libélula

**Dedicado a todas las que están. Ustedes saben lo importantes que han sido.**

 **Saludos a Diana Ceballos que adivinó en qué anda James.**

 **Abrazos,**

 **A.**

 **Capítulo 17**

If you can't make your mind up  
We'll never get started  
And I don't wanna wind up  
Being parted, broken-hearted

So if you really love me  
Say yes, but if you don't dear, confess  
And please don't tell me  
Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps

 _Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps / Doris Day_

 **James POV**

Ignoré al encargado del corral que nos miraba con indisimulada curiosidad, y me la llevé de la mano con cerdo y todo hacia el exterior, donde la dirigí hacia la parte trasera del establo, donde me constaba que no había nadie.

No fui disimulado con respecto a mi molestia, no me importaba que ella se diera cuenta de mi agitación, así es que aspiré profundamente y declaré

-Te tocó.

-Agh? – Preguntó confundida.

-El jodido vaquero – Dije con los dientes apretados – Te tocó.

-No, no lo hizo – Dijo sin prestarme mucha atención mientras le daba besitos de esquimal a su ridículo cerdo enano del color de una vaca.

-Lo huelo en tu ropa – Le dije atrayéndola a mí de un tirón, y arrodillándome la olisqué desde las rodillas hacia arriba, hasta encontrar el punto de contacto, la parte baja de su espalda – Estuvo a centímetros de tu trasero – Gruñí desproporcionadamente celoso. No tenía justificación moral, ya que fui yo mismo quien la dejó con él, pero… Pero tal vez la razón estaba en que este era el tipo de hombre que yo sabía que atraía a Isabella.

-Claro, cuando hicimos el amor en el granero me tenía que agarrar de alguna parte – Se encogió de hombros, burlándose.

Gruñí mucho más fuerte y el maldito cerdo se puso a llorar y se escondió entre el largo cabello de Isabella.

-No juegues con fuego – Dije amenazante.

-Y tú no asustes a Jojo, que todavía está un poco debilucho por culpa de sus hermanos abusadores y le puede dar un ataque al corazón – Lo abrazó tiernamente, consolándolo.

-Por qué te tocó? Y dónde estaba Ingrid? – Demandé ignorando al cerdo.

-Dónde estabas tú? Por qué me dejaste sola con otro hombre? – Contraatacó.

-Tenía algo importante que hacer – Musité bajando la mirada. Este no era el momento ni el lugar, no era para nada como había imaginado esta conversación, pero mentirle me era tan difícil…

-Entonces no tienes derecho a reclamar sobre lo que hago yo – Me dijo evidentemente molesta, pero no verdaderamente enojada – Dónde fuiste? – Insistió.

-Ya no importa – Dije metiendo nerviosamente mi mano al bolsillo, tanteando su contenido.

-Claro que importa! – Exclamó – Dímelo! Estás actuando raro y no me gusta… Tiene que ver con lo de anoche? El sexo no estuvo bien? Es por eso que no quieres estar conmigo? Con el tiempo voy a mejorar… – Dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Mierda Isabella, cómo puedes siquiera sugerir una cosa así? – Pregunté choqueado ante la mera idea de usarla y dejarla… Si algo había cambiado es que nos habíamos cimentado aún más, el compromiso era completo, y nunca, ni aunque quisiera, podría separarme de ella.

-Entonces qué era tan importante que me dejaste con otro hombre? Con un _vaquero_? – Preguntó con un puchero.

-Isabella… - Dije resignado. Nada salía como debía.

Ella no respondió pero me miró desolada con sus enormes ojos brillantes de lágrimas a punto de derramarse, enmarcados en largas pestañas, y quise al menos tomar sus manos pero sus brazos acunaban al cerdo.

-Suelta a ese bicho – Le dije acercándome cuanto me fue posible sin aplastar al animal.

-No se llama "bicho", se llama Jojo, y me lo gané a punta de escopeta – Dijo desafiante – Y te advierto que no tengo miedo de protegerlo de la misma forma.

-Me vas a disparar? – Pregunté desconcertado ante el giro inesperado de la conversación.

-Si sigues siendo un asno, no veo por qué no – Dijo firmemente – No es como si te pudiera hacer daño, pero si podría dejar un par de agujeros en esa chaqueta que tanto te gusta.

-No puedes recibirlo Isabella, déjaselo al criador o véndeselo a alguien – Le dije más suavemente – Nuestro estilo de vida no es adecuado para tener mascotas, y menos criar sucios animales de granja – Dije. Seguramente ella comprendería, debía entrar en razón.

-Jojo es el más pequeñito de su camada – Dijo apretándolo más a ella – Sus hermanos no lo dejaban comer y su mamá en cualquier momento lo podría haber aplastado. Jojo es mío, yo me lo gané, y tú no tienes derecho a opinar al respecto porque a la hora de tomar decisiones estabas desaparecido! – Se le quebró la voz y se alejó un par de pasos de mí.

-No es eso… - Dije.

-Y para tu información los cerdos no son sucios, son limpios y muy listos. Más listos que los chimpancés y que los perros y que los elefantes, sólo que no se les da la oportunidad de demostrarlo – Lágrimas por fin se desliaron por sus mejillas – Así es que aunque te enojes, Jojo se queda conmigo, porque no tiene a nadie que lo proteja y porque yo le gusto…

-No huyas de mí – Dije sintiendo mi garganta apretarse.

-No nos separes – Respondió.

-Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy? Podré ser un asesino, pero nunca te obligaría a nada, menos a abandonar a tu mascota si es tan importante para ti – Dije rindiéndome.

-Lo es – Dijo suavemente, limpiando su rostro con la manga de su blusa.

-Ven aquí… - Abrí mis brazos.

-Dame tu sombrero – Dijo ella. Se lo entregué sin vacilar, pensando que se lo pondría o que le estorbaba para besarme.

En lugar de eso metió al cerdo semi dormido en mi carísimo Stetson y lo dejó en el suelo, afirmado entre sus tobillos.

Antes de que yo alcanzara a decir palabra su cuerpo había chocado con el mío, aferrándose desesperadamente.

-Estás bien? – Pregunté acariciando su cabello.

-Pensé que nos ibas a dejar – Respondió – Pensé que me ibas a hacer elegir entre Jojo y tú, y por supuesto que te elegiría a ti, porque te amo, pero Jojo es tan pequeñito y vulnerable que creo que te habría resentido para siempre por eso.

-Me sorprendiste con el cerdo, es todo – Confesé.

-Qué querías hablar? – Preguntó.

-Sí, sobre eso… Eeeeh… No es el modo más adecuado, pero anoche estuve pensando mientras dormías… Pensé en lo mucho que odio que debas vivir disimulando estar casada o cubriendo tu mano izquierda para ser respetada. Yo no me voy a alejar a una distancia "respetable" para apaciguar al resto, y entre tú y yo la suerte ya está echada. Te amo, tú me amas, y te voy a convertir en mi mujer por todos los medios posibles. Vamos a vivir nuestra eternidad juntos Isabella, es lo que acordamos, no? – Dije mirándola inquisitivamente.

-Sí, es lo que hablamos… - Repitió sin perder palabra.

-Lo que estuve haciendo hoy, fue tratar de rectificar la situación. Sé que no lo hablamos antes y tal vez no sea lo que quieres, pero necesito preguntarte… - Vacilé agachando la mirada.

-Dime – Acunó mi rostro con sus manos.

-Cásate conmigo – Le dije de sopetón.

-Agh? – Preguntó dejando caer sus manos. Aparentemente no era eso lo que se esperaba.

-Cásate conmigo – Repetí – Esta mañana compré los anillos y los mandé a grabar, y por la tarde fui a una capilla cercana donde trabaja un sacerdote ya prácticamente retirado. El hombre está casi ciego y no puede lidiar con papeleos por sí solo, así es que no va a revisar si tenemos una licencia de matrimonio real o nuestros documentos oficiales al día. Le rogué que sea él quien nos case, le que tu familia tiene lazos emocionales con su parroquia y que nos fugamos para estar juntos pero no queremos vivir en pecado. Me dio una charla diciéndome todas las razones por las que lo que habíamos hecho estaba mal pero finalmente accedió a ayudarnos… - Expliqué.

-Casarnos? – Preguntó ella abrazando su estómago.

-Sí Isabella, qué pensaste que "para siempre" significa? – Respondí.

-Casarnos… – Repitió como saboreando la palabra.

La miré esperando una reacción más definitiva.

-Isabella Swan de… Oh, mierda! James! Ni siquiera sé tu apellido! Qué clase de mujer soy que ni siquiera sabe el apellido de su novio? – Dijo llevándose las manos a la boca, horrorizada.

-No tengo un apellido, lo cambio cada cierto tiempo porque no sé cual es mi nombre original – Respondí tranquilizándola – Recuerda que al despertar como vampiro no recordaba nada, pero con el tiempo el nombre "James" vino a mí. Lamentablemente un apellido no llegó nunca, o de lo contrario habría podido volver sobre mis pasos en busca de mis orígenes.

-Oh… Entonces nada? – Preguntó decepcionada.

-Por ahora es Hunter – Respondí.

-Original – Dijo rodando los ojos – Qué apellido va bien con James…? James famosos, James famosos… James Franco, claro (actor); James Stewart (actor); James Brown (cantante); James Dean (actor); James Madison (Presidente EEUU), James Earl Jones (Actor), James Woods (actor), James McAvoy (actor), James Taylor (cantante), James Cameron (director), James Knox Polk (Presidente EEUU); James Monroe (Presidente EEUU); James Caan (actor); James Buchanan (Presidente EEUU); James Hetfield (vocalista de Metallica), James Spader (actor); James Gandolfini (actor); James Coburn (actor); James A. Garfield (Presidente EEUU); James Garner (actor); James Marsden (actor); James Cromwell (actor); James Joice (novelista); James Van Der Beek (actor); James Brolin (actor); James Patterson (novelista); James Marsters (actor que hace de vampiro malo en Buffy la cazavampiros); James Blunt (cantante); James Purefoy (actor); James Nesbitt (actor); James Storm (luchador de lucha libre); James Cook (explorador); James Earl Ray (mató a Martin Luther King); James Ellroy (escritor); James Horner (compositor de música de películas); James Lipton (productor); James L. Brooks (productor); James Rebhorn (actor); James Avery (actor); James Deen (actor porno); James Remar (actor); James Cosmo (actor); James Fox (actor)… - Dijo de una sola vez, sin parar a respirar, mientras enumeraba con los dedos.

-Isabella, para! – Exclamé – Para! – Prácticamente grité cuando continuó.

-Hay muchos James ahora que lo pienso, y me quedan unos cuantos como James… - Siguió sin mirarme a los ojos, en un tono de voz que rozaba lo frenético.

-Isabella, ya… - Dije tomando sus manos entre una de las mías y levantando su rostro hacia mí. Sus ojos brillaban reflejando las estrellas que acarreaba el atardecer, y respiraba agitada.

El cerdo chilló demandando atención y ella trató de voltearse a mirarlo, pero yo no se lo permití.

-Jojo… - Musitó apenas.

-Está perfectamente bien – Respondí – Pero tú no, dime qué es lo que te pasa.

-Nada… No me pasa… Nada – Balbuceó.

-Es acaso que te arrepentiste? Ya no quieres estar conmigo? – Pregunté deslizando mi mano hasta abarcar con mis dedos el maldito colgante que descansaba en su pecho. Si tuviera la certeza de que destruirlo no era peligroso para ella, ya lo habría pulverizado hace tiempo para asegurarme que nunca se iría de mi lado.

-Arrepentirme? – Preguntó confundida. Yo asentí – De estar contigo? No! – Exclamó – Nunca!

-Entonces qué te pasa? – Insistí – Te acabo de pedir que te cases conmigo y ni siquiera tuviste la cortesía de darte por aludida!

-Es… Es estúpido… - Respondió – Desde que era pequeña me prometí que si tenía suerte y encontraba el amor, nunca me casaría con él…

-Pero por qué? – Pregunté confundido.

-Porque el matrimonio no es más que un trámite que no asegura nada! – Exclamó – Casarse y divorciarse es tan sencillo que es hasta embarazoso proclamar con fanfarria un compromiso que dura lo que tiene que durar, con o sin papeles de por medio…

-Ese es el caso de tu familia – Sugerí suavemente – Pero no tiene por qué ser el nuestro… Isabella, por lo que me contaste tus padres se alejaron porque comenzaron a desear distintas cosas de la vida. Yo sólo deseo una, a ti. A mí no me importa donde vivimos o lo que quieras hacer, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado porque ya tuve suficiente tiempo para mí. Ya hice todo lo que me apeteció, ahora quiero estar a tu lado.

-Y si te aburres de mí? – Dijo con un hilo de voz.

-No te voy a mentir diciéndote que es imposible que eso ocurra, las personas se saturan y pelean, pero cuando se quieren como yo te quiero a ti siempre regresan, porque saben que el amor verdadero no se encuentra en cada esquina – Admití – Nos vamos a molestar, vamos a pelear, nos vamos a mandar al demonio, vamos a distanciarnos para pensar, pero finalmente vamos a regresar al otro, porque muy dentro nuestro sabemos que no hay nadie más en el mundo que nos pueda hacer tan felices como lo somos juntos…

-Sí – Dijo posando el dedo índice sobre mis labios, callándome. Por un momento no comprendí.

-Sí? – Pregunté.

-Sí – Susurró mirándome a través de sus pestañas, luciendo tremendamente vulnerable y mucho más joven de lo que era en realidad. Me sentí un depravado.

-Isabella… - Enredé su cabello torciéndolo en mi puño y la atraje a mí, pero la besé tan delicadamente como pude.

-Sí… - Murmuró – Sí… - Acunó mi rostro en sus manos. Por supuesto, olía un poco al cerdo, pero pasé por alto ese detalle, consciente de que más me valía acostumbrarme. Y por lo demás, tampoco es que el bicho apestara realmente, y si le dábamos un buen baño hasta podría ser tolerable.

-Vas a ser mi esposa – Dije salpicando pequeños besos en su rostro.

-James va a ser mi marido… - Soltó una carcajada.

-Qué tiene de gracioso? – La miré un poco ofendido.

-Oh James, si hubieras visto el futuro como yo, también lo encontrarías gracioso – Siguió riendo.

-Es gracioso que te haya atacado? – Pregunté recogiendo mi sombrero y por ende al bicho, que no chilló de miedo pero me miró con recelo, como calculando si podría conmigo.

-Es gracioso que nos hayamos conocido de esa forma – Respondió abrazándome y usando una mano para acariciar al cerdo mientras yo me ponía el sombrero – Te desviaste muchísimos kilómetros de tu rumbo atraído por el campo de baseball, y en cuanto me viste decidiste que debías poseerme. Los motivos realmente no los sé, tal vez sólo querías joder a los Cullen, o quizás sentiste algo que no supiste identificar… Como sea, me sacaste de mi escondite, me hiciste ir a ti, grabaste mi tortura, pero al final trataste de convertirme. Por qué? No fue un ataque de sed, la sangre había comenzado a fluir desde hacía mucho rato y nunca te afectó. Tampoco creo que lo hayas planeado, Victoria no se habría tomado bien otra mujer en su clan a menos que perteneciera a Laurent…

Gruñí otra vez y el cerdo chilló otra vez, alarmado. Me calmé y el cerdo también.

-A qué quieres llegar con esto? – Pregunté molesto ante la idea de que ella fuera de nadie más.

-A que tal vez algo en tu interior supo lo que el resto de ti no pudo reconocer – Dijo con su palma en mi mejilla – Nunca me trataste como a la cena ni me trataste sólo como una presa… No te animaste a matarme como cualquier vampiro habría hecho en tu lugar, y en el momento decisivo trataste de convertirme y conservarme, cuando habría sido más fácil matarme y escapar…

-Y todo eso es gracioso? – Pregunté aún incómodo con el tema, arrepentido de algo que no había hecho.

-En parte sí, si sabes apreciar la ironía – Sonrió – Antes escapé de ti y ahora escapo de Edward…

-Eso sientes que estamos haciendo en este viaje? – Pregunté.

-En gran parte, sí. Él fue la razón para salir tan rápido de Chicago sin darnos ni la oportunidad de hablar con Carlisle para preguntarle su opinión.

-No necesitamos su opinión – Afirmé – Tú y yo no necesitamos a nadie más.

-A nadie – Repitió poniéndose de puntillas.

-A nadie – Repetí reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Nadie… – Dijo mordisqueando la línea de mi mandíbula.

-Nadie… – Susurré cerrando los ojos.

-Nadie… – Dijo finalmente, reclamando mi boca con un beso hasta quedar sin aliento.

-Isabella – Dije quitándole un mechón de cabello de los ojos cuando emergimos por aire.

-Mmmmh? – Preguntó ausente.

-Te vas a casar conmigo? – Pregunté.

-Sí – Asintió - Te voy a convertir en un hombre honesto.

-Usarías mi anillo? – Pregunté empuñando mi mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Tendré un anillo de compromiso? – Preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Claro que tendrás un anillo de compromiso – Dije indignado – Así es como se hace, no?

-Sí, pero no era necesario… – Dijo ella mirando mi mano cerrada fijamente. Puede que no fuera necesario, pero el anillo no le resultaba indiferente.

-Entre nosotros muy pocas han sido tradicionales, pero en lo posible me gustaría al menos pedir tu mano como corresponde… - Le dije.

-Dame mi anillo! – Demandó estirando la mano con los dedos abiertos, cerrando las puertas a cualquier gesto romántico, discurso o poesía. Bien, no es que tuviera nada preparado…

-No estoy muy seguro – Dije pensándolo mejor y retrocediendo un paso – Creo que no compré un anillo adecuado…

-Anillo! – Insistió avanzando hacia mí.

-No es un anillo nuevo… - Aclaré.

-Lo robaste? – Susurró.

-No! – Exclamé ofendido.

-Mataste a alguien y se lo arrancaste de sus dedos pálidos y agonizantes? – Preguntó gesticulando una mano moribunda.

-Isabella! – Gruñí.

-Dame mi anillo James! – Puso ambas manos en sus caderas, luciendo furiosa con el cerdo nuevamente a sus pies.

-Recuerda que te lo advertí – Dije tomando su mano izquierda y deslizando el anillo en su dedo anular.

-Oh por dios…! Es… - Dijo acercándoselo a los ojos para verlo mejor.

-Inapropiado, ya lo sé, pero todos los que me mostraron eran aburridos y no significaban nada – Dije sin poder dejar de mirar mi anillo en su mano.

-Es precioso – Dijo.

-Debería ser de oro blanco o platino y tener un gran diamante al centro. Créeme, me mostraron un montón de esos – Dije rodando los ojos.

-Y por qué elegiste este? -Dijo estudiando el anillo _art nouveau_ de fines del siglo pasado. La argolla era de oro y sobre ésta se montaba una libélula enmarcada en oro cuyo cuerpo y alas estaban hechas en la técnica _plique ajour_ en la que esmaltes transparentes creaban el efecto de un vitral. Las alas estaban decoradas con 13 pequeños diamantes, y si bien el anillo era una pieza única, claramente no era la típica joya de compromiso.

Lo que me pareció una excelente idea en su momento, ya no lo era tanto.

-Es distinto, como tú y yo – Dije con la voz súbitamente ronca – Pero la principal razón es su significado… - Me detuve, inseguro como un adolescente.

-Continúa – Dijo ella tomando mi mano.

-Las libélulas existen en casi todas partes el mundo, y curiosamente simbolizan cosas muy similares en cada cultura – Dije acariciando su mejilla – La libélula representa cambio en el sentido de la madurez emocional y la comprensión de un sentido más profundo de la existencia. El hecho de que estén siempre cerca del agua volando a ras de la superficie representa la capacidad de ver más de las implicaciones inmediatas de los distintos aspectos de la vida… - Me detuve otra vez.

-Cuéntame más – Me pidió besando la palma de mi mano.

-La libélula se puede mover en las 6 direcciones, vuela a 45 km por hora, puede volar detenida en el aire como un helicóptero y hacia atrás como un colibrí, arriba, abajo y a los costados. Lo impresionante es que lo puede hacer batiendo las alas 30 veces por minuto mientras las moscas y mosquitos aletean 1000 y 600 veces por minuto respectivamente. Eso significa 20 veces más poder, y lo realiza todo sin demostrar esfuerzo. Tan poderosa como vas a ser tú cuando te conviertas, capaz de todo, más fuerte que nadie.

-Algo más?- Preguntó emocionada.

-La libélula es iridiscente – Dije – Eso es la propiedad de un objeto de mostrarse de distinto color según el ángulo con que se mire y la dirección de la luz. Eso se asocia con la creación de ilusiones y falsas expectativas, y a la libélula con la remoción de las dudas que esconden nuestra verdadera identidad. Nuevamente, autodescubrimiento y remoción de inhibiciones… Además a diferencia de otros insectos vive al día, no construye nada ni deja nada a su paso. Viviendo el momento sabes quien eres, dónde estás, qué estás haciendo, qué quieres y qué no, y puedes tomar decisiones informadas al respecto… Es lo que en definitiva como neófito me salvó de la locura, y como he vivido hasta ahora.

-Y ahora me regalas este anillo con una libélula para representar la fortaleza, la claridad mental y el vivir en el aquí y ahora – Dijo mordiendo su labio para reprimir los pucheros, pero sus lágrimas escaparon igual.

-No llores… No llores, mañana podemos ir a la tienda y escogemos algo juntos… Isabella, por favor… - Rogué abrazándola, y el cerdo gruñó y empujó mis tobillos con su diminuto hocico. Era todo un perro guardián en potencia.

-Adoro mi anillo, y te amo a ti, y es perfecto, y te amo, te amo, te amo… - Sonrió un poco, sin dejar de lagrimear.

-Gracias al cielo! – Exclamé más para mí que para ella –Vamos, no llores más, dame un beso y recoge a ese animal antes de que me rompa los pantalones.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y me plantó un ruidoso beso, nada romántico o apasionado.

-Oh Jojo! Estabas defendiendo a mamá del hombre malo? El hombre malo es papi, ya vas a ver que no es tan gruñón como parece – Le susurró al oído mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos.

-Si te vas a quedar con él vamos a necesitar una jaula para llevarlo en el auto y algún tipo de suplemento, quién sabe qué es lo que come.

-No "come", porque no tiene dientes – Respondió – Sólo toma su biberón – Dijo ella apoyándolo en el hombro y golpeando su espalda rítmicamente.

-No te deberían haber dado es bicho si no está destetado! – Exclamé nuevamente molesto.

-No alcanzaron a destetarlos antes de la feria, son muy pequeños, pero el señor dijo que se le puede empezar a dar una pasta con avena… No sé, tal vez la venden por aquí...

-Seguro la venden por aquí – Afirmé.

-James…

-Sí? – Me volví hacia ella, aun frunciendo el ceño.

-Te amo – Murmuró.

-Y yo a … - fue todo lo que alcancé a decir antes de que me interrumpiera un eructo descomunal… Un eructo por supuesto, proveniente del cerdo.

 **Eeeeeeeeeeh, matrimonio, matrimonio, Yuhuuuuu!**


	18. Extremos

**Ehhhh…** **Con este cap. no sé qué decir… Sólo les recuerdo que este** **no es el último capítulo.**

 **No había escrito porque no sabía cómo enfrentar lo que viene a continuación.**

 **Eso por ahora, nos estamos leyendo, cariños.**

 **Capítulo 18**

My head keeps spinning  
I go to sleep and keep grinning  
If this is just the beginning,  
My life is gonna be beautiful  
I've got sunshine enough to spread  
It's just like the fella said  
Tell me quick ain't love like a kick in the head?  
Like the fella once said  
Ain't love like a kick in the head?

 _Dean Martin / Ain't love like a kick in the head?_

 **Bella POV**

-Te dije que te amo? – Pregunté suspirando, con los músculos del rostro como congelados en una perenne sonrisa.

-Desde que nos comprometimos, 327 veces – Respondió James con un gesto fanfarrón y luciendo muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

Él manejaba, e íbamos de regreso al motel.

-No te hablaba a ti, le hablaba a Jojo – Dije sacándole la lengua y mirando a Jojo, que iba en su jaulita en el asiento trasero.

-Ven aquí! – Exclamó James con una media sonrisa, y me atrajo hacia él, sentándome en sus rodillas en tan solo una fracción de segundo.

-Ah! – Grité asustada cubriendo mi rostro – James, vamos a morir!

-Tú nunca vas a morir – Respondió y me besó en los labios – Yo no lo voy a permitir.

-Si sigues haciendo locuras seguro vamos a terminar estampados en un poste – Me quejé mientras con mis labios contradecía mis palabras y los deslizaba besando su cuello.

-Manejar sólo requiere una mínima fracción de mi atención – Lamió el contorno de mi oído – Tú puedes ocupar el resto...

-A veces me cuesta asimilar que todo esto es real – Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas – Me cuesta pensar que estoy aquí, contigo, y que soy tan feliz… Aquí en esta época no tengo nada más que a ti, y eso es suficiente… - Confesé, un poco confundida por la mera intensidad de mis emociones.

-Nos lo merecemos – Dijo acariciando mi mejilla con su mano libre – Desafiamos las barreras de lo posible y lo real para estar juntos… Isabella, yo nunca me había sentido así… Es como si tuviera más energía, más ganas de hacer cosas, de aprender, de enseñarte…

-Son las endorfinas – Respondí automáticamente. Ante su rostro en blanco, expliqué - Son unos neurotransmisores… - Lo pensé mejor y me di cuenta de que ese concepto probablemente tampoco le sería familiar. En cambio, dije - Son químicos que secreta una parte del cerebro cuando estamos enamorados, o comemos chocolate, o tenemos un orgasmo. Producen una sensación de bienestar similar a que si te encontraras drogado… Son adictivas.

-Dices que no eres tú sino mi cerebro quien me hace sentir así? – Preguntó. Ya habíamos llegado al motel.

-Es la excitación de estar enamorado la que te hace sentir así – Dije estudiándolo de cerca. Dios! El bastardo sí que era hermoso… Era perfecto…

-Eso te convierte en mi droga… - Murmuró.

-Así me llamaba Edward – Dije antes de darme cuenta de lo que decía y censurar mis palabras – Me llamaba su droga preferida… Pero no por mi presencia, solo por mi sangre – Agregué bajando la mirada.

-Uno de estos días nos vamos a sentar con calma en algún lugar aislado, y me vas a contar todo acerca de ese hijo de puta – Dijo en un tono bajo y amenazante.

-Yo era su cantante, ya lo sabes – Respondí en un murmullo.

-Pero eso no le da derecho a tratarte como a su cena – Gruñó, y abriendo la puerta del auto me depositó en el suelo y se bajó parándose muy cerca de mí.

-Schatz… - Susurré – No te enojes conmigo…

-No estoy enojado, estoy frustrado, todos mis instintos me dicen que vaya y mate al hijo de puta! – Exclamó tomando mis brazos justo bajo los hombros. Auch! Otro par de marcas para la colección.

-James, me duele! – Gemí muy bajito, tratando de alejarme y al mismo tiempo de no llamar la atención.

-Oh, mierda! – Me soltó por un segundo y luego me atrajo a él, abrazándome y hundiendo su rostro en mi cabello – Lo siento… Lo siento… Lo siento… No medí mi fuerza…

-Lo sé, entiendo… Pero ten cuidado, no queremos pasar la luna de miel en el hospital, verdad? – Traté de sonreír y aligerar el tono de mi voz mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Isabella… - Suspiró.

-Sí?

-No sabes… No puedes cuantificar… Tú no tienes idea de cuánto te amo.

oooOooo

El trayecto desde el estacionamiento hasta nuestra habitación no lo recuerdo, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo tuve los ojos cerrados mientras besaba a James de una forma indecente incluso para los parámetros de mi época. No sé si alguien nos vio y si fue así no me importó, porque mi cuerpo presentía lo que vendría, y ahora que no había miedo, ni vergüenza, ni dolor, sólo quedábamos él y yo solos en una habitación, piel con piel, tocando, saboreando, y aprendiendo a conocer el punto exacto que hacía que el otro perdiera totalmente el control.

oooOooo

Me encontraba acostada en la cama, desnuda, sudorosa, jadeante, y mirando a James hacer lo que quisiera, idiotizada y sin perder tiempo ni en pestañear.

Su boca succionaba uno de mis pechos, una de sus manos inmovilizaba mis muñecas subiendo mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, y su otra mano usaba dos dedos para penetrarme arrítmicamente, lo que me desesperaba, ya que cada vez que me acercaba al clímax éste me era arrebatado cruelmente, para inmediatamente, recomenzar con la tortura.

Sentía como cada vez algo más grande y estremecedor me era dado y arrebatado, haciéndome apretar todos los músculos de mi cuerpo en espera de algo que nunca llegaba.

-Co… Ge… Meee… - Rogué patéticamente, pero sin paciencia para más juegos.

-Es lo que estoy haciendo, Isabella… - Dijo soltando mi pezón con un sonoro "pop!" y con un aire de inocencia más falso que una pelea de los Power Rangers.

-No… Tú… Dentro de mí – Dije rotando las caderas para graficar mi idea.

-Estoy dentro de ti – Dijo con toda calma, curvando sus dedos hacia mi ombligo.

-Uuuuhgh…! Te necesito… - Insistí.

-Me encanta escucharte decir eso… - Dijo tomando en sus labios mi otro pezón.

-Aaaagh! – Me retorcí arqueando la espalda ante la inminente oleada de placer que me sacudiría.

La presentía…

Mis dedos cosquilleaban, mi estómago estaba apretado, mi corazón acelerado y mi pecho embargado por una sensación de indescriptible anticipación.

La violencia de mi orgasmo me desconcertó haciéndome gritar y luego morder mis labios para evitar que todo el mundo nos escuchara.

Desde el baño, Jojo chilló, pero fue tristemente ignorado.

James continuó con sus caricias hasta que los espasmos amainaron y entonces simplemente apoyó su palma en mi monte de venus y su rostro en mi pecho.

Enredé los dedos de mi mano derecha en su cabello y suspiré satisfecha.

-Estás sangrando – Dijo él, incorporándose.

-Ugh? – Pregunté distraída, sin preocuparme demasiado.

-Cuando mordiste tus labios te heriste… Estás sangrando – Dijo con la voz ronca. Su dulce aliento bañó mi rostro.

-Ajá… - Murmuré reacomodándome a una posición más cómoda, con sus caderas entre mis piernas, enfocándome en su erección que estaba a centímetros de penetrarme, y no en el desagradable gusto metálico de la sangre.

La punta de su lengua delineó mis labios, lamiendo cada gota, y emitió una especie de ronroneo satisfecho. Estaba, si era posible, aún más duro que antes.

Comenzó a alinear su cuerpo con el mío…

Era cosa de milímetros y seríamos uno…

Él por supuesto era dueño de la situación, y a propósito alargaba la anticipación…

La punta entró un par de deliciosos centímetros y se retiró.

Se volvió a alinear para repetir…

RIIIIIIIIIING!

RIIIIIIIIIING!

-Qué mierda? – Pareció desconcertado.

RIIIIIIIIIING!

-Teléfono – Murmuré mirando de un lado al otro hasta identificarlo en la mesita de noche.

-Ignóralo –Dijo lamiendo mi oreja.

-Debe ser importante… - Gemí – Nadie sabe que estamos aquí…

-Nada es tan importante como lo que estamos haciendo – Respondió frustrado.

-No lo sabremos hasta que no contestemos – Dije estirando mi brazo en vano, ya que a menos que él se moviera de encima de mí, yo no alcanzaría el auricular.

RIIIIIIIIIING!

-James! – Exclamé empujando sus hombros.

-Maldición! – Resopló tomando el auricular, maldiciendo en al menos 3 idiomas distintos y entregándomelo, pero sin moverse de su lugar, aplastándome de pies a cabeza debajo de él.

-Aló? – Pregunté casi sin aire.

-Señora Hunter? – Preguntó una voz que no pude identificar.

-Uhummm… - Respondí vagamente. Podía ser que lo fuera, podía ser que no, todo dependía de quién preguntara.

-Tiene una llamada entrante desde la Central de Chicago, la quiere recibir? – Preguntó la voz.

-Sí, seguro – Respondí perpleja. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, estática y "clics" de todo tipo.

-Bella? Eres tú? Es Alice! – Dijo la aguda voz de mi amiga.

-Alice? Sucedió algo? Cómo nos encontraste? – Pregunté tratando de incorporarme, pero James me aplastó un poco más. Estaba lamiéndome en el costado en dirección descendente, y parecía estar interesado sólo en eso y no en lo que fuera que Alice tuviera que decir.

-Sucedió que tuve una visión, por supuesto, los vi besándose en el estacionamiento del motel y vi el cartel con el nombre del lugar, así es que lo busqué en el directorio telefónico y aquí me tienes!

-Vaya… no es que no me guste saber de ti, pero dime, pasó algo más? – Pregunté tratando de mantener mi voz neutral, a pesar de que James estaba dibujando figuras con la punta de su lengua en mi bajo vientre.

-Es Edward… Aisló e identificó tu esencia, y se está volviendo loco. En parte porque odia no saberlo todo desde el principio, en parte porque está a punto de perder el control de su sed y salir a buscar sangre humana, en parte porque según Jasper su nivel de lujuria anda por las nubes, y en parte porque tú, una humana, has estado husmeando entre sus preciadas posesiones… - Explicó Alice. James detuvo sus exploraciones y me miró atento, su expresión inescrutable.

-Edward va a recaer? Va a volver beber humanos por mi culpa? – Pregunté, horrorizada por las terribles consecuencia de mis irresponsables acciones.

-No, no lo creo, Carlisle está hablando con él en este momento, Jasper y Emmett lo están vigilando permanentemente para restringirlo físicamente de ser necesario, y por ahora el futuro en ese aspecto se ve positivo – Respondió.

-Gracias al cielo! – Suspiré – Pero hay algo más, verdad? Tiene que haber algo más si me estás llamando…

-Es cierto, pero verás… Si bien dudo que Edward finalmente ceda a sus deseos de beber sangre humana, aún es una posibilidad – Admitió - Lo que sí veo claramente es que su obsesión contigo no va a terminar. Eres un enigma, uno que apela a su curiosidad, su orgullo, su sed y su libido… Te va a buscar hasta encontrarte, porque ya te considera suya... Cree que llegaste a nuestra casa por él, y que alguien, el otro vampiro, te arrancó de su lado antes de que pudiera conocerte…

-Es una locura! – Exclamé – Pero qué quiere decir eso concretamente?

-Que Edward finalmente encontró un motivo para vivir... – Suspiró - Bella, él te va a buscar hasta encontrarte, y cuando lo haga va a comenzar su lucha interna sobre qué hacer contigo, si consumirte o conservarte… - Dijo Alice, desanimada – Pero de una u otra forma, en su mente le perteneces y te va a hacer suya.

-Oh mierda…! Estoy en peligro? – Susurré.

-NO! – Dijeron Alice y James al unísono.

-…Porque antes lo voy a matar… – Dijo James oscuramente.

-…Porque es un pésimo rastreador… – Dijo Alice.

-Nadie va a matar a nadie – Dije besando la frente de James – Entonces Alice? Qué nos recomiendas?

-Continúen en la dirección elegida – Dijo – Ustedes tienen la ventaja, y mientras no dejen rastros demasiado evidentes deberían estar a salvo. Edward ni siquiera sabe cómo lucen, así es que no los puede buscar en la mente de otras personas… Ah! Pero vayan atentos para encontrar algún lugar adecuado para comprar una propiedad rural, como una granja bien aislada, porque la van a necesitar para la conversión de Bella. No les conviene tener vecinos mientras seas una neófita.

-Una propiedad… - Repetí - Ali, gracias a ti tenemos bastante dinero, pero no creo que lo suficiente para una propiedad de las características que necesitamos… Un arriendo tal vez, pero no una compra… - Admití.

-No hay problema, esta mañana hice las gestiones necesarias para enviarte un sobre al Hotel Boheme, ubicado en el 444 Columbus Ave, en San Francisco. En ese sobre van un montón de bonos al portador que pueden transformar en efectivo en cualquier momento. El sobre va a llegar al día siguiente de que se registren, para no levantar sospechas – Dijo ella en un aliento.

-Oh no, Ali, no nos puedes mandar más dinero…! – Dije avergonzada. Era la tercera vez que nos daba dinero en menos de dos semanas.

-Oh nada – Respondió - Tú sabes que el dinero no significa demasiado para alguien que se puede ganar la lotería todas las semanas si así lo desea. En cambio tú me quitaste de encima a James, y eso no tiene precio – Casi podía _ver_ su sonrisa.

-Si, a veces yo también quisiera sacármelo de encima – Dije sacudiéndome para soltarme, y lo único que logré fue bambolear mis pechos frente a su rostro, lo que él tomó como una invitación para volver a su tarea de besar cada centímetro de piel expuesta.

Una risita casi infantil me indicó que Alice sabía a lo que me refería.

-Adiós Bella, espero poder volver a hablar contigo, pero me cuesta verte y más aún saber dónde estás… Trata de pararte junto a letreros de los lugares donde te hospedas, y trata de concentrarte en bajar tus defensas… Piensa en que quieres que yo te vea. No sé si va a funcionar, pero vale la pena intentarlo…

-Adiós Ali… Gracias por todo… - Dije emocionada antes de colgar – Y ahora? – Pregunté a James.

Una sonrisa diabólica curvó sus labios.

oooOooo

La noche pasó entre besos y caricias. Dormí muy poco, pero en lugar de estar cansada me sentía cada vez mejor, más feliz, más optimista, más fuerte, más segura.

No recuerdo haberme sentido tan plena en toda mi vida, ni antes ni después.

oooOooo

Mi vestido estaba colgado de un gancho en la puerta. Ingrid me lo había planchado sin saber lo especial que era, ya que en lo que a ella respectaba, James y yo ya estábamos casados.

El vestido, claro, no era uno pensado en ser un traje de boda, ni siquiera en uno para asistir a una como invitada, pero no me importó, ya que sabía que a mi futuro esposo le importaba un cuerno de qué color era un vestido que se transformaría en harapos cuando me lo arrancara a pedazos, en un par de horas.

Blanco con un estampado de pequeñas florecitas de color rosa, amplio cuello redondo, y una cinta de raso de color rosa demarcando la cintura. Sandalias blancas y mi cabello peinado en un moño que recogiera mi cabello simulando el largo de moda en la época. Además me hice los típicos rulos rockabilly, que resultaron ser toda una obra de ingeniería capilar.

Me costaron un par de intentos, pero no era demasiado complicado porque mi peinado en sí era bastante sencillo.

Una vez que terminé con mi cabello elegí nuevas herramientas de tortura para poder pasar a la siguiente etapa: maquillaje.

Ojos con el párpado superior muy delineado, mucha máscara de pestañas y labios de un color rosa fuerte que combinaba con las flores y la cinta del vestido.

Finalmente, crucé la habitación ataviada sólo con mi ropa interior, y saqué mi ropa del colgador.

Una vez vestida miré a mi alrededor por enésima vez por si se me quedaba algo… Tenía mis llaves y mi billetera, y James me esperaba con Jojo en la iglesia… Todo en orden.

Salí del motel sin encontrarme a nadie y me subí a Blondie. Era la primera vez que la manejaba yo sola, y estaba un poco nerviosa porque me daba miedo hacerle un rayón o peor aún, chocar.

Pero me di ánimos y partí.

Seguí las indicaciones de James al pie de la letra, y no me fue nada difícil llegar a la iglesia. Estaba atardeciendo y se podía apreciar sólo su figura recortada en el horizonte, pero eso era suficiente como para darse cuenta de que el lugar estaba seriamente dañado por el tiempo.

 _Habría que hacerle una donación cuando la ceremonia terminara_ , pensé.

Entré a la iglesia a oscuras, apenas iluminada por un par de candelabros de pedestal, y mis ojos debieron adaptarse al contraste entre interior y exterior.

Una vez que vi por donde iba, recorrí el pasillo lentamente.

El sacerdote estaba arrodillado frente al altar.

Una figura alta apenas reconocible por la falta de iluminación, estaba ubicada al final del pasillo, a la derecha. James.

Un bultito descansaba a su lado. Jojo. Durmiendo?

Por qué no corría hacia mí como cada vez que me veía venir?

Di un paso y luego otro…

El pasillo estaba húmedo, y mis sandalias emitían un desagradable sonido como de succión con cada paso, lo que no me debería haber extrañado considerando el estado deplorable de la edificación. No era raro que hubiera goteras, lo raro es que no había llovido en días.

Y James… Él no se habría arriesgado a hacerme caminar a oscuras por un pasillo de piedra mojado…

Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?

Con estos pensamientos llegué al altar y a la zona que abarcaba el rango de mejor iluminación de los candelabros.

Como estaba atenta de no tropezar, iba mirando el suelo y lo primero que noté con la luz fueron mis sandalias blancas, manchadas de brillante sangre fresca.

Inmediatamente levanté la cabeza y vi que el sacerdote que yo asumí que rezaba en el altar estaba en realidad empalado en lo que creo que era la base de un crucifijo de madera. Su mentón caía lacio contra su clavícula y sus manos estaban amarradas con alambre.

No pude resistir el impulso de mirar a Jojo…

Sabía que no debía.

Sabía lo que vería.

Sabía que la imagen me perseguiría por siempre.

Pero de todos modos miré.

Mi Jojo.

Su pequeño cuerpecito sin vida.

Un tajo abriendo su cuello de lado a lado.

Su sangre un lago de muerte que lo rodeaba como si fuera una isla.

Y a su lado, disfrutando de cada trozo de mi corazón que se rompía, en lugar de James, estaba ella…

Victoria.

 **Uf.**

 **Ok.**

 **Destrócenme.**


	19. No fue solo un sueño

**Como pasa algunas veces, no predije adecuadamente la reacción que provocaría el capítulo anterior. Pensé que me odiarían y al final resulta que a pesar de todo, les gustó.**

 **Producto de su oleada de comentarios, me inspiré y horas después de publicar ya me encontraba trabajando en este nuevo capítulo, ya que no quería alargar el suspenso en una parte tan terrible de la historia.**

 **Espero que les guste y me den su opinión.**

 **Abrazos.**

 **Capítulo 19**

Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get ma-a-arried  
Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get ma-a-arried  
Gee, I really love you  
And we're gonna get ma-a-arried  
Goin' to the chapel of love

Spring is here, th-e-e sky is blue, whoa-oh-oh  
Birds all sing as if they knew  
Today's the day we'll say "I do"  
And we'll never be lonely anymore because we're

 _Going To The Chapel Of Love / The Dixie Cups_

 **James POV**

Así es que esto era…

Así se siente…

 _La felicidad_.

Sonaba como un concepto lejano, algo que ni siquiera había considerado buscar para mi vida, no era una meta a la que aspirar, era algo que le pasa a los demás, si es que son afortunados...

Hasta que de golpe la fortuna me tocó a mí, y el darme cuenta de que por primera vez en mi existencia tenía algo que perder me aterró por un momento, tanto así que de haber sido humano probablemente habría terminado con una crisis de pánico, paralizado, sudoroso, y sin poder respirar.

Afortunadamente no lo soy.

Reacomodé mi cuerpo para asegurarme de tocar cada milímetro de su espalda con mi frente, y una vez que me aseguré de que dormía tranquila, moví su cabello para despejar su cuello y revelar su perfil, y apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano para poder observarla unos momentos más y convencerme de que ella era real.

Todo entre nosotros había sido tan rápido pero atemporal a la vez… Cronológicamente la conocía desde hacía sólo unos días, pero me sentía como si hubiera estado siempre a mi lado, y no podía imaginar un futuro sin ella para alegrar mis días, para incorporar música, humor y pasión en las horas de un hombre que hasta entonces se conformaba con existir.

Su respiración era regular y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios, pero a diferencia de otras veces, no hablaba, lo que era una lástima, porque sus sueños suelen ser bastante interesantes.

De pronto el silencio de la noche fue roto por crujidos de tablas viejas… Escuché ruido pisos más abajo… Pasos alejándose, golpeando el piso de madera del vestíbulo. Alguien salió del motel y caminó por la gravilla del estacionamiento.

Al sentir el ruido levanté instintivamente la vista hacia la puerta de nuestra habitación, y mis ojos se encontraron con el saquito de hierbas que descansaba en el velador, siempre al alcance de la mano de Isabella. No sabíamos qué podía ocurrir si lo perdía, pero no estábamos dispuestos a jugar con los elementos que la trajeron a mí.

Por esa misma razón es que el collar del que colgaba el pez dorado no se separaba de ella ni para hacer el amor.

-James… - Suspiró ella de pronto, restregando su trasero contra mi sexo, que descansaba plácidamente hasta que sintió el estímulo extra.

-No, no, no…! – Dije tratando de alejarme, ya que de lo contrario la pondría de rodillas, levantaría su culito al aire y la cogería hasta que faltaran 5 minutos para irnos a la iglesia. Y al carajo la limpieza, la haría mi esposa en pijama, empapada en mi esencia, y al terminar la marcaría un poco más en el auto.

No es que importara, el párroco era ciego…

-Sí, sí, sí… - Dijo y tomó una de mis manos y la llevó a sus pechos desnudos.

Sin pensarlo por un segundo, pellizqué su pezón, y ella se arqueó aún más.

Mierda! Tengo buenas intenciones, pero no soy un santo, y estaba al borde de despertarla para hundirme en ella.

…Y no es que ella fuera a quejarse, Isabella es una mujer excepcionalmente apasionada, pero los humanos necesitan descansar, y las últimas noches ella las había pasado _distraída_ por mi culpa.

Con la última hebra de fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba, me puse de pie y la tapé bien con el cobertor.

Paseándome por la habitación me di cuenta de que necesitaba salir de ahí y escapar del olor de su sexo que me llamaba y me estaba volviendo loco… Ya habría tiempo de coger por días sin parar cuando ella fuera tan resistente como yo.

Me vestí (obviando la ropa interior) con una camiseta negra y jeans, abrí de par en par la ventana que daba hacia el estacionamiento, escribí en un trozo de papel _"con Blondie",_ y besando apenas sus labios dejé el papel junto a la almohada.

Salí de la habitación sin esperar encontrarme con nadie, y mientras andaba por los pasillos interiores así fue, pero al llegar al auto me encontré al vaquero esposo de Ingrid apoyado en una pared, fumando a solas.

-Hey – Me saludó con un asentimiento mientras yo escarbaba la guantera de nuestro auto.

-Hey – Respondí, porque en realidad no me ha hecho nada personal, y porque son pocos los humanos que se atreven a dirigirme la palabra.

-Es tarde, tampoco puedes dormir? – Preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros. No, no podía, pero no por las razones que él imaginaba.

-Yo estoy acostumbrado a gastar toda mi energía en el rodeo, y ahora que no puedo moverme libremente no tengo razones para estar cansado – Explicó, como si le hubiera preguntado.

-Isabella habla en sus sueños – Dije al fin, encendiendo mi cigarro. No estaba mintiendo, y que él asumiera lo que quisiera.

-Es una chica interesante – Comentó sin malicia. Y aún sabiéndolo, de todos modos quise estampar su cráneo en la pared.

-No te imaginas cuanto – Dije fríamente sentándome en el capó de Blondie y recostándome en el parabrisas. La noche era clara, el aire limpio y la luna estaba llena.

-Y vaya si que puede disparar! – Agregó sonriendo -Tuve que convencerla de que no era buena idea tratar de ganar un segundo cerdo para ti! – Exclamó con evidente admiración.

-No puedo decir que me extrañe – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de reprimir una sonrisa a pesar de mis recelos.

-Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? – Preguntó. No sé cuál era el afán de hablar de mi vida sentimental cuando yo no le había preguntado nada de la suya. Supongo que en realidad quería saber más de Isabella.

En cualquier otro momento me habría enfurecido de verdad, pero en ese instante, empapado de su esencia, con mi anillo en su dedo y la iglesia reservada, el asunto me pareció apenas patético.

Porque al día siguiente ella y yo nos casaríamos y nos largaríamos para nunca volver…

Sí, me podía dar el lujo de fanfarronear sin miedo a sus avances.

-No mucho, pero se siente como si me perteneciera desde siempre – Respondí mientras hacía trucos entrelazando anillos de humo.

-Podría decir lo mismo, pero probablemente por razones diferentes – Comentó él encendiendo un segundo cigarrillo con la colilla del anterior.

-Sé que no es asunto mío y no me contestes si no quieres, pero por qué demonios te casaste? No haces más que dejar claro a todos quienes te conocen que no estás conforme con tu situación! – Pregunté exasperado. Si yo no estuviera 100% seguro de mi decisión, no hay fuerza en el universo que me obligara a casarme.

- _Tenía_ que casarme – Respondió después de largos segundos de silencio.

-Por qué? Embarazo? – Negó con la cabeza - Una herencia o algo así? – Adiviné.

-Los hombres a cierta edad deben casarse, es lo que se espera, aunque sea sólo una fachada. Me muevo en un ambiente casi exclusivamente masculino, y lo último que quiero es levantar sospechas… - Dijo bajando la mirada.

-Sospechas…? – Repetí sin entender de qué demonios hablaba.

-De ser maricón! – Dijo al fin, con la mandíbula apretada.

-Homosexual – Corregí instintivamente. Isabella era una mala influencia…

-Ugh? – Preguntó.

-Nada, entonces qué, eres maricón? – Pregunté rogando que así fuera. Despertaría a Isabella para darle la noticia…

-Qué? Qué te pasa? Cómo te atreves? No! – Exclamó sacando pecho y cambiando la postura a una defensiva, como si estuviera alistándose para liarse a golpes conmigo.

-Tú lo dijiste, no yo – Dije sin inmutarme – Y por lo demás me da lo mismo para qué equipo bateas, siempre que te mantengas alejado de mi esposa.

-Nada ha pasado entre Be… Tu esposa y yo! – Dijo abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Lo sé – Dije simplemente, desinteresado – Y espero que siga siendo así, o de lo contrario vamos a tener pro…

Mi amenaza se vio interrumpida por una suave brisa que acarreaba un particular olor dulzón. Un olor lleno de connotaciones. Seductor, peligroso, delicioso y criminal.

Sin lugar a dudas, otro vampiro estaba en el área.

Específicamente, una hembra.

Y me estaba llamando, ya que al exponerse contra la brisa me alertaba de su presencia en una ofrenda de paz y sexo.

Mi instinto primario fue el ir a ver de quién se trataba y qué quería. En circunstancias normales tal vez cogeríamos por una semana y luego nos despediríamos con un "gracias y buena suerte", aunque claro, ahora eso estaba fuera de cualquier discusión.

Aun así la curiosidad…

Me bajé del capó del auto y avancé lentamente en dirección a la oscura carretera. Ella me esperaba en la penumbra. No la vi, pero lo percibí con ese sexto sentido que guiaba mis pasos como vampiro y cazador.

-No… No… Agh que asco… Pegajoso… Óxido… Por qué…? Dónde estás? James… James… - Llegó a mis oídos la voz de Isabella, que tenía una pesadilla. La había escuchado debatirse en sueños anteriormente, pero esto era diferente, éste sueño no era como las demás: Su corazón estaba en plena taquicardia, y por su voz quebrada supe que estaba llorando.

Miré hacia la ventana abierta de nuestra habitación como un idiota, sin saber qué hacer.

Los gemidos de Isabella eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para incluso llamar la atención del vaquero cuyo nombre aún no recordaba.

-Pesadillas? – Preguntó luciendo genuinamente preocupado.

Asentí tratando de escuchar y evaluar si era necesario intervenir.

-Sangre… Padre… No vomites, no vomites… Esto no está pasando… James, dónde estás? – Preguntó cada vez más alterada. Comencé a trotar hacia la entrada del motel – Por favor, Jojo no… Jojo no… Jojo no… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, probablemente despertando a todo el mundo a un kilómetro a la redonda.

Corrí por los pasillos mientras ella sollozaba desolada. Sus palabras desesperadas se enredaban entre sí y ya no podía distinguir en ellas más que su tremenda angustia.

Abrí de golpe la puerta de la habitación y me la encontré desnuda en el suelo, debatiéndose con las sábanas que se enredaban en sus piernas, llorando y gritando desafiante por favor que la mataran de una buena vez.

Me agaché para recogerla, pero eso fue peor, ya que comenzó a golpearme a mí, haciéndose daño en los puños y piernas.

Debí inmovilizarla por la fuerza y hablarle al oído hasta que logré que su ritmo cardíaco bajara y en vez de hiperventilar llorara más suavemente, pero aún atormentada.

Sólo entonces me atreví a despertarla.

-Isabella… Isabella, mi amor, por favor, despierta, todo está bien… - Dije sacudiéndola suavemente.

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos, pestañeando y mirando hacia todos lados, como buscando la fuente del peligro… Como si esperara que en cualquier momento algo o alguien se abalanzara sobre ella.

-J… James? – Hipó incrédula cuando fijó la vista en mí.

-Sí, aquí estoy preciosa, tranquila, nada ha pasado, todo fue un mal sueño… - Le dije tomándola al fin en mis brazos para depositarla en la cama. Luego me quité la camiseta negra que traía puesta y se la calcé a modo de pijama. Podía escuchar pasos que se acercaban y no permitiría que nadie viera desnuda a mi mujer.

-Un sueño? – Balbuceó, desconfiada.

-Nada más – Dije besando su frente y arreglando un poco la ropa de cama.

-Jojo… - Se le quebró la voz – Ella mató a mi Jojo… - Susurró, y grandes lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

-Jojo está bien – Le dije acunando su mejilla y limpiando sus lágrimas con mis dedos – Está en el baño, no lo escuchas? – Pregunté.

Efectivamente el maldito cerdo estaba armando un escándalo digno de su dueña.

La mirada de Isabella se dirigió a la puerta del baño y estiró los brazos, así es que me puse de pie para ir a liberar a Jojo. En cuanto hube abierto una ranura el cerdito salió disparado, pasó entre mis piernas y corrió hacia Isabella, gruñendo frustrado cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía saltar tan alto como para subirse a la cama.

-Jojo! – Lo tomó en sus brazos Isabella, llorando con más fuerza aún. El cerdo pareció contestarle con el gruñido adecuado, y ella se fue serenando poco a poco. En ese momento tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

-Es ella! – Susurró Isabella aterrada cubriendo a Jojo con la sábana, lo que a él curiosamente pareció fascinarle.

-Es Ingrid y su marido y más atrás viene Ilke – Respondí abriendo la puerta.

-Hola, está todo bien? – Preguntó Ingrid pasando junto a mí sin saber dónde fijar la vista. Sólo entonces recordé mi pecho desnudo, y haciéndoles un innecesario gesto para que entraran, busqué algo que ponerme.

-Hola, lo siento – Dijo Isabella abrazando sus rodillas – Sufro de terrores nocturnos y pesadillas muy vívidas, los debo haber asustado.

-Lo importante es que estás bien – Dijo Ingrid sentándose al borde de la cama. El vaquero se quedó apoyado en la pared, observando cada detalle de la habitación, pero sin decir nada.

-Nos preocupamos – Dijo Ilke, que ya había entrado al cuarto – Pero lo importante es que estés sana y salva.

-Estamos bien, gracias – Asintió Isabella destapando a Jojo, que volvió a esconderse, como un pequeño topo.

-Es saludable que duermas con un cerdo? – Preguntó el vaquero.

-Por supuesto que sí – Respondió Isabella dando un almohadazo al bultito que era Jojo escondido. El cerdito se apuró a cambiar su ubicación – Está recién bañado.

El vaquero _comosellame_ rodó los ojos.

-Ingrid, prepara una infusión de manzanilla y pasiflora – Indicó Ilke – Y tú, acompaña a tu mujer – Dijo al vaquero. No la había visto tan seca y cortante, pero supongo que el vaquero la sacaba de quicio por su falta de interés hacia su propia esposa. Una vez que hubieron desaparecido, dijo – Isabella, querida, por qué no te metes a esa enorme tina y te das un buen baño caliente que te ayude a relajarte? Mientras, puedo cambiar tus sábanas y ordenar la cama... – Ofreció.

Realmente, el cambio de sábanas era necesario, ya que estaban arrugadas, desordenadas y mancilladas con todo tipo de sustancias, desde sangre, saliva, semen y lágrimas, hasta pelo de cerdo.

-Gracias – Dijo Isabella. Se incorporó para levantarse pero yo me adelanté y la tomé en mis brazos – Pensé que no me cargarías por principio – Me dijo acomodando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-No te cargaré cuando no lo necesites. En este momento lo necesitamos los dos – Respondí apretándola a mí.

De camino al baño pasamos junto a la ventana y aproveché de cerrarla y correr las cortinas.

El rabillo de mi ojo captó a lo lejos el movimiento de algo que al no mirar directamente no alcancé a identificar con precisión, pero que era extrañamente parecido a una viva llamarada de color rojo.

oooOooo

Puse a llenar la bañera de agua caliente y senté a Isabella en el vanitorio mientras esperábamos.

-Quieres hablar de lo que soñaste? – Pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza.

-No – Dijo después de un rato – Pero supongo que deberías saberlo de todos modos…

-Quisiera saber qué te produce tanto miedo – Le dije entregándole al cerdo que se paraba en dos patas tratando de alcanzarla, para que lo acunara como a un bebé.

-Victoria – Dijo exhalando.

-La pelirroja que viajaba conmigo cuando me conociste? – Pregunté con la sensación de una tonelada de ladrillos aplastándome de pronto… La premonición de un desastre inminente. Era ella la hembra a la que había olido? Era ella el manchón rojo que vi a lo lejos? Era eso posible?

-Qué con ella? – Pregunté fingiendo una calma que no sentía ni de lejos.

-Cuando caminé por el pasillo de la iglesia en nuestra boda… - Comenzó a temblar – El pasillo estaba cubierto de sangre, el sacerdote no estaba orando, como pensé, sino que estaba empalado en una cruz, a Jojo le habían abierto la garganta de lado a lado… – Las lágrimas volvieron a caer.

-Oh no…! – La atraje hacia mí, en parte para confortarla y en parte para esconder mi horror. No podía ser, no ahora… O sea, sí, de acuerdo a lo que Isabella me había contado, era muy probable que la pelirroja ya existiera en algún lugar del mundo, pero como el estar con alguien más era un absurdo desde que conocí a Isabella, empujé este conocimiento al fondo de mi mente, ignorándolo lo mejor que pude.

Pero qué tal si nos la encontrábamos? Y qué sucedería si era tan psicótica como Isabella la recordaba? Qué haría si yo rechazaba su "invitación" y en su lugar me casaba al día siguiente con una chica humana?

Mierda…

Tenía que proteger a Isabella.

No perderla de vista.

Cazar y eliminar a la pelirroja.

Y todo sin que ella se enterara jamás del peligro en el que vivía, o no sería capaz de volver a dormir tranquila.

oooOooo

Ilke dejó un jarro de infusión junto a la cama primorosamente arreglada y se fue sin decir palabra.

Isabella se calzó otra camiseta mía y se acostó abrazando al cerdo como si fuera un animal de felpa, y él disfrutó de ese tratamiento, y en especial de que Isabella compartiera las cobijas con él.

-No acostumbres a ese animal a dormir en nuestra cama, no quiero que apeste a chiquero – Le dije acostándome a su otro lado y amoldando mi cuerpo al suyo.

-Jojo huele a bebé, y no va a dormir todos los días conmigo, sólo aquellos días en los que yo sueñe que esa perra cabeza de zanahoria lo casi decapita – Respondió abrazándolo más fuerte.

-Ok, es justo – Concedí – Pero bebe tu infusión.

Ella obedeció en silencio y comenzó a deslizarse a la inconsciencia lentamente, despertado de inmediato cuando traté de apagar la luz.

-No! No quiero oscuridad – Dijo aferrándose a mi muñeca – Por favor, no más oscuridad…

oooOooo

Al día siguiente Isabella se despertó tarde, como a las 10am, y aunque debíamos estar en la iglesia al mediodía, encerramos a Jojo en el baño y bajamos a tomar desayuno con toda calma. Ella ya había recuperado algo de su buen humor.

-Es cierto que hoy se van? – Preguntó Ingrid haciendo un puchero.

-Lo es – Afirmé haciendo amago de beber mi café negro.

-Qué lástima, pero supongo que no hay forma de retenerlos… – Dijo expectante.

-No, se suponía que esta era una parada de una noche y ya ves cómo se extendió – Dije.

Ingrid miró a Isabella como esperando que participara o diera su opinión.

Isabella miraba ausente por la ventana hacia la ventana de nuestra habitación.

Comió su desayuno en silencio, y cuando nos retirábamos Ingrid corrió detrás de nosotros.

-Isabella, espera! – Exclamó jadeante – Toma, un recuerdo para que no nos olvides – Dijo extendiendo una bolsa de papel de envolver.

Isabella la abrió, le brillaron los ojos como si fuera a romper a llorar otra vez, y se lanzó a los brazos de Ingrid.

-Me encanta! – Exclamó.

-Qué es? – Pregunté.

Isabella me entregó la bolsa. En ella había un pequeño arnés para perros pequeños o cachorros que le quedaría perfectamente a Jojo. Era de cuero rojo y tenía detalles cromados.

-Gracias… – Murmuré. No me gustaba Ingrid particularmente, pero sus intenciones eran buenas y el regalo efectivamente era tremendamente útil.

-Tenemos que hacer una diligencia y al regreso pasaremos a despedirnos – Dijo Isabella.

-Que les vaya bien! – Exclamó Ingrid.

Ninguno de los dos respondió.

oooOooo

La correa resultó ser ideal, porque ya no era necesario dejar encerrado al cerdo en el baño, cosa que a él no le gustaba para nada, y para nosotros era más fácil sacarlo a hacer sus necesidades sin riesgo de que escapara.

Metimos al cerdo en su jaula, en el asiento trasero del auto, y emprendimos rumbo a la iglesia.

-Estás más tranquila? – Pregunté tomando su mano.

-Sí – Me dijo ella forzando una sonrisa – Ya las cosas son muy distintas a mi pesadilla… El estar juntos hace toda la diferencia.

-Por supuesto que la hace – Dije haciendo un esfuerzo extra por desmenuzar con mi memoria olfativa cada nota del aroma de la hembra, el cual percibí de nuevo mientras Isabella iba a nuestro cuarto a buscar a Jojo.

La pelirroja había vuelto y se había acercado aún más a nosotros: En el pavimento se distinguía claramente un nuevo rastro que atravesaba el estacionamiento, llegando hasta la pared que daba a nuestro cuarto.

Por supuesto, no dije nada, pero podía sentir cómo se erizaban los cabellos de mi nuca.

Alguien nos observaba.

oooOooo

Nuestra ceremonia fue tal como imaginaba. Juntos entramos en la casa parroquial donde vivía el sacerdote, que mientras preparaba nuestros papeles nos ofreció té.

Luego, mientras yo rellenaba las partes en blanco, Isabella lo convenció de dejar que Jojo entrara a la ceremonia con nosotros.

Y finalmente, encendí un par de candelabros junto al altar. El resto de la iglesia estaba iluminada con el sol del medio día que se colaba a través de sus vitrales, haciendo que hasta el desgaste de la piedra adquiriera una cualidad etérea y hermosa en su sencillez.

Con sus últimas palabras el sacerdote dio su bendición a los anillos y procedimos a intercambiar las sencillas argollas de oro que sellaban nuestra unión.

Isabella deslizó mi anillo por mi dedo anular y besó dulcemente mis nudillos mientras me miraba a los ojos

No sé realmente qué más puedo agregar… Ese fue el día en que Isabella se convirtió en mi esposa, y fue todo lo que soñé y más. Al fin éramos una unidad, las cosas avanzaban mejorando a cada momento, y sólo me preocupaba una nube en nuestro horizonte: La hembra, a quien a pesar de no poder ver, presentía.

Por qué era que aún con mis habilidades especiales no era capaz de identificar su locación como con todos los demás? Tenía ella algún don?

Maldición…!

Esa maldita pelirroja nos traería problemas.

 **De ustedes depende…**


	20. Somatizando

**Holas! Lo siento por la demora, pero he estado con una enorme cantidad de trabajo, mucho más de lo normal, y aunque estuve como 18hrs diarias frente al computador, no podía dedicarme a escribir! Agh!**

 **Bueno, pero aquí estamos, espero les guste, un abrazo.**

 **A.**

 **Capítulo 20**

Couldn't sleep at all last night  
Just a-thinkin' of you  
Baby, things weren't right

Well I was tossin' and turnin'  
Turnin' and tossin'  
Tossin' and turnin' all night

I kicked the blankets on the floor  
Turned my pillow upside down  
I never, never did before

'Cause I was tossin' and turnin'  
Turnin' and tossin'  
Tossin' and turnin' all night

 _Tossin' and Turnin' / Bobby Lewis_

 **Bella POV**

Los días que siguieron a nuestra boda pasaron como un collage de postales de una serie de momentos insignificantes individualmente pero inolvidables en su conjunto. Estábamos enamorados, y yo era tan feliz que tenía que tocarlo frecuentemente sólo para convencerme de que James era real y no el producto de mi fructífera imaginación.

Los horarios normales dejaron de importarnos, viajamos de noche y cuando estaba nublado, y el resto del tiempo lo pasamos encerrados en alguna habitación de motel a la orilla del camino, o en la orilla de un río tirando piedras al agua, o bailando en algún salón de pueblo.

No puedo dejar de repetirlo, fueron 2 semanas maravillosas.

Y es que no importaba dónde estábamos ni qué tan elegantes eran nuestras acomodaciones, apenas notábamos nada cuando estábamos juntos, borrachos de hormonas y endorfinas, irradiando contento, satisfechos con nuestras vidas.

James la mayor parte del tiempo mantenía su sentido del humor sarcástico, e igual que yo con él, también estaba siempre tocándome de alguna manera, ya sea tomando mi mano, rodeando mi cintura, reacomodando algún mechón de mi cabello o simplemente descansando sobre mí.

La diferencia es que él no lo hacía para convencerse de que yo era real, sino que a poco andar había descubierto que a mi vampiro le encanta tener el control, en especial cuando hacíamos el amor, e inmovilizarme con el peso de su cuerpo lo encendía enormemente, tal vez por el contraste entre mi fragilidad y su poderío físico, no lo sé, sólo sé que lo hacía feliz tenerme a su merced y yo era feliz al poder alegrarlo con un gesto así de sencillo.

Jojo por su parte también había ido derribando sus barreras y a veces James sacaba a pasear al cerdito en su arnés para que hiciera sus necesidades y tenían largas conversaciones en las que Jojo le contestaba con gruñidos como si lo entendiera, y a cambio James le daba alguna golosina a escondidas. Él pensaba que no me daba cuenta pero claro que lo hacía, si hasta los había visto interactuar desde la ventana de nuestra habitación…

Cada día me sorprendía la elasticidad de mi corazón, que se expandía más y más por el inmenso amor que sentía por quien era (aún me costaba creerlo) mi marido, un sentimiento que no dejaba de crecer.

oooOooo

La noche del quinceavo día desperté temblando, sudorosa, nuevamente con un mal presentimiento apretando mi pecho, sin saber dónde estaba, y aterrada de encontrarme sola.

Tanteé a ciegas unos momentos tratando de encontrar la lámpara del velador, y una vez que reconocí nuestra habitación de motel, busqué a James con la mirada, y no lo encontré.

Busqué una familiar nota en mi almohada, ya que él siempre me dejaba dicho dónde iba, pero en esa ocasión no había ninguna.

Fui al baño a ver si tal vez había sacado a Jojo a caminar, pero el cerdito dormía profundamente en su nido de frazadas…

Entonces, dónde estaba James?

Definitivamente no se estaba alimentando porque me constaba que ya lo había hecho el día anterior, y no había mencionado nada sobre necesitar ir a ninguna parte, por lo que _debía_ estar en los alrededores… Dudé que me dejara realmente sola sin decir nada, era algo totalmente atípico de él.

Me vestí rápidamente con la ropa del día anterior sin ni pensar en usar una chaqueta a pesar del frío imperante. En el estacionamiento había apenas 3 autos bien separados entre sí, y James no se veía por ninguna parte.  
El cielo estaba cubierto y no había estrellas a la vista, sino tan sólo la luna que lograba pasar algunos débiles haces de luz entre las nubes, lo que más que ayudar a iluminar el lugar, creaba siniestras sombras.  
Todo estaba en silencio… Perfecto, absoluto silencio.  
Todos los pequeños animales e insectos de los alrededores parecían estar tratado de pasar desapercibidos ante la presencia de un predador.  
Ya lo había observado antes en la cercanía de los Cullen, pero esa falta de… _Vida_ … Nunca me había causado miedo, sino más bien curiosidad… Hasta ese momento.  
Un escalofrío recorrió violentamente mi espalda y eché a correr nuevamente hacia nuestra habitación como alma que se lleva el diablo, al llegar cerré de un portazo y pasé el pestillo y la cadena de la puerta, sabiendo que era una medida inútil. Si algo venía por mí ni una puerta blindada me protegería.  
Con el portazo Jojo despertó, así es que lo metí a la cama conmigo. Me sentía inquieta, con esa sensación horrible e intangible de que algo muy malo va a pasar, pero sin poder definir qué. Sólo sabía que me sentía mejor acompañada de mi cerdito que jugaba inocentemente al escondite entre las cobijas.

oooOooo

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero debe haber sido una mezcla de miedo y aburrimiento la que me noqueó… Y así de pronto, ya era de mañana y me dolían los músculos del cuello, los hombros y la espalda baja.

Reconocí los síntomas de inmediato, porque evidentemente estaba tensa por mis malos sueños y terrores nocturnos, y yo desde siempre he somatizado el stress y la presión en forma de dolores musculares.

-Agh! – Me quejé lastimeramente. De verdad me dolía, mi cuello estaba duro y tieso, y no podía girar la cabeza sin doblar la cintura.

-Buenos días - Dijo James sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Lo localicé por la dirección de su voz, no porque pudiera verlo, y me pregunté cómo hizo para entrar con la cadena puesta.

-Mmmmmph – Caí al colchón como un saco de papas, adoptando mi posición original, la única que me resultaba parcialmente tolerable.

-Te duele algo? – Se acercó preocupado.

-La espalda, pero sobre todo el cuello – Murmuré contra mi almohada.

-Qué puedo hacer por ti? – Preguntó suavemente, acariciando mi cabello.

-Si pudieras conseguir aspirina, ibuprofeno, ketaprofeno o paracetamol… No sé qué se han inventado a la fecha… Algún analgésico y antiinflamatorio fuerte, con eso voy a estar bien – Dije sin ni tratar de levantar la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Vuelvo enseguida! – Dijo y desapareció.

Yo de inmediato hice un esfuerzo y me levanté, tremendamente adolorida, y me metí a la ducha para tratar de relajarme con el agua caliente, aunque sin lavarme el pelo porque mis brazos no alcanzaban mi cabeza.

Traté de respirar profundo y calmarme, a pesar de que no podía sacarme de encima la idea de que una catástrofe se cernía sobre mí… Y eso es lo raro, ni siquiera era _"nosotros"_ … El sentimiento era muy particular, yo _sentía_ que la víctima sería yo.

Si esta fuera la primera vez que me atacaban estos presentimientos, no le habría dado tanta importancia, lo habría descartado como una pesadilla cualquiera, pero esta es la misma intuición que me hizo descubrir que Edward es un vampiro y Jacob un lobo… No era información precisa, no eran datos objetivos, era algo en las entrañas que me decía que algo no calzaba, y que no tenía una explicación.

 _Por favor, que sea sólo mi imaginación, por favor, por favor…_ Repetí en mi mente una y otra vez.

oooOooo

Cuando regresó James, yo lo esperaba en ropa interior y bata, ya que no podía levantar o torcer los brazos para vestirme sola.

Me tomé las píldoras que me entregó sin preguntar qué es lo que eran y volví a la cama buscando una posición aceptable, ya que mi postura fetal tradicional me resultaba insoportable.

James me vio hacer en silencio, luciendo preocupado, pero no se me acercó hasta que me hube asentado en una forma bastante poco tradicional.

-Qué te pasó? – Preguntó al fin.

-Nada del otro mundo, es el stress, suelo somatizar con dolores musculares… - Respondí quitándole importancia, algo bien difícil considerando que mi cuello no era capaz de sostener mi cabeza.

Él me miró con el rostro en blanco. Claro, eran términos médicos modernos que él no tenía por qué conocer.

-Los terrores nocturnos – Dije – Me provocan tensión nerviosa, o como le llaman en mi época, stress. Mi cuerpo refleja esa tensión enfermándose físicamente, como un mecanismo de alerta, para hacer que ponga atención y deje de hacer lo que sea que me está haciendo daño.

-Todos los humanos "somatizan"? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-No sé si todos, pero sí muchos… - Dije pensativa – A Charlie le daban alergias, y la señora Newton se quedó sin voz tres veces desde que la conocí… Supongo que cada quien a su manera refleja lo que está pasando en su interior.

-Soñaste algo muy feo? Recuerdas lo que fue? – Preguntó, y supe con certeza que me escondía algo. Si él hubiera pasado la noche conmigo no estaría preguntando, sabría perfectamente lo que soñé porque yo misma se lo habría relatado mientras ocurría… Además no me mencionó que hubiera salido, lo que sólo quiere decir que esperaba que por milagro yo no me hubiera enterado.

Pero yo no jugaría el papel de la esposa celosa.

Si él quería comenzar a salir a escondidas después de solo 2 semanas de matrimonio, no estaba en mí convertirme en su carcelera. Yo amaba a James, confiaba en él y no ensuciaría nuestra relación con reproches infundados. Él había vagado solo durante siglos, y probablemente comenzaba a sentirse un poco agobiado con mi permanente presencia… Era razonable, aunque no muy halagador... Además era egoísta de mi parte esperar que él se instalara junto a mí a verme dormir, habiendo tantísimas cosas más interesantes que hacer.

-No recuerdo lo que fue en esta ocasión, sólo las sensaciones… - Dije frunciendo el ceño - Soñar es algo que no voy a extrañar de ser humana – Afirmé.

-Estás segura? – Preguntó.

-De qué? – Pregunté a mi vez.

-De querer ser como yo – Murmuró.

-Hay otra alternativa? – Pregunté – La suerte ya está echada, soy tu mujer, si ya te estás arrepintiendo, mientras antes me digas mejor – Dije bromeando pero en secreto temiendo su respuesta.

-Eres mi mujer! – Gruñó en un tono bajo y serio. Caminó hacia la cama y se acomodó de modo que su rostro quedaba a centímetros del mío – Por siempre, _eres mi mujer_ – Repitió abalanzándose sobre mi boca. No fue un beso romántico o gentil, fue pura posesión, frustración y deseo.

Cuando el beso terminó él amoldó su cuerpo al mío y me abrazó por el costado. Nos quedamos un largo rato en silencio hasta que lo que sea que me dio para el dolor comenzó a surtir efecto y me deslicé hacia la inconciencia.

oooOooo

Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que era casi de noche y yo seguía en mi bata, pero estaba cubierta con una manta, y estaba acomodada en el asiento reclinable de Blondie. Al ver por la ventana pude notar algunos cambios en el paisaje y que viajábamos a gran velocidad. Por qué estábamos tan apurados que necesitábamos movernos aún conmigo enferma? Dónde era tan urgente llegar?

-Donde…? – Balbuceé tratando de abrir bien los ojos y con la boca seca, pastosa.

-Despertaste! – Dijo James con falso entusiasmo, como si le sorprendiera. Como si no hubiera oído los cambios en mi ritmo cardiaco y en mi respiración – Toma, bebe esto – Dijo entregándome de inmediato una botella individual de Coca Cola.

-Gracias – Murmuré. Se escuchó más como "Grrrrrrraia".

-Estamos llegando – Afirmó.

Miré hacia el camino y no se veía nada fuera de lo común. Ni una señal ni nada que indicara dónde estábamos.

-Dónde vamos? – Pregunté.

-A Newcastle – Respondió.

-Newcastle dónde? Existen varios… – Dije con esfuerzo, bebiendo de la botella.

-Wyoming – Sonrió más genuinamente – Es un pueblo alejado de las carreteras principales, y lo recordé por lo que dijo Mary Alice sobre buscar un lugar recluido para tu transformación.

-Qué tiene de especial ese pueblo? – Pregunté.

-Probablemente nada, es una mierda de pueblo, lo que nos viene muy bien. Lo interesante es que está ubicado entre dos grandes Parques Nacionales, por lo que si encontramos un terreno en los alrededores a lo mejor daremos con lo que necesitamos, un lugar con muy baja o nula población humana.

-Qué parques son? – Pregunté aun tratando de resetear mi cerebro a un modo medianamente operativo.

-El Thunder Basin National Grassland y el Black Hills National Forest – Respondió.

Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio.

Pero mi paciencia tiene un límite.

-James? Por qué de pronto estás tan apurado? – Pregunté – Por qué en vez de dejarme descansar me subiste al auto inconsciente sin preguntar mi opinión?

-Estabas durmiendo – Dijo defensivo – Eso es la definición de descansar!

-Cuando estoy toda contracturada lo peor que puedes hacer es forzarme a una sola posición elegida arbitrariamente! – Le dije exasperada – No tenías por qué saberlo – Dije más suavemente - Pero para la próxima vez pregúntame antes de hacer algo como esto…

Él no dijo nada y yo no quise agregar más. El silencio era tenso entre nosotros y yo estaba incómoda porque me sentía pasada a llevar. Él no tenía derecho a cargarme y descargarme del auto como si yo fuera una pieza de equipaje, y menos cuando no me sentía bien!

Seguro al día siguiente el dolor se habría extendido, por la mala posición o la rabia.

Ya era completamente de noche cuando llegamos a Newcastle, un pueblo de esos que están compuestos por una larga calle donde se concentra el comercio, y todos los demás habitantes viven en granjas. Por supuesto, su único hotel estaba perfectamente señalizado.

Era un enorme caserón, extrañamente incongruente con sus alrededores; una edificación de tres pisos construida en ladrillo, con detalles decorativos art decó en las ventanas y lámparas. Más tarde vería que las paredes estaban cubiertas con paneles de madera oscura, y se veía más como una elegante casa familiar que un hospedaje.

Un hombre calvo y rechoncho salió a nuestro encuentro en cuanto nos estacionamos, nos saludó amablemente y una vez que le confirmó a James que había lugar para nosotros, hice amago de bajarme del auto pero una dolorosa puntada pareció atravesarme desde la cintura al hombro, y no pude ni extender el brazo para abrir la puerta.

James se dio cuenta de inmediato de que me encogí y mordí mis labios para no gritar, y sin decir palabra abrió mi puerta y me cargó en sus brazos. Yo estaba molesta con él, pero no armaría un escándalo frente a extraños, así es que me callé la boca.

El señor calvo (que se llamaba Merril) nos miró curioso y yo le dije

-Tuve un accidente y se dañó un poco mi columna. Ya estoy bien, pero a veces si estoy en la misma posición mucho tiempo quedo un poco adolorida. Tengo que hacer reposo… - Expliqué tratando de justificar la bata. No podía decirle "mi marido me raptó mientras estaba drogada y no me dio tiempo ni de vestirme"

Él asintió, en simpatía por mi situación.

-Jojo! – Exclamé de pronto. No lo podíamos dejar en el auto, y además él querría ir al baño.

-Perdón? –Preguntó Merril.

-Mi mascota, Jojo, seguro quiere comer e ir al baño. No hay problema de que se quede con nosotros, verdad? Es muy limpio y se porta muy bien. Siempre avisa – Lo miré aleteando las pestañas como una damisela desamparada.

-Si llegara a causar cualquier destrozo lo cubriremos, por supuesto – Agregó James – Puedo darle un depósito si lo desea…

-No, no, está bien – Dijo Merril sacudiendo una mano – Siempre que se hagan responsables de él.

-Gracias! – Exclamé – James, siéntame en ese banco y ponle la correa a Jojo. Mientras tú te arreglas con el señor, Jojo puede estirar las piernas.

James hizo lo que le pedía, abrió la jaula, le puso el arnés al cerdito que se revolvía en sus manos impaciente, y en cuanto lo soltó en el suelo, Jojo corrió hacia mí.

-Hola mi bebé – Dije tratando de acariciarlo. No pude agacharme.

-Un cerdo? – Preguntó Merril espantado.

-Pero uno de raza pura – Dije – Es un cerdito muy fino.

-No puedo permitir que alojen a un cerdo en mi hotel! – Exclamó.

-Pero si ya le dijimos que nos haremos cargo de cualquier accidente! – Reclamé.

-No se trata del dinero, niña, ese cerdo es más pequeño que un conejo, qué tanto daño puede causar en una noche? – Dijo estudiando a Jojo como calculando su poder de destrucción.

-Entonces? – Pregunté, confundida.

-Es mi reputación! No puedo permitir que esta edificación histórica sea asociada con un chiquero!

-Merril, cuántos pasajeros tiene esta noche? – Preguntó James curiosamente calmado. Demasiado calmado. Como que si Merril se ponía difícil, no viviría para contarlo.

-Nnnn… Ninguno – Admitió Merril, por fin comprendiendo una fracción del peligro que representaba mi esposo para él.

-Entonces no hay nadie que nos pueda delatar, a no ser que usted mismo se lo cuente a todo el pueblo a la salida de la iglesia – Dijo James – De hecho, ya que somos tres, le pagaré el triple por sus molestias, siempre que arreglemos el asunto de una vez, ya que como ve mi mujer está bastante incómoda.

-Bueno… Siempre que prometan ser cuidadosos de que nadie vea al cerdito… - Musitó debatiéndose entre sus principios y el dinero. Por supuesto, ganó el dinero.

-Nadie lo verá – Le aseguró James, tomando a Jojo y poniéndolo en mi regazo. El cerdito ya había hecho pis y ahora quería jugar.

-Voy a llevar las cosas a la habitación y regresaré a buscarte – Dijo mirando nerviosamente a nuestro alrededor. Seguro estaba preocupado de que alguien me viera con Jojo, pero a lo lejos mi nene parecía un simple perro pequeño.

-Ok –Respondí mientras acariciaba el estómago de Jojo, que gruñía de contento.

Momentos después regresó James, y me tomó en sus brazos con cerdo y todo. No dijimos palabra hasta llegar a la habitación, donde me sentó en la cama y me ayudó a desvestirme para calzarme una de sus camisetas, cuidando no forzar mis hombros. Cuando terminó tomó mi mano y me dirigió al baño, donde me ayudó a lavarme la cara y los dientes.

Por último, entrelazando nuestros dedos me llevó a la cama, acomodó mis almohadas y me arropó.

Todo sin decir ni pío.

Se sentó a mi lado y esperó pacientemente.

Yo no era tan paciente como él.

-No quiero estar peleada contigo… – Musité con un hilo de voz

-Tampoco yo! – Exclamó de inmediato.

-Siento que estás raro… Tienes dudas? Sobre nosotros…? – Pregunté.

-No! Por dios Isabella, hasta cuando me vas a preguntar lo mismo? – Dijo exasperado – Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con lo mismo?

-Hasta que no sienta la necesidad de preguntártelo! – Exclamé – A veces eres como un muro de roca, y no me permites ver a través de ti… Entiendo que necesitamos hacer ajustes, pero debemos ser un equipo, o no va a funcionar.

-Qué no va a funcionar? – Preguntó completamente serio.

-Nosotros… - Dije débilmente.

-Esa es la parte que no entiendes, Isabella, aún tienes en tu mente ese concepto de tu época de que los matrimonios son desechables y al primer problema se disuelven y ya está. Tú te casaste en 1950, con un vampiro, dos razones por las cuales no hay escape posible. Ningún juez nos otorgaría un divorcio sin causas graves que lo justifiquen, y aún si lo autorizaran, yo no te lo concedería! – Sus ojos rojos brillaban de rabia ante la idea de que huyera de él.

-No me quiero divorciar! – Exclamé – No quiero separarme de ti, te amo tanto que a veces me duele el pecho de solo mirarte! – Confesé patéticamente – Pero necesito que nos movamos en la misma frecuencia, no quiero especular, no quiero interrogarte, quiero confiar en ti, pero tú me tienes que ayudar!

-Lamento haberte traído sin tu consentimiento – Murmuró – No pensé que tu condición podía empeorar…

-Lo sé Schatz, claro que lo sé – Dije acariciando su mejilla – Los dos estamos aprendiendo.

-Te amo Isabella – Suspiró – Te amo.

-Bésame? – Pregunté.

-Pensé que nunca lo pedirías! – Exclamó, acercándose muy despacio, como si temiera asustarme si hacía un movimiento brusco. Me besó dulcemente, solo por el placer de besarme. En mi situación actual no me podía hacer el amor, pero igual nos podíamos expresar lo mucho que nos queríamos… Lo mucho que nos necesitábamos.

oooOooo

-Quieres comer algo? – Me preguntó con la cabeza en mi regazo mientras yo acariciaba su cabello.

-No, la verdad quisiera descansar… Te quedó alguna de las pastillas que me diste en la mañana? – Pregunté.

-Sí, tengo un frasco que trae como 30 – Dijo sacándolo de su chaqueta – Agua?

Asentí, y cuando él me trajo el vaso me tragué dos pastillas.

Después de eso no recuerdo mucho, caí dormida en sus brazos como un tronco, y no supe más del mundo.

oooOooo

Una vez más desperté sobresaltada, con el corazón a punto de la taquicardia, y nuevamente perdida. Nos mudábamos tanto que me costaba recordar dónde estábamos.

Había soñado con Victoria. Aunque no, eso no es exacto, había soñado con la _presencia_ de Victoria. Planeando, acechando, terrible y salvaje… Tarde o temprano nos tocaría encontrarla en nuestro camino, y qué pasaría entonces? Cómo reaccionaría James?

A propósito de James…

-James…? – Llamé en la oscuridad.

-Schatz? – Murmuré.

Todo estaba en silencio salvo por los ronquidos de Jojo en el baño.

Manoteé dolorosamente hasta encontrar la lámpara del velador y la prendí.

Por supuesto, la habitación estaba vacía.

Si James hubiera estado en el hotel me habría escuchado llamarlo, pero pasaron los segundos y no aparecía.

Me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia la ventana. Descorrí las cortinas y vi que ya comenzaba a amanecer. Eran como las 5:30am, lo que me hacía preguntarme, dónde demonios está James? Y desde qué hora? Yo me quedé dormida cerca de las 11pm, se fue inmediatamente después de que quedé inconsciente? Qué hace cuando está lejos? Qué es tan privado que debe hacerlo solo? Está realmente solo?

 _No seas paranoica_ , me dije, _James te ama_.

Lo sé. _James me ama_ , claro, pero también me esconde cosas. Debo pedirle explicaciones? Tengo derecho a pedírselas? Interrogarlo no hará que se cierre más? Probablemente hablará cuando esté listo para hacerlo, después de todo hay muchas cosas que no sabemos el uno del otro, y eso es parte de la aventura.

Cerré las cortinas con fuerza y abrí la puerta del baño para dejar salir a Jojo. Como siempre, sentir su inocente presencia ayudaría a calmar mi ansiedad.

 _James…_

 _Schatz…_

 _Dónde estás?_

 **Espero les haya gustado, abrazos.**


	21. Ah, mierda!

**Holas, estamos llegando al final de esta historia, le falta muy poquito, porque como les había comentado, la reduje un poco para poder terminarla. En todo caso, creo que con esto vamos a crear un poco de controversia, ustedes dirán qué les parece…**

 **Abrazos gigantes.**

 **A.**

 **Capítulo 21**

You know I love you,  
You know I care,  
With you, my new heart I want to share,  
Darling I need you,  
With all your heart and soul,  
To know that I want you, and I'll never let you go,  
But forgive me,  
Please forgive me,  
Please forgive me,  
For I knew not what I was sayin'.

 _I´m Sorry / Bo Diddley_

 **James POV**

Estaba desesperado, impaciente, paranoico… Era como si mi alma estuviera expandiéndose lenta pero inexorablemente para absorber la de Isabella, y yo mismo ya no cabía dentro de la carcasa terrenal que era mi cuerpo. Sé que es difícil de entenderlo para quien no lo ha vivido, pero literalmente quería arrancarme la piel a jirones para escapar de la inquietante sensación que me embargaba: Mi naturaleza obsesiva se estaba manifestando con más fuerza que nunca, haciéndome aferrarme a ella, a seguirla con la mirada, a tocarla todo el tiempo, a respirarla, lamerla y beberla.

Ella, que lo era todo… Todo lo bueno, todo lo real…

Ella, mi mujer.

Pensé que todos mis miedos se esfumarían cuando Isabella se convirtiera en mi esposa, pero la unión no había hecho más que acrecentarlos cuando caí en cuenta de que nuestro estado civil era en realidad intrascendente, ya que nada me aseguraba que ella no desaparecería frente a mis ojos como un hermoso espejismo, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Y claro, fue en esos días que encontré las huellas de la hembra vampiro que resultó ser Victoria, la que según Isabella se convertiría en mi compañera en el futuro.

Inconcebible. Ridículo!

Desesperado por resguardar a mi mujer, como un cobarde decidí que lo mejor era huir… Después de todo era lo razonable, ya que Isabella no tenía forma de sobrevivir un encuentro con esa hembra y su extraña fijación conmigo.

Pero a pesar de que traté de mover a mi esposa cada día y de cambiar de hotel tan seguido como nos fue posible dadas las condiciones climáticas, la perra de Victoria siempre logró encontrarnos, tentándome, desafiándome, haciéndome buscarla, y en definitiva alejándome de Isabella cuando debí estar a su lado, protegiéndola.

Por supuesto la razón por la que me arriesgaba y salía de nuestra cama cada noche abandonando el calor del cuerpo de mi mujer, era porque ya estaba harto del juego macabro, y había decidido terminar de una vez con el problema. Victoria por su parte, parecía pensar que a fuerza de paciencia y de ofrecerse de las más creativas maneras, lograría conquistarme.

La hembra y yo no tuvimos una comunicación real, o no verbal al menos; todo entre nosotros era una serie de provocaciones mortales que implicaban escondidas y engaños, en las que a veces yo casi llegaba a rozar su piel para luego perderla como agua entre mis dedos. Nunca dejé de saber dónde encontrarla, en ese sentido mis instintos no fallaban, pero gracias a algún tipo de don ella era imposible de capturar, lo que celebraba riendo con voz infantil de cada uno de mis humillantes fracasos.

A veces me dispuse a abandonar nuestro juego para para poder alimentarme, ya que no podía arriesgar a Isabella intimando con ella estando hambriento, pero ahí estaba mi acosadora para solucionar el problema: Como si fueran huevos de chocolate en la Pascua de Resurrección, derramados por el campo, algunas noches encontré humanos maniatados y con las gargantas rebanadas segundos antes, lo suficiente para hacerlos imposibles de resistir, pero no tanto como para que murieran desangrados desperdiciando el sustento que ofrecían. Era ofrendas de la perra.

De alguna retorcida manera, ella era el paquete completo: Diversión, comida y sexo.

En cualquier otro momento de mi vida, habría sido una buena oferta.

Debo confesar que más de una vez bebí de sus víctimas… No porque quisiera sus regalos, y mucho menos incitarla a u me hiciera más, sino porque no tenía otra forma de alimentarme y a la vez volver a Isabella antes del amanecer.

Maldición! Yo sólo quería acabar con ella de una buena vez.

Me esforcé en no demostrar mi preocupación abiertamente, pero Isabella era perceptiva y si bien no supo interpretar exactamente lo que pasaba, sus malos sueños y pesadillas aumentaron hasta hacerse cotidianos, lo que me dio más motivo para cerrar la boca y no decirle nada sobre Victoria.

Saber la verdad sólo empeoraría las cosas. De qué serviría que supiera algo malo sobre lo que no podía hacer nada?

oooOooo

Una noche saqué a Isabella a bailar.

Sabía que Victoria estaba al acecho, pero aunque me pareció ver su cabellera a través de la ventana, nunca se acercó demasiado, y de todas formas el lugar más seguro para mi mujer era en público y a mi lado.

Era un pequeño club, mitad bar mitad salón de baile, nada elegante o sofisticado, pero nos sirvió para relajarnos y practicar. Isabella estaba simplemente radiante en su vestido azul, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos que gritaban sus emociones sin tapujos… Y lo que gritaban era simple: Gritaban un TE AMO a todo pulmón.

Toda la complejidad de mis emociones y preocupaciones se vieron enfrentadas a algo tan simple y poderoso, a una verdad que justificaba todo lo que pretendía hacerle a la perra que me acosaba.

Isabella, esa niña inteligente y hermosa que había (por alguna razón desconocida) decidido entregarse a mí, era el centro de todo. Por ella cometería los crímenes más atroces. Por ella diezmaría poblados y torturaría. Por ella es que ya era suficiente de huir tratando de ser "caballeroso" a la espera de que Victoria se cansara. Por ella las palabras y la diplomacia dejaban de ser una opción.

Por ella mataría y mentiría, así tuviera que pretender buscar a la hembra para mi propia satisfacción personal.

oooOooo

Cuando llegamos al motel después de bailar lo percibí de inmediato.

Ella había estado ahí.

Ya se había largado pero su esencia lo impregnaba todo.

Afortunadamente no entró al baño, donde dormía el cerdo, que gritaba como si alguien lo amenazara con convertirlo en jamón. Si algo le pasara a Jojo… Me estremezco al imaginarlo.

Mientras Isabella se ocupaba de tranquilizar a su mascota, yo escudriñé disimuladamente entre nuestras cosas. Me di cuenta de inmediato de que faltaba una de mis camisetas favoritas, ya que no tenía mucha ropa, pero lo que me hizo estremecerme de asco es que toda la ropa de Isabella tenía la esencia de la hembra. La perra se había probado vestidos y zapatos… Se había probado hasta su ropa interior.

Reprimí mi impulso de encender una hoguera en el estacionamiento y arrojar en ella todas las pertenencias de mi mujer, y en cambio me prometí crear algún tipo de distracción o accidente que nos obligara a lavarlo todo.

Y me encargaría de que en el intertanto no usara ningún tipo de bragas.

oooOooo

La cacería se volvió más frustrante con el paso de los días.

Sé que Isabella comenzó a sospechar que las cosas no estaban del todo bien, aunque ella siendo ella, no me preguntó nada directamente. Mi esposa se esforzaba en confiar en mí aunque yo no lo mereciera, aun cuando día a día le mintiera mirándola a los ojos.

Pero ella _sabía_ … O al menos _presentía_ : Su preocupación no expresada se tradujo en una tensión imposible de soportar y un agudo dolor en la espalda y cuello, lo que la paralizó casi por completo.

Me di cuenta de que la situación se escapaba de mis manos, el status quo se mantendría con Victoria, que si algo tenía de sobra es tiempo, pero Isabella seguiría empeorando, y la única forma de garantizar la seguridad de mi esposa sería convirtiéndola. Tendríamos que adelantar nuestros planes, tendríamos que renunciar a San Francisco por un tiempo, tendría que lograr convencerla, tendría que conseguir un lugar adecuado para su primer año… Y si era necesario tendría que morderla contra su voluntad.

Era una movida deplorable, sí.

Pero la prefería cabreada y viva a cualquier alternativa posible.

Ojalá no llegáramos a eso.

Isabella entendería… Y con el tiempo me perdonaría. Me ganaría su perdón.

Comencé a rediseñar nuestros planes.

Como un cretino la acarreé sin su consentimiento aprovechando el efecto somnífero que tenían los calmantes que tomaba por su dolor de espalda y nos dirigimos a la zona donde pensé que encontraríamos lo que buscábamos, entre la naturaleza salvaje y agreste, a cientos de kilómetros de cualquier asentamiento humano.

oooOooo

Y una vez instalados en el hotel de Newcastle, como un bastardo, la volví a drogar. Pensé en el bien mayor a largo plazo y le di dos píldoras para el dolor, esperando que fueran suficientes para noquearla hasta la mañana, lo que me daría tiempo de encontrar a Victoria y disponer de su cadáver.

Una vez que sentí su respiración regularse escapé por la ventana como un vulgar ladrón, y corrí un par de kilómetros donde _ella_ me esperaba.

La hembra sonrió satisfecha al verme y por primera vez me permitió acercarme, despreocupada, como si yo no representara una amenaza, como si no tuviera el poder de destruirla.

-Soy James – Dije rodeándola, buscando un flanco vulnerable por el que atacar.

-Victoria – Ronroneó con una irritante voz infantil. No sé a quién pretendía engañar, ella había sido convertida siendo una mujer adulta, probablemente mayor que yo.

-Dejemos los jueguitos de lado, y dime de una vez, qué es lo que quieres, Victoria? – Pregunté, amenazante.

-Es que no lo he dejado perfectamente claro? – Preguntó inocentemente – A ti!

-No estoy interesado – Respondí con desdén – Déjanos en paz.

-" _Déjanos_ "? – Preguntó levantando una ceja, incrédula – Como en " _A la humana y a mí_ "?

-Mi esposa – Aclaré.

-Esa cosita insignificante no puede ser tu esposa! – Bufó incrédula.

-Cuidado con tus palabras – Gruñí – Si no la respetas te voy a enseñar a respetar.

-Me vas a castigar? – Preguntó levantando una ceja y lamiendo sus labios en lo que supuse era un gesto seductor. Pude oler el aroma de su excitación y recordé otra transgresión.

-Te voy a quitar las ganas de meterte en lo que no te importa – Repliqué entrecerrando los ojos – Agradece que no eres ya una pira de cenizas después de haberte probado toda la ropa de mi mujer.

-Me queda mejor a mí - Dijo encogiendo los hombros, sin inmutarse.

-Y robaste una de mis camisetas – Agregué.

-Sí – Admitió quitándose el viejo abrigo que traía puesto y revelando la camiseta en cuestión… Y nada más – Quería comenzar a acostumbrarme a tu olor.

-Estás enferma… - Dije haciendo una mueca de asco. No la quería matar, pero no me podía arriesgar a no matarla.

-Sí… Tengo fiebre – Dijo pellizcando sus pezones por sobre la ropa y mordiendo sus labios. Obviamente no llevaba sostén.

-Victoria, no te quiero volver a ver – Le dije tratando de ser paciente y dando un paso atrás. La pobre estaba claramente chiflada – No me obligues a hacerte daño.

En una fracción de segundos ella estaba frente a mí, su cuerpo contra el mío y mi pene flácido firmemente sujeto en su mano. Me contuve ante el instinto de retirarme bruscamente, ya que arriesgaba perder mi apéndice favorito, y entonces a ver cómo le explico a Isabella por la mañana que perdí el pito.

-Aún en descanso eres grande… – Dijo a mi oído.

-Suéltame Victoria – Gruñí forzando las palabras, tratando de no sentir.

-Ooooh! – Gimió – Sólo con tu voz me podrías hacer acabar...

Sus caricias se volvieron más enérgicas, y mi sexo comenzó crecer y a reaccionar por cuenta propia.

-Victoria… - Dije tratando torpemente de retroceder –Basta!

Las bolas me dolían. Simple. Una vez que se produce una erección lo natural es eyacular. Cualquier alternativa al orgasmo es simplemente dolorosa.

Ella apretó más.

Aumentó la velocidad.

 _No acabaré en sus manos_ , me repetí. _No, no lo haría, de lo contrario quien sabe que pasaría por su mente, y no me podría deshacer de ella nunca más._

-Victoria… - Repetí.

Y entonces escuché más que sentí el sonido de mis pantalones al rasgarse, al tiempo que la boca de la hembra arrodillada frente a mí se prendía de mi erección. Con una mano me complacía a mí y con la otra se complacía a sí misma, mascullando obscenidades contra mi piel.

Me descolocó más que nada por su desfachatez.

La empujé por los hombros pero lo único que logré fue que chupara con más entusiasmo. Tiré su cabello y ella se calentó más.

Al final, a punto de perder el control, lo que hice fue lo único que pude pensar en el momento, me agaché y la mordí en el primer lugar que alcancé, el sitio entre el cuello y el hombro, pero en vez de desconcertarla o hacerla retroceder, el dolor la hizo gritar en éxtasis, lo que a su vez produjo vibraciones en su garganta que me hicieron acabar a mí.

No acabé porque yo lo deseara, ni tampoco porque estuviera excitado. Era un asunto biológico, una respuesta automática ante un estímulo familiar… Pero sin importar lo que me dijera, sin importar cómo lo justificara, no había nada que pudiera borrar de mi mente la imagen de la hembra a mis pies que se relamía tratando de beber hasta la última gota de mi semilla.

No… Si bien de alguna manera me sentía violado y Victoria me había forzado a someterme a sus caricias a pena de castración, el hecho de haber alcanzado el clímax me hacía sentir podrido. Había engañado a mi esposa. Llevábamos dos semanas de casados y ya había puesto en riesgo lo más valioso de mi vida, lo único bueno y puro de mi existencia.

Estaba petrificado ante la inmensidad de mi falta.

Y mientras, Victoria pasaba su lengua lánguidamente entre mis muslos.

Me retiré asqueado.

Asqueado con ella, conmigo, con el mundo.

Cómo enfrentar a Isabella? No tenía cara, no tenía orgullo, no tenía… No tenía ni pantalones!

-No te quiero volver a ver – Le dije a Victoria temblando de rabia – Si veo tan solo uno de tus putos cabellos rojos cerca de mí o de mi mujer, tu cabeza se va derecho a la hoguera, está claro? – Pregunté tomándola del cuello con una sola mano y levantándola varios centímetros.

Ella asintió luciendo sumisa, pero con sus manos rodeó mi cuello, como si fuera a abrazarme esperando ser besada.

Pero en realidad no creo que me haya llegado a abrazar…

No sé.

Porque todo se volvió oscuridad.

 **Ahí tienen saquen sus conclusiones y me cuentan qué opinan, que siempre es entretenido saber. Abrazos!**


	22. Lo que de verdad duele

**Muchas no entienden qué le pasó a James el capítulo anterior, y mi respuesta es: Nada, no le pasó nada más que le salió lo hombre. No es que él quiera menos a Bella, y no es que le interese Victoria, es simplemente que una erección casi siempre es más fuerte.**

 **Podría haber matado a Victoria** _ **antes**_ **de que lo agarrara de la entrepierna, pero no lo hizo porque le daba pena la loca, sin darse cuenta de lo peligrosa que realmente es. Recuerden que este aún no es el James malvado en el que se convirtió. Una vez que la sangre había bajado por su cuerpo, ya no quedaba mucha en su cerebro.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a** **AnyerV59** **, que me lee en la otra plataforma, wattpad.**

 **Abrazos.**

 **Capítulo 22**

Cómo será...?  
Caminar el sendero de mi nostalgia  
Un sendero de ausencias  
Que no acaba.  
Cuando salga el sol, no estarás aquí  
Y te irás con mis sueños  
Arrancándolos de mí.  
Cuando salga el sol  
Me dirás adiós  
Y quisiera saber  
Lo que yo seré sin ti.

 _Cómo será / Soledad_

 **Bella POV**

Después de un rato comencé a dormitar sentada en una poltrona, con Jojo en mi regazo, ambos cubiertos con una gruesa frazada de lana. Cada cierto rato cabeceaba, comprobaba que James aún no llegaba, y volvía a dormir sin descansar.

Estaba agotada y adolorida, pero más que nada estaba triste y me sentía profundamente perdida. Había puesto todos mis huevos en una canasta, James, dejando de lado lo único que me era familiar, los Cullen, y si mi esposo me fallaba o resultaba no ser todo lo que me había hecho creer, pues estaría bien jodida.

Sentí movimiento y la ventana crujir detrás de mí, y me desperté de mi vigilia sobresaltada, tanto así que Jojo casi se me cae al suelo.

-Me vas a decir dónde demonios estabas? – Pregunté mordaz, contra todas mis buenas intenciones de ser una esposa más cool y comprensiva. Si el bastardo desconsiderado se va hasta las 6 de la mañana sin dejarme ni una nota, sabiendo que estoy enferma, pues se merece que le diga un par de verdades.

-Podría decirte, pero no creo que te guste la respuesta – Respondió burlona la voz que más temía en el mundo. Me giré lentamente, sintiendo que el dolor de mis músculos se sumaba al peso de la resignación. Aquí estaba ella, la razón de mi regreso al pasado, mi némesis, mi fin.

Victoria lucía, de ser posible, más salvaje que nunca, era un desastre, su cabello largo y ondulado estaba enredado y sucio. Claramente lo único que lo hacía atractivo era el ser cabello de vampiro, por lo tanto siempre lucía suave y brillante. Su atuendo dejaba bien poco a la imaginación, un abrigo desabotonado y una camiseta negra. Nada de zapatos, ni calcetines, ni pantalones. Sospeché que tampoco nada de ropa interior.

-Cómo me encontraste? – Pregunté con los dientes apretados. No quería que me viera castañear los dientes del miedo que comenzaba a embargarme hasta la médula. Lo olería, sin duda, pero no me vería temblar ni me haría pedir piedad.

 _Por favor James… Por favor Schatz, dónde estás…?_

-A ti? – Bufó – A ti no te estaba buscando – Dijo moviéndose por la habitación como si le perteneciera – Para qué querría a una mocosa desnutrida como tú? Ni siquiera eres una buena comida.

-Entonces qué haces aquí? – Pregunté luchando por mantenerme erguida a pesar de las dolorosas punzadas musculares que recorrían mi espalda.

-Vine por las cosas de James – Respondió sin mirarme, sacando del closet el bolso de James y metiendo la ropa sin molestarse en doblarla. En el intertanto Jojo despertó y la escena no le gustó para nada al darse cuenta de que el otro actor no era James sino esta extraña.

-Qué haces? – Me adelanté hacia ella, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, o sea, estamos hablando de Victoria, quien no sólo era una vampira, sino una a quien claramente le faltaban palitos para el puente.

-Reúno las cosas de mi _Pareja_ – Dijo saboreando cada palabra como si fueran caramelos – No pretenderás quedarte tú con sus pertenencias.

-Deja las cosas de mi esposo Victoria! – Me adelanté un poco más y me agaché a duras penas para cargar a Jojo, que aparentemente tenía una alta opinión de sí mismo y quería atacar a la pelirroja. Agh… Mierda! Necesitaba acostarme cubierta de compresas calientes, no enfrentarme en discusiones inútiles con esa mujer.

-Esposo? – Rodó los ojos - De verdad eres tan ingenua y estúpida como para creer que un hombre tan guapo y viril como él se va a casar con una cosa insignificante como tú? Que tú podrías complacerlo como está acostumbrado en siglos de experiencia? Como se lo merece? Creíste en serio que no se aburriría de controlarse y cogerte _despacito_ para no pulverizarte los huesos? James es un hombre, niña, un vampiro, y por supuesto que le gusta coger duro, con una mujer capaz de entregarle lo que necesita, que pueda recibir el castigo delicioso que es su sexo ardiente – Dijo terminando de llenar el bolso.

-No sabes lo que dices – Murmuré – Estás loca…

Y no se equivoquen, no es que le creyera… No… Pero no dejaba de tener razón. Yo sabía que sus palabras estaban diseñadas para herirme, pero eso no las hacía menos certeras. Yo era, efectivamente, un obstáculo en su vida, al menos hasta que no me transformara… Y entonces, vendría al menos un año de luchas para controlarme y enseñarme a controlar mi sed. Era esto lo que él deseaba?

 _Sí Bella_.

 _James me ama!_

 _Él y yo nos amamos, no caeré en el juego de Victoria._

 _Que se lleve la ropa, que se lleve lo que quiera, nosotros siempre podríamos comprar o robar más y recomenzar, y si a ella la tranquilizaba una bolsa de trapos, que se los lleve._

 _James no me engañaría_.

 _Mucho menos con ella, loca perdida._

 _Ni siquiera le gustan las pelirrojas._

 _Ándate a la mierda, Victoria!_

Hasta ahí llegó mi línea de pensamiento. Aparentemente a Victoria no le gustó que la llamara "loca". Qué sensible.

En una fracción de segundo su chaqueta estaba en el suelo y yo estaba presionada contra la pared con su mano apretando fuertemente mi cuello.

Me habló mostrando los dientes, pero no pude escuchar, sólo oía un zumbido en mis oídos anunciando mi muerte. Mis pulmones no recibían oxígeno y mi cerebro no recibía sangre. Mis ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas y casi podía sentir mis vasos sanguíneos explotar uno a uno.

Y tan rápido como empezó, cuando me tenía al borde de la inconciencia, nada.

Caí al suelo como una muñeca de trapo, tosiendo y haciendo arcadas en cuatro patas, en la posición más indigna y humillante posible, con ella erguida, perfecta y orgullosa frente a mí.

Cuando me recuperé un poco y dejé de escupir, me tomó de un brazo bruscamente y me puso de pie otra vez. De milagro no me lo dislocó, pero dolió.

-James es mío, entiendes? – Moduló como si estuviera hablando con un deficiente mental – Vine a buscar sus cosas porque él se va conmigo, y tú puedes elegir entre irte por las buenas y agradecida por la maravillosa verga que tuviste entre tus piernas, o te mato aquí y ahora. Sólo te doy la opción porque él se molestaría si no lo hago, él es así, considerado…

-Tú… Tú mientes, no lo conoces! – Dije con la voz ronca, como una rana croando.

-No? – Preguntó disfrutando más de lo razonable de la situación.

-Él me ama… Es mi esposo y me ama… - Dije casi inaudiblemente.

-Te ama? – Me presionó otra vez contra la pared, pero sin ahogarme – Dime una cosa, de quién es esta camiseta? – Señaló la camiseta negra que usaba. Era de James, la reconocí de inmediato por un par de agujeritos que tenía en el pecho, agujeros en los que yo más de una vez había metido los dedos para acariciar su piel desnuda – Quién crees que me la regaló galantemente para que me cubriera luego de que él mismo destrozara mi ropa y folláramos como animales toda la noche?

-No… Eso no es… -Sacudí la cabeza. _Había otra explicación. Había otra explicación. No caigas en su juego…_

-Quién crees que me marcó como suya, estúpida? – Preguntó descubriendo su cuello y mostrándome de cerca una mordida fresca – _Esto_ es un compromiso eterno, humana! Pasión, dolor y veneno, eso es lo que somos, no simples palabras dichas en una iglesia medio destruida o papeles firmados, pero que ni siquiera son legales.

-Cómo sabes…? – Balbuceé.

-James y yo tenemos una historia juntos – Dijo sonriente, maléfica. Dios! Cómo estaba disfrutando mi dolor!

-Esa mordida puede ser de cualquiera… – Dije con falsa calma, buscando argumentos que me ayudaran a contradecir las horribles cosas que me decía.

Ella sonrió aún más ampliamente, triunfal, como si todo el tiempo hubiera estado esperando para darme la estocada final.

Su mano derecha en mi nariz.

-Lo reconoces, no es cierto? – Preguntó forzando mi cabeza a mantenerse quieta mientras yo me negaba a respirar, lo que me resultó por unos 30 segundos, momento en el que tomé una bocanada de aire que me llenó de él. Su esencia.

Su piel… Por supuesto que podía oler su piel…

Ella lo tocó.

Para eso hay mil explicaciones posibles, pero cómo justificar el olor de su sexo?

Su sexo impregnando la mano y hasta el antebrazo de la perra.

Ella me soltó, descartándome completamente. Yo no era nada. Ya no era nadie.

Caí al suelo otra vez, en calidad de bulto, tan shockeada que no pude reaccionar ni para amortiguar la caída. Ni hablar, ni moverme, ni siquiera ver.

La oí ir al baño y salir. Oí sus pasos silenciosos de pies desnudos en el piso de madera y oí a Jojo chillando como un condenado.

Mi Jojo actuando de perrito guardián, cuidando de mí al verme derrotada.

Traté de ordenar a mi cuerpo levantarse y contenerlo, pero era como si me hubiera desdoblado y lo mirara todo desde el cielo, desde la perspectiva del observador.

La habitación.

La cama deshecha.

Las cosas de mi esposo en manos de esa mujer.

Mi esposo que brillaba por su ausencia.

Mi pequeño cerdito mordisqueando y tironeando con su hociquito sin dientes de la chaqueta que Victoria se había vuelto a poner.

Era irreal… Todo era irreal…

El material de las pesadillas.

Tenía que irme de ahí.

Respiré profundo.

Tenía dinero, tenía a Blondie y tenía a Jojo.

 _James sin-apellido_ se podía ir muy a la chingada.

Mi corazón estaba destrozado, pero no pensaría en eso.

 _Mañana…_

 _Mañana…_

 _Cuando no duela tanto…_

Lo primero era largarme… Lejos… Lejos… Donde pudiera pensar…

Tal vez llamar a Alice… Ella era mi amiga…

 _Mierda James! Qué carajo hiciste? Por qué destruir nuestra vida por una follada? Tan buena era la pelirroja endemoniada? Era cierto lo de la vagina vibradora?_

El estupor fue lentamente reemplazado por la rabia más pura, lo que era bueno.

La rabia no dolía. La rabia me impulsaba a la acción.

-Ándate a la mierda Victoria! Váyanse los dos a la mierda! Se merecen, son tal para cual! – Grité lo más fuerte que pude, poniéndome de pie, tambaleante.

Ella me miró sobre su hombro antes de salir por la ventana, y con una última sádica sonrisa de triunfo, pateó a Jojo con fuerza, azotándolo contra el muro opuesto.

Escuché el chillido y corrí a él como en cámara lenta, gritando su nombre desgarrada, pero sabiendo, antes de tocarlo, que era demasiado tarde.

Mi bebé… mi pobre bebito… Estaba muerto antes de cruzar la habitación.

oooOooo

Pocas veces en mi vida había pensado seriamente en mi propia muerte, y menos considerado el suicidio como una opción, pero las horas que siguieron fueron una sucesión ininterrumpida de planes para concretar mi fin.

Ya no quería seguir… Dolía mucho seguir…

Si el hijo de puta de James se quería ir con la loca de patio esa, bien por él, ojalá viviera mucho tiempo para que el arrepentimiento fuera largo. Yo estaría herida pero al menos sabría que él se fue por su voluntad, pero Jojo… Aún sollozaba al pensar en su nombre… Mi Jojo era lo más dulce e inocente del mundo, era un bebé de peluche que dormía y jugaba conmigo, y era tan pequeñito… Cómo pudo esa…? Cómo pudo?

Por qué no me mató a mí? Por qué sigo aquí? Qué mierda es lo que se supone que debía aprender? Logré evitar lo que debía evitar? Importa?

Terminé de envolver a Jojo en una sábana y con todo el amor del mundo cargué el bultito hasta el auto.

Dejé todo en el hotel, lo único importante estaba en mis brazos.

Era un autómata.

Sin emociones.

Sin corazón.

Conduje.

Nada importaba. Si mi plan no resultaba me pegaría un tiro, o rebanaría mis muñecas, o buscaría un edificio bien alto… Rápido, antes de volver a sentir esos puñales desgarrando mis entrañas.

 _Oh, Jojo… Cerdito… Te quiero tanto…_

Fui directo a una ferretería, estacioné dejando a Jojo en el asiento del pasajero, y entré a comprar una pala. El chico que me atendió me miró raro y supongo que no era para menos, ya que me debía ver fatal, desgreñada, con el cuello y los brazos amoratados, y los ojos rojos y carentes de vida. Lo ignoré y me fui a una cafetería, donde pedí una taza de agua caliente.

Cuando la chica me la trajo eché en la taza las hierbas que siempre llevaba conmigo en un saquito amarrado a mi ropa interior. No sabía exactamente qué sucedería si me las tomaba, pero esperaba que me sacaran de ese momento y ese lugar podridos de malos recuerdos.

Bebí con calma, o más bien indiferencia, pagué y dejé una buena propina, y me fui al auto.

Acaricié a Jojo con ternura. Mi bebé dormido.

Conduje, conduje, conduje, hasta estar rodeada de bosque, en pleno parque nacional.

Si esto no resultaba no sabría ni cómo regresar. No es que pretendiera hacerlo.

Qué estaría haciendo James?

Estaba cogiendo con su puta?

 _Ojalá que la vagina robótica de esa sicópata lo electrocutara y se le cayera el pito._

Comencé a cavar.

Me demoré mucho rato en hacer un agujero semi-decente, y para cuando estaba listo ya me caía de sueño.

Deposité a mi cerdito en su camita de tierra y llorando con lágrimas renovadas, lo cubrí.

-Descansa bebé… Perdona a mamá que no supo protegerte… Te amo Jojo… Si hubieras estado aquí las cosas habrían sido distintas… Pero sin ti… Perdóname bebito… Lo siento – Sollocé entrecortadamente.

Me acurruqué en el suelo junto a la pequeña tumba y me dejé llevar por un sueño abrumador, más cercano a un coma que a una siesta.

oooOooo

Abrí los ojos y me estaba moviendo.

Estaba completamente desorientada.

Era de día.

Los autos y edificios se veían modernos.

Miré hacia adelante y vi que estaba sentada en el asiento trasero de un taxi.

Déjà vu.

Estaba petrificada, sin saber si lanzarme del auto en movimiento o esperar a ver dónde me llevaba.

Miré mi ropa. Ropa normal, sencilla.

Estudié las calles, que me eran perfectamente familiares. Yo había estado aquí. Muchas veces.

Aún estaba aturdida.

Esto no era Chicago.

La luz era distinta, más… Amarilla…

 _Mierda! Phoenix!_

Estaba en Phoenix, pasando justo frente a la casa de mi madre, a punto de llegar al estudio de ballet donde sin duda me esperaba James.

Sin mi madre.

Para torturarme.

El muy hijo de puta.

 **Uy, estoy súper emocionada!**

 **Cuéntenme qué opinan, que como saben, me inspira a escribir más rápido.**

 **Muack!**


	23. Punto de quiebre

**Están tan participativas que me dan ganas de regalarles capítulos express.**

 **Besos y no olviden contarme qué les parece. Quedan sólo uno o dos caps. más.**

 **Abrazos.**

 **Capítulo 23**

No, no intentes disculparte  
No juegues a insistir  
Las excusas ya existían antes de ti  
No, no me mires como antes  
No hables en plural  
La retórica es tu arma más letal

Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más  
Siento que me dueles todavía aquí  
Adentro  
Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que es  
Romperle el corazón a alguien así

 _No / Shakira_

 **Bella POV**

 _Respira._

 _Respira._

 _Respira…_

 _Estás hiperventilando!_

-…Señorita! – Me gritó el taxista. Parece que hace rato que me quería decir algo.

-Qué? Qué? – Pregunté sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarme y encogiéndome de dolor. Entre mis contracturas y los apretones de Victoria, estaba necesitando un cuello ortopédico.

-Que llegamos a la dirección que me dio – Me dijo apuntando el edificio abandonado – Está segura de que es aquí?

-Sí… Segura… - Respondí aturdida.

-Quiere que la espere? – Preguntó preocupado.

-No, gracias, me voy a demorar – Respondí.

 _Además probablemente me recogerá una ambulancia o la funeraria._

Pagué con el puñado de billetes que sabía que tenía en el bolsillo y caminé con paso lento pero seguro a lo desconocido.

Estaba entregada a mi suerte, a vivir o morir, casi me daba igual. Pero con mi último aliento le diría sus cuatro verdades a mi maridito.

La puerta del estudio estaba abierta y la puerta del salón estaba sin llave. Caminé sin detenerme hasta llegar al centro del salón de los espejos, y haciendo el esfuerzo de hablar con voz firme a pesar de mis cuerdas vocales dañadas, de la pena, y de la rabia, dije a un volumen neutro

-Deja de esconderte como un cobarde… - Respiré profundo para calmarme - Sé que estás ahí y sé que no tienes a mi madre secuestrada. Dime qué demonios quieres, y cuando termines tu discurso y antes de que empieces a torturarme, sádico de mierda, voy a hablar yo. Si después todavía quieres matarme, mejor te apuras porque mi familia está por llegar y ya sabemos cómo termina eso – Dije sabiendo lo mucho que lo encabronaría el que llamara a los Cullen _mi familia_.

Una silueta se delineó parcialmente al fondo del salón, entre las sombras.

Y oí su voz… La voz que amaba, la voz que recordaba, la voz que pensé no volver a escuchar.

-Si sabes que no tengo a tu madre, por qué estás aquí? – Preguntó frío, muy distinto al hombre del que me enamoré, pero muy similar al que conocí la primera vez en el juego de baseball.

 _Ay diosito, se me viene otra paliza_ , pensé. A nadie le gusta que le rompan huesos y él a mí me rompió varios aquella vez.

-Porque a diferencia de ti yo doy la cara y digo las cosas de frente – Dije con la garganta apretada. _No llores, no llores_ – Me dejaste por medio de tu amante en vez de dar decírmelo como un hombre de verdad. Qué creíste? Que me aferraría a tu pierna, que te rogaría, y que no te dejaría ir?

-Isabella? – Susurró descolocado, perdiendo un poco de su fachada de fría compostura.

-Por supuesto que soy Isabella, pedazo de idiota, o es que citaste a alguien más para torturar y asesinar el día de hoy? – Dije destilando veneno. No le tenía miedo. Estaba demasiado cabreada como para permitirme el lujo de la cobardía.

-Isabella… - Dijo más suavemente.

Y entonces caí en cuenta… Éste era el James que yo conocí en el pasado… El que me había atacado la primera vez había sido mucho más proactivo, a diferencia de esta versión que se limitaba a mirarme y repetir mi nombre medio aturdido.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer y lárgate si quieres mantener tu cabeza en su sitio - Le dije.

-Isabella, tu… Desapareciste – Murmuró – Esperé por ti todos estos años, y cuando te encontré en el juego de baseball no me reconociste…

-De qué estás hablando? – Pregunté en dirección general a las sombras en las que se cobijaba.

-He esperado tanto tiempo… Décadas… Por volverte a ver… - Susurró en lo que se sentía casi como un sollozo entrecortado. No lo sé, porque él aún estaba oculto.

-No veo por qué… - Le dije reuniendo toda mi ira.

 _No me sentiré mal por él. No señor, no lo haré._

-Porque eres mi esposa, maldita sea! Porque eres mi esposa y desapareciste de mi vida sin dejar rastro! – Gritó, pasando de aliviado a furioso.

-No seas ridículo – Bufé despreciativa – No me vas a decir que te creíste la farsa que fue ese matrimonio.

Cada palabra me dolía, pero era mejor si las decía yo a que las dijera él, o peor, las repitiera Victoria, donde fuera que estuviera.

- _Eres_ mi esposa – Gruñó.

-Pruébalo! – Le dije – Muéstrame el documento legal que indique que estamos ligados por algo más que la mala suerte de habernos conocido… No puedes, porque todos los papeles los escribiste tú mismo aprovechándote de ese pobre cura ciego! Tú y yo no somos nada, nada más que un tremendo error – Era mi rabia hablando. Mi humillación por el engaño y mi dolor por Jojo.

-No hablas en serio – Dijo bajando la voz. Dio un paso hacia mí. Pude verlo un poco mejor, y vi que arrastraba un saco o bolso grande con una mano, y algo más pequeño y amorfo con la otra.

-Tu perra mató a Jojo – Dije modulando lentamente – Lo mató! Como si no fuera más que un mosquito que la molestaba! – Grité otra vez, en un vaivén de emociones - Tu engaño me dolió James, es verdad, después de todo yo te amaba más que a nadie y lo dejé todo por ti, pero aun así habría sobrevivido al desamor… En cambio Jojo… - Dije y tomé aire para calmarme. No resultó -Eres un maldito hijo de puta! – Grité perdiendo nuevamente cualquier semblanza de compostura – Mataste a mi Jojo al enviar al hotel a esa mujer, igual que si hubieras sido tú quien lo pateó – Ya estaba llorando con hipo – Me quitaste todo, todo, todo, y te odio! – Lloré marcando cada palabra con una patada en el suelo - Te odio más que la primera vez que nos encontramos aquí, te odio para siempre y nunca te voy a perdonar, así sea que viva 5 minutos o 50 años más… Eres… Eres peor de lo que recordaba… Al menos la vez anterior hubo una posibilidad de rehabilitación para el daño que me hiciste…

-Isabella… - Murmuró con la cabeza gacha.

-Cállate! – Chillé al borde de la histeria.

-Necesito que entiendas… - Insistió.

-Edward está por llegar – Dije con los dientes apretados, temblando de rabia – Vete, sigue tu camino y no me busques más. Te odio James, no lo olvides, no me eres indiferente, te odio con toda el alma por lo que has hecho… Lo aposté todo por ti y no solo me quedé sin nada, sino que perdí a mi cerdito.

-Yo no… - Comenzó a decir.

-Has lo que tengas que hacer y vete. Esta pelea con los Cullen no la vas a ganar – Le dije interrumpiéndolo.

-En realidad, quería esperar a encontrarte a ti, _mi Isabella_ , para darte esto… - Dijo y lanzó el enorme saco que cargaba a mis pies.

Pasé por alto las implicancias de " _mi Isabella_ ".

-Qué se supone que es esto? - Pregunté curiosa, cuando vi que algo se movía en su interior.

-Te amo Isabella – Dijo lanzándome el otro bulto junto al otro – Para mí siempre serás mi mujer.

Lo vi desaparecer en la oscuridad como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, y al bajar la mirada para ver su última ofrenda, me encontré la cabeza de Victoria, mirándome aterrada.

No lo pensé. Ni siquiera me di tiempo para sorprenderme. Actué. No quería que Edward leyera la mente de la perra ni que Jasper se encargara de acabarla, cuando era mi derecho el vengar a Jojo como se lo merecía.

Fui al closet de la limpieza, donde aún quedaban algunos implementos de limpieza, y saqué una botella de alcohol y una caja de fósforos. No tenía mucho tiempo, así es que debía actuar rápido.

Empapé el saco en el alcohol y le prendí fuego. Las extremidades se contorsionaron en movimientos espásticos al sentir el calor de las llamas, y la cabeza de Victoria observó, muda y horrorizada cómo era quemada en vida. No sé si le dolió o sólo fue la impresión de ver su cuerpo arder, pero la agonía de su mirada fue como un bálsamo que sació en gran parte mi sed de venganza.

 _Por dios! En qué me he convertido?_

Con el resto de alcohol empapé su cabello.

-Es terrible cuando abusan de quien no se puede defender, no es verdad? – Pregunté dulcemente, enfrentándola – Es terrible cuando se ensañan con un inocente… Duele mucho cuando te traiciona alguien que amas, a que sí? Porque tú loca y todo amas a James… Cómo fue que llamaste a lo que te hacía? "El castigo delicioso de su sexo ardiente"… Que gran puta que eres… Pero que gran puta…

Encendí un fósforo.

Ella miraba de un lado a otro desesperada, pero a menos que aprendiera a caminar con las orejas, no podría escapar.

El fósforo se consumió y lo apagué antes de que llegara a quemarme los dedos.

-Mataste a mi Jojo porque sí. Porque te salió del culo ser así te desgraciada – Encendí otro fósforo, dispuesta a dejarlo consumirse para seguir asustando a la cabeza de Victoria. Pero en ese momento…

-Bella! – Gritó la voz de Edward entrando al estudio, y yo dejé caer el fósforo que prendió uno de los mechones de la cabeza de Victoria, incinerándola rápidamente.

-Edward! – Exclamé al verlo saltar y caer grácilmente frente a mí. Hermoso. Edward era simplemente demasiado bello para ser real.

Como photoshopeado.

Me abrazó con la fuerza justa y aspiró contra mi piel.

-Gracias a dios que estás bien! – Murmuró, pero luego se separó y me miró con atención – No, tú no estás bien…

-Sí… Si lo estoy – Dije pensando en que de alguna forma estaba viendo las heridas en mi alma desgarrada.

-Tu cuello – Dijo rozando mi piel apenas – Te trataron de ahorcar?

-Victoria – Respondí apuntando a las cenizas humeantes.

-Qué pasó? – Preguntó tratando de tomarme en sus brazos sin ni preguntarme. Me enderecé de inmediato.

-Puedo caminar – Le dije caminando hacia la salida.

-Pero estás herida… - Dijo, descolocado.

-Pero no coja – Respondí.

Quería ver el sol… Quería sentir calor… Estaba entumecida, todo se sentía como si le pasara a otra persona… Nada me importaba… No sentía pena por la pérdida de James ni alegría de estar viva.

Todo estaba tan lejos…

Calor…

Yo sólo quería calor.

oooOooo

Les dije a los Cullen una verdad parcial: Que James inventó que tenía a mi mamá para llevarme al estudio de danza, que Victoria fue quien me atacó, y que James y ella pelearon y él la desmembró y se fue dejándome con las piezas, que yo procedí a quemar.

Todos esperaban que me encontrara traumatizada con esto de haberme convertido en una asesina, pero la verdad que no les dije es que desearía haber podido guardarla y quemar de a un trocito cada noche antes de acostarme. No, no tenía cargos de conciencia con respecto a Victoria.

Mi cuello y mi brazo no sufrieron más daño que grandes moretones que cubrí con mangas largas y un cuello ortopédico que me recetó Carlisle aduciendo a una supuesta caída que me produjo un esguince.

Charlie me recibió en casa estoico y silencioso como siempre, y me propuse tratar de ser una mejor hija para él. Traté de pedirle perdón, pero las situaciones emocionales eran tan incómodas para ambos que finalmente me interrumpió preguntando qué había para cenar y se olvidó el asunto.

La escuela… La escuela es la escuela, y si bien todos sabían que me había ido de casa nadie sabía mucho más, así es que cada vez que alguien me preguntaba qué pasó, le contaba una historia diferente: Me fugué con un chico; me uní a un culto; Charlie me golpeaba; me uní al circo; entré a un reality show… Las historias eran infinitas, y Edward las odiaba todas.

Traté de encajar en mi vida "normal".

Mi vida sin él a mi lado.

Una vida sin cerritos de besuqueo, ni convertibles con nombre de chica, ni vestidos del color de las cenizas de rosas, sin juegos de la niña rica y el jardinero, sin malteadas de chocolate ni… Oh dios! Sin música ni acompañante para bailar el swing.

oooOooo

Pasaron días…

Semanas…

Meses…

Estaba muerta por dentro.

Estaba muriendo por fuera.

Miraba sin ver, dormía sin descansar, lo poco que comía no tenía sabor, y una vez en que haciendo zapping en casa de los Cullen me encontré con la película "Babe, El Cerdito Valiente", me entró un ataque de histeria tan grande que Carlisle debió inyectarme un calmante y dormí 34 horas seguidas.

Después vinieron las píldoras.

Me diagnosticaron (los Cullen, ya que yo no podía ir a un psiquiatra de verdad), un caso de depresión con un severo cuadro de stress post traumático, y me comenzaron a tratar como si me encontrara interdicta, tomando decisiones por mí y hablando de mí como si yo no estuviera presente.

Poco a poco dejé de ir a casa de los Cullen, y en lugar de vegetar ahí, me la pasaba todo el día en cama, levantándome sólo para ir al colegio.

Jacob, Quil y Embry me buscaron pero no les respondí. Me sentía culpable por no haber hecho lo que fuera que debía hacer.

Habría ido a ver a Aponi, pero a los días de mi regreso la anciana agarró un resfrío, el que mal cuidado pasó a pulmonía, y luego de un par de terribles semanas debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, finalmente falleció.

Nada qué hacer, tenía como un millón de años.

No había respuestas para mí.

Sólo dolor por lo que tuve y perdí.

Por lo que fue y lo que pudo ser.

Por los planes y sueños, porque quería descubrirlo todo a su lado. Quería ir a la inauguración de Disney World y quería presenciar momentos históricos. Quería recorrer el país, el continente, el mundo! Llevando sólo lo necesario…

En cambio ahora, qué había para mí?

Sólo mi piel que ardía por el toque de aquel par de manos traviesas, y mi mente que en medio de la nebulosa causada por la medicación se debatía entre la indignación por la traición de James y mi evidente necesidad de él.

Quería morir, y sólo la posibilidad de que me encontraran y trataran de salvarme convirtiéndome en una Cullen me detenía de usar uno de los cuchillos para filetear pescado de Charlie y cortarme el pescuezo.

 _Qué me impide estar con él?_

A veces no lo recordaba… Las pastillas… A veces no sabía qué era real y qué era el producto de mi imaginación.

 _Él es un traidor infiel._

 _Es un cobarde que no terminó contigo de frente._

 _Es indirectamente responsable de la muerte de Jojo._

 _Te mintió quién sabe por cuánto tiempo._

 _Además lo mandaste al demonio y él te obedeció y se fue._

Hay montones de razones.

Entonces por qué a veces despierto oliendo su piel? Por qué a veces siento su saliva en mi boca? Por qué siento los cosquilleos previos a un orgasmo igual que cuando sus dedos entraban en mí? Por qué en medio de mi mutismo sensorial lo único que siento son espejismos de su olor, sabor y tacto? Por qué a veces en medio de una multitud escucho su risa y corro como loca a buscarlo y rompo a llorar cuando no lo encuentro? Por qué cada maldita cabeza con cabellera rubia me hace querer destruir el mundo?

Han pasado días.

Semanas.

Meses.

Y estoy sola.

Estoy loca.

Me estoy muriendo.

 **Ustedes dirán.**

 **Digan!**


	24. Sola

**Hola, esto era un párrafo que se transformó en algo más, pero creo que clarifica bastante la historia. El próximo creo que es el último capítulo.**

 **Espero que les guste,**

 **Cariños.**

 **Capítulo 23-b**

…Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better,  
You keep makin' me ill…

 _Just Like A Pill / P!nk_

 **Bella POV**

…Siempre hay Cullens dando vueltas cerca de mí.

No me obligan a interactuar con ellos, ya que eso requeriría un nivel de concentración que ya no alcanzo, pero siempre hay alguno cerca, ya sea sentado en el living de mi casa o recorriendo los bosques colindantes.

Creo que Edward se siente inseguro porque perdió gran parte de su poder sobre mí, pero no me lo recrimina porque se siente culpable por involucrarme en su mundo de monstruos y asesinos… Edward y sus culpas… Yo lo dejo que piense lo que quiera, porque de todas formas no tengo cómo explicarle sin que me internen, lo que pasó entre que hui y me encontraron, y tampoco quiero retomar el papel de su novia.

No quiero que me toque, odio que me bese con sus labios de mármol aún en la mejilla, y aún más odio que me olisquee como si yo fuera el mejor y más extravagante aromatizador de ambientes del mundo.

Por su parte, Alice ha tratado de llegar a mí y hablar de lo que pasó, pero simplemente no puede. Ya sea porque no estamos nunca a solas, ya sea porque no me interesa lo que tiene que decir, o tal vez porque mi mente es sólo niebla gris raramente iluminada con destellos de algo hermoso que sé que debería reconocer pero que ya no está… Sea como sea, el caso es que Alice me busca, pero nunca me alcanza.

oooOooo

Esa mañana amanecí más lúcida de lo que lo había estado en semanas. Hacía 3 días que no me tomaba los medicamentos y el mundo se estaba haciendo un poco más nítido, lo que habría sido bueno de no ser porque esa nitidez implicaba también el perfilar mis pensamientos.

Me pregunté una y otra vez… Realmente fui transportada a los años 50s? Realmente conocí a James antes de que se volviera malvado? Realmente me besó como un desesperado en el jardín junto a la piscina hasta acabar en sus pantalones? Era yo capaz de crear semejante fantasía? De verdad me dijo que me amaba? De verdad huimos de la ciudad en un convertible amarillo llamado Blondie?

Viví semanas en el pasado, pero nadie me extraño en el presente, para todos los efectos nunca me fui, lo que me hacía dudar de todo… Tal vez… Dios! Tal vez los Cullen tienen razón y me volví un poco loca… Tal vez lo aluciné…

Que compleja fantasía.

Hermosa, excitante, pero tremendamente dolorosa.

Cómo se hace para extrañar lo que nunca existió…? Cómo lo hice para enamorarme de un hombre que puede ser indistintamente violento y terrible, o un romántico capaz de amar con la fuerza de un tifón…? Qué era real? Qué? Qué?

A medida que pasaba el tiempo me iba haciendo más insegura de mis inverosímiles recuerdos…Casada… Estuve casada…? Es posible?

Me resultaba tan raro dimensionarlo aquellos días en que voy al colegio a rendir exámenes y veo a los mis compañeros a mi alrededor… Sé que muchos beben, sé que muchos tienen sexo, sé que fuman a escondidas, y que creen que todo eso los hace más adultos, pero esa misma concepción de lo que es ser mayor es lo que demuestra lo niños que son.

Sean ciertos o no mis delirios, lo que permanece inmutable es que mi alma envejeció mil años desde el día en que Jojo (mi amigo imaginario?) murió. Ya no soy inocente, ni alegre, y ni siquiera miro el futuro con ilusión. Los Cullen quieren que vayamos a Darmouth el siguiente semestre y yo les sigo la corriente. No tengo energía ni ganas de decirles que yo no me iré con ellos.

Edward por supuesto que se va a volver loco…Y yo… Yo necesito saber… Necesito saber la verdad.

oooOooo

Llevo una semana sin medicamentos y el mundo ya tiene ángulos, luces, sombras y vivos colores, pero esa claridad conlleva una agonía indescriptible que me hace estar al borde de una crisis de llanto el ochenta por ciento del tiempo.

Taquicardia.

Mi pecho se aprieta.

Mi estómago es un nudo.

Pero si me ven con la mirada perdida ya no es por estar dopada, sino porque estoy concentrada en los recuerdos que comienzan a aflorar con cierta coherencia y continuidad.

Cómo puede ser todo mentira si siento esa barba incipiente raspando mi piel? Cómo imaginar una sensación que no experimenté nunca con otro hombre? Cómo imaginar el fuego de esos ojos rojos cuando me quito la ropa para él? Yo, la tímida y paliducha Bella Swan, que nunca tuvo ninguna experiencia sexual previa… Cómo podría imaginar el goce infinito de sentir que mi hombre me llena por completo? La violencia de un orgasmo, la ternura de sus caricias, la ansiedad y expectación que experimentaba cuando su lengua se deslizaba en dirección hacia ciertos puntos para luego retirarse y dejarme con las ganas, rogando, gimiendo, negociando, gritando de frustración.

Es posible que me haya imaginado todo eso?

Por qué a veces despierto bañada en sudor, mi vulva late dolorosamente y mis pezones se erectan sin estímulo aparente?

Lo que tengo absolutamente claro es que no es por Edward.

oooOooo

Hoy mi rebelión fue completa. Sin drogas recorriendo mis venas, fui capaz de idear un plan.

Edward me pasaría a buscar como siempre a las 7:45am para ir al colegio, pero yo dejé una nota a quien quisiera leerla pegada en el refrigerador, y salí de la casa a las 6:15am, minutos después que Charlie, y me largué en mi vieja camioneta roja, la que no había usado en meses.

Afortunadamente Jacob pasaba cada cierto tiempo por mi casa y sin ni preguntar, levantaba el capó y le hacía los ajustes necesarios, así es que estaba convencida de que no me fallaría.

Yo sabía hacia dónde me dirigía, y no estaba escapando de casa, no realmente, pero necesitaba un tiempo para mí, para pensar, para ordenar mis ideas antes de que me implantaran otras nuevas…

Estaba relativamente confiada. No me podrían seguir porque no iba a pie, y una vez que llegara a la carretera cualquier rastro se confundiría con el de los cientos de camiones que circulan a diario.

La única que puede arruinar eso es Alice. _Por favor Alice, piensa en otra cosa… No mires en mi dirección… Vete a comprar algo a Seattle…_

Manejé un largo rato por la carretera mojada por la fina llovizna que comenzaba a amainar, hasta llegar a uno de los accesos sur del _Olimpic National Forest_ , e ingresé por el camino de tierra, siguiendo la dirección del río. Conduje sin parar por huellas cada vez más angostas y rocosas hasta que pasados algunos kilómetros del _Graves Creek Campground_ por fin me rendí, comprendiendo que si continuaba podía dañar mi pobre camioneta.

Estacioné a orillas del camino y bajé mi mochila y un gran trozo de polietileno que usaba para cubrir la cama de mi camioneta cuando acarreaba cosas que no se debían mojar, como abarrotes o la ropa de la lavandería, y lo extendí sobre una roca plana junto al agua. Por supuesto que no me mantendría caliente, pero si me aislaría de la humedad imperante.

Respiré profundo una, dos, tres veces…

Sola.

Al fin estaba sola.

El aire estaba helado y tan puro que me demoré unos segundos en identificar su "anomalía". Estaba limpio.

Saqué de mi mochila un termo lleno de café con leche, me serví una taza y me senté sin prisas a mirar el río. No se escuchaba más que el burbujear del agua, los cantos de los pájaros y el susurro de los abetos. Olía a tierra húmeda, a pino y compost. Todo estaba pintado en distintas tonalidades verde, y era hermoso.

Por qué no había venido antes? Recordaba este lugar porque Charlie me trajo a acampar cuando aún creía que podía hacerme amar Forks tentándome con sus bellezas naturales, y si bien una acampada de 5 días fue más que suficiente para una niña de 8 años, el sitio siempre lo había asociado con lindos recuerdos.

oooOooo

Estuve horas en ese lugar, libreta en mano tratando de ordenar mi historia desde que llegué a Forks, de discernir entre todos mis nuevos recuerdos qué era real y qué me había imaginado, ya que… Por qué no había pruebas físicas? Ni ropa ni objetos, nada.

Ni siquiera el colgante de oro que me dio Aponi estaba conmigo, era como si se hubiera desintegrado en la transición.

Como si sólo se pudiera usar en un viaje de ida y vuelta y nada más. Tal vez para evitar que se siguiera manipulando el pasado…

Ya era tarde, comenzaba a oscurecer, así es que armé una pequeña fogata (llevé implementos modernos, como acelerante, ya que conozco mis limitaciones y sabía que no era capaz de frotar dos palos hasta que saliera una llamita).

Mi pequeña tienda tampoco fue un desafío porque era de esas a prueba de tontos que se arman simplemente con tirarlas al piso, y sólo necesitan que uno las fije con estacas al terreno elegido.

Pan comido.

Y se hizo de noche.

Y curiosamente, no tenía miedo.

Los osos estaban hibernando, y los lobos se habían ido desplazando hacia el este, para evitar La Manada quileute.

Y la abrumadora soledad… La soledad era un lujo, en ese momento mi bien más preciado. La oscuridad de los bosques en los que crecí no me asustaba. _He ido al infierno y he regresado aporreada pero entera, no hay nada en este bosque que pueda derrotar mi espíritu,_ me dije, orgullosa de mí misma para variar.

Calenté en el fuego una lata de sopa Campbell´s de tomate y con cuidado para no quemarme comencé a tomar pequeñas cucharaditas.

La roja etiqueta del tarro me trajo un recuerdo específico, del día que conocí a James y fuimos al supermercado. Él quiso asustarme y lamió mi muñeca justamente en el pasillo de las sopas en lata, pero no me asustó para nada, De hecho fue lo más erótico que me hubiera pasado hasta entonces.

Se escapó de mis labios un pequeño gemido al sentir la reacción física que esos recuerdos me provocaban.

Recordé cómo más adelante en nuestra relación James seguiría lamiendo hasta haber saboreado cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Suspiré y tragué otra cucharada de sopa.

-Si esa es la reacción de tu cuerpo a la sopa enlatada, tal vez te pida que la compartas – Dijo súbitamente una voz detrás de mí, haciéndome saltar de susto.

Humph!

Por supuesto que no lo oí venir!

Malditos seres supernaturales!

 **Espero les haya gustado este semicapítulo.**

 **El próximo es el POV de James.**


	25. Lo que pasó con James

**Y este es el fin… Lo logramos.**

 **Siempre es difícil terminar una historia, hay tanto tiempo y esfuerzo invertidos que se convierten en algo muy cercano y querido para mí, y es que cada broma, cada conversación, son parte de quien soy porque yo los creé, es mi sentido del humor el que está expuesto, mis emociones las que describo… En pocas palabras, mis fics son yo, y si ustedes aman mis fics es muy probable que pudiéramos ser buenas amigas en la vida real, ya que tenemos mucho en común.**

 **Uf! Divago** **… Bueno,** **aquí** **les** **dejo** **el** **último** **capítulo** **de** **esta** **historia** **.** **Desde ya aclaro que no voy a continuarla más allá aunque podría hacerlo, simplemente porque llegué al punto que deseaba. Es obvio que no todo queda absolutamente cerrado, pero sí se aclaran las dudas, se definen los destinos de quienes nos interesan, e igual que cuando acaba un cuento de hadas, decidí ponerle encima la leyenda "Y vivieron felices para siempre" y dejarlo a la imaginación de cada una.**

 **Ojalá disfruten de este monstruo de 27 páginas, especialmente quienes se quejan por los capítulos cortos.**

 **Besos.**

 **A.**

 **Capítulo 24**

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

 _True Love /P!nk ft._ _Lily Allen_

 **James POV**

Después del shock inicial del simple no saber, pude escuchar vagamente los pasos de Victoria alejarse.

Me rodeaba una completa oscuridad.

La ausencia total de sensaciones.

No tenía conciencia de mis extremidades, ni de la gravedad de La Tierra, ni siquiera de hacia qué lado estaba el norte.

Me dolía el cuello y me sentía débil por la súbita y cuantiosa pérdida de veneno.

No sé cuánto rato estuve así, ya que ni siquiera era capaz de calcular el tiempo contando en mi mente.

Tampoco sé cuánto tiempo más habría estado en esa posición de no ser por el macho que se acercó cautelosamente.

-Hola – Saludó desde lejos - Soy Laurent – Dijo amablemente, con un marcado acento francés y un tono suave, tratando de hacerse lo menos amenazador posible, lo que es exactamente lo que hay que hacer cuando se trata con un vampiro herido – Te puedo ayudar, pero tienes que prometer que no me atacarás cuando termine – Dijo tomando mi cabeza en sus manos y limpiando con un pañuelo mi rostro sucio, que había quedado boca abajo sobre la tierra húmeda.

Pestañeé para decirle que comprendía y que no atacaría. De momento no tenía cuerdas vocales con las que producir sonidos.

-Bien – Asintió, depositó mi cabeza en la hierba fresca, y quitándose la mochila que cargaba sacó una taza de lata y corrió hacia el arroyo más cercano a buscar agua limpia. Cuando la tuvo, regresó y mojó una toalla pequeña y la usó para limpiar mi herida. La pérdida de miembros y apéndices no es inusual entre vampiros y la fusión no es un proceso complicado, siempre y cuando las heridas estén libres de polvo o piedrecillas, ya que éstas quedan embutidas en la unión de las articulaciones causando problemas de funcionalidad.

-Y ahí está… – Dijo Laurent, sonriente, estudiando satisfecho su trabajo – Si no te mueves por una media hora debería quedar funcional. Me quieres contar qué te pasó?

-Fui atacado – Dije con un soplo de voz. Mis cuerdas vocales apenas comenzaban a soldar.

-Obviamente – Dijo él rodando los ojos.

-Una hembra… Una loca acosadora… No acepta un no como respuesta – Dije apenas audible – Chiflada como una cabra de monte…

-Pelirroja? – Preguntó de inmediato.

-La conoces? – Pregunté.

-No, no personalmente, pero he oído hablar de ella. Totalmente tocada, suele obsesionarse exclusivamente con hombres comprometidos, le gusta arruinar relaciones… Se mueve de un lugar a otro con bastante frecuencia, por razones obvias. Todo es… Algo así como un pasatiempo para ella – Me explicó - Fue la amante del líder de mi antiguo clan unos años antes de que yo me uniera a ellos, y no paró hasta volver a todos a todos los miembros los unos contra los otros. Tu tienes Pareja?

-Casado – Respondí con una aguda punzada de culpa. Qué pensaría Isabella al ver que no amanecí a su lado? Que desaparecí sin una nota? Odiaba preocuparla, pero peor aún, odiaba haber hecho realidad sus peores sospechas haciendo… _Eso_ con Victoria.

-Phhhh… Apuesto a que lo que haya sido que pasó aquí, la loca corrió a contárselo a tu esposa, con adornos y detalles – Dijo Laurent luciendo una expresión de solidaridad masculina que me dijo sin lugar a dudas que estaba jodido.

-Ella es humana – Musité.

-Agh? – Preguntó él, confundido.

-Mi esposa, es humana – Aclaré – Ayúdame a ponerme de pie.

-Todavía no puedes moverte – Me dijo.

-Tengo que llegar a ella… Tú no entiendes… Ella no podrá protegerse… -Manoteé tratando de ponerme de pie.

-No estás en condiciones de salvar a nadie – Insistió mientras me ayudaba – Y por lo demás, cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante cosa? Casarte con una humana! – Exclamó – Si no te la comes tú, se la comerá cualquier vampiro que la conozca, simplemente para extenderte un desafío!

-La idea es convertirla lo antes posible… Lo haría hoy mismo si me lo permitiera… - Murmuré.

-Si te lo permite? Le vas a pedir permiso? – Resopló divertido ante la noción de consultar una decisión tan importante a una mujer, aunque fuera la afectada.

-No la voy a convertir a la fuerza y arriesgar una eternidad con ella furiosa a mi lado, no sabes cómo es, a veces me intimida, y eso que es una cosita que no mide más de 1.62cm y pesa menos de 53 kilos.

Laurent me miró escéptico.

-Como sea, tienes que alimentarte – Dijo – Hay una zona de picnic a unos cuantos kilómetros hacia el sur, y ahí podemos comer algo y luego te acompañaré a rescatar a tu chica.

Lo pensé. Ir hacia el sur significaría alejarme de Isabella, pero sólo temporalmente. Necesitaba recuperarme para poder defenderla, así es que me decidí y asentí.

-Por qué haces esto? – Pregunté.

-La verdad? – Se encogió de hombros - Soy un pésimo luchador y llevo bastante tiempo solo y vulnerable. Ayudarte no es más que un modo de hacerte estar en deuda conmigo y que me aceptes en tu clan.

-Qué te hace pensar que soy un buen luchador? – Pregunté – Después de todo me encontraste decapitado…

Él entrecerró los ojos como diciendo "No preguntes estupideces".

-Eso te pasó por tarado y cachondo, no por mal luchador. Emites cierta vibra… Una vibra que me dice que si yo no fuera de tu equipo tendría el impulso de huir por mi vida - Respondió, y yo no le pregunté más, porque justo llegamos al sitio de picnic, donde nos repartimos 5 humanos.

Una vez satisfecho nutricionalmente me sentí mucho mejor y mi cicatrización se aceleró hasta hacerme casi completamente funcional.

Robamos el auto de una de nuestras víctimas, ya que yo aún debía cuidar mis movimientos, y emprendimos rumbo al hotel en Newcastle. La distancia no era gran cosa, aunque cruzando a campo traviesa habría sido aún menos. De nada valía pensar en lo que podría ser, lo concreto era que cualquier esfuerzo debía concentrarlo para cuando me enfrentara a Victoria, no en llegar a ella.

oooOooo

Cuando llegamos al hotel… Mierda… Fue devastador.

Sangre del cerdo manchaba el muro. No era mucha, pero era un animalito tan pequeño… Me temí lo peor.

El aroma de Isabella presente, impregnándolo todo.

El aroma de Victoria más tenue, desvaneciéndose de a poco.

Eso quería decir que Isabella se había ido del cuarto después que Victoria.

Eso quería decir que estaba viva.

Habrá llevado al cerdo al veterinario?

Me concentré en encontrarla con mi don, pero por primera vez me fue imposible.

Qué demonios significaba eso?

Vi por la ventana y el auto no estaba. Todo el resto de sus cosas, sí.

No se llevó nada… Dinero, ropa, nada.

Mis rodillas dejaron de funcionar y caí como una bolsa de cemento cuando me fijé que el anillo de libélula y su argolla de matrimonio estaban sobre el velador a mi lado de la cama, como diciendo "métetelos por el culo!".

La perra de Victoria realmente consiguió lo que buscaba. Le había contado a Isabella lo que pasó entre nosotros y luego qué… Atacó a Jojo? Por qué?

Isabella me dejó.

Se fue.

Me dejó.

Me dejó.

Me dejó.

Repetí incrédulo, no sé si en mi mente o en voz alta, una y otra vez.

-James… James! – Gritó Laurent.

Lo miré sin mirar.

Medejómedejómedejómedejó…

-Encuéntrala maldita sea, eres un rastreador, no?

-No la encuentro – Dije – Al menos no con mi don.

-Quiere decir que Victoria… - Hizo el gesto universal de cortarse el pescuezo.

-No, no! – Grité – Un cuerpo fresco lo podría rastrear. Los órganos del cuerpo no mueren de forma simultánea, no sé por qué, pero mientras haya destellos de vida o electricidad o lo que sea, yo los puedo localizar… Puedo encontrar un cadáver de hasta unos 2 días de antigüedad usando sólo mis habilidades especiales… Pero mi Isabella desapareció.

-Traduce, James – Dijo Laurent impaciente.

-Isabella me dijo una vez que es una especie de escudo para ciertos dones. Algunos los bloquea completamente y otros de manera parcial, generando interferencia. Mi don siempre funcionó con ella, siempre la percibí, lo que no es raro ya que estábamos siempre juntos, pero…

-Pero…

-Isabella tiene una teoría, ella cree que de desearlo puede desaparecer del mapa y yo nunca la podría encontrar, ya que sin mi don no soy gran cosa como rastreador – Confesé.

-Tu esposa es un escudo humano? – Preguntó Laurent abriendo los ojos en señal de admiración.

-Lo es – Dije.

-Mierda, tienes idea de lo valiosa que es? Los rumanos pagarían lo que fuera por un arma como ella…

No me gustó la dirección de la conversación.

-Los rumanos se pueden meter sus ansias de poder por el culo, mi esposa no es un arma, ni un escudo, ni tan solo una humana. Es una mujer y merece respeto, que no se te olvide – Dije severamente.

-Dile eso a tu polla la próxima vez que choque contra las amígdalas de Victoria – Dijo Laurent resoplando por la nariz.

Tenía razón.

Quién era yo para exigir que la respeten si yo mismo no lo había hecho?

Me quedé callado y Laurent supo que había ganado.

-Vamos a tener que rastrear a pie – Dijo tratando de sonar entusiasta para contrarrestar mi humor sombrío.

Asentí.

-Captaste bien su esencia? – Pregunté.

-Difícil no hacerlo – Respondió simplemente.

Caminamos por la única calle comercial del pueblo. No encontramos nada hasta casi el final, cuando de pronto cambió la dirección del viento y la tenue esencia de Isabella llegó a mí.

Caminando entre las tiendas cercanas olisqué sin disimulo hasta dar con la tienda correcta: Una ferretería, o para ser más preciso, la manilla de la puerta de entrada.

Laurent y yo nos miramos preocupados. Qué podía hacer Isabella en una ferretería, especialmente considerando la situación en la que se encontraba?

Un chico muy joven estaba tras el mesón, y al vernos pareció intimidado. Bien por él, significa que prestaba atención.

-Has visto a esta chica? - Pregunté sacando de mi chaqueta una foto de Isabella luciendo preciosa, vestida de punta en blanco para salir a bailar. Sonreía contenta y en sus ojos reflejaba una dulzura que decía con toda claridad cuanto me amaba.

-Esa es tu mujer? – Susurró Laurent. Ni se me había ocurrido mostrarle la foto.

Asentí.

-Y te metiste con Victoria porque… - Dijo confundido de que alguien fuera tan idiota como para arriesgar a una mujer como mi esposa por la zorra pelirroja.

-Porque soy un imbécil, creí que eso ya lo habíamos establecido! – Susurré molesto.

-Wow… – Dijo él sin inmutarse por mi mal humor – Imagínatela cuando sea vampira, va a ser perfecta!

-Ya es perfecta! – Respondí a Laurent – La has visto? – Insistí al chico.

-Eeeeeh… No sé… No? – Dijo vacilante, muerto de susto.

-Escucha…

-Tim – Dijo él.

-Escucha Tim, esta chica es mi esposa, entiendes? Creemos que alguien le hizo daño, no se encuentra bien y debemos ayudarla – Dije tratando de contenerme y no sacarle la verdad a golpes.

El chico dudó y lució terriblemente culpable antes de decir

-Estuvo aquí – Confesó – Hace unas horas…

-Qué quería? – Pregunté suspirando aliviado. Al menos teníamos una pista.

-Una pala pequeña, que se ajustara al tamaño de sus manos – Respondió.

-Dijo algo más? - Pregunté.

-Que tenía que cavar un hoyo… - Dijo y desvió la mirada, incómodo.

-Algo más? – Pregunté.

Tim empuñó las manos y levantó el mentón, como juntando coraje.

-Qué? Habla de una vez! – Gritó Laurent perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ella… La chica estaba llorando – Dijo Tim – No mucho, pero se notaba que había llorado bastante porque tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados…

-Oh mierda…! - Dijo Laurent.

-…Y… - Agregó y se calló otra vez.

-Qué? – Estuve a punto de sacudirlo.

-Tenía marcas en el cuello, como moretones, aunque no sé qué las puede haber causado. No tenía marcas de abrasión así es que no pueden haber sido hechas con una cuerda… - Apuntó los rollos de cuerda que vendían.

-Victoria – Dijo Laurent en un gruñido.

No pude hablar, simplemente salí de la tienda para no empezar a rugir y destruirlo todo a mi alrededor.

La perra hirió física y emocionalmente a mi mujer…

Todos los escrúpulos que tuve en algún momento con respecto a no hacer daño permanente a una pobre loca, se esfumaron en un instante.

Sangre del cerdo en la pared.

Isabella llorando desolada.

Comprando una puta pala.

Sólo había una conclusión posible.

 _Jojo estaba muerto_.

Y mientras, Laurent seguía hablando con Tim.

-Viste hacia dónde fue después? En qué dirección? – Preguntó.

-Dejó el auto, un descapotable amarillo, estacionado frente a la ferretería, y luego partió caminando en dirección este – Respondió Tim bastante más cómodo ahora que no estaba yo para cagarlo de susto.

-Qué hay en esa dirección? - Preguntó Laurent. Mierda! Sacarle respuestas a este chico era como arrancar dientes con una pinza de depilación.

-No hay nada – Dijo de inmediato – El sector comercial es este – Señaló la calle.

-Algo debe haber que le pueda interesar a una chica, piensa… - Dijo Laurent.

-Bueno, está la cafetería de Meg… - Dijo pensativo – La chica se fue sin nada y regresó al rato sin nada, así es que no se fue de compras.

-Perfecto, gracias por tu tiempo – Dijo Laurent y le lanzó un par de billetes al mesón.

-Ya escuchaste – Me dijo.

-Tiene sentido, Isabella no debe haber comido nada desde anoche – Dije.

A dos cuadras de distancia estaba la cafetería, y tal como pensamos, el pomo de la puerta cargaba el aroma de Isabella.

Entramos y como estaba relativamente vacío nos sentamos en la misma butaca que Isabella.

-Sácale información a la chica – Le dije apuntando a la mesera – A mí todos me tienen miedo, pero tu encanto parece funcionar…

Cuando la chica llegó a nuestra mesa Laurent ya lucía una sonrisa de un millón de dólares y hacía gala de una voz grave, seductora y provocativa. La pobre mesera no tuvo oportunidad de resistirse, y soltó todo lo que sabía sin necesidad de presionarla.

-Sí, claro que la recuerdo – Respondió – Una linda chica, estaba llorando, sentí lástima por ella. Demasiado joven como para estar tan triste.

-Recuerdas qué ordenó? – Preguntó Laurent.

-Si claro, no comió nada – Dijo la chica – Sólo pidió una taza de agua caliente y preparó un té herbal que ella misma traía en un saquito…

El mundo se derrumbó a mis pies.

Isabella había usado las hierbas.

Las que creíamos que la devolverían al futuro.

Funcionaran las hierbas o no, era un gesto drástico, radical, un corte en el tiempo y el espacio de más de medio siglo entre nosotros. Una forma contundente forma de decirme que no me quería volver a ver.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…!

-…Y cuando terminó el té, se despidió y me dejó una excelente propina. Después no la volví a ver…

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…!

-Vamos James – Dijo Laurent - Tal vez aún la podemos encontrar.

Él no sabía nada sobre el viaje en el tiempo, por lo que para él era demasiado pronto para rendirse.

Sería…? Era por ésta razón que ya no sentía a Isabella? Tal vez no era su escudo, tal vez era que ella aún no había nacido!

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…!

Forcé a mi esposa a la no existencia?

Debería esperar sesenta y cinco años para poder darle mi versión de los hechos y rogar su perdón?

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…!

-Vamos? – Repitió Laurent.

-No – Negué con la cabeza, derrotado – Ya sé dónde está Isabella.

-Entonces vamos a que ruegues de rodillas! – Dijo él entusiasmándose.

-Si fuera tan fácil te aseguro que ya estaría en el suelo pidiendo perdón… Pero no lo es… - Caminé en dirección al hotel – Isabella nos dejó un montón de dinero, vamos a pedir una habitación para ti.

-Para qué? No la necesito, no es como si durmiéramos – Respondió.

-Claro que no, pero dos hombres compartiendo una pieza de hotel habiendo tantas otras desocupadas? Y una cama matrimonial? Gracias, pero no tengo ánimo de ser perseguido con antorchas y pinchos por la calle principal...

-Te da miedo que te digan marica? – Se rió.

-Gay – Dije automáticamente – Y no, no me da miedo, pero ya tengo suficientes problemas como para más encima lidiar con la estupidez humana. Como te decía, vamos a reagruparnos, a pensar en una estrategia para vengarme. Estás seguro de que quieres involucrarte en esto?

-Seguro! Tengo curiosidad en ver cómo va a terminar esta historia – Dijo.

oooOooo

Cuatro días después llegó la noticia de que un grupo de campistas habían descubierto a Blondie en un bosque en el norte, en medio de la nada. No encontraron a nadie en los alrededores, y lo único fuera de lugar era lo que parecía ser una pequeña tumba marcada con un trozo de cartón en el que estaba escrito "Jojo, mi mejor amigo, mi bebé y mi guardián".

Pero lo más extraño de todo, al menos para mí… Un collar con un colgante con forma de pez… El collar que Isabella no se quitaba nunca, sólo que este… Mierda! Este era plateado, y el interior que antes contenía simples cenizas grises se había convertido en un fino polvillo negro como el carbón.

Así es que así fue la historia… Isabella bebió su té, condujo ciegamente hasta el medio de la nada, cavó la tumba de Jojo, lo enterró y luego sencillamente… Desapareció?

Rugí de furia y Laurent sabiamente huyó.

Cómo pudo hacerme esto Isabella?

Cómo pudo hacer esto sin darme la oportunidad de explicar mis acciones?

Cómo pudo hacerlo sin discutirlo antes?

Es que no se daba cuenta?

Mierda!

Es que no sabía…?

No pensó en el dolor…?

La impotencia…?

Es que no sabía cómo me desgarraba el alma ser testigo de los extremos a los que había llegado para alejarse de mí?

Miles de veces nos repetimos "Te amo". Miles de veces! Y qué significan esas dos palabras si ante el primer problema vas a largarte para no volver?

Que si soy un hijo de puta? Por supuesto que lo soy, pero lo reconocía y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para redimirme.

Si la situación hubiera sido inversa yo… Agh, no quiero ni imaginarlo, es horrible. Me sería tan fácil perdonarla si Cullen o cualquier otro la hubiera tocado…? La curva de su cintura… Su culito perfecto… O simplemente los labios… NO! Puaj! NONONONONONONONONONO!

No, no podría vivir en el mismo universo que el hombre con el que me traicionó.

A ella podría llegar a perdonarla porque estar sin ella duele más que la traición, y la amo, la amo, la amo…

Pero al otro… Ese hijo de puta moriría, y yo usaría todo lo que aprendí durante mi tiempo de prisionero de La Santa Inquisición para hacerle saber antes del fin el por qué no debe tocar a mi mujer.

Las torturas serían distintas, claro, pero la frialdad, el método desapasionado, frío, calculado, para causar la mayor cantidad de dolor a otra persona sin matarla en el proceso…

Mierda!

Qué estoy diciendo!

Con razón se había ido… Con razón me dejó.

El sólo imaginar que otro la tocara me producía furia homicida y nauseas, y ese es un reflejo que los vampiros no tenemos.

No podía concebir la idea de que alguien más le pusiera una mano encima, y yo había permitido que esa perra… Con su boca…

Me repugno.

Me merezco todo lo que está pasando.

Pero no voy a renunciar.

Cómo podría?

Ella es para siempre.

Ella no entendió cuando se lo dije… Es mi esposa hasta la muerte, y no pienso dejar que ninguno de los dos muera.

Y así y todo, pensar en el futuro…

Sesenta y cinco años sin ella.

Esa risa contagiosa, sus ojos que lo decían todo, esa gloriosa mata de pelo que caía por su espalda, sus caprichos, sus ideas, sus explicaciones, sus insultos, su pasión por la justicia…

Si no hubiera tenido la certeza de que ella existiría más adelante, que sabía perfectamente cuándo y dónde encontrarla y los detalles de lo ocurrido… Si no tuviera un plan para recuperarla, creo que me habría lanzado a una hoguera, en ese instante.

oooOooo

-Cuándo vamos a ir por ella? – Preguntó Laurent cuando abandonamos Newcastle en Blondie. No había prueba de que algo malo le hubiera pasado a Isabella, así es que me devolvieron el auto y nos dejaron ir a regañadientes.

-No vamos a ir por ella – Respondí simplemente.

-Qué? La vas a dejar ir después de que destrozó tu matrimonio? – Preguntó sorprendido – Del daño que le causó a Isabella?

-Sí – Respondí sin mover la mirada del camino.

-Oh, mierda James! Quién te entiende? Primero estabas furioso, después destrozado, y ahora la vas a dejar para que continúe arruinando la vida de más hombres?

-Cuando te enamores vas a entender lo que estoy haciendo – Dije – Mi meta no es mi satisfacción personal inmediata, sino el bienestar de mi mujer, por sobre todas las cosas.

-Entonces? – Insistió.

-Dejarla ir es la decisión más difícil que he tomado, y lo hago por Isabella – Le dije – Ya va a llegar la hora de vengarme, pero por ahora, sólo queda esperar.

oooOooo

Los siguientes años pasaron como un borrón en mi mente. Existí, hice lo que tenía que hacer, me alimenté, viajé, y oh sorpresa! Hasta estudié un poco, más que nada pensando en que quería dejar de sonar como un idiota ignorante cuando recuperara a mi mujer.

Ya había asumido que por décadas no habría una puta cosa que yo pudiera hacer para estar con Isabella, así es que llevé conmigo su retrato y me prometí una y mil veces que esta vez haría las cosas bien.

oooOooo

Mierda, qué difícil era! Si bien antes la vida sin ella era dura, al menos sabía que mis deseos eran inútiles, pero en cambio ahora… Ahora Isabella había nacido, se estaba formando la persona que yo amaba, y me costaba muchísimo trabajo el contenerme y no ir a verla, aunque fuera de lejos.

Ella era una niña, pero mi curiosidad no era perversión sexual, sino más bien un acto como mirar fotos de infancia de tu pareja. No piensas _"que lindo niño, lo quiero follar"_ a menos que estés muy mal de la azotea, sino que miras interesado los momentos de su vida que no llegaste a compartir.

Pero mi buen amigo Laurent me detuvo, una y otra vez. No por la fuerza, claro está, sino a punta de buenos argumentos.

El período crítico para mi control era siempre el mismo, cada año. Nuestro aniversario. Todos nuestros aniversarios. Conocernos, besarnos, hacer el amor, casarnos…

Esas semanas ella me dolía más y yo me odiaba más.

oooOooo

Cuando se comenzó a acercar la fecha, le dije a Laurent

-No te sorprendas de nada de lo que va a pasar. Me vas a ver actuar extraño, sígueme la corriente. Y cuando llegue el momento de enfrentar a los Cullen ríndete – Le instruí.

-Rendirme? Dejarte solo después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos? Estás loco? – Se agitó.

-Un poco loco, sí – Asentí – Pero sé algo muy importante para ti… La razón por la que debes rendirte es porque esa rendición te va a llevar a encontrar a tu Pareja.

-Pareja? De qué demonios estás hablando? – Preguntó.

-No te puedo decir cómo lo sé, tan solo… Eres mi amigo Laurent, confía en mí, yo no te engañaría con algo como esto.

-Si confío, pero no quiero dejarte solo… - Murmuró – Me puedes necesitar…

-No voy a estar solo – Sonreí a medias – Si las cosas salen bien estaré con mi mujer.

-Demonios! No entiendo nada, pero espero que tengas razón. Está bien, qué tengo que hacer?

oooOooo

Rastrearla fue sencillo. Mi don la tenía siempre localizada en un área general y su aroma estaba grabado a fuego en mi mente.

Me acerqué sin prisa, dejando que se diera cuenta de quién era yo.

Primero vino la sorpresa y luego el temor.

Me recordaba, por supuesto.

Sabía lo que me había hecho.

-Victoria – Dije lo más seductoramente posible, arrastrando las palabras.

-James? – Dijo ella en una especie de chillido.

-Entonces si me recuerdas – Sonreí, amable.

-Claro… Claro que sí – Respondió – Jugamos al escondite… Me gustabas… Mucho.

-Tanto como para decapitarme? – Pregunté sin alterarme.

-Tenía miedo – Respondió, defensiva – Tenía miedo de lo que me harías, recuerda que después de tu orgasmo me atacaste…

-Comprendo – Dije.

-En serio? – Preguntó, escéptica.

-Comprendo la situación, te sentiste vulnerable y reaccionaste. Yo mismo exageré las cosas, no debí perder el control de esa manera contigo – Dije encogiendo los hombros – Fue muy poco caballeroso de mi parte.

-Por qué estás aquí? – Preguntó – Qué pasó con tu humana?

-Ella me dejó a causa de lo sucedido, y no puedo decir que la culpe – Respondí quitándole importancia.

-Y no estás enojado conmigo? – Preguntó ella levantando una ceja.

-Era mi pene en tu boca, no? Después de pensarlo unos días me di cuenta de que soy tan culpable como tú, y no puedo negar que en el fondo lo disfruté… Mucho – Dije enfocando toda la intensidad de mi mirada en sus labios. Ella estaba cayendo redondita. Lo podía ver. Ella caería porque _quería_ creerme.

Victoria estaba sola odiaba su soledad.

Todos sus conocidos la despreciaban.

Mi oferta implícita de compañía era su sueño hecho realidad.

-Por qué estás aquí? – Repitió con un susurro, mientras yo me acercaba hasta llegar a tocar su cintura.

-Por ti – Dije en su oído, y ella se estremeció. La muy idiota – Vine a terminar lo que comenzaste… Vine a cogerte, te gustaría eso? Que te tome con fuerza desde atrás, que jale tu cabello, que te llame mi puta, que te muerda al acabar bañándote en mi semilla, marcándote como mía? Quieres ser mía Victoria?

Ella jadeó cuando me obligué a besar su cuello. Esta parte era tremendamente desagradable, pero era vital para el plan.

-Ssss… Ssss… Siiiiiiiiii – Gimió.

-Vamos a buscar tus cosas, desde ahora no te vas a separar de mi lado – Dije ejecutivo, tomando su mano.

-Tú y yo juntos? De verdad? Para… Por siempre? – Balbuceó alucinando.

-Eso te lo puedo jurar Victoria, tú y yo juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe – Dije con toda honestidad.

Claro está que idealmente sería su muerte la que nos separaría.

oooOooo

-No nos podemos detener unos minutos? – Se quejó Victoria a mi lado – No hemos parado y no me has tocado desde que partimos…

-No es el momento - Le dije – Mi amigo Laurent me necesita y debemos llegar a él lo antes posible. Después de que Laurent tenga sus asuntos en orden, nos divertiremos solos tú y yo…

Victoria se enfurruñó pero no habló más.

Maravilloso.

Todo salía acorde a lo planeado.

oooOooo

-Estamos cerca – Le dije a Victoria. Podía percibir la proximidad de mi amigo.

Segundos después Laurent aparecía frente a nosotros. Realicé las presentaciones rápidamente y seguimos caminado sin dar explicaciones a Victoria. Ella no necesitaba saber nada, así no tendría que cuidar sus pensamientos.

Escuchamos a lo lejos los golpes de bates azotando las pelotas, disimulados por los truenos de la tormenta que se aproximaba.

Baseball.

-Qué es eso? – Preguntó Victoria.

-Tengo ciertas deudas que saldar – Dije – Tú me vas a acompañar, no es cierto nena? – Pregunté agarrándole el trasero a dos manos. Detrás de ella Laurent simulaba arcadas.

-Mmmmmh? – Preguntó.

-Tú vas a estar a mi lado, no es cierto? Vas a pelear por mí? – Pregunté restregando mi rodilla en su entrepierna, ya que yo no podía simular una erección.

-Sí… - Dijo ella mirándome a los ojos.

-Esa es mi chica – Dije dándole una palmada en el culo. Ella chilló y se colgó de mi brazo.

Estábamos cerca.

El bosque se abrió en un claro demasiado perfecto para ser natural y me pregunté si los Cullen habían derribado un montón de árboles perfectamente buenos para poder jugar un partido de baseball cada 30 años.

Ahí estaban, tal como me lo relató Isabella. Mary Alice los había alertado y todos se agrupaban para proteger a la humana.

Me acerqué y repetí el diálogo que Isabella me había narrado, siempre pendiente de las reacciones de ella.

Confusión.

Un poco de miedo.

Curiosidad.

Vergüenza tal vez.

Pero no reconocimiento hacia su Pareja o resentimiento hacia Victoria.

Mierda! Yo contaba con que ella sabría quien era yo.

Me concentré en todo lo que la deseaba, en las cosas sucias que quería hacerle, en mi lengua en los lugares más íntimos de su cuerpo, un cuerpo que conocía perfectamente.

Edward gruñó.

Todo continuó según el libreto. Laurent me dio una mirada de despedida y corrió hacia la casa de los Cullen a "rendirse".

Victoria fue a la escuela a "buscar información", aunque en realidad la mandé a hacer ese trabajo inútil para sacármela de encima.

Simulé estar de cacería.

Me di cuenta de inmediato de cuando se llevaron a Isabella y sentí la cuerda que unía nuestros corazones tensarse por la distancia. No me gustaba. Desde que ella nació nunca estuve a más de un Estado de distancia.

Dejé pasar las horas hasta que fuera el momento…

Victoria y yo tomamos un avión desde Seattle a Phoenix, nos bajamos del avión y nos dirigimos a la casa de la madre de Isabella, donde buscamos entre las cintas de video una que sirviera.

Y luego, la llamada de extorsión.

La necesidad de comportarme como un grandísimo hijo de puta la primera vez que hablaba con ella en décadas.

Tal como estaba destinado a suceder, ella accedió a dar su vida por la de su madre.

Mierda Isabella! Dónde está tu sentido de supervivencia?

-Por qué estamos persiguiendo a esa mocosa? – Se quejó Victoria - Es que crees que no me doy cuenta de que luce igual a tu humana? – Me empujó.

-Por supuesto que se parece a Isabella, ambas están directamente emparentadas – Respondí tomando sus muñecas en mi mano – Es por eso que necesito que sea ella y no otra… Tengo cuentas que saldar, cuentas que no pude saldar en 1950 porque ella me abandonó. Me conformaré y las tendré que arreglar con esta Isabella.

-Entonces… No va a ser ella tu nuevo juguete? – Preguntó más tranquila, batiendo las pestañas.

-Por supuesto que no Victoria, es que no lo sabes ya? – Pregunté rodando los ojos – En mi vida el único juguete eres tú.

La muy idiota asintió satisfecha y besó mi mejilla.

Emprendimos rumbo al estudio de ballet.

-A dónde vamos? – Preguntó Victoria aún un poco fastidiada de tanto viaje e inconveniente, los que nos habían impedido consumar nuestra relación.

-Ya te lo dije, vamos a terminar con un problema que se ha arrastrado por demasiado tiempo – Respondí.

Llegamos al estudio, que aún se encontraba vacío.

Entramos al edificio y nos dirigimos a la sala de los espejos.

-Por fin… - Suspiré satisfecho. Mi plan había resultado hasta el momento.

-Por fin? –Preguntó ella, intentando ser coqueta.

-Por fin te tengo aquí, sólo para mí… No sabes cómo he esperado este momento y cuanto pienso saborearlo – Dije tomando su mentón y depositando un beso rápido en sus labios expectantes – Desnúdate para mí – Ordené.

-A… Aquí? – Pareció descolocada mirando cómo su cuerpo se vería desde todos los ángulos posibles.

-Ahora Victoria, no me siento muy paciente en este momento, he deseado esto por tanto tiempo que soy capaz de destruir tu ropa y no queremos eso, no es cierto? – Pregunté casi sin poder ocultar la oscuridad que emanaba de mi voz.

-Está bien – Dijo mucho más tímida que la vez anterior, cuando se agarró de mi pene como un pitbull a un hueso. Tal vez porque esto no era un papel anónimo de femme fatale sino lo que seguramente era la primera "relación" que había tenido.

Se desnudó y quedó totalmente expuesta para mí, que seguía completamente vestido.

Caminé hacia ella y con mis manos acuné sus mejillas.

-Eres especial, lo sabías? – Pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción – Eres… - Continué deslizando mis manos por sus hombros, hacia sus brazos – Eres un regalo…

Dije al tiempo que en un estudiado y brutal movimiento le arrancaba ambos brazos.

El desconcierto fue tan grande que ni siquiera atinó a correr. La desmembré en cosa de segundos, guardé sus partes y piezas en un saco y aparté la cabeza para seguir hablándole mientras esperaba que llegara Isabella.

-Como te decía, Victoria – Pronuncié su nombre con desdén – Eres un regalo, literalmente. Vas a ser la mejor ofrenda que le puedo presentar a la mujer que amo. Esa mujer que tú alejaste de mí. Incluso mataste a su cerdo! Qué clase de monstruo mata a un cerdito tan pequeño? No tenía ni dientes, era un bebé! El bebé de mi mujer. Se llamaba James Jr., sabes? Pero Isabella le decía Jojo para diferenciarnos… Si tan solo hubieras dejado vivo al maldito cerdo…

oooOooo

A ratos hablé en nerviosas tiradas y a veces me mantuve quieto como una estatua, hasta que al fin escuché los pasos de Isabella, así es que me escondí entre las sombras con mi macabro presente.

-Deja de esconderte como un cobarde… - Dijo desafiante, aún sin saber dónde estaba yo - Sé que estás ahí y sé que no tienes a mi madre secuestrada. Dime qué demonios quieres, y cuando termines tu discurso y antes de que empieces a torturarme, sádico de mierda, voy a hablar yo. Si después todavía quieres matarme, mejor te apuras porque mi familia está por llegar y ya sabemos cómo termina eso – Dijo tocando un montón de puntos dolorosos a la vez. Esta… Sería posible? Esta chica era mi Isabella?

-Si sabes que no tengo a tu madre, por qué estás aquí? – Pregunté tan fría y desapasionadamente como pude.

-Porque a diferencia de ti yo doy la cara y digo las cosas de frente – Dijo media ahogada. Rompería a llorar. Mierda! Cómo resistir sus lágrimas? – Me dejaste por medio de tu amante en vez de decírmelo como un hombre de verdad. Qué creíste? Que me aferraría a tu pierna, que te rogaría, y que no te dejaría ir?

-Isabella? – Susurré aturdido. Era ella. Era ella. Por dios, era ella!

-Por supuesto que soy Isabella, pedazo de idiota, o es que citaste a alguien más para torturar y asesinar el día de hoy? – Dijo sonando furiosa. No me tenía miedo.

-Isabella… - Dije más suavemente.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer y lárgate si quieres mantener tu cabeza en su sitio - Dijo.

-Isabella, tu… Desapareciste – Murmuré como un idiota – Esperé por ti todos estos años, y cuando te encontré en el juego de baseball no me reconociste…

-De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó mirando en mi dirección general.

-He esperado tanto tiempo… Décadas… Por volverte a ver… - Susurré casi al borde del llanto.

-No veo por qué… - Respondió como si no le importara lo que había sido de mí todos estos años.

-Porque eres mi esposa, maldita sea! Porque eres mi esposa y desapareciste de mi vida sin dejar rastro! – Grité furioso y frustrado.

-No seas ridículo – Bufó – No me vas a decir que te creíste la farsa que fue ese matrimonio.

Auch!

Realmente era cruel cuando quería herirme.

- _Eres_ mi esposa – Gruñí.

-Pruébalo! – Me desafió – Muéstrame el documento legal que indique que estamos ligados por algo más que la mala suerte de habernos conocido… No puedes, porque todos los papeles los escribiste tú mismo aprovechándote de ese pobre cura ciego! Tú y yo no somos nada, nada más que un tremendo error – Rogué que no sintiera realmente las cosas que salían de sus labios, pero las decía con tal convencimiento...

-No hablas en serio – Dije bajando la voz, más para mí que para ella. Di un paso en su dirección.

-Tu perra mató a Jojo – Dijo modulando lentamente – Lo mató! Como si no fuera más que un mosquito que la molestaba! – Gritó - Tu engaño me dolió James, es verdad, después de todo yo te amaba más que a nadie y lo dejé todo por ti, pero aun así habría sobrevivido al desamor… En cambio Jojo… - Dijo y trató en vano de recuperar la calma - Eres un maldito hijo de puta! – Gritó – Mataste a mi Jojo al enviar al hotel a esa mujer, igual que si hubieras sido tú quien lo pateó – Rompió a llorar desolada – Me quitaste todo, todo, todo, y te odio! – Dijo entre hipos - Te odio más que la primera vez que nos encontramos aquí, te odio para siempre y nunca te voy a perdonar, así sea que viva 5 minutos o 50 años más… Eres… Eres peor de lo que recordaba… Al menos la vez anterior hubo una posibilidad de rehabilitación para el daño que me hiciste…

-Isabella… - Murmuré con la cabeza gacha. Esto era mucho peor de lo que había esperado.

Aunque había que considerar que lo que para mí pasó hace 65 años para ella pasó hace unas pocas horas… Su dolor estaba fresco.

-Cállate! – Chilló interrumpiéndome, lo que da lo mismo porque no sabía qué decir.

-Necesito que entiendas… - Insistió.

-Edward está por llegar – Dijo temblando de rabia – Vete, sigue tu camino y no me busques más. Te odio James, no lo olvides, no me eres indiferente, te odio con toda el alma por lo que has hecho… Lo aposté todo por ti y no solo me quedé sin nada, sino que perdí a mi cerdito.

-Yo no… - Comencé a decir.

-Has lo que tengas que hacer y vete. Esta pelea con los Cullen no la vas a ganar – Dijo.

-En realidad, quería esperar a encontrarte a ti, _mi Isabella_ , para darte esto… - Dije y lancé el saco a sus pies.

-Qué se supone que es esto? - Preguntó curiosa a pesar de sí misma al notar que algo se movía en su interior.

-Te amo Isabella – Dije lanzándole el otro bulto, la cabeza – Para mí siempre serás mi mujer.

Me largué.

A mi pesar sabía que los Cullen en grupo acabarían conmigo sin nada de esfuerzo, especialmente con El Mayor de su lado.

Si ella hubiera expresado la más mínima inclinación…

Si ella me lo hubiera pedido me habría quedado a enfrentar lo que fuera.

Pero no me lo pidió.

Y hui como una rata.

Apropiado.

oooOooo

Los siguientes meses fueron una mierda.

No tengo más que decir.

Me quedé cerca de la Península Olímpica, incapaz de alejarme, e incapaz de acercarme.

Ella no me quería cerca, pero yo confiaba en que algún día se calmaría lo suficiente como para querer sentarse a hablar conmigo.

Además ella era mi esposa, mi para siempre, y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a eso.

oooOooo

Laurence encontró a su compañera, se llama Irina y es tan pálida como el es oscuro. Sería interesante ver a sus bebés, si es que pudieran tenerlos…

A Isabella seguro le gustarían.

oooOooo

Isabella siempre se movía en el mismo circuito: El supermercado. Su casa. La escuela. Rara vez, la casa de los Cullen.

Por eso me llamó tanto la atención cuando un día de escuela, muy temprano, la sentí dirigirse al sureste, lo que la haría internarse en pleno Parque Nacional.

Por qué?

Esperé a ver hasta dónde llegaba, y entró varios kilómetros para luego no moverse más.

Había pasado algo?

Se descompuso su camioneta?

Estaba sola?

Yo me encontraba en Bellingham, había estado de cacería, y después de horas de ansiedad decidí dejar de luchar contra mis instintos y simplemente correr hacia ella.

Si al verme me mandaba al demonio otra vez, así sea, pero si estaba en verdadero peligro y le pasa algo porque yo no quise ir…

Corrí, y corrí, pero llegar no era tan sencillo porque dependía de los horarios y recorridos de los malditos ferris. Casi me lanzo al agua para llegar más rápido, pero me conformé haciendo que los demás se sintieran terriblemente incómodos con mi presencia.

Ya era de noche cuando me interné en el bosque, y al acercarme a Isabella constaté que estaba sola, estaba bien, estaba bebiendo sopa y estaba gimiendo con el mismo placer que cuando mis dedos la penetraban por primera vez. Siempre ese sonido bajito, satisfecho, adorable… Y sexi como el demonio.

Suspiró y tragó otra cucharada de sopa.

-Si esa es la reacción de tu cuerpo a la sopa enlatada, tal vez te pida que la compartas – Dije a su espalda, haciéndola saltar de susto y derramar parte de su sopa en el suelo.

-Santa cachucha! Eres real! – Me dijo lanzándome la lata medio llena de sopa caliente por la cabeza.

Afortunadamente tengo buenos reflejos…

-Cómo es eso? Así recibes a tu marido? - Pregunté – Maldiciones y lanzamiento de objetos? Y además de qué hablas? Claro que soy real.

-No, hoy estuve pensando y tú no eres un personaje creíble y no encajas en ninguna parte de la línea temporal de mi vida, por lo que probablemente eres imaginario, así es que shu! – Hizo un gesto con la mano, como si yo fuera un perro que husmea donde no debe.

Maldita sea! No llevo dos minutos en su presencia y ya quiero reír a carcajadas.

Y abrazarla…

Y besarla…

Y…

-Shu? Soy tu esposo y vine por ti. Ya te di el tiempo suficiente para que estés furiosa y me odies, pero es hora de hablar – Le dije arrodillándome frente a ella y cubriendo sus manos con las mías.

Ella miró nuestras manos unidas y se puso a llorar.

-Si tú eres real significa que todo lo demás también lo es… Lo que dijo Victoria sucedió… Por qué estás aquí? Por qué me entregaste a tu amante en pedacitos? – Trató de soltar sus manos de mi agarre y no se lo permití.

-No qué te dijo Victoria, pero no es cierto! – Le dije – Isabella yo te amaba… Te sigo amando…

-No creí lo que me _dijo_. Yo confiaba en ti y me negué a creerle, pero sabes lo que ella hizo? Me forzó a oler tu esencia y tu sexo de sus propias manos! Me vas a decir que te tropezaste con ella y caíste con el pene por delante directo en su vagina? _Fue un accidente, esas cosas pasan_ – Se burló amargamente.

-Esa mujer prácticamente me violó! – Exclamé.

-Ajá, y como tú eres tan débil y pequeñito no te quedó más que someterte y tener orgasmos… Pobre James - Dijo ella.

-Cuando te tienen agarrado de las bolas no importa tu tamaño – Dije con los dientes apretados – Ella forzó… Forzó mi orgasmo…

-Ajá – Asintió.

-Isabella, los hombres no funcionan biológicamente igual que las mujeres. Nosotros estamos programados para funcionar en condiciones adversas, y basta el estímulo mecánico para eyacular… A diferencia de las chicas no necesitamos romance, velas, estar enamorados o que nos agrade la otra persona. Si hay un agujero que llenar es un imperativo evolutivo el llenarlo con nuestra semilla… - Expliqué.

-O sea que cogías a Victoria a pesar de que te caía mal porque tiene agujeros que llenar – Dijo entrecerrando los ojos, desafiándome a contradecirla.

-Nunca cogí con esa mujer Isabella, por dios, que asco! – Arrugué la nariz – Ella me sorprendió, tomó mi entrepierna y me masturbó, logró que eyaculara y se largó… - Dije.

-Y dónde estabas cuando ella fue al hotel a decirme que tú te largabas con ella? Dónde estabas cuando me ahorcó? O cuando… Jojo… - Hizo un puchero.

-Después de _lo que pasó_ yo la tomé del cuello y la amenacé para que se alejara de nosotros, pero ella tuvo un golpe de suerte y logró decapitarme… Estuve decapitado por varias horas hasta que Laurent me encontró. Así es como lo conocí – Relaté y le mostré la cicatriz de mi cuello.

-Te juntas con puras joyas… - Comentó rodando los ojos - Tu amigo que te deja botado a la primera señal de peligro y tu novia violadora – Dijo divertida por mi situación – Yo te lo dije el primer día, Victoria=Perra; Laurent=Gallina.

-Laurent es un buen amigo y me ayudó haciendo exactamente lo que le pedí: Actuar la escena que me describiste cuando me contaste cómo nos conocimos – Dije – Él no me traicionaría, llevamos juntos 65 años…

-Juntos como en "El Secreto de la Montaña"? – Preguntó, curiosa.

La miré aturdido.

-La película de los vaqueros gay – Aclaró.

-Ew! Claro que no! – Dije haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Ese "Ew" es de qué? De homofóbico o de racista? – Preguntó.

-De nada, y me daría lo mismo si Laurent fuera azul…!

-…Entonces sería un pitufo – Interrumpió.

-Por dios! Estoy hablando en serio Isabella… Necesito que entiendas…

-Qué es lo que debo entender? – Preguntó.

-Que te amo, sólo a ti. No he tenido sexo con nadie desde que nos conocimos salvo por el asalto de Victoria. Sabes lo que es eso? Unos 23.741 días de celibato, ten piedad Isabella, son 569.784 horas desde la última vez que estuve dentro de ti (o de nadie) – Rogué.

-De verdad estábamos casados? – Preguntó en un susurro.

-De verdad! – Le dije.

-No me acordaba bien de si era cierto… Los remedios que me dieron para mejorarme hicieron un lío en mi cabeza – Dijo – Sé que había algo lindo y luminoso en mi vida, pero cuando recordaba tu rosto me producías una sensación de ternura y de rechazo igualmente poderosas… Te amaba y te odiaba y supongo que decidí que era mejor que no existieras…

-Existo – Dije tomando sus manos y besando las palmas – Existo y te amo, te amo, te amo…

-Schatz…? – Preguntó vacilante, como saboreando la palabra.

Nunca un sonido me hizo tan feliz.

-Mi Führer? – Pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-Tienes mucho que explicar… Mucho, y no dudes que te voy a castigar…

-Adoro tus castigos – Asentí.

-Me vas a tener que hacer masajes en los pies todos los días – Continuó.

-Y voy a disfrutar cada segundo – Le dije.

-Y quiero leche con chocolate en mi desayuno cada mañana…!

-Así va a ser – Respondí acercándome de a poquito mientras ella pensaba en todas sus exigencias. Podía pedir lo que quisiera, se lo daría a cambio de una sonrisa.

-…Pero tiene que ser de esa leche con chocolate que tiene mini marshmallows, que hace muy mal para los dientes y te da diabetes. Esa me gusta.

-Todos los que quieras – Susurré contra su mejilla.

-Tú crees que no me doy cuenta de que estás a punto de besarme? – Preguntó.

-Lo notaste? – Pregunté fingiendo inocencia.

-Si Schatz. Si me tocas, es exclusivamente porque yo te lo permito – Sonrió condescendiente.

-Antes… Algo más… - Dije metiendo mi mano en el bolsillo de mis jeans.

-Mmmmh? – Miró curiosa.

-Esto te pertenece – Le dije extendiendo mi mano con dos anillos en la palma, el de compromiso y el de matrimonio.

Ella los miró pero no los tocó.

-Los recuerdo – Dijo – Son reales… Pensé que la libélula… Era un sueño…

-Los usarás de nuevo? – Pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

-James… - Dijo suavemente – Hay muchas cosas que se confunden en mi mente. Creí morir de dolor y para ayudarme apagaron mis emociones con medicamentos. Dudé de todo. Dudé de mí. Pero nunca dudé que en algún momento me sentí plena. Emociones tan intensas no se imaginan, por lo que sé que existió un momento y un lugar en el que fui feliz.

-Lo fuimos… - Asentí – Mucho.

-No creo que lo importante haya sido el momento o el lugar, creo que fuiste tú. Sin importar dónde fuimos juntos… Fui tan feliz…

-Voy a dedicar mi vida a compensarte… - Dije.

-No quiero eso – Dijo – Quiero a mi esposo, no un esclavo. Si llego a descubrir que andas en cosas raras no voy a volver a ser una cobarde, porque no tengo adónde huir. En vez de huir te voy a arrancar las bolas de cuajo y las voy a colgar del espejo del auto para que te acuerdes cada día de quién manda.

-Comprendo – Dije tragando en seco. No porque pretendiera engañarla, sino porque la amenaza era llamativa y bastante efectiva.

-Ponme mis anillos – Dijo estirando la mano izquierda.

Lo hice con reverencia.

-Ahora puedes besar a la novia – Dijo poniéndose de puntillas.

Y vaya si que la besé. Comenzó como un leve roce de labios, delicado, tentativo, que fue tomando fuerza hasta transformarse en algo francamente indecente.

Cuando paramos un momento para que Isabella pudiera respirar ella me dijo

-Señor Sonrisas, podrías apagar el fuego?

Señor sonrisas.

Esa contracción muscular que representa alegría.

Esta vez no era cínica, irónica o burlona. Tampoco pretendía ser seductora.

Era simplemente… La enorme sonrisa de un idiota enamorado que obtuvo el milagro de una segunda oportunidad.

Lo único que necesitaba… Una chance para hacer las cosas bien.

-Schatz? – Preguntó Isabella enredando sus dedos con los míos – Tenemos un problema…

-Dime – Dije enfocando mi atención en ella.

-No sabía que vendría mi esposo imaginario así es que empaqué sólo para uno… - Dijo picándome – Por lo tanto vamos a tener que dormir todos incómodos, con nuestros cuerpos muy pegados, y sin ropa porque la ropa abulta…

-Puedo vivir con eso – Dije encogiendo los hombros.

-Y mañana tenemos que planificar… Traje una libreta para hacer listas de cosas imaginarias, pero la podemos usar en anotar cosas reales por hacer.

-Como qué? – Pregunté.

-Como ir a San Francisco al Barrio Chino, ir a bailar swing, elegir una fecha para convertirme, casarnos de verdad, presentarme a tu aminovio Laurent, conseguir un buen auto, encontrar un lugar aislado para el primer año…

-Y todo eso hay que planificarlo mañana? – Pregunté recorriendo su cuello con mi nariz.

-Ajá – Asintió – Ahora tenemos otro asunto pendiente…

-Eso suena serio… Algún problema?

-Depende de tu perspectiva. Si eres del estilo neandertal probablemente te parezca una buena noticia… Y si eres del estilo "quiero tener sexo desenfrenado toda la noche hasta en las ramas de los árboles"… Quizás no te va a gustar.

-Qué pasó? – Acuné sus mejillas.

-Emmmm… Estoy como un 98.7% segura de que este cuerpo es virgen…

 **El Fin**

 **No olviden dejar sus últimas impresiones.**

 **Abrazos.**

 **A.**


	26. Preguntas y Respuestas

**Queridas lectoras:**

 **He recibido todo tipo de dudas y comentarios sobre el final de "El Tiempo en una Botella", muchas pidiendo un epílogo para cerrar las cosas que "quedaron inconclusas".**

 **A mi modo de ver, nada quedó inconcluso, la historia de amor trascendió el tiempo, el espacio y los errores cometidos, volvieron a reunirse y se aman a pesar de todo ese pesado equipaje.**

 **Sobre los demás, perfectamente podría haberles dedicado un párrafo extra y darles un final concreto, pero la verdad es que conscientemente no lo hice porque me importan un comino. Mi historia se trata del cazador y la víctima, y de cómo una vuelta del destino los unió para demostrarles que tenían más en común de lo que cualquiera de los dos habría esperado. El resto de la gente a mi modo de ver son extras.**

 **Dicho esto voy a responder algunas preguntas que me hicieron, para que no se queden picadas por la curiosidad.**

 **1.-Se volvieron a casar?**

R.- Sí, James no se olvidó de las palabras de Bella cuando dijo que su matrimonio había sido una farsa, así es que demando papeles que la ataran a él. Ella aceptó con una condición, y lo primero que hicieron saliendo de Forks fue tomar un avión hacia Las Vegas, donde los casó un imitador de Elvis Presley. Bella alucinó con la boda y James no podía entender que ese circo fuera legal pero la boda íntima y romántica que celebraron en la iglesia no lo fuera.

 **2.- Qué pasó con Edward?**

R.- Bella regresa a Forks con James y llama a Carlisle y le pide una reunión con toda la familia, advirtiéndole que va a ir con alguien. Aparece con James, todos se ponen en guardia, Carlisle llama al orden, Bella explica en pocas palabras que está enamorada de James, que su lazo con él ha durado más de medio siglo, y que les agradece a todos su ayuda pero que ella se va.

Edward clama que ella no está bien de la cabeza. James le gruñe.

Nadie les cree hasta que Alice se pone de pie y confirma las palabras de Bella, y Jasper confirma las de Alice. A la larga no importa si le creen o no, ella es una mujer libre y adulta y a menos que la quieran mantener prisionera, van a tener que aceptar su decisión.

Edward, claro, no la acepta sin importar el argumento.

Edward ataca a James, James lo bota al suelo, le arranca una oreja, se la mete al bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y se da vuelta para largarse. Bella lo agarra de una manga y le pide que por favor se la devuelva, y él a regañadientes se la entrega a Carlisle para que se la pegue a su nene, que aúlla de dolor mientras Esme lo consuela.

 **3.- Qué pasó con Charlie?**

R.- Pasó que Bella se sentó a hablar con él y le dijo derechamente que no era feliz. Que necesitaba salir de Forks porque ya no soportaba vivir ahí. Que se consumía en ese lugar. Que su depresión no tenía nada que ver con él, que él había sido un buen papá, pero que ella debía partir.

Charlie no estuvo contento, pero entendió. No podía obligar a Bella a quedarse y no quería hacerlo porque la había visto deteriorarse cada día más, por lo tanto resignado, le dio su bendición.

El nombre de James no se mencionó en esa charla, más que nada porque Bella no sabía explicar de dónde demonios había salido este nuevo novio.

A la larga, gracias a la tecnología pudieron mantenerse en contacto permanente vía email, WhatsApp, y el intercambio de fotografías de cada lugar que Bella consideró interesante. Estaban más unidos que nunca.

 **4.- Cómo fue convertida Bella?**

R.-Después de la boda se fueron de luna de miel a San Francisco, concretando el viaje que James le había prometido a Bella. Después James arrendó una casa en Gold Beach Oregon, un pueblo de menos de 2500 habitantes. Era una casa sencilla, pero estaba frente al mar, y el terreno era lo suficientemente extenso como para evitar cualquier contacto humano no deseado.

A veces pescaban en un viejo embarcadero, a veces caminaban por la playa, a veces contaban las estrellas y a veces Bella se enfurecía por algo y algún pobre florero sufría las consecuencias rompiéndose en la cabeza de James. Mientras Bella más se enojaba él más se reía.

Pasaron varios meses viviendo así, al día a día, sin hacer planes, hasta que un día Bella fue a sentarse con James, que estaba en la arena mirando el comienzo del atardecer.

-Es hora – Dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-De qué? – Preguntó él.

-De que me hagas como tú – Dijo ella encogiendo los hombros.

Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, él le dio un beso en la frente, y se fue sin decir palabra.

Horas después llegó James a la casa, recién alimentado.

No hubo últimas palabras, despedidas o mensajes de sabiduría. No hubo preámbulo ni nada. Él caminó hasta ella sin detenerse, la levanto entre sus brazos, y ahí mismo en el pasillo, la mordió.

 **5.- Adoptarán un bebé?**

R.-Noooop. Y tampoco un cerdo… Al menos por ahora.

 **6.- Bella quedó un poco deschavetada?**

R.- Bella siempre fue un poco deschavetada… Pero ya en serio, no, lo que a ella le pasó es simplemente que sufrió los efectos adversos de la administración inexperta de medicamentos para la depresión. Por algo los venden con receta retenida…

 **7.- Podrías traducir o hacer otro fic de Bella y Paul o de Bella y Sam?**

R.-Noooooop.

No, porque no voy a empezar fics nuevos, y no, porque sólo trabajo con mi material, no haciendo traducciones del trabajo de otras personas. Lo único que he traducido es Be Mine, al inglés.

 **8.- Podrías escribir un fic de Carlisle/Bella?**

Por ningún motivo. Puedo trabajar con casi todos los personajes, pero con Carlisle no hay caso, no me inspira ni medio pensamiento sexi, y sólo pienso en escenarios en el que él es el doctor y Bella la paciente menor de edad, y eso es ilegal, no es violación pero es estupro, y guácala.

Así es que nop.

Definitivamente no.

 **9.- Qué pasó con Laurent?**

Lo que ya sabíamos, encontró a su pareja en Irina, y sin Victoria que metiera la nariz, pudo ser feliz en Denali con su mujer.

Eventualmente James le presenta a Bella, ambos con la secreta idea de volver a formar un clan propio, pero lamentablemente Bella e Irina no se soportan mutuamente, por lo que el proyecto se va al tacho de la basura.

Igual se visitan cada cierto tiempo, pero de ninguna manera van a vivir juntos.

 **Eso por ahora, cariños.**


End file.
